Power Rangers Tornado
by BakuryuuTyranno
Summary: A sequel to Power Rangers Gamma Strike season 2... originally written back in 2004
1. Arrival of Evil

This was originally part of the Gamma Legacy. It was originally half of a third season, but I removed everything from the Gamma Legacy. This is being re-uploaded for reference terms (a second Tornado Ranger team will be appearing in another fanfic, involving the Assault Force, Cyclone and Inferno Rangers)

NOTE: 'Asdrubael', 'Kharn'' 'Cypher' and possibly other villains' names in the future come from the wargame 'Warhammer 40,000'

Power Rangers Tornado  
Arrival of Evil

A spacecraft flew towards Earth. However, as it approached, the people onboard quickly noticed another spacecraft in the Earth's orbit.  
"Who are they?" asked the leader of the first ship  
"Apparently, they are agents of an inter-galactic crime organisation," stated one of the lower-ranking officers.  
"What are they doing here?" asked the leader.  
"They seem to be trying to establish a base on Earth, as they have on many other planets," a second lower-ranking henchman stated.  
"So, there's another force besides us that plans to attack Earth," the captain said, "We won't defeat them right now. It may be better to attack a city first. What does the ship's database say about Earth's defence forces?"

"As with on various other planets, Earth has some teams of Power Rangers who live in various cities," the first lower-ranking henchman said, "However, in the nearest area, the only city to have Rangers protecting it is, or rather, was Denham. It used to be protected by the Gamma Strike Rangers. However, their ally, Inferno Defender, has left the area. Of the seven Rangers, one has even left the planet, and three have moved to Greenford. Not to mention, their powers are destroyed."

"That's perfect," the leader of this group of villains stated, "When we attack Denham, the three former heroes still there will be forced to watch as their city is torn apart around them. Denham isn't ruled by evil or destroyed, so they must have sacrificed their powers to destroy their previous enemy. They'll regret giving up their powers so easily, when they see the city torn apart around them!"

"What would be the best way to begin the destruction of the city?" asked the second henchman.  
"This would be the ideal time to begin the testing of the Bio-Cannon," stated the commander.  
"Understood, Master Asdrubael," stated the first henchman, as a strange cannon appeared in his hands. Then he turned and teleported away.

Denham-

The henchman, known as Cypher, appeared in the forest. Cypher had silver armour with lightning designs on it, and there was an energy rifle attached to his armour. Aiming the Bio-Cannon, he pressed the button marked 'load'. The cannon began sucking in the leaves of a nearby tree. Then he pressed 'transfer' and fired at a bird. Once he fired, the bird landed, in obvious pain, as it mutated into a humanoid bird monster, who was green and seemed to have leaves instead of feathers. Cypher teleported himself and the bird away.

Asdrubael's ship-

"You seem to have made unusual choices for what to fuse," stated Asdrubael, "Regardless, it's obvious this monster can defeat anyone who tries to get in its path. In a few minutes, we will attack."  
"Yes, the pitiful former heroes will stand no chance against us," stated Kharn, the female captain under Asdrubael's command. Kharn had mostly white and black armour, but the helmet and some of the leg armour was red. A staff was attached to this armour. Since no one had seen Kharn or Cypher without their armour, it was unknown what kind of aliens they were without it. However, Asdrubael was clearly a reptilian alien. Also, he was blue, but his armour was gold and silver, and had flight capabilities.

A large group of blue-armoured soldiers approached.  
"Bio-Warriors, assist this monster by destroying everything and everyone in Denham!" ordered Asdrubael.  
The monster and Bio-Warriors teleported away.

A park in Denham-

Cheryl was walking down a path when she was suddenly blasted. Turning, she noticed a bird monster and several strange warriors.  
"I'll have to hope this works," Cheryl said to herself, before holding out her Wing Gauntlet, "White Matrix Armour, activate!"

The Wing Gauntlet activated the armour, transforming Cheryl into Gamma White in the process. Gamma White used the wings of her armour to fly. The bird monster laughed as his wings began glowing. Then he flew into the air, his wing cutting through Gamma White's wing. Gamma White fell to the ground and Bio-Warriors closed in. The bird monster fired and not only caused Gamma White to demorph, but also destroyed the Wing Gauntlet. Suddenly, Cheryl noticed Bio-Warriors being forced away.

Two people known as Louise and Sean were forcing the Bio-Warriors back.  
"Tornado power, activate!" they called, as Louise became a White Ranger and Sean became a Blue Ranger. They managed to help Cheryl to stand, and then they drew their laser pistols and fired. Several Bio-Warriors fell back and the heroes used this chance to escape.

ShuttleBase-

Sean and Louise took Cheryl to a shuttle-based fortress known as the ShuttleBase. Onboard, surprisingly, was an area that seemed like a Jurassic forest. Cheryl was then shocked somewhat, as a Spinosaurus, a Tylosaurus, a Postosuchus, a Styracosaurus and a Pteranodon appeared.

"What's going on, and why are dinosaurs here?" asked Cheryl.  
The Tylosaurus responded telepathically, 'The Pteranodon you see chose Louise to be the White Tornado Ranger. Likewise, the Styracosaurus chose Sean to be the Blue Tornado Ranger. I need you to be the Yellow Tornado Ranger.'  
"It's odd that I'm talking to a dinosaur," Cheryl said, "But I was the White Gamma Ranger before. Fighting as a Ranger and protecting Denham during that time will be for nothing if I let these new evil forces destroy everything."

A park in Denham-

Gamma Red was sent flying by an energy blast. Darren landed hard, as his Wing Gauntlet fell off and shattered. Ted was knocked over by three of the Bio-Warriors. Suddenly, three Rangers leapt into action, knocking the Bio-Warriors back.

"We've got to return to the ShuttleBase!" shouted Tornado White.  
"This is becoming frustrating," stated Tornado Yellow  
"I know, but the dinosaurs have to actually meet people to give them the powers!" Tornado Blue shouted. Then Tornado Blue blasted the ground repeatedly with his laser, causing smoke to rise from the ground. The monster then noticed that his five opponents had disappeared.

ShuttleBase-

Once they returned to the ShuttleBase, the dinosaurs telepathically explained to the former Gamma Rangers what the situation was. The Postosuchus then gave Darren the Black Tornado Morpher. The Spinosaurus gave Ted the Red Tornado Morpher. Presumably, Ted had ended up being chosen for the position of the team's leader because he had been able to access the Vortex Ranger powers against Tiamat's forces.

"I thought the Gamma Rangers' powers were destroyed," stated Asdrubael.  
"Their Morphers are gone," replied Cypher, "However, I didn't know their Wing Gauntlets would allow them to morph, even temporarily. It doesn't matter now, because their Wing Gauntlets are gone, and with them, all the remaining power of the Gamma Rangers."

"Who were the new group of Rangers who appeared?" Asdrubael asked.  
"It's strange, but there is no record of them, well not that I can find right now!" Kharn replied.  
"Their powers must have been unleashed for the purpose of stopping us," Cypher stated.  
"Interesting, but they won't last long enough to defeat us!" Asdrubael shouted.

A few Bio-Warriors were suddenly hit and fell back. Ted, Cheryl, Darren, Louise and Sean stood ready to defeat the Bio-Warriors and the monster that had decided to attack with them.

"Tornado power, activate!" the new Ranger team called out as they morphed.  
"Interesting, it seems we finally have opposition," the monster stated.  
"You'll find that these powers can't be destroyed as easily as the Wing Gauntlets were," stated Tornado Blue.

"Interesting," the monster said, "You seem to think your powers will prove a challenge. I guess we're about to find out if that's correct! Bio-Warriors, destroy the Tornado Rangers!" The group of Bio-Warriors then charged at the Tornado Rangers, hoping to attack with large numbers.

Tornado Blue kicked the first Bio-Warrior to approach. The Bio-Warrior was clearly harmed by the kick, even through his armour, and collapsed. The Bio-Warriors seemed to fall back, before charging again. Tornado Blue drew his laser pistol and blasted several as they closed in.  
One of the Bio-Warriors fired an energy rifle. Tornado White split her laser blaster into a sword and shield, and held the shield out as the warrior fired. Tornado White's shield began glowing as it held the energy blast in place. Tornado White aimed the shield at another Bio-Warrior and released the energy.  
Tornado Black, being the former leader of the Gamma Rangers, had taken initiative by counter-charging some Bio-Warriors. Tornado Black then punched one Bio-Warrior, who staggered back into two more, disrupting their formation momentarily. Tornado Black continued to fight Bio-Warriors off.  
Tornado Yellow managed to kick one Bio-Warrior, knocking the enemy soldier down. The soldier collapsed in the path of others, so they had to walk around him to get to Tornado Yellow, giving her more time to prepare for their assault. Tornado Yellow continued pounding them into the ground.  
Tornado Red also separated his laser into a sword and shield, and used the sword to cut through the Bio-Warriors, while using the shield to block the attacks of the ones that were trying to attack. The Bio-Warriors fell back and then decided to teleport away, leaving the monster standing alone.

"I don't need help to defeat you!" shouted the monster.  
"You'll be regretting that comment in a moment," Tornado Blue stated, as he charged. The monster attacked to kick him, but he rolled under the monster's leg and simultaneously slashed it with his sword. The monster collapsed.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," stated the monster as he managed to stand.  
"What exactly were you expecting?" asked Tornado Blue.  
"I was expecting to win easily, like this!" the monster shouted, as he extended his hand and fired energy blasts. Tornado Blue ran through them, holding his shield in front on him. While he was hit several times, the shield reduced the impact enough for him to continue running. Then he slammed his sword against the monster's gut, sending the monster rolling across the ground.

"This has gone on long enough!" shouted the monster, as he once again stood ready to attack, and charged towards Tornado Blue.  
"I guess it has!" Tornado Red shouted, as he charged at the monster and sliced him across the waist with his sword when they ran past each other. The monster stopped in front of Tornado Blue, then collapsed and exploded.

"That didn't work as planned," stated Cypher.  
"It doesn't matter," stated Kharn, "It showed us what the Rangers' powers were capable of."  
"It was also a good test of the Bio-Cannon," stated Asdrubael, "However, even without information on this new Ranger team, we can defeat them. Soon enough, we will test the Bio-Cannon's full potential, and obliterate the Tornado Rangers."


	2. Initiation of the Formation

Power Rangers Tornado  
Initiation of the Formation

"Well, things seem to have changed slightly," Darren stated.  
"Or things have returned to normal, depending on how you think of it," Cheryl replied.  
"At least we've become Rangers again," Ted commented, "It's strange that I was chosen to be the leader."  
"I can explain that," Louise stated, "Technically, you became the leader of the Gamma Rangers when you unlocked the Vortex Ranger powers. The Vortex Ranger powers were made by Zordon, not as part of any Ranger team, but designed so that, if the Earth's protectors were about to fall, one of them would gain the powers of the Vortex Ranger. It's good thing Zordon made a separate power source for the Vortex Ranger powers, because his Morphin' Grid was destroyed in 1995."  
"How do you know that?" asked Darren.  
"Originally, I didn't know that," Louise replied, then pointed to the dinosaurs, "They knew that."  
"So they must have known Zordon at some point," Darren stated.  
"Exactly," Sean replied, "Ted unlocked powers that Zordon meant for an extreme emergency, so the dinosaurs considered him capable of leading this team. Incidentally, the reason the Vortex Ranger powers vanished after Tiamat and is forces were destroyed, is because that crisis had ended, so they won't be used again unless some other Ranger manages to unlock them at some time in the future."  
'I've gone from having the most powerful Ranger powers, to being the leader of this new team,' Ted thought, 'I guess I've been demoted somewhat, but I still have a cool dinosaur, though.'  
'dam straight!' the Spinosaurus agreed telepathically.  
'You can read my mind?' Ted asked in thought.

"It seems the first monster to attack got defeated somewhat easily," stated Cypher.  
"While he did, that isn't particularly bad," Asdrubael stated, "Now we actually know that the Tornado Rangers can be a threat to us."  
"So then, we'll be prepared to finish them soon?" asked Kharn.  
"I've already started," Asdrubael stated. Suddenly a door opened and four warriors entered the room.

The first of these warriors was General Nautilus, the only one of the four Generals to be from the same planet as Asdrubael. General Nautilus was based on some kind of aquatic reptile, and had white and bronze armour. Presumably, Asdrubael had made him a General for being the most capable warrior on his home planet.  
The second was General Deathflight, who was the only female General out of Asdrubael's four Generals. General Deathflight, obviously, had the ability to fly. General Deathflight had entirely white armour, with only her wings, which were black, being unarmoured.  
The third of these warriors was General Doomtunnel, who had mostly white armour, but there was a red 'V'-shaped part of his armour attached to his chest. Also, he had several drills, which were gold. General Doomtunnel obviously used these to fight opponents, whereas the others had no obvious weapons.  
The last of the four Generals was General Firestrike. General Firestrike had black and silver armour, which obviously stood out, given that the other three had mostly white armour. General Firestrike's armoured gauntlets were based on pincers; no-one knew if his actual hands were pincers.

"Now, the time has come," Asdrubael stated, "Nautilus, you shall be the first General to be in control of the missions to destroy the Tornado Rangers."  
"Well, he'd obviously choose someone of his own species," stated Doomtunnel sarcastically.  
"That is irrelevant!" shouted Asdrubael, "I have decided which of you shall be given the task of destroying the Rangers! Nautilus, begin the assault!"

Nautilus took out some paper with notes written on it and gave it to Cypher. Cypher looked at the paper, then laughed evilly. Then Cypher took the Bio-Cannon and teleported away.

Cypher arrived at a zoo. Fortunately, no one was here, so nobody would run screaming, alerting the heroes of this plan. Cypher then fired the Bio-Cannon at a yellow lizard that lived in the desert. The monster known as Sandcrusher then appeared as the reptile was transformed. Then several Bio-Warriors appeared.

Onboard the ShuttleBase, the sensors went off again. Then, the monitors showed Sandcrusher walked along a street, blasting everything in sight.

"What are these creatures anyway?" Darren asked.  
'They are animals, after Asdrubael and his forces use the Bio-Cannon on them,' the Postosuchus informed Darren telepathically.  
"Well, I guess we've got to stop them," stated Ted.

"Tornado power, activate!" the five heroes called as they morphed.

Sandcrusher and the Bio-Warriors following him were shocked to see the Tornado  
Rangers standing ready to defeat them.

"What?" asked Sandcrusher, "Don't tell me there's people stupid enough to think they can win against Asdrubael's army of terror!"  
"Which army of terror is that?" Tornado Red asked.  
"I've never been terrified by these forces," Tornado Black added.  
"You have the nerve to mock us?" asked Sandcrusher, "Bio-Warriors, attack!"

The Bio-Warriors attacked. Tornado Blue kicked one backwards, before blocking a punch from another and spinning, punching a third and knocking him down. Tornado Blue then ducked, as two Bio-Warriors punched at the same time. Their momentum carried them forward, and Tornado Blue punched them both, knocking them over.  
Tornado White then kicked another Bio-Warrior backwards. Tornado Yellow, Tornado Black and Tornado Red were also fighting the Bio-Warriors, who quickly retreated after they realised how difficult it was to defeat the Rangers.

"I won't retreat just because I was faced with a few attacks," stated Sandcrusher, "Prepare to be destroyed, Rangers!" Sandcrusher then attacked by, of all things, sending sand towards the heroes. However, the sand exploded, driving them back.  
"As you can see, there's nothing that could save you from defeat!"

Tornado Red then drew his laser, and fired, the blasts hitting Sandcrusher, but not seeming to have an effect.  
"I am impervious to weak laser blasts such as those," Sandcrusher shouted, before he charged and slammed his claws into Tornado Red, throwing him to the ground. Sandcrusher prepared to attack, when Tornado Blue and Tornado Yellow attacked. However, Sandcrusher swing his tail, knocking them away, before Tornado White and Tornado Black blocked his claws with their blades. Tornado Red then struck the monster's gut with his Tornado Sword.

"Fools! I shall crush you to demonstrate my own superiority!" shouted Sandcrusher, firing a blast of flame from his mouth. Tornado Blue held out his Tornado Shield, and the front of the shield began glowing yellow as it absorbed the attack. Then he shield launched the flame back at the monster before returning to normal.

Sandcrusher then spun, deflecting the blast with his tail and causing it to strike a building. A hole was blasted in the building's wall.  
"See, regardless of your attempts to prevent damage to this city, you cannot stop me!" Sandcrusher shouted. Then the monster charged again, slamming his claws into each Ranger, throwing them back.

"Now are you convinced that I'm unstoppable?" asked Sandcrusher.  
"No, I'm convinced you're an egomaniac!" Tornado Black shouted, as he charged again. Sandcrusher fired again, and Tornado Black used his shield to capture the flame attack. However, instead of launching it back, he continued charging, and slammed the shield into Sandcrusher, hitting him with the energy with no chance to react. Sandcrusher fell to the ground.

Sandcrusher then held out his claws, and yellow electricity shot forward, striking Tornado Black and throwing him backwards.  
"Why won't this monster just accept defeat?" Tornado Black asked, surprised as the determination the monster showed. Sandcrusher charged again, trying to strike Tornado Black with his claws, but Tornado Black swung his Tornado Sword, which struck the monster between to claws and forced him back.

Tornado Black then attached his shield to the hilt of his sword, and Tornado Yellow stood next to him. They positioned the swords to the edges of the shields touched each other, resembling the lower half of a star-shaped. Then Tornado Blue and tornado White positioned their swords on top, also with the shields attached, almost completing the star. Tornado Red then attached his shield to his sword and positioned it centrally, finishing the formation.

"Tornado Star, fire!" the Rangers called, as the blades energised, but the energy was transferred to the shields and fired. Sandcrusher was hit and fell back, collapsing. To the Rangers' shock, he turned into sand. The sand then rose into the air and dispersed, forming a huge cloud of sand, which then transformed into Sandcrusher once more.

"What now?" asked Tornado Blue.  
'We'll demonstrate,' the Styracosaurus told Tornado Blue telepathically. Suddenly, the Styracosaurus then transformed into the legs and lower torso of something. The Spinosaurus formed most of the upper torso and also completed the lower torso. The Pteranodon finished the torso and formed the head also The Tylosaurus and Postosuchus transformed into the arms of the Tornado Megazord. The Spinosaurus head folded down, however, as if the Spinosaurus's head continued pointing forward, then due to the long snout, the Tornado Megazord and Sandcrusher would only have been able to punch each other, for example, if they punched at the same time and their fists collided.

The Rangers suddenly found themselves in a cockpit.  
"How can there be a cockpit?" asked Tornado White.  
'It's kind of a manifestation,' the Pteranodon informed the group telepathically, 'For us to assist you, we also need to fuse with your powers. I guess since most Megazords are machines and would therefore have cockpits, the area you are in is a cockpit because that's what you collectively thought it should be.'

"Plasma Fist!" shouted Tornado Yellow. The Tylosaurus fist began glowing, as plasma energy encircled the fist. Then the Tornado Megazord punched Sandcrusher, discharging the plasma energy into him.  
"Volcano Beam," Tornado Black called, as the hand of the Postosuchus arm fired a blast of molten rock into Sandcrusher. Sandcrusher was burnt badly, obviously, and fell back.  
"Lightning Kick!" Tornado Blue called, as electricity encircled the Megazord's left foot. The Tornado Megazord then kicked Sandcrusher, throwing him backwards and discharging electricity into him.

"Tylosaur Cutter, online!" Tornado Yellow called, as the Tylosaurus's tail detached and transformed into a blade, which the Tornado Megazord slashed Sandcrusher with, but was unable to pierce his reptilian scales with.  
"Tornado Blast, fire!" the Tornado Rangers called, as energy fired from the five dinosaurs flew forward, before merging together and spinning, forming a drill-shape. This tore through Sandcrusher's lower torso, and energy exploded out of him, removing his left arm and head before he fell and exploded.

"Given the information we have on the Megazord already on this planet, that finisher seemed somewhat violent," stated Cypher.  
"It doesn't matter too much if the finisher is violent," stated Nautilus, "Next time, I shall obliterate them!"

Asdrubael knew that his opponents wouldn't be easy to defeat, but at least this would be more interesting than an easy victory.


	3. The Elephant Strikes

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Elephant Strikes

"It seems that our recent attempts to defeat the new Ranger team haven't exactly succeeded," Cypher stated.  
"How can we defeat their Tornado Megazord?" asked Kharn, somewhat worried about how to stand against the Tornado Megazord.  
"I have an idea," Nautilus replied, "And, as I am the General who was chosen to lead the attacks against the Rangers, I shall prove myself by not failing!"

"What idea do you have to beat the Rangers?" asked Kharn.  
"You may find this idea somewhat interesting," stated Nautilus as he took the Bio-Cannon and made it absorb water.

"You're trying to drain the Earth's water supply?" asked Cypher.  
"It won't even if it that cannon," stated Kharn.  
"You obviously have no idea what I'm using the water for!" shouted Nautilus, before using his powers to teleport an elephant over to the group.  
"Okay, now there's an elephant in the base," stated Cypher, still confused. Then Nautilus fired the water at the elephant, causing the elephant to become a mostly blue elephant monster, that was also partly red and white for some inexplicable reason.

"Now, Elephantom, go to Earth!" Nautilus shouted.  
"Well, I don't exactly see a reason not to," reasoned the monster as he teleported away. Nautilus then began laughing.

Cheryl was somewhat worried that the two new Rangers, Louise and Sean, would be unable to help much, and even become a liability in the battles against Asdrubael. But they were also linked to two of the dinosaurs, so without them, they would be unable to use the Tornado Megazord.

Cheryl was suddenly punched and fell against a building. As she tried to stand, she was suddenly hit again, and Elephantom appeared.  
"I guess I am somewhat fortunate in having spiritual powers," stated Elephantom.  
"Tornado power, activate!" Cheryl called as she morphed into Tornado Yellow. Tornado Yellow immediately fired several blasts. The first blast hit Elephantom, but before the second could hit, Elephantom again transformed into a gas-like state, and was, in fact, almost invisible.

Tornado Yellow was struck again and sung her Tornado Sword in the same direction that the attack had come from, only to realise that if Elephantom was there, the sword would've gone through him without harming him anyway.  
"You seem somewhat slow when realising your own mistakes," stated Elephantom, and Tornado Yellow found herself being thrown into another wall before Elephantom reappeared again.  
"And now, prepare for the end of the Tornado Rangers," Elephantom started, "Phantom Dimension, manifest now!" Suddenly gas surrounded Tornado Yellow, forming gas wall, which were almost as if they were solid.

Cheryl appeared on Asdrubael's ship, surrounded by the gas.  
"At last, one of the Rangers is captured," said Cypher, as he stepped forward, but when he tried to reach Cheryl, he found that the gas blocked if hand, as if it were a solid wall.  
"What's going on?" asked Cypher.  
"That is the Phantom Dimension, which holds the Yellow Ranger captive on this ship," stated Nautilus, "Though it is a small dimension, it has different laws of reality, and while in it, the Tornado Powers can't be activated."  
"So your plan is to bring the Rangers here, with no powers, and completely at our mercy, so that it's impossible to even touch them?" asked Kharn.  
"Once Elephantom returns, he can merge this ship with the Phantom Dimension." Nautilus stated, "Then there will be nothing to protect the Rangers."

"Something odd is going on," stated Sean, "All signs of the Yellow Tornado Morpher seem to have vanished."  
'But if those powers were gone, I would be either dead or dying,' the Tylosaurus informed the Rangers telepathically.  
"They must have been moved to somewhere else," stated Sean, as he began scanning for any sign of the Yellow Tornado Morpher again.

"Bringing a Ranger to the ship with no way to reach them is insane!" shouted Asdrubael, "Nautilus, you have my award for the most pointless thing a General has ever done."  
"Well, we will be able to kill the Yellow Ranger, once Elephantom returns to the ship." Stated Nautilus.  
"Can't you call the monster back to the ship " asked Asdrubael.  
"Well, with this monster I thought it would be unique to not include a method of contacting it from the base," Nautilus stated, "Also, I just sent him to attack, not specifically to return at any point."

"I think I've found… something interesting, anyway," stated Sean, as the monitor showed Elephantom rampaging through the city.  
"Why did the sensors detect a monster?" asked Darren, "We're they meant to be searching for the Yellow Tornado Morpher?"  
"This monster seems to have some connection to their disappearance," stated Sean, "I'm not sure how, but for some reason this monster emits something resembling the signal made by the Yellow Tornado powers."  
"It could be that Cheryl has been captured," Darren stated, "Then they would send out this monster to mimic the energy signal."  
"This monster must have some kind of special power, if Asdrubael's forces actually want us to fight it," Ted stated.

"I thought they would come," stated Elephantom as he saw the Tornado Rangers approach, "Bio-Warriors, attack!"

Several Bio-Warriors appeared and attacked the Rangers, giving Elephantom time to attack various buildings. Elephantom ran into one, and his tusks clearly damaged the building, cracking one wall severely.

Tornado Red knocked enough Bio-Warriors aside to attack Elephantom and drive him back with repeated attacks. Elephantom staggered backwards but soon managed to stand ready to attack again. Elephantom charged at Tornado Red, who easily avoided the charge.

Tornado White knocked one Bio-Warrior to the ground, before avoiding a punch from a second. Tornado White kicked two more Bio-Warriors before punching the one who had previously tried to attack her. Drawing her Tornado Laser, Tornado White fired at several more, hoping to beat them quickly enough.  
Tornado Blue managed two punch two Bio-Warriors, knocking them down. Several more prepared to strike, but Tornado Blue separated his Tornado Laser into a tornado Sword and Tornado Shield. Spinning around while holding the sword out, he slashed through many Bio-Warriors.  
Tornado Black had separated his Tornado Laser already, and walked forward, simply slashing every Bio-Warrior who approached. The Bio-Warriors then realised how badly they were losing and ran.

"I will show you how unstoppable I am!" shouted Elephantom as he charged again.  
"SpinoGauntlet!" Tornado Red called, as a gauntlet based on a Spinosaurus head appeared and attached to Tornado Red's hand.  
"That thing can't beat me!" shouted Elephantom as he began to vanish. Tornado Red fired two gatling blasters from the SpinoGauntlet's mouth, and although many shots missed as Elephantom slowly turned to gas, some shots hit the part of him that were still solid, and he fell back, completely solid now, as his concentration was broken.

"Phantom Dimension, manifest now!" ordered Elephantom, launching gas towards his opponent.  
"Eruption Shot!" Tornado Red called, firing a single energy attack from the SpinoGauntlet, striking Elephantom and causing more explosions to erupt. Tornado Yellow then reappeared, as hitting Elephantom hard had caused everything he had done previously to be reversed.

"I'm going to obliterate you!" shouted Elephantom as he tried not to fall over. Tornado Yellow then charged forward, slashing Elephantom with her Tornado Sword repeatedly. Elephantom fell over backwards.  
"Tornado Star!" the Tornado Rangers called, as they assembled their finisher and prepared to blast Elephantom.  
"You'll never defeat me!" the monster shouted defiantly.  
"Tornado Star, fire!" Tornado Red called, and the blast shot forward, striking Elephantom and causing a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Elephantom had collapsed. Then he began to convert into gas, and the gas rose into the air, forming a silhouette of Elephantom, which then transformed into a giant version of the monster in question. As the Rangers expected, their dinosaurs arrived, fusing with each other, and, in some way the Rangers didn't understand, they were also fused with the Megazord, appearing in a cockpit that shouldn't be able to exist.

"As I said, I shall obliterate you!" Elephantom shouted as he charged towards the Tornado Megazord. The Tornado Megazord blocked Elephantom's first attack easily, and then retaliated, knocking Elephantom back with repeated punches. Elephantom staggered backwards, and began to reconsider his strategy.  
"Maybe that attempt didn't work, but my next attack almost certainly will!" shouted Elephantom, as he charged once more, intending to spear the Megazord with his tusks, but the Tornado Megazord grabbed Elephantom's tusks, trying to stop the attack. Elephantom knocked the Tornado Megazord backwards, though.

"This reminds me of that EleZord thing we have to fight as Gamma Rangers," tornado Red stated.  
'How was it possible to beat that?' the Spinosaurus asked Tornado Red telepathically.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, as the right fist began glowing, and slammed into Elephantom's left tusk. The tusk snapped and flew several hundred feet away, accompanied by a howl of pain.  
"Earth Crusher!" Tornado Black called, energising the left fist, and snapping the right tusk of their opponent. Again, the monster screamed in agony.  
"Actually, it was something very similar to that," Tornado Red answered the Spinosaurus, "But the EleZord was a machine, so there were no screams of agony."

"I've grown tired of this!" shouted Elephantom, "Phantom Dimension, manifest now!"  
"Plasma Fist!" called Tornado Yellow, slamming the fist into their opponent again, throwing him backwards and again stopping him from summoning the Phantom Dimension.

"Tornado Cutter, online!" Tornado Yellow ordered as the Tornado Cutter appeared and the Megazord slashed repeatedly, cleaving through Elephantom.  
"I refuse to fall to your attacks!" the monster shouted.  
"Tornado Blast, fire!" the Rangers called, as the Tornado Blast was initiated, and headed for Elephantom. Elephantom thought he could stop the attack, but he was quickly overpowered. Elephantom fell back and exploded.

"That seems to be another plan that has failed," Cypher stated.  
"Two plans failing isn't that bad," stated Asdrubael, "Actually, having opponents who can stand against us for once is interesting."  
"Next time, we will fight them ourselves," stated Nautilus, "Then we'll know if the Rangers can truly stand against our forces."  
"Exactly, when you go to fight the Rangers, they'll learn how hard it is to defeat our forces!" shouted Asdrubael.


	4. The Army of Evil

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Army of Evil

"I have information that may be important," stated Nautilus.  
"What information is this?" asked Asdrubael.  
"The Rangers seem to work better when they're united," Nautilus stated.  
"I already knew that," Asdrubael replied, "I knew because the database shows that every Ranger team works best when united!"  
"It does?" asked Nautilus.  
"Yes, it does!" shouted Cypher.  
"How are we going to win with a General like this?" asked Kharn.  
"I have already started my next plan," Nautilus stated.  
"Does it involve something that's really obvious to most people, but that you yourself just figured out?" asked Asdrubael.  
"Not exactly," replied Nautilus, "However, I have found a way to capitalise the Rangers' weakness when they're alone."  
"I wouldn't exactly say they're weak when they're alone," stated Cypher.  
"I think you get the idea!" Nautilus shouted, enraged.  
"So what is your plan?" asked Kharn.  
"You'll find that out soon enough," replied Nautilus, as a large monitor descended from the roof, and displayed a cave.

"What's with that cave?" asked Kharn.  
"It's the setting for my next attack," stated Nautilus.

Darren had arrived at the cave. The monitors had shown some strange energy signature coming from here, but what was it causing the energy patterns? Darren walked further into the cave.

"At last, someone approaches," stated an aardvark monster, known as Cavedweller, "This will be the final place you see!"

Cavedweller blasted Darren with energy beams.  
"Tornado power, activate!" Darren called as he morphed into Tornado Black and charged at Cavedweller. Tornado Black punched Cavedweller, knocking him back. Cavedweller fired another blast, but Tornado Black avoided the attack and fired several shots from his Tornado Laser. Cavedweller was hit hard and fell back under the repeatedly attacks.

"I'll never be defeated by one Ranger!" shouted Cavedweller as he fired several blasts at Tornado Black, each blast failing to hit. Tornado Black separated his Tornado Laser into a Tornado Sword and Tornado Shield. Tornado Black charged, and slashed into Cavedweller repeatedly.

"No, I shall not fall!" shouted Cavedweller as he fired a device at Tornado Black. The device attacked to him and then sent out an energy field. Tornado Black realised he was weakening for some reason, and collapsed, unable to stand. Cavedweller laughed as his plan had worked.

1

At the ShuttleBase, Cheryl noticed the energy signature of the Black Tornado Morpher fading, as if something was trying to hide the energy signature. The others were not here, so she would need to contact them.

"Okay, so you've defeated one Ranger," stated Asdrubael, "What makes you think the others won't interfere?"  
"They will not interfere, because we will teleport to outside the cave and stop them," stated Nautilus.

"That cave is where Darren's energy signature vanished," stated Cheryl, "There seems to be another energy signature, but it doesn't match anything we've previously seen."  
"Regardless, we have to get to the cave," Sean stated.  
"I don't think they'd just give us the opportunity to save Darren," Ted replied, "It's more likely that they're planning something. The problem is, we have to go anyway."  
"They might only send Bio-Warriors," stated Louise.  
"I doubt they'd only send weak warriors to protect a trap they set up," Sean stated, "Asdrubael may have sent multiple monsters this time."  
'We will wait near the cave, as we will probably be needed later on,' the Styracosaurus informed Sean.

As the Tornado Rangers ran towards the cave, they were suddenly engulfed by an explosion and knocked down. However, they managed to stand, only to see three people walking towards them.

"You're probably wondering who we are," one of the three warriors said, "I am Cypher, the first Captain of Asdrubael's forces."  
"I am Kharn, the second Captain of Asdrubael's forces," added the second warrior.  
"I am Nautilus, the current General of Asdrubael's forces," finished the third, "If you're expecting to get to the cave, you really won't."

"Now, prepare to die!" shouted Cypher, as he charged towards Tornado Yellow. Cypher drew an axe and slammed it into Tornado Yellow, knocking her back. Cypher then followed up, preparing to kill Tornado Yellow.  
"The end of this war has come!" Kharn shouted, as she struck Tornado Blue with her lance. Tornado Blue staggered back, before trying to kick Kharn, but she deflected the kick and blasted Tornado Blue at close range.  
"Today marks the fall of the Tornado Rangers!" shouted Nautilus, charging and slamming both fists against Tornado White and Tornado Red, knocking them backwards. Nautilus then drew two sais and slashed both heroes with them, driving them back.

"Sphinx Cutters!" Tornado Yellow called, as two sais appeared. Tornado Yellow wasn't sure why they were based on a Sphinx instead of her dinosaur, but that didn't matter. Tornado Yellow blocked Cypher's axe with the prongs on one sai and then slashed across Cypher's waist with the other.  
"Pegasus Staff!" Tornado Blue called as his staff appeared, causing him to wonder why it wasn't based on his dinosaur. Then he struck with the staff, but Kharn deflected the blow with her lance. However, Tornado Blue found his staff was able to block Kharn's attacks also.

"Dragon Sword!" Tornado Red called, as a sword appeared, leaving Tornado Red somewhat confused, but Nautilus struck again, so Tornado Red used the sword to block the attack.  
"You have to save Darren," Tornado Red told Tornado White. Tornado Red then struck with his Dragon Sword once more, and Nautilus tried to block the attack. Tornado White ran past Nautilus, into the cave.

Tornado White arrived inside the cave and was immediately blasted.  
"Didn't you think they'd leave the captive at least partially guarded?" asked Cavedweller, as he stepped forward. Cavedweller charged and slammed his claws into Tornado White. Tornado White staggered backwards.

"As you can see, I am far too difficult for you to defeat!" Cavedweller shouted, as he fired, striking Tornado White. Tornado White was hit, but when the blast cleared, she was unharmed, holding up her Tornado Shield.  
"What makes you think you can beat me?" asked Cavedweller.  
"Maybe the fact that you don't concentrate?" asked Tornado White, combining her Tornado Sword and Tornado Shield, before firing at the device attached to Tornado Black, blasting it off.

Tornado Black ran over to Tornado White. The two heroes then struck Cavedweller repeatedly, forcing him back. Then they struck again, and the impact sent Cavedweller flying out of the cave.

"Retreat!" ordered Nautilus, and Kharn and Cypher teleported away. Nautilus still stood, because he knew where his objective was. Tornado White and tornado Black continued pummelling Cavedweller.

"Phoenix Crossbow!" Tornado White called, as the crossbow appeared. Tornado White fired a crossbow bolt, which began to glow with energy as it struck Cavedweller and knocked him over backwards. Cavedweller struggled to stand, but he finally succeeded.  
"Gryphon Axe, full power!" Tornado Black called, as his axe appeared, and he charged forward, slashing through Cavedweller, before spinning with his axe held out, striking Cavedweller many more times. Cavedweller collapsed and seemed inert, but the Rangers knew this wasn't the case.

Cavedweller fell apart into rocks, but suddenly the rocks multiplied, and piled up on each other. Then the huge pile of rocks transformed into a large version of Cavedweller, who laughed as if it was hilarious.

"Tornado Megazord power!" Tornado Black called. Soon enough, the Tornado Megazord united, and the Rangers found themselves once again in a cockpit that couldn't logically exist.  
"That thing can't protect you!" shouted Cavedweller as he punched the tornado Megazord, not having much of an effect.  
'That's it, Cavedweller, just keep holding the Rangers and their dinosaurs off until I can find what I'm searching for,' Nautilus thought.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Cavemaster shouted, throwing a device at the Tornado Megazord. This was a larger version of what he'd used against Tornado Black.  
'We won't be stopped by your tricks!' the Spinosaurus telepathically replied, as the Tornado Megazord grabbed the device and threw it off.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, as plasma energy encircled the right fist, and they punched Cavedweller. Cavedweller was forced backwards by the impact, but the energy attack didn't harm him.  
"Earthquake Punch!" Tornado Black ordered, and again, Cavedweller was hit; only to be shoved back slightly, but mostly unharmed. The Rangers and the dinosaurs were shocked – this was the first monster to withstand the Tornado Megazord's attacks.

"I've almost found it!" Nautilus shouted to himself, sure that he was close to his objective now! Surely it couldn't take much longer. Cavedweller fired a blast at the Tornado Megazord, throwing the Megazord back.  
"What now?" asked Tornado White.  
"Now you die!" shouted Cavedweller.  
"Tylosaurus Cutter!" Tornado Yellow called, as the blade deployed, and the Tornado Megazord slashed Cavedweller repeatedly.  
"Cyclone Beam!" Tornado White called, as the Megazord fired miniature tornadoes from both fists, throwing Cavedweller to the ground. Then they noticed Nautilus teleport away.

"I'm going to win this battle!" Cavedweller shouted as he managed to stand again, and charged at the Tornado Megazord.  
"Tornado Blast!" the Rangers called, and the finisher was launched from the five sections of the Tornado Megazord, striking Cavedweller. Cavedweller then collapsed and exploded into pieces.

"It seems that once again, a monster of yours has been reduced to ashes!" shouted Asdrubael, "How do you expect to beat the Rangers now?"  
"It doesn't matter, I have something the Rangers will never be able to defend against," stated Nautilus.  
"What is that?" asked Asdrubael.  
"The Rangers will find out soon enough," Nautilus replied, and Asdrubael walked off, assuming he wouldn't find out what it was right now.


	5. Discovery of the Secret

Power Rangers Tornado  
Discovery of the Secret

"Well Nautilus, it seems your plans have failed once again!" shouted Asdrubael.  
"While that monster may have been destroyed, we are now in the perfect position to strike!" shouted Nautilus.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Asdrubael.  
"It means I have the perfect idea of how to kill the Rangers!" Nautilus shouted.  
"I don't see why I bother with this anymore," Asdrubael stated, "So far, you haven't shown me even one thing that makes it likely for you to beat the Tornado Rangers."

As Asdrubael walked off, Cypher and Kharn walked over.  
"What's going on?" asked Cypher.  
"Our last mission wasn't exactly a failure," stated Nautilus.  
"What do you mean by this?" asked Kharn.  
"I mean this!" Nautilus shouted as he took out a scroll.  
"What's that?" Cypher asked.  
"This scroll can lead us to the destruction of the Rangers," replied Nautilus.

"What information does the scroll contain?" asked Kharn.  
"You'll find out before long," Nautilus replied.  
"I assume you want a new monster now," Cypher stated.  
"Exactly," Nautilus replied, "But this mission will require a very specific monster." Nautilus gave them information on the monster he wanted, and they teleported off.

At the ShuttleBase, the heroes were somewhat worried because it had been a few days since the last attack and it seemed that Asdrubael might be using this time to build up a decent assault force.

"Is it possible to find out what's happening inside Asdrubael's ship?" asked Darren.  
'The Star Reaper seems impenetrable to us,' replied the Postosuchus.  
"Even you psychic abilities can't tell you want's going on?" asked Cheryl.  
'It's the strangest thing,' the Tylosaurus replied, "While when we're together our psychic range is longer, I seem to remember being able to have even greater psychic range, and I have no idea what caused that.'  
'Neither can I,' the Spinosaurus added, 'Though with all that psychic capability, we'd be able to find out what's going on Asdrubael's ship."

"For now, we could always use the monitors," Sean stated, as he began scanning for any sign on something strange happening on Earth.  
'Good idea, I knew there was an alternative,' the Styracosaurus replied.

Suddenly the monitor showed Cypher and Kharn with the Bio-Cannon.  
"What's that?" asked Louise.  
'That's the Bio-Cannon,' stated the Pteranodon, 'That is used by Asdrubael's forces, to transform animals into monsters.'  
"Just so we know the risks… could they do that to you?" Ted asked.  
'We're protected from the Bio-Cannon's effects,' the Spinosaurus stated.  
'Exactly,' the Postosuchus added, 'As long as your powers exist, we cannot be affected by the Bio-Cannon.'

"Well, I guess we better stop them from making another monster," stated Ted.  
"Tornado power, activate!" the group called.

The Tornado Rangers arrived in time to see Cypher and Kharn aiming at the ocean.  
"You won't succeed in making another monster!" shouted Tornado Blue.  
"Bio-Warriors, attack!" shouted Cypher, and many Bio-Warriors appeared and charged.

While the Rangers and Bio-Warriors fought, they noticed that Kharn and Cypher seemed to have their target sighted. They fired the Bio-Cannon into the ocean. Suddenly, a crab-based monster appeared.

"I am Crabster, here to finish whatever needs to be finished!" shouted Crabster.  
"That isn't necessary right now," stated Nautilus, as he teleported in, "Rangers, you will soon meet your end!" shouted Nautilus, as he teleported away, along with Crabster, Kharn, Cypher, and the Bio-Warriors. The Rangers teleported back to the ShuttleBase.

"Where are they?" asked Tornado Blue as he tried to scan for the villains. Soon enough, though, the monitor showed the villains.  
"Now we just have to get to that location and stop them," Tornado Red stated.  
'There's something else,' the Spinosaurus informed Tornado Red, 'Something of great power is hidden in that area.'

The Tornado Rangers arrived and the villains turned to face them. The Bio-Warriors charged, hoping to hold the Rangers back. The Rangers were still winning against the Bio-Warriors, and the evil soldiers seemed unable to hold them back long enough.

"Cypher, Kharn, attack!" ordered Nautilus. Both captains charged, and as the Rangers were being held back by the Bio-Warriors, they had the perfect opportunity. Kharn attacked Tornado Blue and Cypher attacked Tornado Yellow.  
"Now I just have to figure out how to read this scroll," said Nautilus.

Cypher struck at Tornado Yellow, knocking her back. Tornado Yellow kicked Cypher, and he staggered backwards, but he soon recovered and struck again. Tornado Yellow blocked the attack with her Tornado Shield and punched Cypher, knocking him backwards.  
Kharn slammed her lance against Tornado Blue, throwing him back Tornado Blue rolled along the ground, but he managed to stand in time to block Kharn's next attack and strike Kharn with his Pegasus Staff. Kharn was hit and staggered backwards, but she prepared to charge again.

"That's enough, everyone retreat!" ordered Nautilus, and the group consisting of Cypher, Kharn, and several Bio-Warriors teleported away.  
"Did you finally realise those rejects couldn't beat us?" Tornado Black asked.  
"Not exactly," stated Nautilus, "Crabster, destroy the Rangers!"

Crabster charged, striking the group with his pincers and knocking them down. The Rangers recovered, but Crabster fired a series of beams from his stalk eyes, knocking them backwards.  
"You're never going to beat me!" Crabster stated.

"You're not exactly unbeatable," Tornado Blue stated, as he charged and slashed Crabster with one of the blades on his Pegasus Staff. The attack cut deeply into Crabster and the monster fell back.  
"This can't be! You're no match for my powers!" shouted Crabster, as he fired eye lasers, knocking Tornado Blue back. The Rangers then regrouped around Tornado Blue. Crabster laughed as he approached.

"Well Nautilus, I've already seen a problem with your latest monster," Tornado Red stated, "It seems he's somewhat overconfident!" Tornado Red then charged, slashing downwards with his Tornado Swords, but Crabster brought up his pincers, using one pincer to block each blade. Tornado Red then kicked Crabster backwards, freeing his swords, which he used to cut horizontally across Crabster's torso. The other four Tornado Rangers then regrouped around Tornado Red.

"Who's overconfident, exactly?" asked the monster as he stood and fired his eye lasers at the Rangers again, before he charged at the group. First his pincers struck Tornado Blue and Tornado Black, throwing them back. Then he kicked Tornado White aside and slashed Tornado Red with one pincer. However, when he moved to strike Tornado Yellow, she blocked his pincers with the Sphinx Cutters, then crossed the Sphinx Cutters, sending an energy beam into Crabster.  
"Inferno Star!" the Rangers called, as they assembled their finishing formation, while Crabster struggled to even take a few steps forward. Nautilus reacted with shock, seeing the latest monster about to fall. The Inferno Star fired and Crabster was blasted backwards and engulfed by an explosion.

"Another one of your monsters lies defeated," Tornado Black informed Nautilus.  
"Yes, but you know what happens now!" Nautilus shouted as Crabster's remains transformed into a large group of crabs, who continued multiplying somehow, and piled up on each other, forming giant silhouette of Crabster, which transformed into a giant version of Crabster.

"Tornado Megazord power!" Tornado Red called, and the dinosaurs fused together, forming the Tornado Megazord, while the Rangers once more found themselves in a cockpit which shouldn't be able to exist.  
'Nautilus will try to capture the hidden power,' the Spinosaurus informed the group.  
"I can stop Nautilus for long enough," Tornado Red replied, "Sean, try to capture whatever it is that would give Nautilus more power."  
"How do even get out of the cockpit?" asked Tornado Blue. However, Tornado Blue and Tornado Red found themselves outside the Megazord in a flash of light.

Tornado Red ran towards Nautilus, while tornado Bleu ran inside the cave.  
"You'll never stop me!" shouted Nautilus.  
"And I shall crush the Tornado Megazord!" shouted Crabster. Tornado Red swung his Tornado Sword downward, but Nautilus uses a sai to block it and slashed Tornado Red with another sai. Nautilus kicked tornado Red backwards and launched a stream of flame at him, forcing him back further.

"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, as plasma energy encircled the Tornado Megazord's right fist. The Tornado Megazord punched Crabster, who barely reacted.  
"What?" Tornado Yellow asked.  
'To function at full power, the Tornado Megazord requires the five of us to fuse with your powers also,' the Spinosaurus stated, 'Until Ted and Sean return, we will not be at full power.' Crabster took the opportunity to blast the Tornado Megazord, before charging and slamming his pincer against the Megazord.

Tornado Red and the Tornado Megazord were both being beaten badly. Crabster tore into the Megazord with his pincers. Nautilus used his sais to defend against Tornado Red's attacks and cleave into him with afterwards. It seemed like the villains would win, but an energy blast suddenly struck Nautilus.

"I've got the power source," Tornado Blue stated, holding up what appeared to be a spherical rock.  
'That rock must be broken,' stated the Styracosaurus, 'That's the only way to unleash it's power.' With that, Tornado Blue dropped it and blasted it, and the rock shattered. A small, two-inch blue Triceratops stepped forward, but suddenly grew to the same size as the five dinosaurs that formed the Tornado Megazord.  
"I'm leaving!" Nautilus shouted, teleporting away, while Tornado Red and Tornado Blue found themselves in the cockpit of the Tornado Megazord again.

"I know how this is supposed to work," Tornado Blue realised, "Tornado Megazord Knight!" The Triceratops then began glowing, as it's head detached and the front two legs detached and attached to the back of the head. Then a handle extended and the shield landed in the Tornado Megazord's left hand. The rear legs folded forward. The tail then folded forward, taking part of the torso with it as it went, until a huge blade connected to the Triceratops's neck joint.

"Tornado Megazord Knight, full power!" the group called, "Justice Slash!" The huge blade began glowing, and the Tornado Megazord Knight cleaved downwards, slicing through Crabster, who exploded.

"I have a question," Sean said, at the ShuttleBase later on.  
'What's the question?' asked the Styracosaurus.  
"The five of your didn't actually know what the hidden power was," Sean started, "But later, you knew the rock had to be broken."  
'When the five of us were closer to it, it was easier to be able to tell what it was,' the Styracosaurus replied, 'But the rock itself seemed to be blocking us, so I knew it had to be broken to release the new dinosaur.'


	6. Walls of Flames

Power Rangers Tornado  
Walls of Flames

"I notice that the Rangers have six dinosaurs now," stated Asdrubael.  
"That seems to be the case," Nautilus replied.  
"Where did the sixth come from?" asked Asdrubael.  
"I followed this scroll to get to the dinosaur's location, hoping to use the dinosaur against the Rangers," Nautilus replied.  
"Well, that plan seems to have failed," Asdrubael stated, "But, I have no idea what scroll you are referring to."  
"I found a scroll that has the locations of where dinosaurs are hidden," stated Nautilus, "Unfortunately, last time it backfired."  
"That seems unfortunate," replied Asdrubael, "However, I assume there are many more dinosaurs."  
"That is correct," Nautilus replied.  
"Which of those dinosaurs would you try to find next?" asked Asdrubael.  
"That would be too predictable," replied Nautilus, "They will expect my next attack will involve trying to capture a dinosaur."  
"That is a problem," Asdrubael stated, as he turned and walked away. Then Kharn and Cypher walked over.  
"What do you plan to do next?" asked Cypher.  
"That will be answered shortly!" shouted Nautilus as he teleported away.  
"Where is he going?" Kharn asked.

Ted was walking through a field when he was suddenly blasted and sent flying backwards.

"At last, I shall finally triumph!" shouted Nautilus as he appeared.  
"Tornado power, activate!" Ted called as he morphed. Nautilus tried to blast Tornado Red, but he used his Tornado Shield to stop the attack. Nautilus then charged and kicked Tornado Red, knocking him to the ground.

"Those powers will never prevail against our evil forces!" Nautilus shouted, as his sais appeared and he struck again, driving Tornado Red backwards. Then he fired an energy stream at Tornado Red, once again knocking him over. Nautilus ran over before his opponent could stand and prepared to strike again. Tornado Red blocked the first sai with his Tornado Sword, and used the Tornado Shield to defend against the other. Then Tornado Red kicked Nautilus backwards and managed to stand again.

"You will never defeat me!" Nautilus shouted as he crossed his sais over, sending an energy beam towards Tornado Red. Tornado Red was hit but didn't fall, and combined his Tornado Sword and Tornado Shield again. Then he fired a blast from his Tornado Laser, striking Nautilus and throwing him back. Nautilus threw one of his sais and it struck Tornado Red, but he managed to remain standing.

"This war will be over soon enough," stated Nautilus, "Once I have found the objective I need, the Tornado Rangers will be crushed!" Nautilus then teleported away, back to the Star Reaper.

"Well, that didn't work out very well," stated Cypher.  
"That fight doesn't mean everything," replied Nautilus, "Before long, I will have what I need to destroy the Rangers!"  
"How?" asked Cypher.  
"By going after another dinosaur who ends up joining the Rangers?" asked Kharn.  
"Not exactly," stated Nautilus, "In fact, I have absolutely no intention of allowing the Rangers to gain another dinosaur, but that's beside the point."  
"So your mission this time doesn't involve trying to capture a dinosaur?" asked Kharn.  
"No, but the Rangers will think I am," Nautilus replied.  
"What gives you that idea?" asked Cypher.  
"Since the dinosaurs are their allies, they'll want to protect any dinosaurs from joining our forces," Nautilus replied, "And since humans seem to become overly suspicious at times, next time I launch an attack, they'll expect me to try to capture a dinosaur."  
"How will that help?" asked Cypher.  
"That part, I'm not sure about," replied Nautilus, "But as it is, I outrank you, so stop asking so many questions."  
"Fine, but since I'm guessing you'll want another monster, what kind of monster?" asked Cypher.  
"Infuse a turtle with the power of flame," ordered Nautilus.

At the ShuttleBase, Sean was searching for any sign of an attack. The reason for this was that after Ted had been attacked; Nautilus had retreated somewhat easily, which meant that probably wasn't his main attack this time.

"Have any monsters been detected?" Cheryl asked. Cheryl was starting to get worried since there had been several minutes since Nautilus had inexplicably retreated.  
"There's no signs of any monsters, or of Nautilus, Cypher or Kharn," replied Sean. Sean was also starting to worry about the next attack.  
"What chance is there that they're trying to find another dinosaur?" asked Louise.  
"I'd say the chances are very high, given that they just started following that scroll recently," Sean replied.  
"I guess we should be prepared for anything," Darren stated.  
"Maybe, but I still think-" Sean began, but he was interrupted when the sensors went off. One of the monitors showed a fire turtle monster attacking by firing flame.

"Is there any way to tell if there's a dinosaur there?" asked Cheryl.  
'Even with the six of us, we can't tell if there's a dinosaur that far away,' the Spinosaurus informed the group.  
'It would be easier if we had the scroll,' the Triceratops said, speaking for the first time the Rangers knew of.  
"I've managed to finish building the Tornado Cycles," stated Sean, "Also, the dinosaurs can telepathically contact us through the bikes, so if Nautilus o the Captains appear, we'll know. If they appear in another area, logic dictates that they'd be in an area where there's a dinosaur."

The flame turtle monster, known only as Meltdown, was firing fireballs at buildings. People were running from him in fear. Suddenly, he was blasted and staggered back, as the Rangers arrived on the Tornado Cycles.

"At last, the Tornado Rangers are here," stated Meltdown, before firing blasts of flame at the Tornado Rangers. The Rangers managed to avoid the flame blasts, which hit their Tornado Cycles. The Tornado Cycles were undamaged. Then Meltdown turned to Tornado Blue and fired one fireball. Tornado Blue used his Tornado Shield, which captured the energy and fired it back, but Meltdown was unharmed by his own attack.

"Isn't it strange that this monster's attacks haven't actually harmed anyone yet?" asked Tornado Black, "Maybe this one's just a diversion and they're trying to find a dinosaur."  
"We would've been contacted by now if Nautilus or any other evil forces had gone to any nearby areas," Tornado Blue replied, as he tried to avoid the next fire stream from the turtle monster.

Suddenly, a group of Bio-Warriors appeared and charged. The Rangers found themselves hard-pressed to fight off this group of warriors and stop Meltdown from causing more damage. As the Rangers tried to fight their enemies, Meltdown watched, slightly surprised by what was happening.

"This is taking too long," Meltdown said to himself before launching streams of flame at the Rangers and Bio-Warriors. Some Bio-Warriors were melted, but others teleported away. The Rangers were hit hard and collapsed, with the exception of Tornado Black, who was still hit, but remained standing.

"Someone can actually withstand my attack?" asked Meltdown as he charged, and Tornado Black struck with his Gryphon Axe. However, even though Tornado Black thought this would be easy, he collapsed, as the heat emitted from the turtle monster began to overwhelm him.  
""Nobody can survive my flames!" shouted Meltdown, as he fired several blasts of flame, driving Tornado Black backwards. Tornado Black began to collapse, but the other Rangers regrouped in front of Tornado Black, using their Tornado Shields to try to stop the attack.

"Gryphon Mortar!" Tornado Black called, as a short cannon appeared, which was also somewhat wide. Tornado Black blasted Meltdown with a blast from the mortar.  
"Sphinx Blaster!" Tornado White followed, as her small cannon appeared and she fired, knocking Meltdown backwards.  
"Pegasus Launcher!" shouted Tornado Blue, as his strange cannon appeared. For the most part, it looked like the lower half of a tube. Tornado Blue blasted Meltdown.  
"Phoenix Laser!" Tornado Yellow called, as the upper half of the ''tube' the Pegasus Launcher had looked like appeared, a laser attached to the top, blasting Meltdown.  
"Dragon Bazooka!" Tornado Red called, as his cannon appeared, which was far less weird than the others. Dragon Ranger blasted Meltdown, who collapsed.

As expected, the remains of Meltdown transformed into fire, which formed a huge silhouette of Meltdown, which in turn transformed into Meltdown.  
"I'd prefer if that stopped happening," commented Tornado Black.  
"Tornado Megazord power!" the Rangers called. The dinosaurs appeared and fused with each other, and the Rangers found themselves in the cockpit, which they'd started to get more used to, even though they knew it shouldn't logically exist.

"This battle won't be too hard!" stated Meltdown, as he fired several streams of flame, which were easily avoided.  
"This monster should've tried using a power that's actually hard to counter," Tornado Red commented.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, as the Megazord's fist energised, and the Megazord punched Meltdown, but due to the heat, the energy refracted rather than be discharged into the monster.  
"What now?" asked Tornado Yellow.  
'I guess his heat is too much for that attack,' the Tylosaurus informed the Rangers.  
"Okay, then we'll have to try something else," stated Tornado Black.  
"Tornado Blast!" the Rangers called, but as the attack raced towards the monster, the heat of the monster once again refracted the energy attack.

'I guess that also doesn't work,' the Spinosaurus informed the Rangers.  
"By now you must have realised that you stand no chance!" shouted Meltdown, as he blasted the tornado Megazord backwards.

"Alright, I'm starting to get tired of this," Tornado Blue stated, "Triceratops! Tornado Megazord Knight, transform!" The Triceratops appeared and fused with the Tornado Megazord, forming the Tornado Megazord Knight. Then Meltdown blasted the Tornado Megazord Knight with a stream of flame, but he blocked with the Triceratops Shield.

"What now?" Meltdown asked, somewhat annoyed.  
"Cyclone Cutter!" Tornado Blue called, and Tornado Megazord Knight held his blade out and began spinning. Then he shot forward, cleaving through Meltdown as he went past. Meltdown was hit hard and collapsed, but managed to stand again easily.  
"This one seems too resilient," stated Tornado Yellow.  
"This one won't be standing for much longer," replied Tornado Blue as Tornado Megazord Knight struck Meltdown three times with his sword.  
"Justice slash!" Tornado Blue called, and the sword began glowing, and Tornado Megazord Knight struck hard, cleaving Meltdown in two.

"Well, that plan didn't seem to work at all!" shouted Asdrubael.  
"I think it worked perfectly," replied Nautilus.  
"What makes you think that?" Asdrubael asked.  
"Mainly the fact that there were no dinosaurs involved in that battle," stated Nautilus, "So now, the Rangers won't know if there are dinosaurs involved next time!"  
"That seems like a good plan," Asdrubael stated, "Don't screw it up, though. Devastate the Rangers next time they try to interfere."


	7. The Plan Proceeds

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Plan Proceeds

"At last, the next part of my plan is almost ready," stated Nautilus.  
"What plan is that?" asked Cypher  
"Haven't you been following my plans at all?" Nautilus asked.  
"We were at one point, but then we got bored," stated Kharn.  
"See what happens when you use stupid plans?" asked Firestrike.  
"At least I was actually chosen to begin the assault!" shouted Nautilus.  
"Too bad that you're failing," Doomtunnel stated, "I could crush the Rangers easily!"  
"Well, you can't," replied Deathflight, "Unless something happens to Nautilus, the Rangers are his opponents."  
"That's great," Doomtunnel stated, "So, Asdrubael brings four Generals to Earth, but only needs to use one."  
"Well, you can't really say Nautilus is failing," Firestrike stated, "At least he has that scroll."  
"I'll try to remember that," stated Doomtunnel.  
"Exactly, so Nautilus hasn't exactly failed me yet," Asdrubael stated.  
"And furthermore, I'll remember to not fail until the Rangers have been obliterated!" shouted Nautilus.  
"Good idea," replied Doomtunnel, "The only problem is that you can't simply 'not fail'. You have to beat your enemies to accomplish that."  
"Well, I'll find a way to win," Nautilus stated as he walked off, leaving the remaining villains watching him.

"I still can't find any sign of a seventh dinosaur," Sean reported as he used the ShuttleBase's equipment to search for a dinosaur.  
'That seems logical,' the Styracosaurus replied, 'Anyway, we don't even know what kind of dinosaur we're searching for.'

Sean was the only Ranger currently on the ShuttleBase, but he could still contact the others if he needed to. So far, there had been no attack by Asdrubael's forces, however, and no sign of another dinosaur.

'We also can't locate any other dinosaurs right now,' the Spinosaurus informed Sean, 'We'll report another dinosaur to you if we finally succeed in locating one, though.'  
"That fact that Asdrubael hasn't attacked recently is worrying too," stated Sean, "Also, the dinosaurs are sealed in very small rocks, so Nautilus or one of the other henchmen could easily capture any dinosaur who's still sealed in the middle of a fight without us knowing."

'That is unfortunate,' the Pteranodon replied.  
'We'll have to keep searching for another dinosaur if we hope to stand a chance of finding a dinosaur before Nautilus goes after him or her,' stated the Triceratops.  
"Well, I'm not sure how easy it is to search for dinosaurs when our equipment can't get through the energy veil that those rocks have, considering that it blocks out the dinosaur's energy signature." Sean replied, before he began to adjust the scanning equipment, hoping he would find a dinosaur.

"It is almost time to complete the next stage of my plan," stated Nautilus.  
"And what does that involve?" asked Cypher.  
"What do you think it involves?" asked Nautilus.  
"Nothing?" Cypher asked.  
"How can it not involve anything?" asked Nautilus as he whacked Cypher.  
"Point taken," replied Cypher.  
"We should pay more attention," added Kharn.  
"Maybe the others Generals were right," Cypher stated, "It's possible that they really could have crushed the Rangers by now."  
"I will still succeed!" shouted Nautilus, "As soon as the Rangers find out what my next plan is, they'll try to stop it, only to be crushed!"  
"But even we don't know what the next part of your plan is," commented Cypher.  
"You're about to find out," replied Nautilus, "I need you to take the Bio-Cannon to Earth."  
"I figured out that part," stated Cypher.  
"Anyway, what kind of monster is required this time?" asked Kharn.  
"Well, that's very simple," replied Nautilus, as he wrote down instructions and gave the instructions to Cypher, who teleported away.  
"You seem to be confident about this plan," stated Kharn.  
"That's because I'm certain that it will work!" shouted Nautilus.

Sean had alerted the other Rangers, and they had shortly arrived at the ShuttleBase.  
"It seems Nautilus is launching another attack," stated Sean.  
"Is there anything in the area he's attacking?" asked Darren.  
'Incidentally, it seems that there's a huge energy source there, as we noticed the last time Nautilus went after a dinosaur,' the Postosuchus informed the group.  
"Then logically, that means he's after another dinosaur," stated Ted.  
"I guess we should stop him," stated Louise.  
"Exactly," Sean replied, "We can use the Tornado Cycles to get to where Nautilus is attacking."

Nautilus was somewhat annoyed to see the Rangers heading towards him on their Tornado Cycles. Suddenly, a wolf-based monster arrived.  
"Cannon Canine, prepare to destroy the Rangers when the time is right," ordered Nautilus, as Cypher and Kharn walked over to them.  
"Bio-Warriors, prepare to attack!" Kharn shouted, as several Bio-Warriors appeared and prepared for the attack.

Sure enough, the Rangers soon arrived on their cycles.  
"We know you've located another dinosaur," stated Tornado Black.  
"We won't let you reach that dinosaur," Tornado Yellow added.  
"You may think you can stop me, but you'll never get past all these forces in time! Bio-Warriors, Cannon Canine, Cypher, Kharn, attack!"

Tornado Blue once against found himself facing Kharn, who struck with her lance, knocking Tornado Blue back. Tornado Blue managed to blast Kharn with his Tornado Laser, and then separated it into a Tornado Shield and Tornado Sword and slashed Kharn with the sword.  
Tornado Yellow again found herself facing Cypher, who fired several energy blasts at her, before striking with his axe. Tornado Yellow used the Sphinx Cutters to block Cypher's axe and slash him horizontally. Then Tornado Yellow crossed her sais and launched a beam of energy at Cypher.  
Cannon Canine blasted the three remaining Rangers backwards with missiles, while they were still fighting Bio-Warriors and therefore couldn't effectively react. The three Rangers were knocked to the ground, along with several Bio-Warriors who had also been hit. Cannon Canine fired several more missiles, striking the Rangers once more and blasting them backwards again. Then Cannon Canine charged at the three Rangers, hoping to finish them. Tornado Black and Tornado White held Cannon Canine in place, allowing Tornado Red to get back to his Tornado Cycle and use it to follow Nautilus.

Tornado Red slammed into Nautilus on his Tornado Cycle, throwing him forwards. Nautilus landed o his feet and blasted Tornado Red, knocking him off his Tornado Cycle. Then Nautilus raised a rock he held in one hand.  
"Now, dinosaur of evil, arise and crush the Rangers!" shouted Nautilus, as he slammed his blade against the rock, causing it to crack open halfway. If he struck again, not only would he break the rock, but the dinosaur would have been freed by Nautilus and would therefore ally with Nautilus.

"Dragon Bazooka!" Tornado Red called, as his Tornado Cannon appeared and he fired at Nautilus, causing him to drop the rock. There was light glowing from the cracks in the rock, so it could be easy to remember where it was, but there was still a high chance that the new dinosaur would follow Nautilus, as he had weakened the rock enough for the dinosaur to break out of it. This was noticeable, because the cracks in the rock were growing.

Tornado Red then charged at Nautilus, hoping that forcing Nautilus to retreat would make it more likely for the dinosaur to help the Rangers. Nautilus was able to defend himself for a few seconds, but Dragon Ranger struck furiously and repeatedly, and Nautilus staggered back. Kharn and Cypher ran to Nautilus, and then the three of them teleported away.

Tornado Yellow then ran and grabbed the rock, but Cannon Canine blasted the Rangers backwards and Tornado Yellow almost dropped the rock, but she tried hard to hold onto it, and succeeded, for now.  
"We will regain that dinosaur!" shouted Cannon Canine, as he blasted the Rangers backwards for the fourth time. Again, Tornado Yellow held onto the rock.

"Inferno Star!" Tornado Red called, and the group assembled the Inferno Star formation and fired at Cannon Canine. The monster fired back with some of his own blasts, but his attacks were easily overwhelmed and the Inferno Star attack shot forward and engulfed him, causing an huge explosion.

As expected, huge explosions engulfed the remains of Cannon Canine and a giant version of the monster rose from the explosions.  
"That can't be good," Tornado Yellow stated, also noticing that the cracks had expanded further and that the new dinosaur was almost free now.  
"We'll need the Tornado Megazord to stop this one," Tornado Red stated, and the dinosaurs arrived and fused with each other, and once again the Rangers found themselves in the cockpit.

Cannon Canine fired on the Tornado Megazord repeatedly.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, but the attack was stopped when the monster's artillery firepower blasted the Tornado Megazord backwards.  
"Tornado Blast!" the group called, and the finishing attack shot forward, striking Cannon Canine and causing him to collapse. A huge explosion followed, but Cannon Canine stood once more, surviving easily.  
"You'll never beat me, Rangers!" Cannon Canine shouted as he fired again.

"Tornado Megazord Knight!" called Tornado Blue, as the Triceratops arrived and fused with Tornado Megazord.  
"Justice Slash!" the Rangers called, using the finisher to cleave into Cannon Canine.  
"Justice Slash!" the Rangers called a second time, hoping to finish the monster, but he grabbed the blade and thrust it backwards. Spark flew from the Megazord's right arm, as the Tylosaurus couldn't take the strain of forcing the blade forwards. Suddenly the rock Tornado Yellow was holding appeared outside the Megazord, and split in two. A Seismosaurus appeared, and then grew to a size that was somewhat bigger than the Postosuchus and Tylosaurus, but was still probably somewhat small for a Brachiosaur. The Seismosaurus suddenly turned yellow.

"What?" asked Cannon Canine.  
'While I was trapped, I saw both sides fighting,' the Seismosaurus explained, 'I know that it would be insane to join the side of evil.'  
"Tornado Megazord Spearman, transform!" ordered Tornado Yellow, as the Tylosaurus and Triceratops split off from the fusion, before the Seismosaurus transformed into a new right arm.

"What's this?" asked Cannon Canine, shocked.  
'I know that Nautilus would have just sent me to cause destruction on my own home planet,' the Seismosaurus stated.  
"Are you sure you're right about that?" Cannon Canine asked nervously.  
"Earthquake Spear, fire!" the group called, as they fired the spear from the right arm, which tore through Cannon Canine, who then exploded.

"The Rangers have seven dinosaurs now," commented Cypher.  
"That plan didn't seem to work that well," Nautilus stated.  
"Next time, you may want to at least try to deceive the dinosaur," stated Asdrubael, "There's no way that dinosaur ever would have joined us, knowing that we plan to destroy this planet at some stage."  
"Understood," replied Nautilus, "Next time I try to capture a dinosaur, I'll make sure the dinosaur doesn't find out what's going on."


	8. Strike from the Sky

Power Rangers Tornado  
Strike from the Sky

"Well, at least the Rangers have seven dinosaurs helping them now," Nautilus stated, before realising, "Oh wait, that's a bad thing, for us at least."  
"Shouldn't we try to stop the Rangers before any more dinosaurs appear?" asked Cypher.  
"That seems like a good idea," stated Nautilus, "But the problem is, that so far we haven't been able to, due to their vast arsenal."  
"We still have more things in our arsenal than they ever will," Kharn replied, "If those dinosaurs weren't helping them, they'd all be dead anyways."  
"Yes, well I guess the problem there is that they do have dinosaurs helping them," Nautilus stated.  
"But we have the scroll," stated Doomtunnel, "You'd think we could take the remaining dinosaurs back to this ship."  
"While we have the location of the dinosaurs on this scroll," replied Nautilus; "The Rangers have equipment that allows them to detect whenever we're trying to capture a dinosaur."  
"They also make it much harder than you'd think," Kharn stated, "you'd think it would be easy to capture the dinosaurs, since they're sealed in rocks that are smaller than golf balls."  
"It shouldn't take more than a few seconds," added Cypher, "Yet the Rangers not only drag the battle out, but they also managed to save the dinosaurs from us."  
"The Red Ranger was actually too difficult for me to beat last time," stated Nautilus.  
"That's why I'm a better General than you," Doomtunnel replied, "I found out information on the Red Ranger, which states that he used to be the Vortex Ranger."  
"Understood," Nautilus replied, "Well, that makes things more interesting. Asdrubael thought our whole species was incapable of dominating several planets, so most of our race, he turned into Bio-Warriors, or killed, except for me and himself. Apparently, he kept me alive without using my DNA for the Bio-Warriors, because he considered me to be the best warrior on our planet. However, my skills as a warrior have been untested since we began conquering planets and using their DNA to genetically mutate Bio-Warriors. However, it seems that the former Vortex Ranger might actually be difficult to defeat."

"Interesting," Doomtunnel replied, "You risk your own life to defeat someone you find difficult to defeat, instead of allowing another General to take over. Also, you seem to put all of your plans at risk by fighting the Red Ranger, regardless of if the plan requires it or not."  
"Well, at least I have an ambition!" shouted Nautilus before he ran off, unable to think of any further response.  
"Well, at least he'll try to think of a new plan now," Cypher stated.  
"I still think I should have been given the position of the commanding General," stated Doomtunnel, before he walked off.

"What kind of plan do you think he'd try to use this time?" Kharn asked.  
"Probably another plan that won't involve capturing a dinosaur because last time he tried to capture one and he's predictable," replied Cypher.  
"I guess that is a good point," Kharn stated, "Hopefully, assuming he ultimately fails to win, Asdrubael will choose a less predictable General."

Sean was once again monitoring every area, hoping he could somehow detect a dinosaur. Also, if Nautilus or the forces under his command attacked any location that seemed unusual, then it would be wise to assume a dinosaur was there.  
"Still, I can't find anything," Sean said, mostly to himself.  
'We are also having difficulty,' stated the Styracosaurus, 'It doesn't seem like we can find a dinosaur at the moment.' Even though the fact that the voice was telepathic meant that it was hard to recognise the tone, Sean started to get the idea that his dinosaur was hesitant; this seemed like the first time any dinosaur had hesitated.  
"Is something wrong?" Sean asked.  
'In all honesty, there is one thing that seems strange,' the Triceratops replied, seeming reluctant to explain what it was. Sean knew demanding explanations of the dinosaur was a bad idea; on some mental level, he was linked to the Styracosaurus and Triceratops and any slight friction could have disastrous results, as far as Sean knew.  
"I'll keep searching," Sean informed the seven dinosaurs, "I'll contact the other Rangers if I see any sign of Asdrubael's forces."  
'Nautilus would probably wait for you to arrive,' stated the Spinosaurus, 'It seems that he's the only member of Asdrubael's forces to have honour.'  
"I guess he probably is," Sean replied.

"What is your plan this time?" asked Cypher.  
"Well, obviously we can't go after another dinosaur right now," stated Nautilus.  
"Is it because the Rangers would be expecting us to?" asked Kharn.  
"Well, partly that," Nautilus replied, "But also, I have a decent monster, who will show the Rangers now mercy this time!"  
"What kind of monster is that?" asked Kharn.  
"Stormwing, report to this room immediately!" Nautilus called. Cypher and Kharn were expecting a monster based on a falcon or other raptor to appear. However, a moth monster appeared.  
"Is this a joke?" Cypher asked.

Sean had informed the other Rangers as soon as he had seen the moth monster appear, but he hadn't given them information on the monster, as he didn't think they'd believe that Asdrubael had sent in a moth monster.

"Something seems odd about that," Louise stated.  
"Probably the fact that it's a moth," Cheryl commented, "Did Nautilus run out of decent monster ideas?"  
"It's probably been infused with some kind of special power," stated Darren, "If not, then it's probably a decoy."  
"Well, it doesn't make sense to leave him rampaging through the city," Ted stated.  
'We'll report if another attack starts elsewhere," the Spinosaurus informed the group.  
"Tornado power, activate!" the heroes called, as they morphed. Then they ran to their Tornado Cycles and left the ShuttleBase.

Stormwing was surprised to find the Rangers already approaching him.  
"This will never work," Stormwing said to himself, before firing a blast of wind, which forced the Rangers backwards, as well as alerting them to Stormwing's exact location.

"dam, that wasn't supposed to happen!" Stormwing shouted, "Bio-Warriors, attack!" Several Bio-Warriors appeared and ran towards the Rangers, preventing them from reaching Stormwing.  
The Rangers had by now dismounted from their Tornado Cycles, so using them to charge through the Bio-Warriors wasn't an option right now. The Rangers all drew their Tornado Swords and struck, slashing the Bio-Warriors. A few Bio-Warriors fell, but others fired lasers and the Rangers were forced back.  
"This has to be the first time I've seen Bio-Warriors actually winning," stated Stormwing, before he noticed the Bio-Warriors were being forced back to where he was, "This isn't good." Then Stormwing tried to fly away, but Tornado Yellow fired her Tornado Laser at him, knocking him onto the pavement. The Rangers then ran towards him, but the Bio-Warriors held them back. However, the Rangers were still winning against the Bio-Warriors.

"Bio-Warriors, retreat," ordered Nautilus as he teleported in. A few seconds later, the Bio-Warriors teleported away.  
"Now I shall be victorious!" Nautilus shouted, charging towards Tornado Red, while Stormwing fought the other Rangers.  
"I won't be forced to retreat like I was last time!" shouted Nautilus as he cleaved into Tornado Red, knocking him backwards. Nautilus then fired a blast of electricity, knocking Tornado Red further back.  
"Tornado Laser, full power!" Tornado Red called, as his laser charged up to full power, but he kept firing and Nautilus was mostly unaffected by the shots. Nautilus then struck the energy blasts with his sais, causing the energy to encircle the sai blades. Then Nautilus charged forwards and slashed Tornado Red with his blades, knocking him to the ground. Nautilus then laughed and teleported away, knowing he could easily be victorious again next time.

Tornado Red then ran over to help the other Rangers fight Stormwing. Stormwing fired a miniature tornado, which blew the Rangers backwards.  
"I don't understand why you think you can beat me!" Stormwing shouted, blasting the Rangers backwards with multiple energy blasts. Then he began flying and used his wings to strike the Rangers.

"This battle really is too easy," Stormwing laughed, as he turned, and charged at the Rangers, but each Ranger slashed him with a Tornado Sword and he fell back.  
"That can't be!" shouted Stormwing, as he fired energy blasts, but the Rangers used the Tornado Star, overpowering him and blasting his left wing off.  
"Tornado Cannons, full power!" Tornado Red called, as the Tornado Cannons appeared and each Ranger aimed at Stormwing. Stormwing tried to fire again, but the Rangers fired first and hit Stormwing, who collapsed, exploding.

As expected, a huge wind started, sweeping away the remains of Stormwing before starting a small tornado, which soon solidified into a giant version of Stormwing.  
"Now this war will end!" Stormwing shouted. Once again, the dinosaurs arrived and fused and the Rangers found themselves in the cockpit of the Tornado Megazord.

"That won't be enough to protect you!" shouted Stormwing, firing a miniature tornado at the Tornado Megazord, blasting the gestalt backwards.  
"Cyclone Beam!" Tornado White called, but the wind-based attack didn't seem to damage Stormwing at all.  
"This doesn't seen good," Tornado Blue commented, as Stormwing tore into the Tornado Megazord, "Tornado Megazord Knight, transform!"

Tornado Megazord Knight then formed, and held out the shield as Stormwing fired again. This time, the tornado attack didn't cause any damage to the Megazord.  
"Justice Slash!" the group called, energising the sword and cleaving through Stormwing's left wing, which fell off and exploded, leaving Stormwing unable to use the tornado attack anymore.  
"What? How is that possible?" asked Stormwing, as he staggered back, feeling excruciating pain from the severing of his wing. Then Stormwing fired several energy blasts, which Tornado Megazord Knight deflected with his shield.

"It seems my previous attacks aren't working, maybe I should try something else," Stormwing shouted, as he charged at Tornado Megazord Knight. Tornado Megazord Knight deflected each blow from the monster and slashed him several times.  
"For some reason, it doesn't seem like Nautilus made a very good monster this time," Tornado Black stated, "Though that 'reason' is the fact that this monster is useless!"

"I am not useless!" shouted Stormwing, as he charged, striking Tornado Megazord Knight repeatedly. The Megazord fell back, unable to deflect some of the attacks. Then Stormwing blasted the Megazord repeatedly.  
'We may have pissed him off somewhat,' the Postosuchus stated.  
"Tornado Megazord Spearman, full power!" Tornado Yellow ordered, as the Seismosaurus arrived on the battlefield. The Triceratops and Tylosaurus separated, allowing the Seismosaurus to fuse with the Tornado Megazord.

Stormwing was enraged, and tore at Tornado Megazord Spearman, who easily threw Stormwing off, sending the giant monster rolling along the ground.  
"Eruption Spear, fire!" the Rangers called, as the spear was surrounded by flame and fired, tearing through the monster, who then exploded, leaving Tornado Megazord Spearman standing victorious.

"Well, that monster didn't seem too successful," commented Nautilus.  
"How do you expect to beat the Rangers with weak monsters like that?" asked Kharn.  
"Well, I wasn't concentrating on beating them this time," Nautilus replied.  
"Then what were you concentrating on?" asked Cypher.  
"Nothing much, just making a weird monster," Nautilus replied. Cypher and Kharn were somewhat shocked by this response. However, Nautilus had secretly deciphered the scroll further, and had a new plan.


	9. The Virus Blaster

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Virus Blaster

Sean was again searching for any sign of a dinosaur, but this time, he as trying to be more quiet, as two dinosaurs, the Triceratops and Seismosaurus, had fallen asleep, presumably due to the fact that they were exhausted due to the frequency at which they had been needed to rescue the Rangers and the other five dinosaurs. There had been no sign of any other dinosaurs yet.

"You'd think after all this time, the equipment would be improved enough to at least detect one dinosaur," Sean commented.  
'Incidentally, when the seven of us combined our powers and tried to detect a dinosaur, we thought we could," the Styracosaurus informed Sean.  
"Couldn't you have told me that before?" asked Sean.  
'It seemed odd,' the Tylosaurus replied, 'The location was far enough away that you'd think at least one of the other dinosaurs who was sealed away would be closer. Then we realised, that through the strange rocks the dinosaurs were sealed in blocked us from detecting them, it was easier to find this dinosaur, because there isn't just one."  
"Multiple dinosaurs were sealed and left in the same place?" asked Sean.  
'That seems to be the case,' the Pteranodon replied, 'I think it would be best to give some of the other Rangers the location. However, if the whole team shows up at that location, then Nautilus or Asdrubael may suspect something.'  
"I understand," Sean replied, "I'll try to contact Darren and Cheryl. Hopefully they can find the dinosaurs."

Later, Darren and Cheryl had arrived at Denham Golf Club. The only problem was, that this golf club was big enough that it looked like they would never find the dinosaurs. Fortunately, nobody else was here.

"The dinosaurs have to be somewhere," Cheryl commented.  
"Well they're obviously somewhere," Darren replied, "But I'm not entirely sure if we'll ever find them."  
"Well, this place isn't exactly small," Cheryl stated, "At least Nautilus probably won't suspect this area."  
"I'm sure if he manages to decipher the scroll he has further, then he'll know that there's dinosaurs here." Darren replied, "Though I guess the other Rangers will be able to help us then."  
"Hopefully it's possible to just retrieve these dinosaurs and free them from the rocks they were sealed in before anything else happens," Cheryl commented.  
"I know," Darren replied, "If they attack elsewhere, there's a chance they'll be searching for a dinosaur also, and we'll have to leave these dinosaurs behind. That's why it's important to find the dinosaurs as fast as possible."  
"Exactly, but we don't know how long it will take before Nautilus attacks again," Cheryl replied.

Though they kept searching for the two dinosaurs, their lack of equipment that could detect dinosaurs was causing a problem.

"Now, the end will come soon!" Nautilus shouted.  
"What end is that?" asked Kharn.  
"Maybe the end of his life?" Cypher asked.  
"You shall not mock me, for I am chosen to be the current General!" Nautilus shouted.  
"That may be, but you seem to waste every chance you get!" shouted Cypher, "Before long, Asdrubael won't want you to be the current General!"  
"You may have a point there," stated Nautilus, "However, I have discovered the location of the third dinosaur that was sealed away. I need a new monster, obviously, to help with this attack."  
"What kind of monster is required?" asked Kharn.  
"Just mutate anything you find necessary," Nautilus stated, "People are probably getting bored with my ideas for monsters anyway."  
Cypher teleported away, in search of an animal.

As he prepared the Bio-Cannon, Cypher began searching for an animal he could use to hold off the Rangers for long enough for Nautilus to capture the next dinosaur. Presumably, Nautilus would teleport onboard the Star Reaper, and then convince the dinosaur to join them.

A scorpion ran past. Cypher was so shocked that there was a scorpion in England, that he decided to transform it into the next monster. However, before he could fire, the scorpion ran into a bust. Cypher followed the scorpion, and tumbled through the bush, thinking himself lucky for not crushing the scorpion in the process. The scorpion was running through a field and Cypher followed it. However, Cypher started to get the idea that there was something wrong with the field. Then Cypher finally managed to fire, and the scorpion was hit, transforming into a black and red-armoured knight.

"Why does this field seem strange?" asked Cypher.  
"You idiot!" the Scorpion Knight shouted back, "This isn't a field, it's part of a golf club area!"  
"What makes you think that?" asked Cypher.  
"Well, there's people hanging around here!" shouted Scorpion Knight, pointing to Darren and Cheryl, who were over one hundred meters away.  
"They're here?" asked Cypher, "Fine, attack them. I'll have to report something to Nautilus." Cypher then teleported off.

"Tornado power, activate!" Cheryl and Darren called, activating their Morphers, when they finally saw the monster running towards them.  
"The Tornado Rangers are here?" Scorpion Knight asked, before slamming his mace into Tornado Yellow, who fell back. Tornado Black fired several shots, but Scorpion Knight used his shield to deflect the shots, which hit Tornado Yellow. Then Scorpion Knight kicked Tornado Black backwards.

"The Tornado Rangers seem to be searching for something!" Cypher shouted.  
"What exactly are they searching for?" asked Nautilus.  
"I have no idea, but I sent the monster to stop them!" Cypher replied.  
"Fine, we'll go to help the monster," Nautilus stated, and he, Cypher and Kharn teleported away.

Cypher, Kharn and Nautilus appeared in time to notice that the other Rangers had arrived, and were actually forcing the Scorpion Knight backwards.

Kharn charged at Tornado Blue. Kharn tried to strike Tornado Blue with a lance, but Tornado Blue used his Pegasus Lance to stop the attack. Kharn blasted tornado Blue at close range and he fell back, but he drew his Tornado Sword and threw it at Kharn, knocking her to the ground. Kharn managed to stand, and again tried to blast tornado Blue, but he avoided the attack.  
Tornado Yellow was then struck by Cypher's axe. Cypher was shocked to notice that when he knocked Tornado Yellow to the ground, she fell next to one of the rocks the dinosaurs had been sealed in. Cypher had no idea of how the Rangers had managed to find one, so he struck Tornado Yellow hard, trying to capture the dinosaur, and Tornado Yellow used her tornado Shield to block the attack, before slashing Cypher with her Tornado Sword.  
Tornado Red fought Nautilus, as usual, and Nautilus managed to punch Tornado Red several times, driving him back. Tornado Red tried to retaliate, and sliced into Nautilus with his Dragon Swords, but Nautilus actually stopped the sword blades and then punched Tornado Red backwards. Tornado Red was worried about how to stop this opponent.

Scorpion Knight drew two swords and slashed Tornado Black and Tornado White. If any Bio-Warriors had been here, it would have made the battle even more difficult, as the Rangers would have been completely swamped. Scorpion Knight used his huge shield to deflect attacks from both Rangers.  
"You'll never defeat me!" Scorpion Knight shouted, as he charged. The monster slammed his shield against Tornado Black, throwing him back. Tornado Black landed next to another of the rocks that dinosaurs were sealed in.

"What? How can they know that there were dinosaurs here?" Scorpion Knight asked, before he charged at Tornado Black, but Tornado White used her sword to knock Scorpion Knight backwards.  
"No, I will capture that dinosaur!" Scorpion Knight shouted as he charged forward. Tornado White cleaved into him with her Tornado Sword.  
"Gryphon Axe, full power!" Tornado Black called, slicing into Scorpion Knight repeatedly with his energised axe. Cypher and Kharn ran to Scorpion Knight.

"Tornado Lasers, fire!" Tornado Yellow ordered, and all four Rangers fired, blasting Scorpion Knight apart. Kharn and Cypher saw this and teleported away. Then the remains of Scorpion Knight grew and came back together.  
"This will require the Tornado Megazord!" Tornado Black called, and the dinosaurs arrived shortly. Tornado Black began to wonder if the dinosaurs could teleport, since they always arrived so soon.

"I shall be the victor!" shouted Nautilus as he slashed Tornado Red.  
'We really don't have time for this,' the Spinosaurus commented as he arrived. Turning to Nautilus, he grabbed the evil General in his jaws and threw him away, so that Tornado Red would be able to help.  
"Stupid dinosaur, nobody throws me away as if I'm nothing, you'll regret that!" shouted Nautilus, before crashing into a tree. Soon enough, the Tornado Megazord came together and stood opposite Scorpion Knight.

"Well, we know we can't call the other dinosaurs, because they're not awake," stated Tornado Red.  
"I'm going to win because two dinosaurs are sleeping?" asked Scorpion Knight, laughing as he slashed the Tornado Megazord.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, and the Megazord's fist began glowing and slammed into Scorpion Knight, throwing him back, but failing to penetrate his armour. Scorpion Knight swung his huge mace, which impacted on the Tornado Megazord, almost knocking him off his feet.

The impact shook the cockpit, and the two rocks seemed effected and began to crack. Immediately, they were teleported outside, where they shattered, and a yellow Basilosaurus and black Cymbospondylus appeared.

"What?" demanded Nautilus as he managed to stand, before he made a special laser cannon appear, "Actually, this could prove to be fortunate." The Tylosaurus and Postosuchus detached, and the Cymbospondylus and Basilosaurus formed the new arms. Nautilus prepared to fire.  
"Tornado Megazord Gladiator!" the Rangers called, and Nautilus fired a shot from his laser at the Spinosaurus section, which went unnoticed for now.

"So, you expect to beat me with that?" asked Scorpion Knight, as he charged, and Tornado Megazord Gladiator slammed both fists against him, throwing him back.  
"What makes you think you can beat me so easily?" Scorpion Knight asked as he charged, while Nautilus laughed, knowing it was almost time.

"Gladiator Fist strike!" the Rangers called, as both fists energised and they punched Scorpion Knight. Scorpion Knight had finally had enough and collapsed, exploding into many pieces. The Rangers and dinosaurs had won… or had they?

Tornado Megazord Gladiator was suddenly struck by multiple explosions and staggered back, before suddenly splitting into the five component dinosaurs. While most of the dinosaurs stood once again with no problem, the Spinosaurus seemed unable to stand, and the Rangers had no idea what was going on.

Nautilus laughed at this latest development – the Virus Blaster had succeeded. Nautilus then teleported away, leaving the Rangers and dinosaurs behind. It was clear that he had secured some kind of victory. Soon enough, the Rangers would be far more worried than they were now.


	10. The Search Begins

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Search Begins

"Well, Nautilus, it seems that the Rangers have even succeeded in finding two dinosaurs before you did." Asdrubael stated, a few days after the last attack.  
"There is only one reason I can think of for that," replied Nautilus, "Those dinosaurs weren't even the next dinosaur I was trying to find."  
"They weren't?" asked Asdrubael.  
"No, the third dinosaur I was trying to find still hasn't been located," Nautilus stated, "But I will find the location soon."  
"Then maybe you still have some credibility," stated Asdrubael, "Now, at least try to find something useful!"  
"What kind of something useful?" asked Nautilus.  
"For example, you could try to actually capture a dinosaur?" asked Asdrubael, "At least then you'd be displaying some confidence."  
"There's one more thing, though," Nautilus stated.  
"What's that?" Asdrubael asked.  
"When the Rangers first used Tornado Megazord Gladiator, I used the Virus Blaster on the Spinosaurus." Nautilus replied.  
"What exactly is the virus blast?" asked Asdrubael.  
"I noticed that when the Tylosaurus was replaced for the Tornado Megazord Spearman combination, the combination didn't react that fast at first, as though one of the main five dinosaurs being replaced caused difficulties. When they tried to combine with their two new dinosaurs, I used the Virus Blaster on the Spinosaurus, which made that dinosaur even weaker, and caused him to become sick. This illness will get worse gradually."  
"You're a genius!" shouted Asdrubael; "The Rangers will be completely demoralised when they find out what has happened!" Asdrubael walked off, as Cypher and Kharn approached Nautilus.

"It seems you finally did something good," Cypher stated.  
"What is the next step?" asked Kharn.  
"Well, next we try to keep the Rangers occupied so they won't be able to help their dinosaur," Nautilus stated.  
"And what do you think is the best way of accomplishing that?" Kharn asked.  
"Well, firstly, they seem to always try to stop our attacks. Presumably, they want to try to stop us from capturing any dinosaurs that have been sealed in that area." Nautilus replied.  
"Shouldn't there be one dinosaur with the capability to heal the others?" asked Kharn, "Since they have been around for several thousand years, it makes sense."  
"There could be," stated Nautilus, "But that won't matter for now. Logically, killing that dinosaur off would give the Rangers no chance to heal the Spinosaurus. Therefore, if we go after the next dinosaur, the Rangers may think that dinosaur has the ability to heal the Spinosaurus."  
"Good idea," Kharn replied, "What kind of monster should we send this time?"  
"I'll allow you to decide that on your own," Nautilus stated, as he teleported off, followed by Kharn and Cypher.

At the ShuttleBase, again, only Sean was monitoring the area, so that nobody would be suspicious that the others were nowhere in sight for vast quantities of time. However, all of the Rangers and dinosaurs were concerned about the Spinosaurus, though they had no idea as to what had happened.

Sean then noticed that the alarms went off, and that a monitor showed Cypher, Kharn and a monster walking through the forest. Sean immediately contacted the other Rangers, who arrived quickly.  
"It seems Nautilus has launched his next attack," Sean stated.  
"Is it possible to tell if another dinosaur is in that area?" asked Darren immediately.  
'It would seem that there is a dinosaur in the area,' the Postosuchus replied.  
"Then we'll have to stop them from capturing that dinosaur," Louise stated.  
"Is it possible that Nautilus knows what's currently happening?" asked Cheryl, "As it is, we can't use the Tornado Megazord now, and if that monster grows we may have great difficulty."  
"Maybe there's a dinosaur with healing powers there, and they want to kill that dinosaur as fats as they can," Ted suggested.  
"If that's the case, we have to stop them immediately," Sean replied, "There's a vehicle known as the Tornado Cruiser, which can transport us into the forest. With that we should reach them fast."

Kharn and Drazhar continued blasting random things, causing the illusion that they were trying to destroy something that they were having difficulty finding. With them, was a monster known as Tunnelbuilder, who was based on a mole, of all things.

"You've taken longer to arrive than expected!" shouted Cypher.  
"And, unfortunately, that Spinosaurus will be doomed once we complete our mission!" Kharn shouted.  
"And once that happens, there shall be no hope for the human race!" shouted Tunnelbuilder, as he charged, along with the two Captains.  
Cypher struck Tornado Yellow with his axe. Tornado Yellow fell to the ground.  
"I see it's becoming easier each time we fight," stated Cypher, but Tornado Yellow blasted him and he staggered back. Tornado Yellow separated her Tornado Blaster into a Tornado Shield and Tornado Sword. Using the shield to block Cypher's next attack, she slashed him horizontally with the sword.  
Kharn swung her lance downwards, and Tornado Blue blocked it with his own lance, before kicking Kharn backwards. Kharn fired an energy blast, knocking Tornado Blue to the ground, dropping his lance, and Kharn advanced.  
"I guess I'm too well-trained in combat for you to beat me!" Kharn shouted, before trying to strike again, but Tornado Blue fired at her with his Pegasus Launcher, sending her flying into a tree.

"Now you shall be crushed easily!" Tunnelbuilder shouted, as he charged. Tornado Black struck many times with his Gryphon Axe. Tunnelbuilder staggered back, unable to react to being hit so many time with an axe. However. Tunnelbuilder fired energy from his claws, striking Tornado White and Tornado Red. Tunnelbuilder struck with his left foot, and knocked Tornado White to the ground, but Tornado Red slashed him with his Dragon Swords.

"I won't fall so easily!" shouted Tunnelbuilder, but he then fell over backwards seemed to have difficulty standing. The two Captains then ran over to him.  
"What's going on?" asked Tornado Blue.  
"It seems they made a monster who can't even stand by itself!" Tornado Black commented.  
"We'll show you how hard it is to beat us!" Cypher shouted, firing a flame blast at Tornado Black, driving him back.  
"Gryphon Mortar!" Tornado Black called as his Tornado Cannon appeared. Then he fired, and the blast tore into the three villains, sending them flying.

"You'll regret that!" Cypher shouted, as he prepared to retaliate. Tornado Black drew his Tornado Sword and cleaved into the Captain repeatedly, throwing him back.  
"I'll stop this!" shouted Tunnelbuilder as he began glowing, and unexplainably began to grow to roughly the size of the Tornado Megazord. Then Cypher and Kharn teleported away, while Tornado Yellow threw a device to Tornado Red, which was supposed to help him find a dinosaur when one was close by.

Tornado Red ran over to a clearing in the forest, and he was suddenly blasted.  
"I'm surprised you weren't expecting me to be here!" shouted Nautilus, as he stepped forward.  
"I was expecting you to be here," Tornado Red replied, "Though when you weren't with Cypher and Kharn, I was hoping you'd stayed on your ship."  
"Well," Nautilus replied, as a cannon appeared, and he held it out, watching as it transformed into a staff, "Thanks to this, your Spinosaurus may soon become fatally ill."  
"What is that?" Tornado Red asked.  
"This is the Virus Blaster, which is responsible for causing this whole situation!" shouted Nautilus, charging and preparing to strike with the Virus Staff. Tornado Red swung his Dragon Swords upwards, In scissor-motion, catching the Virus Staff and cleaving it in half, "I guess that wrecks your plan."  
"That only stops me from using it again, its not like it heals the Spinosaurus or anything!" Nautilus shouted, as he charged, slashing Tornado Red with his sais. Tornado Red collapsed to the ground.

"I have some good news, though," stated Nautilus, "If you can defeat me, I'll willingly give you the scroll that has the dinosaurs' locations, as well as where to find the exact dinosaur who can heal the Spinosaurus!"  
"This isn't the one?" Tornado Red asked, holding up one of the rocks the dinosaurs had been sealed away in.  
"No, that is just a diversion," Nautilus replied, "Furthermore, if you want to save the Spinosaurus, your only chance is to defeat me in some fatal way that leaves me dying." Nautilus then blasted Tornado Red, but the rock Tornado Red was holding seemed to draw the energy to it, and began glowing, as it also began to crack, and the dinosaur who had been sealed away was almost free.

Tornado Red dropped the rock, which then shattered, and a Plesiosaurus appeared, before turning almost entirely red, as he was linked to Tornado Red's powers.  
'Asdrubael's forces have entered this forest,' the Plesiosaurus stated, 'I must defeat them!' The Plesiosaurus grabbed Nautilus in his jaws and threw him away.  
"Not again!" Nautilus shouted, teleporting away before he could slam into a tree.  
"dam, now I have to wait until his next attack to defeat him," stated Tornado Red, before remembering that the other four Rangers were trying to fight Tunnelbuilder.

Tornado Red then jumped onto the Plesiosaurus's back, and the Plesiosaurus headed towards the large monster. The other Rangers saw this and decided to help. Soon enough, the Basilosaurus, Cymbospondylus, Pteranodon and Styracosaurus were approaching.

"Depth Charge Megazord, unite!" the group called, naming the new combination after the fact that three sea-living creatures were included in the formation. The Plesiosaurus formed the upper torso and head, and the Basilosaurus and Cymbospondylus again formed the arms. The Styracosaurus again formed the legs of the lower torso, and the Pteranodon landed on top of the Styracosaurus, folding her wings around the Styracosaurus's head, and then transforming, completing the lower torso. Then the upper half of the new Megazord connected with the lower half.

"So, you think that thing can beat me?" asked Tunnelbuilder, slamming his claws against the Megazord. Tunnelbuilder's claws shattered, and the Depth Charge Megazord showed no signs of damage. Then the Depth Charge Megazord kicked Tunnelbuilder, knocking him to the ground. However, the mole monster quickly managed to stand.  
"I won't allow myself to lose this battle!" Tunnelbuilder shouted.  
"Asdrubael's other forces have already retreated," stated Tornado Red, "I'd say you've lost."  
"I wouldn't say that, exactly!" shouted Tunnelbuilder, as flame shot from his claws, hitting the Depth Charge Megazord. The new Megazord continued walking forwards, unaffected by the flames.

"It's time we finished this monster," stated Tornado Black. The Depth Charge Megazord slammed several punches into Tunnelbuilder, causing him to stagger back.  
"I'll obliterate you!" Tunnelbuilder shouted, as he charged, and tried to punch the Megazord, but the Depth Charge Megazord easily blocked his punch and threw him half across the forest. Tunnelbuilder still landed on his feet.

"Depth Launcher!" the Tornado Rangers called. The Depth Charge Megazord fired one explosive from each arm, and the explosives hit Tunnelbuilder, causing the monster to collapse and explode.

"It seems the Rangers have succeeded in forming a new Megazord," stated Asdrubael, "But we still have the advantage here."  
"Exactly, before long, that Spinosaurus will cease to be alive!" shouted Kharn.  
"So this plan wasn't a complete failure?" Nautilus asked, shocked that the rest of the group finally took him seriously.  
"No, it wasn't," Deathflight stated, "And before long, all the Rangers will have fallen to our combined power!"


	11. Arrival of the Piranha

Power Rangers Tornado  
Arrival of the Piranha

"It seems that we still don't know how to find the dinosaur with healing powers," Sean stated.  
"I guess we'll have to wait until Nautilus tries to capture it," suggested Cheryl, "Since we can't get the scroll, and our methods of finding dinosaurs aren't that effective."  
"They worked once," Darren replied.  
"But that was with seven dinosaurs searching for two dinosaurs," replied Louise; "Searching for one solitary dinosaur is harder."  
"Well, there's nine dinosaurs on this ship who can unite their telepathic powers," Ted pointed out, "You'd think they'd be able to find another dinosaur."  
'There's one problem with that theory,' the Spinosaurus replied, 'There are many dinosaurs who were sealed away, and finding one specific dinosaur isn't easy, since the rocks they're sealed in are blocking their minds and energy signals from us as much as possible.'  
"There has to be some way to find that dinosaur," Ted stated.  
"We're using every method we know of," Sean replied, "But really, the equipment on the ShuttleBase hasn't been that good either."

Suddenly the alarms went off, and a monitor showed Nautilus attacking.  
"We have to stop him," Cheryl stated.  
"No, I have to stop him," Ted replied, "I need you to stay here and continue trying to find a way to find the healing dinosaur."

Nautilus was waiting for tornado Red to arrive, but he was shocked when Tornado Red slammed into him on his Tornado Cycle, sending Nautilus flying back.

"At last, we shall finish this battle!" Nautilus shouted as he energised one of his sais and aimed it at Tornado Red. A beam of flame shot from the end of the sai, striking Tornado Red and knocking him to the ground.  
Nautilus took this opportunity, and charged, with his sais ready to strike downward. However, as he attempted to strike, Tornado Red blocked both blades with his Tornado Sword, before kicking Nautilus and driving him back. Tornado Red took this opportunity to stand.

"Something gives me the idea that you're not that interested in trying to heal the Spinosaurus; if you were more interested, you would be trying harder!" shouted Nautilus as he slashed Tornado Red.  
"Not only am I interested in saving the Spinosaurus, but I remember what has to be done in order to find the location of that dinosaur!" Tornado Red shouted, as he slashed downward with one Dragon Sword. Nautilus blocked it, allowing Tornado Red to slice through Nautilus vertically with his other Dragon Sword. Nautilus then energised his blades and swung them in an 'X' formation, knocking Tornado Red to the ground, dropping his swords.  
'Sorry, this seems to be taking too long,' the Plesiosaurus commented as he used his jaws to grab Nautilus and throw him away. Nautilus was getting tired of this, but he managed to teleport away before slamming into anything.

"What happened?" demanded Asdrubael.  
"Well, a dinosaur grabbed me and threw me away," stated Nautilus, "It wasn't exactly avoidable."  
"I understand," Asdrubael replied, "Well then, that since nothing could have been done to avoid it, that decent is acceptable. Have you found the location of the next dinosaur?"  
"Not exactly," stated Nautilus, "When the Rangers were searching for the Cymbospondylus and Basilosaurus, the part of the scroll about the Plesiosaurus was being deciphered. When they freed the Plesiosaurus, the part of the scroll about the dinosaur that can heal people and other dinosaurs started to be decoded. However, now, it is decoding the part about the Cymbospondylus and Basilosaurus, which the Rangers have already freed from the rocks they were sealed away in."  
"I understand," stated Asdrubael, "Well then, wouldn't it make sense to try to capture the healing dinosaur?"  
"Not exactly," stated Nautilus, "Then the Rangers might interfere and that dinosaur could join them. Instead, I told the Red Ranger that if he could beat me, and mortally wound me, I would give him the information."  
"Excellent strategy," stated Nautilus, "There's no way anyone could beat you by themselves. Even though he seems to be a threat at times, the Red Ranger seems to rely on his dinosaurs to save him."  
"Exactly," Nautilus stated, "he'll never win by himself. I'll start the next plan now, and decide on the next monster to attack."

"Nautilus seems to attack this city a lot," commented Sean.  
"Well, I guess Asdrubael wouldn't be able to control so many planets if he relied on Generals who are weak or lazy." Darren replied.  
'Nautilus does attack frequently,' commented the Plesiosaurus, 'Not that it's that difficult to defeat him.'  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't be for you!" shouted Cheryl, but then she started laughing.  
'At least he's defeated this time,' the Pteranodon commented, before turning to the Plesiosaurus, 'Next time you find it necessary to throw him several hundred feet away, can I come with you?'  
'Sure, why not?' the Plesiosaurus replied.

Just then, the alarms went off once again.  
"Seems like another attack," stated Sean, "Well I guess that's obvious, but they just seem to be attacking random buildings."  
"Maybe there's a dinosaur in that area, and they hope to kill this one instead of trying to make him or her join their side," Louise suggested.  
'There is no dinosaur in that area,' the Cymbospondylus replied, 'With nine of us, we would definitely know if there was.'  
"Okay, so they're just launching a random attack," stated Sean, "We still have to stop them, or they'll destroy everything on that street!"

"Tornado power, activate!" the Rangers then called, as they morphed.

"Bio-Warriors, attack!" shouted Nautilus, as soon as he saw the Rangers arrive on their Tornado Cycles. The Rangers leapt off their bikes to fight the Bio-Warriors. The Bio-Warriors struck the Rangers with their blades, but the Rangers were used to this and fought off the Bio-Warriors immediately around them, as they knew there was one way to defeat these foot troops fast.

"Tornado Star!" the group called, as they assembled the formation, and fired, blasting several Bio-Warriors apart, while the rest teleported away.  
"You must have known the Bio-Warriors wouldn't hold us back that long," stated Tornado Black, "I find it hard to believe you don't have a monster with you this time."

"Well, you won't have to try to believe that!" shouted Cypher, as a piranha-based monster appeared, "This is Piraninja, a piranha monster with ninja techniques and weaponry! You'll never stand a chance against him, Rangers!"

As expected, Cypher attacked Tornado Yellow, Kharn fought Tornado Blue, and Nautilus once again attacked Tornado Red, leaving the remaining Rangers to fight the monster.  
Kharn struck Tornado Blue with her lance, but Tornado Blue succeeded in striking back with his own lance at the exact same time! Both of them staggered back, and Tornado Blue drew his Tornado Laser and fired while Kharn sent many fireballs towards him. Kharn and Tornado Blue were both hit by the long-ranger attacks and staggered back.  
"This fight will be easy!" shouted Cypher, as he charged and slammed his axe into Tornado Yellow. Cypher again swung his axe, but Tornado Yellow blocked with her sphinx Cutters and slashed Cypher horizontally, and he staggered back. However, as Tornado Yellow advanced, ready to strike again, Cypher launched many electric blasts; some missed, but others hit Tornado Yellow and threw her back.

"You stand no chance against me!" shouted Piraninja, as he threw several shuriken at Tornado Black and Tornado White. Both heroes were hit and fell back, but they knew they couldn't allow the monster to win! Piraninja then charged, slashing the heroes with a sword, driving them back further.  
"Gryphon Mortar!" shouted Tornado Black, as his mortar appeared and he fired, but Piraninja easily avoided the blast and slashed Tornado Black twice. Tornado White managed to stop Tornado Black from collapsing, but this gave Piraninja an easy target, and he fired more shuriken at the Rangers, knocking them to the ground. Then Piraninja laughed as he grew.

"This will all end soon!" Nautilus shouted, slashing Tornado Red twice with one sai. Tornado Red fired his Tornado Laser at point blank range, hitting Nautilus, but he kicked the blaster from Tornado Red's hand. Tornado Red then punched Nautilus, forcing him back slightly, but not even close to defeating the General.  
"You'll never defeat us," stated Nautilus, again striking Tornado Red with both blades, forcing him back. Nautilus prepared to strike again, when he was distracted by the fact that Piraninja had grown to full size.

'I'm sorry, we really don't have time for this. See, there's a huge monster we have to kill now,' the Plesiosaurus stated as he used his jaws to grab Nautilus and throw him into the air again.  
"Not twice in one day!" protested Nautilus, but the Pteranodon then grabbed him, "No! This is even worse!" Nautilus shouted as the Pteranodon then spun in mid-air and dropped him. Nautilus managed to teleport away before he could crash into the ground. The dinosaurs then turned to Piraninja.

"Depth Charge Megazord, unite!" Tornado Red called, and the Styracosaurus, Pteranodon, Cymbospondylus, Basilosaurus and Plesiosaurus fused once more. Again the Rangers appeared in the cockpit, which they were becoming increasingly used to, despite the fact it shouldn't exist.

"You're going to die, Rangers!" shouted Piraninja, as he threw many shuriken at the Depth Charge Megazord, causing increasing damage.  
"This one seems harder to defeat than the others," commented Tornado Blue, "We'll still beat him, though."  
"Pulse Blast, fire!" Tornado Black called, and both shouted cannons of the Depth Charge Megazord fired, blasting the monster backwards.  
"You're going to regret that!" shouted Piraninja. The next time the Depth Charge Megazord fired, the monster easily avoided the blast and slashed the Megazord twice with his sword. The Depth Charge Megazord fell over backwards.

"Now what?" Tornado Yellow asked.  
'Well, first we stand back up,' stated the Basilosaurus, as the Depth Charge Megazord's right fist swung forward, knocking Piraninja backwards, and the Depth Charge Megazord used this chance to stand.  
"Oh, so you think you can beat me?" asked Piraninja, "Aqua Stealth Slash!" Dark energy encircled Piraninja's blade, and he swung it downwards, slashing the Depth Charge Megazord, who staggered back.

'Okay, I've stayed silent so far, but now it's time!" the Seismosaurus shouted, as he slammed his tail against Piraninja's blade, shattering it.  
"What?" asked Piraninja, somewhat shocked, as he fell back, staring at the remains of his sword. Then the Depth Charge Megazord slammed both fists against him, taking advantage of this distraction to defeat the latest threat. Piraninja was thrown back, but wasn't ready to give up.  
"Depth Launcher!" shouted the Rangers, and the finisher struck, blasting Piraninja and causing him to explode into pieces.

"Well, that plan failed," Cypher stated.  
"Good thing that attack didn't really serve any purpose, so they haven't really damaged our plans." Asdrubael stated.  
"Exactly," agreed Nautilus, "However, I still hope to obliterate the Red Ranger for good, before the Spinosaurus dies, because killing him while he still has hope is more interesting. Also, since the powers have some connection to the dinosaurs, the Red Ranger's power might end up keeping the Spinosaurus alive, unless they're destroyed."


	12. Attack of the Clowns er, Clones

Power Rangers Tornado  
Attack of the Clowns… er, Clones

"Prepare to be obliterated!" Nautilus shouted, as he slashed Tornado Red with one of his sais. Tornado Red staggered back when he was hit, but he wouldn't be defeated by Nautilus now, or at any time, because he had no choice but to destroy Nautilus.  
"You're not capable of defeating me!" shouted Nautilus, firing a blast of flame at Tornado Red, which he avoided without difficulty. Then he fired his Tornado Laser at Nautilus, which struck, knocking him back.

"It's interesting that you keep trying to defeat me," Nautilus stated, swinging one sai downwards, but Tornado Red blocked it with his Tornado Sword.  
"It's interesting that you consider yourself to have won the previous battles, when every monster you sent to Earth has been killed!" Tornado Red replied, knocking the sai aside before striking Nautilus with his Tornado Sword. Nautilus was forced backwards a few steps, but he still wasn't willing to retreat yet. Nautilus fired a huge beam of energy at Tornado Red, striking him almost point-blank, throwing him several feet away.

"I was hoping this battle would have been more difficult," commented Nautilus as he threw several exploding blades, which struck Tornado Red, knocking him to the ground. No sooner had this happened, than Nautilus fired another large energy beam, hitting Tornado Red, who collapsed and demorphed. Nautilus laughed, and prepared to strike again, when a shadow fell across him.

'You know what happens now, right?' asked the Plesiosaurus.  
"Uh… you don't even have to bother, I'll throw myself away," Nautilus stated nervously, before he grabbed his own neck and threw himself to the ground.  
'You're supposed to throw yourself a much further distance away, like this," the Plesiosaurus commented as he grabbed Nautilus in his jaws and threw him away again. Hopefully this time he'd broken the record for how far he'd thrown Nautilus.

"Well, it seems we've beaten Nautilus again," stated Darren.  
'I don't understand why he keeps coming back,' commented the Plesiosaurus.  
"Maybe he's trying to come up with a better plan than one of his previous ones," stated Louise.  
"Logically, that would be the next step," stated Sean, "But it's crucial that we find the dinosaur with healing powers soon."  
"Nautilus won't attack the area that dinosaur is in," stated Ted, "Apparently, he'll only give us the dinosaur's location if I defeat him and mortally wound him in the process."  
'That isn't the best sign' the Postosuchus commented, 'So far, I don't think you've been able to defeat him, except for one time.'  
"Added to this difficulty, is the fact that at this rate, we won't have much time to defeat Nautilus," stated Sean, "Even when he's finished, we still have to get to the location in time, and Kharn and Cypher will probably try to stop us." This wasn't exactly great news, considering that the Spinosaurus had weakened further from the effects of the Virus Blaster.

"At last, my next plan is almost ready to begin," announced Nautilus.  
"What is this latest plan?" asked Asdrubael.  
"I have discovered the location of yet another dinosaur, and I'm expecting that the Rangers will try to stop me from capturing the dinosaur." Nautilus replied.  
"That's useful, at least," stated Asdrubael, "But what's happened with the Spinosaurus so far?"  
"The Red Ranger is running out of time to defeat me," Nautilus stated, "Also, each time we fight, it becomes easier to win. I believe the Red Ranger is becoming exhausted from the desperate effort he uses when he fights me."  
"So, it is almost impossible for him to win against you next time?" asked Asdrubael.  
"That seems to be the case," Nautilus reported, "Soon enough, I will be able to destroy him."  
"Well then, it seems that the Tornado Ranger team will begin to be destroyed before long," stated Asdrubael, as he walked off, while Cypher and Kharn approached.  
"What is the next plan?" asked Cypher.  
"Fuse a bear with a photo-copier," Nautilus ordered.  
"I guess we're attacking soon?" asked Kharn.  
"I am," stated Nautilus, "Apart from myself and this monster, we shouldn't need anyone else. You can capture the dinosaur is the situation is desperate, but otherwise there's no reason to come with me, as I will finish off the Red Ranger soon enough."  
"I understand," Kharn stated, "If I see any chance to capture the dinosaur when nobody else can, then I will." Kharn teleported away with the Bio-Cannon.

"I have a request," Doomtunnel informed Cypher.  
"You're currently not even with the forces trying to destroy the Rangers, but what is the request?" asked Cypher. Doomtunnel gave him a strange stone.  
"If Nautilus is mortally wounded, then use this stone on him." Doomtunnel ordered, "At least if he fails, it won't be a complete loss."

"At last, we're in the location of the next dinosaur!" shouted Nautilus, as he and his monster, Clone Master, began searching for the rock the dinosaur had been sealed in. Suddenly, they were both blasted, and they turned to see the Rangers arriving on their Tornado Cycles.

"Rangers, you will fall here, and you will never save this dinosaur from becoming evil!" shouted Nautilus.  
"I don't see why you think you can stop us," Tornado Blue stated.  
"Well, I'll have to make it obvious," replied Clone Master, as his photocopier section made an image of the Rangers appear. Then a clone Tornado Ranger team appeared.  
"As you can see, you stand no chance against us now!" shouted Nautilus, "These Clone Rangers will kill you with ease. However, Clone Master, continue searching for the dinosaur."

Clone White charged at Tornado White. Clone White fired her Clone Crossbow as she charged, and the crossbow bolts hit Tornado White, throwing her backwards. Tornado White then fired her Tornado Laser, but Clone White avoided the shots easily, as if she knew what would happen beforehand. Clone White then kicked the Tornado Laser from Tornado White's hand, before kicking Tornado White repeatedly, throwing her backwards easily. Clone White held out her hands, energising an energy sphere, before launching it at Tornado White.

"Soon enough, you shall all die!" shouted Clone Blue, as he charged, and punched Tornado Blue, throwing him backwards. Tornado Blue was still standing, ready to defeat Clone Blue. However, Clone Blue proved to be extremely fast, and slammed both fists into Tornado Blue. Tornado Blue then began to rely on his Pegasus Staff, but Clone Blue used his Clone Staff to deflect several attacks. Clone Blue began laughing, because he was winning with little effort. Clone Blue then fired his Clone Laser, knocking Tornado Blue to the ground.

"Now our rivalry shall end!" Nautilus shouted, as he slashed Tornado Red. Clone Red punched Tornado Red, knocking him backwards. Tornado Red tried to fire his Tornado Laser at Clone Red, but Nautilus kicked it away and it landed nearby. Nautilus energised both sais, and struck. Nautilus saw his sais having fatally pierced a Red Range's armour. However, when he looked closer, he noticed that Tornado Red had used Clone Red as a shield! Clone Red fell and exploded. Nautilus blasted Tornado Red backwards in anger.

Clone Yellow drove by on her Clone Cycle, slashing Tornado Yellow as she went past. Turning, she fired her Clone Cycle's lasers, and Tornado Yellow was hit hard and collapsed. Clone Yellow then leapt off her cycle.  
"You'll never defeat Nautilus's forces if you can't even beat me," stated Clone Yellow, before slashing Tornado Yellow, driving her backwards. Tornado Yellow struggled to remain standing. The Clone Rangers were far more powerful than the Bio-Warriors, Cypher or Kharn.

"Your inferior team is losing!" Clone Black shouted, as he fired several shots at Tornado Black. Tornado Black fired back. Most shots missed, but one struck Clone White, and knocked him over. Enraged, Clone Black charged, swinging his Clone Axe. Tornado Black was forced on the defensive, and easily knocked to the ground. However, Tornado Black noticed that he'd landed next to the rock Clone Master was searching for! Clone Black swung his axe down, and Tornado Black held the rock up, so the rock got partially shattered.

Suddenly, the rock entirely shattered, and a Rhamphorhynchus appeared.  
'Rangers, I wasn't exactly sealed alone here,' the Rhamphorhynchus stated, 'The evil forces that sealed me here, wanted to deny the Tornado Dinosaurs and the Tornado Ranger powers the power of the CycloneTector Armour. I will now unleash its power!' Suddenly, gold armour attached to the torso and shoulders of each of the Tornado Rangers.  
"We won't be defeated by that!" Nautilus shouted, but the Rangers fired energy from their armour, and Nautilus was knocked to the ground, while the remaining four Clone Rangers exploded on the spot.  
"Clone Master, grow!" Nautilus ordered, and the monster grew to giant size.

"We'll need the Depth Charge Megazord," Tornado Red stated, "But I'll have to finish off Nautilus. Try to defeat Clone Master without me."  
The five dinosaurs needed for the formation of the Depth Charge Megazord appeared and combined. While they normally needed the power of the Rangers to be at full power, with the new CycloneTector Armour, they had more power, so the Depth Charge Megazord was more powerful than normal even without Tornado Red being in the cockpit.

Tornado Red and the Depth Charge Megazord charged at their opponents. Nautilus and Clone Master both blasted their opponents, only to see them run through the explosions.  
"This isn't good," Nautilus stated, as he brought both sais up to defeat against Tornado Red's Dragon Swords. Nautilus slashed Tornado Red, knocking him back. Then Tornado Red energised one Dragon Sword and threw it. Nautilus tried to block with his sais, and the sword was knocked to the ground. Nautilus laughed, but suddenly, the sai blades cracked and shattered into pieces.  
"Dragon Sword, full power!" Tornado Red called, sending energy from the CycloneTector Armour into his Dragon Sword. Then he slashed Nautilus, the energy discharging into him. Nautilus was engulfed by several explosions, and collapsed, bleeding badly.

"I have been beaten," Nautilus barely choked out, before teleporting the scroll to his hand and throwing it at Tornado Red, "The Tornado Dinosaur you're searching for, the Sarcosuchus, is near some hills or mountains outside of Denham. I don't know the name of them, but they're the closest hills or mountains to Denham." With that, Nautilus toppled over and exploded. However, Cypher appeared, and held out a stone. The remains of Nautilus transformed into energy and got sucked into the stone. Then Cypher teleported away.

"I shall never fall like my master did!" shouted Clone Master, as he fired several pieces of paper, which attached to the Depth Charge Megazord and acted as restraints. Then the Depth Charge Megazord shattered the restraints, and punched Clone Master multiple times, hoping to finish the monster.  
'Nautilus is gone, but we still have to destroy this opponent!' the Cymbospondylus stated, and the Depth Charge Megazord threw Clone Master several feet away.

"Depth Launcher!" the four Rangers called, and the Depth Charge Megazord then fired two explosives, which hit Clone Master. With a scream of defiance, Clone Master toppled over and exploded. Then the Depth Charge Megazord separated into five dinosaurs and the Rangers landed on the ground.

"I have the scroll," Tornado Red stated.  
'Then I assume Nautilus also told you where the dinosaur with healing powers is?' asked the Plesiosaurus.  
"Exactly," Tornado Red replied, "The dinosaur is the Sarcosuchus, and in order to reach him, we have to-" Tornado Red suddenly stopped, as he collapsed and passed out due to the amount of energy he had used to defeat Nautilus. The Rangers had weakened Asdrubael's forces somewhat by destroying Nautilus, but they still had to find a way to reach the Sarcosuchus.


	13. The Search Ends, part I

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Search Ends, part I

"Well, I guess since Nautilus died, we need someone else to take over," reported Asdrubael.  
"So, who should take over?" asked Kharn.  
"There's three Generals left," Cypher stated.  
"Exactly," replied Asdrubael, "However, I think that Doomtunnel would be better at taking command of this mission."  
"Why do you think that?" asked Kharn.  
"I don't know, but I have to choose someone to take control of the war against the Rangers, don't I?"  
"Great choice," commented Doomtunnel as he approached.  
"Why was I not chosen?" asked Firestrike.  
"Maybe because you're the last resort," stated Asdrubael.  
"Why is it him you rely on when everything else has failed?" asked Deathflight.  
"Because you're not as trustworthy," replied Doomtunnel, before realising, "Wait, does that make me even less trustworthy?"  
"Presumably," replied Deathflight.  
"This has gone on long enough!" shouted Asdrubael, "Deathflight, Firestrike, go back to your other projects."  
"Fine," Deathflight stated, as she and Firestrike walked off.

"What is the current situation?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"That idiot Nautilus gave the Rangers the scroll that can tell them the locations of where the dinosaurs were sealed," Asdrubael replied, "Presumably knowing that the Spinosaurus would die before the part about the dinosaur with healing powers could be decoded, Nautilus also told them the location of the Sarcosuchus."  
"So I assume you want me to stop them and capture the Sarcosuchus?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"It would be better, if you could obliterate the Sarcosuchus, and therefore leave the Rangers with no hope of saving the Spinosaurus," replied Asdrubael. Then Asdrubael walked off, as Kharn and Cypher walked over to Doomtunnel.

"What's the first stage of your plan?" asked Kharn.  
"The first stage of my plan is to find and destroy the Sarcosuchus," stated Doomtunnel, "Or, that would be logical, but I want the Rangers to know that they now have a more dangerous opponent than Nautilus was ever capable of being!"  
"Why would you want them to know that?" asked Cypher.  
"Because it's true, you moron!" Kharn shouted, whacking Cypher.  
"Exactly," Doomtunnel replied, "So the first thing that has to be done, logically, is to defeat the Rangers when they arrive in search of the Sarcosuchus."  
"Good plan," stated Cypher, "Would any kind of monster be useful in this plan?"  
"It could be," replied Doomtunnel, "So, you and Kharn should take the Bio-Cannon and try to make a new monster. Try to reach the location of the Sarcosuchus at some point before I defeat the Rangers."  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't be any good to arrive after they're beaten," stated Cypher, as he grabbed the Bio-Cannon and he and Kharn teleported away.  
"Now, it is almost time to strike," stated Doomtunnel, "Before long, the Tornado Rangers will be obliterated!"

"Have you found the location?" Ted asked Sean, as Sean was trying to find the nearest mountain or hill to Denham.  
"The sensors seem to have trouble finding the right place," stated Sean, but he knew he needed to find the area fast, because so far, the Spinosaurus was weakening even further, and it almost seemed like the Red Tornado Ranger powers were the only thing keeping him alive. That wasn't as bad as it sounded, as the Rangers had recently gained the CycloneTector Armour, which had fused with their own powers, so the Spinosaurus wasn't as badly affected as he would have been had the Rangers not gained the CycloneTector. As it were, the Spinosaurus had actually been slightly healed when the CycloneTector fused with the Tornado Ranger powers, but not enough for it to matter right now.

'Asdrubael will probably send Cypher and Kharn to the location,' the Styracosaurus stated, 'I don't think he'll be that pleased that his General was nuked two days ago.'  
"I know," Sean replied, "I think we could defeat Cypher and Kharn by themselves without much difficulty."  
"We probably could, but how do we know that's all Asdrubael will bother sending?" asked Louise, "If his General was destroyed the last time we fought, he'll probably be furious."  
"Maybe, but without his General, he's lost the best thing he could have struck back with," Darren replied.  
'You people are taking too long to find that dam mountain,' the Rhamphorhynchus informed the group, 'If you would stand on my back, I could just fly to the mountain without all this searching.'

Relatively soon, the Tornado Rangers leapt off the Rhamphorhynchus's back and landed on a tall hill.  
"It seems Asdrubael didn't send anyone," Tornado Black commented.  
"That's where you're mistaken," Doomtunnel said as he stepped forward.  
"I don't think you're one of Asdrubael's monsters," stated Tornado White, "Considering that all of Asdrubael's monsters are based on animals."  
"You may have something there," stated Doomtunnel, "I am General Doomtunnel, Nautilus's replacement!"  
"You won't be replacing anything for long!" Tornado Red commented, before ordering, "Initiate the Tornado Star!"

Doomtunnel watched as the Rangers assembled this finisher and fired at him, but he just knocked the attack aside.  
"That's not exactly a good sign," stated Tornado Blue.  
"I don't think anyone's been able to deflect that before," Tornado Yellow commented. Doomtunnel held up his hand, and the four drills began glowing and made an energy field appear, before firing off energy at the Rangers. The Rangers were knocked to the ground by the blast.  
"As you can see, myself and Nautilus have nothing in common!" shouted Doomtunnel, laughing at his opponents.

Suddenly, the Rangers were blasted again, as Cypher, Kharn and a monster that appeared to be based on a bat.  
"I was hoping you'd arrive before the Rangers die," stated Doomtunnel.  
"So now what happens?" asked Cypher.  
"Now you attack the Rangers!" shouted Doomtunnel, somewhat angered.

Cypher charged at Tornado Yellow once again, and swung his axe downwards, but Tornado Yellow blocked it with her Tornado Shield and stuck with her Tornado Sword. However, Cypher wasn't finished with this, and fired a blue beam of energy at Tornado Yellow. Tornado Yellow got hit by this beam of energy and collapsed.  
"These fights just seem to get easier each time," stated Cypher, somewhat confused about how he was winning so easily.  
"Many things get easier," stated Tornado Yellow, as she threw one of her Sphinx Cutters at Cypher, knocking him back and causing him to drop his axe. Tornado Yellow then charged forward and punched Cypher, who collapsed, but soon stood again, ready for the next attack.

Kharn had again attacked Tornado Blue, who was getting somewhat annoyed about fighting Kharn every time Asdrubael's forces attacked. Tornado Blue managed to knock Kharn's lance aside, before punching Kharn in the gut, and Kharn staggered back, and would have dropped the lance, he Tornado Blue not been holding it.  
"Tornado Cycle!" Tornado Blue called, and his Tornado Cycle was teleported to the battlefield. Tornado Blue climbed onto his Tornado Cycle and drove towards Kharn, holding the lance out. Kharn was hit hard and sent flying back, but she soon managed to stand, ready to attack again.  
"With Doomtunnel leading us, we shall not fail!" shouted Kharn, as she charged, slamming both fists against Tornado Blue, knocking him off his bike.  
"They keep fighting the same opponents repeatedly, it's no surprise that they always lose," stated Doomtunnel as he watched the battlefield.

The bat monster then charged, slamming one fist against Tornado White, who fell back, and Tornado Black stepped forward, punching the bat monster several times, driving the monster back. However, the monster made a mountain lion appear, and sent it to attack. The Rangers tried to fight off the mountain lion, and weren't exactly failing, but also weren't succeeding.

"Death Blast!" shouted the monster, as he fired off a black gas. Tornado White and Tornado Black held the mountain lion in front of them. The two Rangers collapsed, along with the lion.  
"Finally," stated the monster. While his attack didn't kill people outright, it made them enter a state of rigour mortis for several hours. As he advanced on Tornado Red, Tornado Black and tornado White grabbed him, having been saved from the effects of the Death Blast by using the mountain lion as a shield.

"What's going on?" asked the bat monster.  
"SpinoGauntlet, full power!" Tornado Red called, as the gauntlet appeared and attached. Tornado Red then fired the SpinoGauntlet's blasts at the bat monster, before transforming it to cannon mode and firing again. The bat monster staggered backwards, before falling and exploding.

"What? This is inexcusable!" shouted Doomtunnel.  
"It's not over yet," replied Kharn, as the remains of the bat monster started to enlarge before coming back together.  
"Well okay, maybe that's acceptable," Doomtunnel stated.  
"Depth Charge Megazord, unite!" the Rangers called, and the five necessary dinosaurs fused with each other, before the Rangers found themselves in the cockpit.  
"Well, at least it should be interesting to see if this monster can actually stand against the Rangers and dinosaurs," commented Doomtunnel.

The Depth Charge Megazord stepped forward, ready for the attack of the most recent monster. The bat monster charged towards them, and metal, artificial claws attached to his hands. Then he slashed the Depth Charge Megazord with them. The Depth Charge Megazord wasn't effected much by the attack, but the impact still pushed him backwards.  
"We can beat this one," Tornado Blue stated.  
"I don't see why you'd think something stupid like that!" shouted the bat monster, slamming both fists against the Depth Charge Megazord. The Depth Charge Megazord was forced backwards again, but still not even close to being defeated.

"Now you can see how hard it is to stand against Asdrubael's forces!" shouted Doomtunnel, as the bat monster continued punching the Depth Charge Megazord.  
"I don't think these guys even realise how little they're effecting us," stated Tornado Red.  
'Should we demonstrate?' asked the Plesiosaurus.  
"Presumably, considering that we'll have to kill this monster at some point!" Tornado Red replied, and the Depth Charge Megazord began punching the bat monster, weakening him further.

"How can that be?" asked the bat monster, as he was repeatedly forced back. Then he fired a beam of some kind of black energy, which the Depth Charge Megazord knocked aside without difficulty.  
"You can't defeat me!" shouted the bat monster.  
"Depth Launcher, fire!" the group called, as the Depth Charge Megazord fired two explosives, which hit the bat monster and exploded. Then the Depth Charge Megazord turned to Doomtunnel, Kharn and Cypher.

"It's obvious we can beat you," stated Tornado Black, "So retreat now and allow us to find the Sarcosuchus."  
"You're forgetting something, Rangers," replied Doomtunnel.  
"What's that?" asked Tornado White.  
"This battle isn't over!" shouted Doomtunnel, as the bat monster flew out of the explosion and slammed against the Depth Charge Megazord.

"Necro-Blast!" the bat monster shouted, as he exploded, turning into a cloud of black gas that encircled the Depth Charge Megazord. Soon enough, the gas faded away, and the Depth Charge Megazord had turned entirely jet-black, and crashed to the ground, not moving at all.

To be continued…


	14. The Search Ends, part II

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Search Ends, part II

"The Depth Charge Megazord isn't responding!" Tornado Red informed everyone.  
"I don't understand," stated Tornado Blue, "Unless they're-"  
'We're still alive,' the Plesiosaurus informed the group, 'But for some reason, whatever special power that monster had is holding us in this state of helplessness.'  
'If it weren't, then we would have no problem driving these guys away from Sarcosuchus,' commented the Basilosaurus.  
"Well, I guess we'll have to beat them without your help," stated Patrol Yellow.

"Without the Depth Charge Megazord, the Rangers will have to fight us alone!" Doomtunnel shouted.  
"Hasn't something like that happened before?" asked Cypher, somewhat worried.  
"Yes, it was the last time we fought them. We lost easily," replied Kharn, also somewhat worried.  
"But when that happened, Nautilus was here instead of me!" Doomtunnel shouted, "I'll prove how easily I can win this!"  
"But you're not as experienced at fighting the Rangers," stated Kharn.  
"If you want Nautilus to return so badly, then he will!" shouted Doomtunnel, annoyed slightly, as he focused his energy on the stone he held, and the stone began glowing. Then the remains of Nautilus reappeared, and Nautilus then came back together, ready to attack the Tornado Rangers. The Tornado Rangers fell out of the Depth Charge Megazord and saw that Nautilus had returned.

"It seems that the Rangers are nearing their doom," stated Asdrubael, as he watched the other villains prepare to strike the Rangers.  
"Should we attack also?" asked Deathflight.  
"I find that unnecessary," stated Asdrubael, "The four of them should easily be enough to beat the Rangers."  
"What happens when the Rangers have fallen?" asked Firestrike.  
"This should be obvious, but when the Rangers have fallen, Doomtunnel will capture and kill the Sarcosuchus." Asdrubael replied.  
"And that would mean that the Spinosaurus would have no way to be healed from the Virus Blaster's contamination," Deathflight realised.  
"You only just noticed that?" Firestrike asked.  
"Well, yes," stated Deathflight, "But just because I only just notice, it doesn't make the plan less likely to work!"  
"Good point," Firestrike stated, "Before long, the Rangers will have been obliterated."  
"Exactly," stated Agent Aburera, "And since I don't think the Depth Charge Megazord will recover soon, the Rangers have nothing to strike back with if one of our warriors grows."  
"Why don't you command someone to grow then?" asked Deathflight.  
"That will come later," stated Asdrubael, "Mainly because it makes our forces seem incompetent if they have to grow to win."

"At last, the end is here!" shouted Cypher, as he lowered his laser rifle, to aim at Tornado Yellow. Then he fired, blasting Tornado Yellow backwards with three laser bolts. Cypher then charged, slamming the end of his laser rifle into Tornado Yellow, knocking her to the ground.  
"I haven't fallen in battle against you yet, and I never will!" shouted Tornado Yellow, as she knocked Cypher's next rifle strike away easily. Tornado Yellow then kicked Cypher, driving him back.  
"Yes, but this time, the stage is set for the end of the Tornado Rangers!" shouted Cypher, as he slashed repeatedly with his axe, and Tornado Yellow fell to the ground and demorphed.  
"Now you know what the general idea is," Nautilus stated, as he punched Tornado Black, driving him back also.  
"We've destroyed you before, Nautilus," Tornado Black stated, "For someone who just returned to life, you seem very eager to die once more."  
"But you're aware of how much effort that took, and how long it took," Nautilus replied, as he threw three small blades, which struck Tornado Black and exploded, knocking him to the ground, demorphing.  
"You are losing the battle, Rangers, before long all hope will be lost!" Doomtunnel shouted, striking with both fists, knocking Tornado White and Tornado Red back. Doomtunnel then fired exploding drills, which struck the Rangers and exploded, knocking them back. This allowed Doomtunnel to fire a huge energy beam at Tornado White, hitting her and making her demorph.  
"We'll never surrender that easily!" shouted Tornado Red, as he struck Doomtunnel, who barely reacted, but when he did, he slammed the drills on both hands into Tornado Red, knocking him to the ground, demorphing.  
"As you can see, you're the only Ranger stupid enough to continue trying to fight us!" Kharn shouted, as she struck Tornado Blue with her lance, knocking him to the ground.  
"We'll all continue fighting to stop your forces," Tornado Blue stated, as he tore Kharn's lance from her grip and threw it at her, but she deflected it. Tornado Blue took this opportunity to stand and tired to punch Kharn, but she moved out of the way.  
"Well, if you're trying not to lose, you really need to try harder," stated Kharn, as she punched and kicked Tornado Blue repeatedly, then blasted him three times. Tornado Blue collapsed, demorphing. Kharn struck with her lance, and Tornado Blue tried to block it by putting a rock in the path of the attack. The rock was the first rock Tornado Blue grabbed, which wasn't very big, but it seemed to repel the attack, only being damaged slightly. However, blue light emerged from the rock.

"What's going on?" asked Doomtunnel, before he noticed the rock. The rock suddenly shattered, and a Sarcosuchus appeared. This giant crocodile then sent energy into the Rangers, causing them to morph again, and restored the Megazord to normal.  
"CycloneTector Armour, engage!" Tornado Red called, and the CycloneTector Armour activated.  
"Destroy them!" shouted Doomtunnel, and Cypher, Kharn and Nautilus charged.

Tornado Yellow deflecting Cypher's axe strike easily, and Tornado Black took the opportunity to kick Cypher in the gut, causing him to drop his axe. Cypher, worried, fired his laser rifle, only to find that it had no effect on the Ranges' CycloneTector Armour. Both Rangers charged, running past Cypher on their side, slashing him with their Tornado Blades.  
"I will not fall so easily!" Cypher shouted, as he saw the Rangers running at him again, and fired several shots, hoping to stop them. The Rangers then both punched Cypher, driving him to the ground.  
"I'll never be defeated that way!" shouted Kharn, as she and Tornado Blue again fought with their lances, but Tornado Blue's CycloneTector Armour allowed him to strike and react faster, and he easily deflected most of Kharn's attacks, before throwing his own lance over his shoulder. Tornado White grabbed the lance, and fired it from the Phoenix Crossbow. It shot through the air and struck Kharn, throwing her back. Kharn charged at Tornado White, but she managed to defend herself easily, and slashed Kharn several times with her Tornado Blade, causing Kharn to be knocked to the ground also.

"You will never defeat me!" Nautilus shouted, as he struck Tornado Red repeatedly. However, Tornado Red managed to survive the attacks without much difficulty and punched Nautilus, throwing him back. Nautilus managed to stand, and unleashed a plasma blast at Tornado Red, but without effect.  
"No, I will not die again so soon!" Nautilus shouted. Tornado Red then activated the SpinoGauntlet, which was in itself powered up by the CycloneTector Armour. Tornado Red then fired several shots at Nautilus, who fell to the ground and exploded. The other villains teleported away.

Without warning, Nautilus revived and grew.  
"Now we shall end this, Rangers!" Nautilus shouted, as he fired energy into the remains of the bat monster, who was also revived. The Rangers managed to return to the Depth Charge Megazord, who then stood ready to fight both villains.

"I won't even have to sacrifice myself this time!" shouted the bat monster, as he slashed the Depth Charge Megazord with his claws. Nautilus then slammed his sai blade into the Megazord.

'We're taking more damage than we hoped,' the Cymbospondylus stated.  
"We'll have to change that somehow," stated Tornado White.  
"Maybe, with the Depth Launcher, we could destroy both of these opponents at once!" suggested Tornado Black.  
"Depth Launcher!" the group called, as the Megazord fired two explosives, which hit the villains and exploded.  
"I think that worked," Tornado Blue commented.

"You're mistaken if you thought that attack could ever defeat us!" shouted Nautilus.  
"And now, you'll see what combined power really is!" shouted the bat monster, as he and Nautilus fired a combined wave of energy, striking the Depth Charge Megazord. The Rangers were blasted out of the cockpit again, which seemed odd since the cockpit was a manifestation. Had the individual dinosaurs separated?  
'We managed to not separate, but barely," commented the Basilosaurus.  
'I think I could help," stated the Rhamphorhynchus, and the Rangers once again found themselves in the cockpit, as the Rhamphorhynchus attached to the back, forming wings for the new Depth Charge Megazord Glider.

"Die, Rangers!" Nautilus shouted, as the villains combined their powers and fired again, but Depth Charge Megazord glider avoided the attack.  
"What?" demanded Nautilus.  
"Well, I'll just have to crush them alone," stated the bat monster, as he flew into the air, and flew towards Depth Charge Megazord Glider. The heroic Megazord managed to deflect each of the monster's strikes, and then knocked him to the ground.

"It's not over yet, Rangers!" shouted the bat monster, "Death Blast!" the monster fired his blast of death energy, but Depth Charge Megazord Glider again easily avoided the attack.  
"Is avoiding my attacks all you intend to do?" the bat monster asked, frustrated. Then he tried flying into the air again, but Depth Charge Megazord Glider landed on punch to his wing, shattering it.

"Glider Slash!" Tornado Black called, as energy blades extended from Depth Charge Megazord Glider's wings. Then he flew towards the bat monster, slicing through his waist. The bat fell and exploded.

'I don't mean to alarm you, but with the recent battles against these two, we're becoming tired,' the Plesiosaurus informed the Rangers.  
"I have a plan," Tornado Red stated, "ShuttleBase teleportation, online!"

The six dinosaurs separated, before the teleportation began to work, Styracosaurus, Basilosaurus, Cymbospondylus, Plesiosaurus and Rhamphorhynchus teleporting away, before Spinosaurus, Tylosaurus and Postosuchus took their place.  
'I don't think I can heal Spinosaurus, without combining with him," stated the Sarcosuchus.  
"Good idea," Tornado Red stated, before turning to Tornado Blue, "Sean?"  
"Tornado Megazord Wave Rider!" Tornado Blue called, and Postosuchus, Pteranodon, Tylosaurus, Spinosaurus and Sarcosuchus fused with each other, the Rangers again appearing in a cockpit.

"Rangers, I will never allow you to defeat me in battle!" shouted Nautilus, as he prepared to blast the Megazord. Tornado Megazord Wave Rider received the blasts, and was unaffected.  
"Why can't you just lie down and die?" demanded Nautilus, as he charged, slashing with his sais, but Tornado Megazord Wave Rider deflected the attacks easily and struck back, injuring Nautilus somewhat.  
"Tidal Strike!" Tornado Blue called, and the Megazord sudden rose upward on a wave which seemed to have come from nowhere. The wave turned to ice, which shattered into icicles, and in turn, they fell down onto Nautilus, fatally impaling him in several places. Nautilus toppled over and exploded into nothing.

"This is a disgrace!" shouted Asdrubael, "This so-called 'mission' has succeeded nothing more than screwing up everything Nautilus accomplished!"  
"So, why don't you have Doomtunnel executed?" asked Deathflight.  
"Well, for one thing, losing two Generals for good in such a short space of time isn't exactly good," replied Asdrubael, "The second thing is, this mission is the first ever to force the Rangers to use two new combinations in one battle!"  
"Well, I guess that means Doomtunnel is good at something," stated Deathflight.


	15. The Second Arrival

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Second Arrival

"Only the Triceratops and Seismosaurus information has been deciphered," Sean stated, and after seeing this, he knew he wouldn't have an easy time trying to find the remaining dinosaurs now.  
'Well, the main threat seems to have passed," the Styracosaurus stated, 'Is it necessary to try to find the remaining dinosaurs immediately?'  
"You may have something there," replied Sean, "Nautilus was always trying to capture dinosaurs, but Doomtunnel is an entirely new General, and might not."  
'Either way, it will take a long time before we have any real information on how to get to the next dinosaur,' commented the Spinosaurus.  
"That makes sense," replied Sean, "And it doesn't seem like Doomtunnel has any knowledge of where the dinosaurs are sealed either."  
'It also leaves Doomtunnel open to try a completely different plan,' the Sarcosuchus stated.  
"That isn't exactly a good thing," replied Sean.  
'Sorry if that worries you, but it's something we still have to be prepared for,' the Sarcosuchus informed Sean.  
"I know," Sean replied, as he tried to use the monitor to search for any sign of an attack, but with no success, "Something chaotic could happen soon, depending on what Doomtunnel chooses to do."  
'Hopefully, it won't be that hard to stop,' replied the Triceratops.

"What's going on here?" asked Asdrubael.  
"Nothing much," stated Cypher, "Though it seems that the new General may have an idea."  
"Really?" asked Asdrubael, before walking over to Doomtunnel, "What is your new plan?"  
"Well, for one thing, I don't intend to try to search for another dinosaur," stated Doomtunnel, "Though I guess that's obvious."  
"Well yes, the fact that we don't know where any are tends to cause a problem with that idea," Asdrubael replied, still interested.  
"Well, as we know, one of our group was going to use a small, individual spacecraft, which later got stuck on the moon before we arrived," Doomtunnel stated.  
"I see what's going on," replied Asdrubael, "But I don't think you'll be able to transport him here, since the last we heard, there was no way out of the spacecraft."  
"I know," replied Doomtunnel, laughing, "But I intend to use equipment to transport the spacecraft here, where there will be nothing blocking the doors from opening."

"Now that could actually work," stated Asdrubael, "But, seeing how obsessed with power that pilot can be, it might not be good to allow him to try to run things by himself."  
"I'll try to prevent him from having control over anything, and send him to destroy the Rangers," replied Doomtunnel.  
"See that he does," ordered Asdrubael, before leaving.  
"Cypher, use the Bio-Cannon to make a new monster, then go t Earth and assist him against the Rangers," Doomtunnel instructed, teleporting away.

Sean had called the other Rangers to the ShuttleBase, the second he had noticed Cypher, Kharn and a centipede monster attacking.

"I don't know why they're here," stated Sean, "And Doomtunnel isn't with them, so he could be planning something else. However, we still have to stop them, before they cause further damage to the city."

"Tornado power, activate!" the heroes called, as their Morphers activated.

"Rangers, this time you will meet your end!" shouted Kharn, as the Rangers arrived on their Tornado Cycles.  
"I don't see why you think you can beat us so easily," stated Tornado Blue.  
"Well, maybe you should pay closer attention, as this latest monster, Army of Foot, will crush you!" Cypher shouted.  
"Army of Foot?" asked Tornado Yellow.  
"They're running out of good names for monsters," Tornado Black suggested.

"I wouldn't put it like that!" shouted Army of Foot, as his additional legs all pointed at the Rangers, and then partially folded back to reveal several cannons.  
"Figures that they'd have a reason for naming him that," Patrol White stated.  
"Die, Rangers!" Army of Foot ordered, as his cannons fired repeatedly, blasting the Rangers back.

"And now, I shall finally avenge my previous defeat!" shouted Kharn, charging at Tornado Blue, trying to strike with her lance, which was easily blocked.  
"I'd have thought you would give up by now," stated Tornado Blue, using his own lance to strike Kharn.  
"I'll never surrender to your attempts!" shouted Kharn, as she charged again, but Tornado Blue blasted her with his Pegasus Launcher point blank, driving her backwards, and she teleported away.

"Well, that still leaves us!" shouted Cypher, as he slashed Tornado Yellow with his axe, driving her back.  
"I'll defeat you for good sometime, but for now I have other concerns!" Tornado Yellow shouted, striking repeatedly with the Sphinx Cutters.  
"It's hilarious that you expect to get rid of me that easily!" shouted Cypher, as he charged again, but Tornado Yellow blocked his strike and cleaved into him once more, after which he teleported away.

"Well, I guess it's just me now, Rangers!" shouted Army of Foot, as he charged, slamming into the Rangers and knocking them to the ground.  
"We won't be beaten that easily," stated Tornado Black, and Army of Foot turned, shocked to find the Rangers already standing.  
"Well, you won't be standing up to me for long!" Army of Foot shouted, firing with his cannons once more, but the Rangers avoided the attacks.  
"It won't be long before all is lost!" Army of Foot shouted, again firing at the Rangers, hitting this time and knocking them to the ground.  
"We won't be beaten that easily!" Tornado Red shouted, "CycloneTector Armour, activate!" the CycloneTector activated and the Rangers charged, unaffected by the monster's attacks now.  
"What?" asked the centipede monster, before the Rangers closed in and struck repeatedly, each hit causing severe damage to the monster. Army of Foot found himself being sent flying.  
"Cyclone Buster!" Tornado Red called, as the CycloneTector Armour of each Ranger began glowing and fired, blasting Army of Foot apart.

The Rangers were unsurprised when a bigger explosion engulfed what was left of Army of Foot was engulfed in another explosion, and a giant version of Army of Foot appeared.  
"Well, we know what happens now," stated Tornado Black, as he saw the Postosuchus, Pteranodon, Triceratops, Tylosaurus and Spinosaurus approaching the battlefield. Soon enough, the Tornado Megazord stood ready, and the Rangers again found themselves in the cockpit. Army of Foot was surprised to be facing this combination instead of one of the tougher combinations.

"So, you don't think I'm capable of fighting any of your other combinations?" asked Army of Foot, "You'll soon find that the Tornado Megazord will never beat me!"  
"I doubt that," Tornado Black stated.  
"Well, if you must see proof, here's proof!" shouted Army of Foot, blasting the Tornado Megazord with all of his cannons. Then he waited for the smoke to clear.  
"You could have at least pretended it was having an effect!" Army of Foot shouted, somewhat outraged, while the Tornado Megazord stood, unfazed by the attack.

'I guess now is the time to finish him off,' the Spinosaurus commented, and the Tornado Megazord walked forwards, preparing to finish the battle against Army of Foot.  
"I'll never be defeated by incompetents like you!" shouted Army of Foot, as he blasted the Tornado Megazord repeatedly. However, the Tornado Megazord kept closing in, unaffected.  
"Well come on, at least try to make me think I'm achieving something!" shouted the monster, seeing the shots continue to have no effect.  
"You are achieving something, you're achieving being annoying," Tornado Blue stated, as the Tornado Megazord's fist slammed into Army of Foot, throwing him back, "I fail to see why they sent you."

"Well then maybe I should demonstrate!" shouted Army of Foot, as he punched the tornado Megazord, almost knocking him off his feet. Then he fired a huge blast of flame, driving the Tornado Megazord back.  
"I shall win this without difficulty!" shouted Army of Foot, as he continued to pummel the Tornado Megazord.

"We're going to need help to beat this one!" Tornado Black called, and the Rhamphorhynchus appeared and fused to the back of Tornado Megazord, forming Tornado Megazord Glider. Army of Foot fell back, as he was shocked to see this happen.

Tornado Megazord glider then struck repeatedly, throwing Army of Foot back.  
"Tornado Glider Strike!" Tornado Black called, and the wings fired energy at Army of Foot, causing him to stagger back, and then collapse and explode. However, when the Tornado Megazord separated, the group noticed a huge beam of energy being shot into the sky. The Rangers then ran to their Tornado Cycles, in hopes of reaching whatever it was before anything happened.

"At last, the Rangers have arrived," stated Doomtunnel, as he stood in front of a machine that was aiming into space.  
"What's going on?" asked Tornado Yellow.  
"You'll find out before long," stated Doomtunnel, and with that, he teleported away, leaving the Rangers staring at the machine.

"What's that doing?" asked Tornado Blue.  
"Well, presumably, it's-" Tornado White started, before the Rangers saw a spacecraft descending. It was being pulled by the machine, but why?  
"What's in that spacecraft?" Tornado Black asked, just before the machine pulled the spacecraft to itself.

"At last, I don't have to be stuck on the moon anymore!" shouted an armoured warrior who emerged from the ship. This warrior had a silver helmet, and had bulky metallic blue and bronze armour.  
"I'm sure Doomtunnel has a reason for bringing this warrior here," stated Tornado Black, "But why would he need him?"  
"I take it you're the Power Rangers who have been giving Asdrubael's other forces such difficulty," stated the warrior, "However, I, General Blitzkrieg, will ensure that this does not continue!"

Without another word, Blitzkrieg charged, slashing the Rangers with his twin blades as he charged. This new General was running so fast that he basically became a blue and red streak of light; presumably that was how he got his name. Blitzkrieg finally stopped, and laughed as he saw the Rangers fall to the ground.

"Is that all you're capable of?" asked Blitzkrieg, before firing multiple lasers. The Rangers found themselves being blasted repeatedly, and could barely stand.  
"Gryphon Mortar!" Tornado Black called, as his cannon appeared, and he fired, but Blitzkrieg deflected the blast, and it struck the Rangers.  
Tornado White, Tornado Yellow, Tornado Blue and Tornado Black charged. They raised their Tornado Swords and brought them down on Blitzkrieg, pinning him down. Tornado Red energised his Dragon Swords and charged, ready for the finishing attack.  
Blitzkrieg prevented this with something none of the Rangers expected – he exploded. The Rangers were sent flying back, demorphing. Blitzkrieg then reassembled, laughing at his fallen enemies, wondering if it was really this easily. Then Blitzkrieg teleported away to the Star Reaper.

To be continued…


	16. Mysterious Dinosaurs

Power Rangers Tornado  
Mysterious Dinosaurs

Although Sean was normally the only Ranger who stayed in the ShuttleBase, and monitored for attacks, since Blitzkrieg had arrived, the Rangers had been worried about what he would do next.  
"The decoding devices seem to have deciphered the Plesiosaurus information," Sean informed the group.  
'I didn't know I was that interesting,' the Plesiosaurus commented.  
'Does the scroll say anything about throwing evil Generals through the air?' asked the Pteranodon.  
"I think we really need to find the remaining dinosaurs if we want to stop Blitzkrieg," Darren suggested.  
"It won't be easy though,' the Spinosaurus commented, before he recoiled, as if hit hard by something, 'There's… three dinosaurs nearby. For some reason, I just now became aware of them, but even from here I can tell which ones they are; the Deinosuchus, Ichthyosaurus and Aucasaurus.'  
"Well, if they can suddenly be detected that easily, Blitzkrieg might even know where they are," Cheryl stated.

Sure enough, Blitzkrieg ran towards the area. In this area, there was a stone table, and on top of it were three rocks that dinosaurs had been sealed in.  
"Finally, the dinosaurs have been located!" Blitzkrieg shouted, before several laser blasts slammed against him, driving him back.

"What?" Blitzkrieg asked, outraged, before seeing the Rangers driving towards him on their Tornado Cycles, "Sorry, I just assumed you were dead when I exploded and reassembled. Next time I'll be more certain to kill you."  
"Somehow, you're even becoming more annoying than before," Tornado Black shouted as he charged, raising his Gryphon Axe. Blitzkrieg positioned himself correctly, so when the axe hit, he was sent flying over to the table.  
"Now, I shall have control!" Blitzkrieg shouted, as he used his dark powers to shatter the rocks, and the Deinosuchus, Aucasaurus and Ichthyosaurus appeared.  
"Destroy the Rangers!" shouted Blitzkrieg, but as his dinosaurs charged forward to attack, they were intercepted.

The Ichthyosaurus noticed the Cymbospondylus in front of him, and wanted to take out the dinosaur who was closest to his species first. The Ichthyosaurus began glowing and slammed into the Cymbospondylus, sending him flying back. Though he didn't speak, the Ichthyosaurus seemed happy about this.  
The Deinosuchus seemed to be attacking almost any dinosaur he could find. Even with the Styracosaurus, Pteranodon, Postosuchus and Tylosaurus attacking him, he knocked them back with his tail. The Deinosuchus was starting to seem unbeatable, but that still left one evil dinosaur, the Aucasaurus.  
The Aucasaurus slammed his tail into the Spinosaurus. Then he attacked, tearing into the other dinosaurs with his teeth, knocking him to the ground.  
"Now, finish them off!" Blitzkrieg shouted, but he and his three dinosaurs were mysteriously teleported away.

"Well, at least we have three dinosaurs now," stated Asdrubael, "The Rangers will be weakened since they can't combine forces with them now."  
'Combine forces with us?' the Deinosuchus asked.  
'We'd never combine forces with the Rangers!' the Aucasaurus protested.  
"That's great," Asdrubael replied, before walking to Doomtunnel, "What is the next part of your plan?"  
"I don't believe he started yet!" shouted Blitzkrieg, "Being a General myself, I don't take his orders!"  
"I understand," stated Asdrubael, "Now, Doomtunnel, what is your latest plan?"  
"Well, I had a plan involving capturing the three dinosaurs who mysteriously appeared, but that plan seems to have been interrupted." Doomtunnel replied.  
"And also, the dinosaurs were successfully captured," commented Blitzkrieg, "Doomtunnel would never have succeeded."  
"You may think that," stated Asdrubael, "However, Doomtunnel has completed some plans before."  
"What plans?" asked Blitzkrieg.  
"The plan to free you, for instance," replied Asdrubael.  
"Well, I will come up with a plan to lure the Rangers into battle, and obliterate them!" shouted Doomtunnel.  
"That's too obvious," stated Blitzkrieg.  
"We'll see how obvious it is, when the Rangers have finally been obliterated!" shouted Doomtunnel, teleporting away.

"So, what happens now that Blitzkrieg captured some dinosaurs and they naturally agreed to help him?" asked Ted.  
'They didn't naturally agree to help him,' the Postosuchus replied.  
"What makes you sure of that?" asked Sean.  
'They didn't naturally agree to help him, because there was no conversation between them, until he ordered them to attack,' the Spinosaurus stated.  
"So what does that mean?" asked Louise confused.  
'I'll explain this one,' the Pteranodon stated, 'We linked ourselves to your powers, so your powers would actually work and you could stop Asdrubael. However, as previously mentioned, that connection of power also prevents the Bio-Cannon from transforming us into monsters. The other dinosaurs that you freed all linked themselves to your powers, because, with the number of planets that Asdrubael conquered, we all fear the Bio-Cannon. It's possible that when Blitzkrieg released those three, he infused them with his power, to protect them from the Bio-Cannon. Due to the fact that they had protection from the Bio-Cannon, tits possible that they wouldn't have tried to stop the darkness from overtaking them.'  
"So, that darkness is now controlling them?" Darren asked, somewhat worried.  
'Exactly,' the Postosuchus replied, 'And with that darkness controlling them, they and Blitzkrieg can act as one being.'  
However, just then the alarms went off, and showed Doomtunnel, several Bio-Warriors and a monster attacking. The group knew they would have to stop these forces, even if Blitzkrieg might show up in the battle.

"At last, the Rangers have arrived!" Doomtunnel shouted as he saw the Rangers arrive on their Tornado Cycles.  
"At least we're facing the weaker of two Generals this time," Tornado Yellow commented.  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"I thought you'd know, but obviously, you can't even realise that," Tornado Yellow replied.

All the Bio-Warriors charged. The Rangers had had some difficult battles recently, so they weren't having much difficulty. Doomtunnel and the monster watched as the Bio-Warriors were being beaten with ease, and the last few standing teleported back to the Star Reaper.

"I'll show you how this is supposed to work!" Blitzkrieg shouted, as he appeared.  
"Not him again," Doomtunnel muttered.  
"Now, Rangers, prepare to die!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as his arms and legs retracted, and his arm guards changed position so they were positioned like wings. Then Blitzkrieg flew around, slamming into the Rangers repeatedly and knocking them to the ground.  
"Blitzkrieg, this is my mission!" shouted Doomtunnel, as Blitzkrieg returned to normal, and prepared to charge.  
"Well, you're obviously not proving yourself capable enough!" Blitzkrieg replied, as he charged at the Rangers, a black sword appearing in his hands. Blitzkrieg then slashed each Ranger with it, knocking them back.  
"We've got to come up with something else," Tornado Red stated, as the Rangers spread out slightly, hoping Blitzkrieg would have a harder time this way.  
"I don't know what you're thinking of, but you're not thinking straight!" Blitzkrieg shouted, blasting each of the Rangers. The Rangers were knocked back, and Blitzkrieg threw his sword, striking Tornado Red and knocking him down.  
"Now you finally face your end, Rangers!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as he prepared to charge, but was suddenly teleported away.

"Finally," muttered Doomtunnel, annoyed, "Sword Hornet, destroy the Rangers!"  
"Immediately!" Sword Hornet replied, and he charged, slashing the Rangers with his two wrist blades. Due to the fact that Blitzkrieg had weakened them somewhat, they were having difficulty even though this monster wasn't even that powerful when compared to some of the others they'd fought.

"Now, prepare for your end, Rangers!" shouted Sword Hornet, as his wrist blades multiplied, and the extra blades shot towards Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow, knocking them to the ground.  
"At last, I shall be responsible for the demise of the Rangers!" shouted Doomtunnel.  
"Pegasus Launcher!" Tornado Blue called as his Tornado Cannon appeared and he blasted Sword Hornet with it.  
"Phoenix Blaster!" Tornado White called, as she her Tornado Cannon appeared, and she began blasting Sword Hornet.  
"Dragon Bazooka!" Tornado Red called, finishing Sword Hornet with three shots.

"I'll return and win later, Rangers!" shouted Doomtunnel, as he teleported away, while Sword Hornet grew.  
"This battle isn't going to be easy," stated Tornado Red, but the Depth Charge Megazord formed and the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.  
"Hopefully the Depth Charge Megazord can crush him," stated Tornado Black, somewhat tired of being beaten up by every villain he fought today.

"Well then, let's see how you defend against this!" shouted Sword Hornet, as he charged, slashing the Depth Charge Megazord with both blades.  
"In case you're still thinking of trying to beat me, then watch this!" Sword Hornet shouted, as his sword blades multiplied once more, the extra blades shooting off towards the Depth Charge Megazord, impacting and shaking the Megazord.  
"This is getting annoying," Tornado White stated.  
"This is about to become even more annoying!" shouted Sword Hornet, firing lasers from his eyes, blasting the Depth Charge Megazord again.  
"Okay, we'll really need something that can help, if we don't want to remain pinned down here." Tornado Yellow stated.  
"You'll never change the tide!" Sword Hornet shouted, charging and cutting into the Depth Charge Megazord.  
'I've sent for help,' stated the Pteranodon.  
"Who is it?" asked Patrol White.  
'You're about to find out,' the Plesiosaurus replied.

The Triceratops then rammed Sword Hornet with his horns, and Sword Hornet fell back, weakened. Then, the Seismosaurus charged, slamming against Sword Hornet, and whipping the sword blades with his tail, causing them to snap.  
"Now we're back in control of this battle," Tornado Black stated.  
"Back in control?" asked Sword Hornet.  
"Depth Charge Megazord Shield Guardian, begin fusion!" Tornado Black called. The Triceratops mostly shifted into subspace, but the shield landed in the Megazord's left hand. The Basilosaurus arm separated from the fusion and the Seismosaurus fused as the new arm.

"That thing can't beat me!" shouted Sword Hornet, as he removed the remains of both shattered blades from his arms and threw them. Depth Charge Megazord Shield Guardian merely raised his shield to block the attack.  
"Depth Spear, fire!" Tornado Black ordered, and Depth Charge Megazord Shield Guardian fired a spear that hit Sword Hornet and caused an explosion, which blasted him apart.

"Well, that plan didn't really work," stated Doomtunnel.  
"That's an understatement," commented Kharn.  
"Do you see any reason why it didn't work?" Asdrubael asked.  
"I see a reason," Doomtunnel stated, "The reason is that Blitzkrieg kept interfering with my plans!"

To be continued…


	17. Mysteries of Time

Power Rangers Tornado  
Mysteries of Time

"Well, Blitzkrieg, you may have had control of those three dinosaurs for a few days now," Asdrubael began, "But with my organisation, we have specific ways of conquering planets."  
"What specific ways are those?" asked Blitzkrieg.  
"Well for one thing, we don't doubt the abilities of any General, so we don't have two Generals fighting the enemy at once," replied Asdrubael.  
"Well then, you should tell Doomtunnel not to fight the Rangers," Blitzkrieg stated, "I have enough difficulty tormenting them without someone screwing everything up."  
"Yes, that's the problem," replied Asdrubael, "However, the solution is to prevent you from fighting the Rangers, as far as I see."  
"I fail to see the logic in that," Blitzkrieg responded, "I'm the only one who has come close to beating the Rangers!"  
"You're clearly mistaken," Asdrubael replied, "We really don't find you necessary in defeating the Rangers."  
"Once again, I don't understand," Blitzkrieg replied, "Especially given that I've battered the Rangers every time I fought them."  
"At last, I have come up with the perfect monster!" shouted Doomtunnel.  
"Does it self-destruct in fear when it sees the Rangers?" asked Blitzkrieg.  
"No, why should it?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"I see your ideas for monsters have improved," Blitzkrieg replied.  
"Enough of this!" Doomtunnel replied, as a pig-based monster with a clock forming most of its torso appeared. Blitzkrieg began laughing.  
"This is Pigmaster," stated Doomtunnel, "This monster will crush the Rangers if anyone can!"

"I guess I should try to locate the remaining dinosaurs," Sean stated, as he began the search. Sean was beginning to wonder why he bothered using the monitors to search for dinosaurs, when they worked so rarely.  
'Has the scroll been deciphered further? That could help us,' commented the Styracosaurus.  
"The scroll has only got as far as the information on Sarcosuchus," replied Sean, "But at least it's progress."  
'Well, at least you don't give up,' commented the Styracosaurus, 'I'm sure we'll need determination like that soon.'  
"Do the three dinosaurs that Blitzkrieg found have any special powers, either by themselves, or as a group?" Sean asked.  
'This is really strange,' the Styracosaurus replied, 'But the thing is, I don't think I remember them.'  
'I have no memory of them either,' the Spinosaurus commented. However, the alarms went off, and Pigmaster was shown attacking, along with Kharn and Cypher.  
"Try to contact the other Rangers," Sean suggested, "I'll fight them by myself until help arrives."

Kharn found herself being blasted by two lasers, and the three villains spun around, so see Tornado Blue on his Tornado Cycle. Tornado Blue slammed the bike against Kharn, sending her flying back.

"This rivalry has to end!" shouted Tornado Blue, as he stepped forward, Pegasus Lance in hand.  
"You won't have to end the rivalry by yourself, either!" shouted Tornado Black, as the remaining Tornado Rangers arrived. Doomtunnel watched the battle from a distance, waiting to see what would happen.

"Bio-Warriors, attack!" Pigmaster shouted, as ten Bio-Warriors appeared. Normally, somewhere between 25-35 Bio-Warriors appeared, so obviously the Rangers began to get the idea that Pigmaster had something evil planned.  
"This shouldn't be difficult!" shouted Tornado Black, easily destroying one Bio-Warrior with one hit from his Gryphon Axe. Then he turned to another, who was about to strike with a mace. Tornado Black blocked the mace, only to be kicked by the Bio-Warrior he had just destroyed.

"How is that possible?" asked Tornado Black, before he noticed Pigmaster's clock spinning backwards. Presumably, this clock was interfering with time itself, by constantly restoring the dead Bio-Warriors to perfect condition.  
"For some reason, I don't exactly like the idea of facing infinite Bio-Warriors," Tornado White commented. Sure enough, the Rangers were gradually becoming more tired from the battle, and it started to look like the Bio-Warriors would win.

"Bio-Warriors, retreat!" shouted Pigmaster, "Samurai, attack!" Pigmaster's clock began spinning faster then before. Several ancient samurai appeared and prepared to strike the Rangers.  
"This is worse than before," Tornado Red stated, as the samurai began their attack, slashing the Rangers with their blades. Tornado Black deflected one attack and prepared to strike wit his Gryphon Axe, when Tornado Red used one of his Dragon Swords to block the attack.

"We don't know how killing them could affect the time-line yet," Tornado Red commented, before one samurai kicked him, knocking him back.  
"Well Rangers, it appears that you've met your end!" shouted Pigmaster, as the samurai continued striking, until they suddenly fell back.  
"What now?" Tornado Yellow asked.  
"Samurai, retreat!" Pigmaster shouted, as the samurai were sent back to their own time, "Velociraptors, attack!" Several Velociraptors appeared and struck the Rangers repeatedly.

"This is the worst attack yet," Tornado Blue commented.  
"Well, we definitely can't harm them in case they're related to our allies," Tornado Red informed the team.  
"But there isn't a Velociraptor that helps us," Tornado Black replied.  
"Unless anyone knows for certain that there's no Velociraptor who has been sealed and we haven't found him yet, we can't harm these!" Tornado Red ordered. Then a Velociraptor whacked him with its tail, knocking him to the ground. Pigmaster laughed as he watched the battle.

"At last, the Rangers will be crushed!" Pigmaster shouted.  
"And, as I expected, Doomtunnel's monsters show the same trait he does – they use others to fight for them," Blitzkrieg commented as he appeared.  
"Why are you here?" asked Pigmaster.  
"Asdrubael won't exactly be happy about this," stated Kharn.

The Velociraptors continued their attack, and the Rangers seemed to be getting tired from the constant battle. Soon enough, they collapsed, and the Velociraptors closed in, ready to attack again.  
"SpinoGauntlet, full power!" Tornado Red called, as his SpinoGauntlet attached to his hand. Then he jumped and landed on a Velociraptor's back, using the Velociraptor to redirect the jump towards Pigmaster.  
"Okay, this isn't what I was expecting," commented Pigmaster. Tornado Red blasted Pigmaster repeatedly, causing the clock face to shatter. The Velociraptors returned to their own time.

"Tornado Star, fire!" Tornado Red commanded, as the Rangers assembled the Tornado Star and blasted Pigmaster with it. Pigmaster exploded, and Kharn and Cypher teleported away.  
Suddenly, Pigmaster's clock began spinning backwards again, and it first repaired itself, then Pigmaster began to reassemble. Once this happened, the clock spun forwards fast, and Pigmaster began to grow.

Sure enough, the Tornado Megazord soon assembled, and the Rangers appeared in the cockpit, hoping to defeat Pigmaster.  
"Now we'll see what happens when that monster has to fight for himself," Blitzkrieg stated, as he watched the battle. The Tornado Megazord advanced, slamming both fists into Pigmaster, who staggered backwards.

"I'm sure you expected to defeat me easily, but you're about to be disappointed!" shouted Pigmaster, as he fired multiple exploding clock hands at the Tornado Megazord. The explosions drove the Megazord back.

"Tylosaurus Cutter!" Tornado Yellow called, as the Tylosaurus Cutter deployed.  
"Sword of Time!" Pigmaster called, as a sword shaped vaguely like Big Ben appeared in his hand, and he swung it, knocking the Tylosaurus Cutter aside, before cutting into the Tornado Megazord. Pigmaster then slashed the Megazord horizontally, driving the Tornado Rangers and dinosaurs back. Pigmaster laughed at how easily he was winning this battle.

"Tornado Blast!" the Rangers called, firing the Megazord's finisher at Pigmaster, and he was knocked down, but soon he got back to his feet and leapt into the air, slashing the Megazord when he landed.  
"This isn't working," stated Tornado Yellow, "If we want to defeat him, we're going to need something else."  
"I have an idea," Tornado Blue replied, "Triceratops, we need you now! Tornado Megazord Knight, maximum power!" the Triceratops soon teleported to the area and fused with the Tornado Megazord, forming Tornado Megazord Knight.

"I guess that stupid monster is about to be defeated," Blitzkrieg stated.  
"I'll never fall in battle so easily!" shouted Pigmaster, firing multiple exploding clock hands, which hit the shield and exploded harmlessly. Then Pigmaster raised his sword to strike, but Tornado Megazord Knight cleaved the blade off without difficulty.  
"Well, that's no use," commented Pigmaster, as he backed away from Tornado Megazord Knight, slightly worried.

"Justice Slash!" the group called, as the sword energised, and cleaved through Pigmaster, causing him to topple over and explode. Blitzkrieg laughed as he watched this, which annoyed Doomtunnel somewhat.  
"Aucasaurus, Ichthyosaurus, Deinosuchus, arise!" Blitzkrieg shouted, and the three dinosaurs appeared.

"Is he going to try fighting us with the three dinosaurs separately?" asked Tornado White, somewhat shocked about this idea.  
"Not exactly," replied Blitzkrieg, "CycloneZord, unite!" The Aucasaurus and Ichthyosaurus then became the arms of the CycloneZord, while the Deinosuchus formed the entire CycloneZord except the arms.

"Well, I guess this is at least slightly more interesting than your battle against that stupid monster," stated Blitzkrieg, "However, you cannot possibly stand against the CycloneZord. Prepare to be annihilated!"

"Can we beat the CycloneZord?" asked Tornado Yellow.  
"There's only one way to find out," Tornado Red replied.  
"Justice Slash!" the Rangers called again, but this time, when the blade hit the opponent, the CycloneZord didn't seem to respond. Then the CycloneZord punched Tornado Megazord Knight, who tried to block with his shield, only to have it knocked aside easily. The Tornado Rangers were shocked, as the CycloneZord pummelled Tornado Megazord Knight without difficulty.

"You won't succeed in beating us!" Tornado Blue shouted defiantly.  
"I'll succeed," Blitzkrieg stated, "But, you're probably thinking you're invincible. I'll show you how helpless you are, by taking that Triceratops from you. Dual Crisis Shot!" The CycloneZord fired one blast from each hand, striking Tornado Megazord Knight's sword and shield. Then they began glowing, and the Tornado Megazord returned to normal, while the Triceratops floated in mid-air.  
'Somehow, I doubt I'm supposed to feel this strange," the Triceratops muttered, before he began glowing and suddenly seemed to transform into a blue crystal, which vanished and appeared in the CycloneZord cockpit. The CycloneZord retreated.

"Well, Doomtunnel, your monster seemed surprisingly useless," stated Asdrubael.  
"But, you said Blitzkrieg wouldn't be interfering again!" replied Doomtunnel, somewhat confused.  
"Yes, I tried to make him not interfere," Asdrubael stated, "I guess next time, I'll have to be certain to stop him."

To be continued…


	18. The Dark Knight

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Dark Knight

Obviously, in order to come up with a plan to rescue the Triceratops, the Rangers needed somewhere to discuss the situation without people overhearing. Fortunately, someone known as Dave, who had worked in bars before, ran a café, but, due to his long experience of working in pubs, he didn't serve anyone until 2:00PM. Therefore, in the morning, the café was open, but very few people visited it, since they couldn't order any food. Therefore, in the morning at least, it was probably the least likely place to be overheard.

"We really have to save the Triceratops from Blitzkrieg," stated Darren, "But seriously, we haven't been able to harm him before."  
"Sean probably could," replied Louise, "He's still at the ShuttleBase, searching for any sign of Blitzkrieg. As furious as he is, Blitzkrieg will regret the next time they meet."  
"Dave, do you know what this is?" asked someone named Jeremy, as he held up a device.  
"I have no idea," stated Dave, "Someone seems to have thrown it away, and I found it. They were probably right to, because I have no idea what it does." Ted then walked over, instantly realising what the device was, but not telling anyone, as he had seen in attached to the Bio-Warriors. It hadn't been noticeable except when a Bio-Warrior either ran or tried to kick an opponent, in which case their leg knocked it out of the way.  
"I can try to figure out what it is," Ted suggested.  
"Go ahead, I certainly couldn't," replied Jeremy.

"Blitzkrieg, stop interfering!" Asdrubael shouted, throwing Blitzkrieg back, "It's bad enough that you interfere with our missions, but that time four days ago was really unnecessary."  
"But I captured the Triceratops, and weakened the Rangers with the CycloneZord!" shouted Blitzkrieg.  
"That's good," Asdrubael replied, "But nobody disobeys my direct orders! Try to attack the Rangers again while Doomtunnel is still in charge of defeating them, and I will destroy you!"

"What was it you wanted?" asked Doomtunnel, as he walked over.  
"One of the Monster Defence Bombs the Bio-Warriors are equipped with has been found by humans," stated Asdrubael.  
"Monster Defence Bombs?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"Yes, they're used by the Bio-Warriors, to destroy a monster, in case we accidentally make a monster who tries to run things by himself." Asdrubael replied.  
"I know what they are," stated Doomtunnel, "So, I take it you want me to recapture this device?"  
"Yes," Asdrubael stated, "And, if you have to send a monster to attack, try not to let the humans know what the device does."  
"Good luck in not screwing up," Blitzkrieg said sarcastically as he teleported away. Doomtunnel then also teleported away.

Ted was walking through the forest towards the ShuttleBase, because he knew other people sometimes entered the forest, so teleporting might seem somewhat suspicious.

"You will give me that device, now!" shouted a ram-based monster as he appeared.  
"I never thought Asdrubael would resort to making a sheep monster," Ted commented.  
"I am Chargebreaker," the monster began to introduce himself.  
"Because you break your horns whenever you charge something?" Ted asked.  
"Enough of this!" shouted Chargebreaker, as he fired several blasts from his horns, knocking Ted to the ground.  
"Tornado power, activate!" Ted called, as he morphed into Tornado Red. Then Chargebreaker slammed his horns into Tornado Red, driving him back.

"We may have a slight problem," Sean commented, as the monitor displayed the battle that was taking place. Sean activated the communications system. After a short delay, the other Rangers answered.

"There's a monster in the forest," stated Sean, "I think we need to bring him down before long, after all the ShuttleBase is also in the forest."  
"We'll be there as soon as we can!" Darren replied through the communications system. Sean then turned to the ShuttleBase's door, and opened it, running outside to stop the monster.

"I will capture the device!" shouted Chargebreaker, blasting Tornado Red back. Then Tornado White, Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow slashed Chargebreaker, driving him backwards.

"Surprise attacks like that won't work!" Chargebreaker shouted.  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Tornado Blue as he arrived and kicked Chargebreaker, sending him flying into a tree.  
"You're not going to last too long against me!" shouted Chargebreaker, "Sheep Flock, attack!"

Suddenly, several sheep appeared and charged at the Rangers. They surrounded the Rangers, and then exploded.  
"Now it's over," shouted Chargebreaker, as something resembling a bazooka appeared on his shoulder, and another sheep climbed into it, "Sheep Launcher, fire!" the weapon fire the sheep at a high velocity, and it exploded when it hit the Rangers, knocking them to the ground.

"No, you won't claim this victory," Blitzkrieg stated as he teleported into the forest, "I shall destroy the Rangers and prove that I am a superior General to Doomtunnel!" Blitzkrieg then fired several blasts at the Rangers.

Tornado Blue noticed that a blue crystal, about a foot long, was attached to Blitzkrieg's waist, along with three others – presumably, Blitzkrieg had transformed his three dinosaurs into them.

"I'll save the Triceratops!" shouted Tornado Blue, as he charged, drawing his Tornado Laser, and converting it into a Tornado Sword and Tornado Shield. Blitzkrieg fired, hitting Tornado Blue's shield hard enough to tear it from his hand and send it flying. Energising his sword, Tornado Blue slashed Blitzkrieg, weakening him, but failing to hit and break the crystals.  
"Pegasus Launcher!" Tornado Blue called, as his cannon appeared and he blasted Blitzkrieg, sending him flying, but failing to break the chains holding the crystals in place.

"Die!" Chargebreaker shouted as he threw an exploding sheep at Tornado Red. Tornado Red was hit hard, and dropped the device; lights on the device then turned on as Chargebreaker approached. The monster the picked up the device.  
"It's activated?" Chargebreaker asked, shocked, before the device attached to him and exploded, sending parts of him flying everywhere. Blitzkrieg watched this, shocked.

Suddenly, Chargebreaker's feet grew, and the rest of the monster regenerated from the feet up.  
"You may have beaten me, but at least I forced you to use that bomb, therefore making it explode, so you can't duplicate it!" Chargebreaker shouted.  
"You won't be so happy for long," Tornado Black replied, as the Postosuchus, Pteranodon, Styracosaurus, Tylosaurus and Spinosaurus appeared. Immediately, the Tornado Megazord formed, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.  
"Doomtunnel's probably going to see disposing of that bomb as an accomplishment," stated Blitzkrieg, "That moron probably can't even see that there's nothing to be proud of."

"Rangers, I shall crush you!" Chargebreaker shouted, as he charged, and his horns struck the Tornado Megazord, shoving him back.  
"This one seems overconfident," stated Tornado White.  
"In addition to seeming like he's winning," Tornado Yellow followed, as the Tornado Megazord grabbed Chargebreaker's horns, but was still shoved back by the villain.

"Now you're going to be obliterated!" shouted Chargebreaker, throwing many exploding sheep, which hit the Tornado Megazord, exploding on contact and shaking the Megazord somewhat. Chargebreaker then charged once more.  
"Plasma Fist!" ordered Tornado Yellow, and the fist began glowing, and the Tornado Megazord punched Chargebreaker between the eyes. However, his momentum was such that he knocked the fist aside and his horns rammed the Megazord.

"We've got to try Tornado Megazord Gladiator!" shouted Tornado Black.  
"I know, but I don't think we can," stated Tornado Red.  
'If it's for the reason I'm thinking of, it's no problem," the Spinosaurus replied.  
"You're sure?" Tornado Red asked.  
'I have a bad experience with that mode before,' the Spinosaurus replied, "But the Virus Blaster was destroyed long ago, so it's no problem.'  
"Then we'll form Tornado Megazord gladiator!" Tornado Red shouted, somewhat enthusiastically, turning to Tornado Yellow and Tornado Black.  
"Tornado Megazord Gladiator!" Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow called, as the Postosuchus and Tylosaurus teleported back to the ShuttleBase, before the Basilosaurus and Cymbospondylus appeared and fused with the Tornado Megazord.

"Now, let's end this," Tornado White suggested.  
"Gladiator fist Strike!" the group called, as both fists energised and struck Chargecrusher, who then fell back an exploded.

"Congratulations, Rangers," stated Blitzkrieg, "But you'll never beat me."  
"Your CycloneZord won't be able to defeat us," stated Tornado Black.  
"We'll see," replied Blitzkrieg, "CycloneZord!" Blitzkrieg raised three of the crystals, and they floated into the air and became the three evil dinosaurs, who then fused with each other, forming the CycloneZord.

"I think we may be in danger here," commented Tornado Black, slightly worried now.  
"I'll take this one," Tornado Blue replied.  
"Tidal Crash!" Blitzkrieg shouted, as the Ichthyosaurus arm energised and punched Tornado Megazord Gladiator, but it only shook him slightly, leaving him mostly unharmed.

"What?" asked Blitzkrieg, "Thunder Fist!" the Aucasaurus arm energised and punched Tornado Megazord Gladiator, shaking him more, but still to no real effect.  
"CycloneZord Tail Staff, deploy!" ordered Blitzkrieg, as the staff appeared and the CycloneZord threw it at Tornado Megazord Gladiator. Once again, they were shaken, but mostly unfazed.  
"You can't beat us, Blitzkrieg!" Tornado Red stated.  
'Exactly, we will keep trying to stand against your attacks unless we die,' commented the Spinosaurus.

"Gladiator Fist Strike!" the Rangers called, as both fists energised and slammed into the CycloneZord, in an attack that should defeat him. However, the smoke cleared to reveal the CycloneZord, or CycloneZord Knight, more specifically, blocking one fist with the Triceratops Shield and the other with the Triceratops Blade.  
"It can't be," stated Tornado Blue, falling to his knees in shock at the revelation that the Triceratops would obey Blitzkrieg.  
"Genocide Slash!" ordered Blitzkrieg, as CycloneZord Knight slashed tornado Megazord Gladiator with his energised blade, causing the Rangers to fall to the ground, and the dinosaurs to separate. CycloneZord Knight was teleported away.

"I told you not to interfere," stated Asdrubael.  
"If you're going to rely on that fool Doomtunnel, you'll be disappointed, as his tactics will never bring victory!" Blitzkrieg shouted, as he blasted Asdrubael, not harming him. However, when the smoke cleared, Asdrubael was shocked to find that Blitzkrieg and his dinosaurs had vanished!

To be continued…


	19. The Separation of Darkness

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Separation of Darkness

"It seems that not only did Blitzkrieg leave, but also, there's no sign of his dinosaurs anywhere on the Star Reaper!" shouted Kharn.  
"That's good," Doomtunnel stated, "It means we don't have to worry about him anymore."  
"But what if he attempts to interfere?" asked Cypher, worried.  
"If he returns, then it's obvious what happens – we'll execute him," replied Doomtunnel.  
"Are you sure you can?" asked Kharn.  
"Are you doubting my ability?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"Not exactly," Kharn stated, "But I'm somewhat worried."  
"What are you worried about?" asked Cypher.  
"You're an idiot!" Kharn shouted, "Obviously, I'm worried about what harm Blitzkrieg could cause us if he tried; considering that he beat the Rangers without difficulty before."  
"While you kind of have a point there, I should point out that the Blue Ranger seemed to defeat Blitzkrieg during the most recent battle." Doomtunnel replied.  
"That was a few days ago, when he thought he could save the Triceratops," commented Cypher, "And obviously, Blitzkrieg made him regret it by forming CycloneZord Knight."  
"I know," Doomtunnel stated, "If there was a way to get control of Blitzkrieg's dinosaurs, this would be much easier."  
"Yes, but how can we?" asked Cypher.

"The sensors seem to have detected… nothing," Darren stated, wondering why they relied on these sensors to find dinosaurs, when they hadn't succeeded before, that he could remember. Sean wasn't running the equipment this time, as he was still demoralised from seeing the Triceratops helping Blitzkrieg.

'Does the scroll show anything?' asked the Postosuchus.  
"As far as I can tell, it deciphered the part about the Basilosaurus and Cymbospondylus during our battle with Chargebreaker," Darren replied, "So I guess now the equipment is deciphering the part about the Rhamphorhynchus, and maybe after that it will start to show another dinosaur who can give us the power to win."

'Yes, the CycloneZord seems difficult to beat right now,' the Cymbospondylus stated, 'And after seeing CycloneZord Knight, I'm wondering how we can beat them.'  
"We'll have to keep trying, if we want to free those four dinosaurs from the control of evil," stated Darren.  
'The problem might be that Blitzkrieg attacks after we defeat a giant monster, so we're not at full power,' the Spinosaurus commented.  
'And due to the fact that I'm in both the Tornado Megazord and Depth Charge Megazord fusions, it's hard to avoid that,' stated the Pteranodon.  
"I know," Darren replied, "If we had one more dinosaur, maybe we could form an entirely new Megazord and then win."  
'I hope we find someone soon,' the Plesiosaurus stated.

"At last, we are almost ready to attack!" Doomtunnel shouted.  
"Almost?" Cypher asked, confused.  
"Yes, but thanks to this latest monster, known as Shadow Flyer, we shouldn't have a problem," stated Doomtunnel, as a monster who was based on a raven appeared.  
"Just because you based it on an animal that signifies death doesn't mean it will cause death," stated Kharn.  
"Why did you make a bird monster anyway?" asked Cypher, confused.  
"Well, on examination of the database, I noticed that most people attacked Earth with a bird monster at least once!" shouted Doomtunnel.  
"Did you notice that they succeeded?" asked Kharn.  
"Why, did they?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"No!" Cypher replied.  
"So, you think this is a bad idea?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"Great observation, genius," Kharn stated sarcastically.  
"It doesn't matter," replied Doomtunnel, "Anyway, this monster has the ability to fly, so I guess it's easier to find Blitzkrieg also."  
"Good idea," commented Kharn, "Once we find Blitzkrieg, finishing him won't be a problem!"  
"Maybe we should begin the assault," suggested Cypher.

"This is strange," Darren stated, as he noticed Shadow Flyer appear in the forest, "I hope they don't know that the ShuttleBase is here."  
'I'm guessing Blitzkrieg will interfere again," commented the Tylosaurus.  
"Yes, but it doesn't change anything; we've still got to stop this monster!" Darren realised, before contacting the other Rangers.

Shadow Flyer blasted a tree and it split in half. Shadow Winger laughed at the destruction he was causing.  
"Now I will crush the Rangers with ease!" shouted Shadow Winger as he advanced towards another tree, but he was suddenly blasted.

"How predictable," stated Shadow Winger as he saw the Rangers arrive on their Tornado Cycles.  
"You're about to die, Rangers!" shouted Shadow Winger, blasting the heroes backwards, before advancing, laughing as he advanced.  
"I'm starting to get sick of these monsters constantly thinking they can win," Tornado Yellow shouted, before charging, and slashing the monster with her Sphinx Cutters.  
"Phoenix Blaster!" Tornado White followed, as her Tornado Cannon appeared, and she blasted Shadow Winger with it, sending him flying back.  
"You can keep pummelling me if you want," stated Shadow Winger, "But in the end, you'll still fall to me!" Shadow Winger launched exploding feathers at the Rangers, knocking them to the ground.  
"This is starting to get annoying," Tornado Blue commented.

"It will be more than annoying!" shouted Shadow Winger, as he drew his sword, which seemed somewhat like an oversized feather. Nearby, Jeremy had been walking through the forest, but he had hidden after seeing the battle. Jeremy hoped the Rangers could win, obviously, but the situation seemed bad.

Shadow Winger fired more exploding feathers, knocking the Rangers back, before charging and slashing Tornado Blue. Then he spun, striking Tornado White, then Tornado Yellow. Shadow Winger avoided Tornado Black's Tornado Blade and slashed Tornado Red, before punching Tornado Black, sending him flying into a tree.

"At this rate, you'll understand how invincible I am!" shouted Shadow Winger.  
"And how invincible is that?" asked Blitzkrieg as he appeared; Shadow Winger knew he finally had his chance to attack. Blitzkrieg charged, and struck the monster repeatedly, throwing him backwards. However, Shadow Winger dropped a device, which attached to Blitzkrieg.

"Interesting that you arrived here," Shadow Winger stated, "You should know that all of Asdrubael's enemies end up dying. I guess that didn't occur to you as a bad thing. Maybe you wanted to die." Shadow winged charged up an energy blast with his right hand.

Jeremy then ran at the monster, and threw his basketball. The basketball bounced off the monster's left wing, distracting him. In turning, he slammed his own hand against his leg, causing the energy blast to explode. Shadow Winger went flying from the explosion and landed hard.  
"Tornado Star!" ordered Tornado Red, and the Rangers assembled the Tornado Star, and fired at Shadow Winger and Blitzkrieg. Shadow Winger exploded and Blitzkrieg was sent flying by the finisher, but surprisingly landed on his feet, laughing at the Rangers' attempts to beat him.

As expected, Shadow Winger's remained dissolved into a pile of feathers, which began to be blown around, forming a cyclone of feathers. This then transformed into Shadow Winger, who also began laughing.  
"I think this will require the Tornado Megazord," commented Tornado Black, and sure enough, the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs appeared and fused with each other, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.

"Rangers, when will you learn that that Tornado Megazord is hopeless against us?" asked Shadow Winger, as he flew in, but was knocked away.  
"Presumably never, since that's about the time we'll see evidence of that," Tornado Black commented, as the Tornado Megazord slammed both fists into Shadow Winger, knocking him off his feet.  
"Actually, it seems that you're hopeless against us," Tornado Yellow stated.  
"I can still crush you easily!" shouted Shadow Winger, as he fired a stream of energy from his beak, slamming into the Tornado Megazord, causing a few explosions, but leaving him mostly unharmed.  
"Tornado Blast!" the Rangers called, blasting Shadow Winger, but they were surprised to see him still standing!

Shadow Winger's eyes began glowing, and preparing to launch energy, but he was suddenly knocked to the ground.  
'Maybe we should finish him,' the Seismosaurus suggested, and the Tylosaurus separated, leaving the Seismosaurus to take her place. Tornado Megazord Spearman then stood ready.

"That can't beat me!" shouted Shadow Winger, as he stumbled forward, badly injured, and barely able to remain standing.  
"Earthquake Spear, fire!" Tornado Yellow ordered, and the spear fired, tearing through Shadow Winger's heart, causing him to fall and explode.

"Good attempt, Rangers, but you forgot who the real enemy is!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as the Deinosuchus, Ichthyosaurus and Aucasaurus appeared.  
"Not again!" Tornado Blue shouted.  
"Exactly," stated Blitzkrieg, "But this time, there's more in danger than the Triceratops!"  
"And what does that mean, exactly?" asked Tornado Black.  
"You should figure that out by yourselves," replied Blitzkrieg, as the CycloneZord formed, standing ready to attack.  
'Nobody else shall become your prisoner, if that's what you meant,' the Spinosaurus stated, somewhat defiantly.  
"Funny that you tell me that, when you all feel the need to link yourselves to humans for protection. You'll be wishing you had protection, when you're being tortured until you agree to be evil." Blitzkrieg stated.  
"If anything, you'll be tortured by your inability to defeat us," Tornado White stated.  
"Oh really?" Blitzkrieg asked, as the CycloneZord speed forward.

The CycloneZord struck hard with his left fist, but Tornado Megazord Spearman blocked the hit with the spear-arm.  
"You can't beat us," stated Tornado Blue.  
"Eruption Spear, fire!" the Rangers called, preparing to launch the finisher.  
"Wait!" Blitzkrieg stated, "Surely you must realise that if the CycloneZord is no match for you, you'll leave me no choice but to give you yet another demonstration of how loyal to me the Triceratops has become."

"We can't fire," stated Tornado Blue, as he crumpled to the ground.  
"Well, you made an intelligent decision," commented Blitzkrieg, "But I still have to kill you. Cyclone Strike!" the CycloneZord energised the CycloneZord Tail Staff and slashed Tornado Megazord Spearman's right shoulder, actually disrupting the fusion enough to make the Seismosaurus fall to the ground.

"Crisis Shot!" Blitzkrieg shouted, as firing a blast that hit the Seismosaurus, who was transformed into a yellow crystal, which entered the CycloneZord.  
"We'll have to retaliate," stated Tornado Black, as the Tornado Megazord, with only one arm, staggered forward.  
"Genocide Blast!" shouted Blitzkrieg, firing a blast from the Deinosuchus mouth, striking the Tornado Megazord hard, causing a huge explosion, engulfing the Tornado Megazord with waves of flame.

To be continued…

NOTE: I just thought I shuld point this out - in the next episode, Blizkrieg completes his 'promise' to the Seismosaurus. Even though its only PG rating, its still a _torture_ scene, so if you really don't want to kno about that, it will be in the only non-fight scene that Blitzkrieg is in, so it should be easy to recognise and therefore avoid if you don't want to know aout that part.


	20. The Fallen Spear

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Fallen Spear

Jeremy ran over to where the Tornado Megazord had been engulfed in an explosion, and as the flames died down, he noticed the five Rangers barely able to stand.  
"Do you need help?" Jeremy asked, concerned for his town's heroes.  
"We're fine," Tornado Blue stated, "Physically at least. Thanks for distracting that monster."  
'We're unharmed also,' the Spinosaurus informed everyone.  
"You can speak?" asked Jeremy.

"Now, it is time to make the captive obedient," Blitzkrieg's 'assistant' stated, holding out a box. This box contained syringes that were filled with nothing but coloured liquid, which was harmless, but only Blitzkrieg knew it was harmless. This, like many of Blitzkrieg's torture methods, was mostly psychological, breaking the victim's spirit and making them unwilling to disobey. However, the physical part would teach the captive something also.

"If you agree to serve me, you won't have to suffer," stated Blitzkrieg. The Seismosaurus then bit Blitzkrieg, but as she had teeth that weren't meant for eating living creatures, and Blitzkrieg's armour was tough anyway, Blitzkrieg just felt like he was being squeezed somewhat. Then the Deinosuchus bit the Seismosaurus, tearing into her with his teeth, drawing blood.

"Well, I gave you your chance," stated Blitzkrieg as he tried to inject the Seismosaurus with the first syringe. The Seismosaurus tried to avoid it, resulting in the needle tearing into the dinosaur's flesh slightly, breaking off and remaining stuck. Blitzkrieg then removed it.

"It you would just accept the injections, you wouldn't break the needles and hurt yourself," commented Blitzkrieg, knowing how this would affect the dinosaur's mind, not only because she didn't know the liquid was harmless, and not even because this required the Seismosaurus to willingly follow Blitzkrieg's orders, but also because, if the Seismosaurus knew that moving would cause more pain, it would be harder to resist from moving.

"Well, the Rangers seem to have survived Blitzkrieg's attack," stated Cypher, slightly worried.  
"The four dinosaurs also survived, though it seems that Blitzkrieg has five dinosaurs now. This makes him more dangerous," Kharn stated.  
"Exactly," Asdrubael commented, "Doomtunnel, if Blitzkrieg shows up in the next battle, I order you to execute him!"  
"I will not fail," replied Doomtunnel.  
"You had better not fail," stated Asdrubael, walking away.  
"So, what is your next plan?" asked Kharn, "To send a pillow monster to kill the Rangers?"  
"I don't know why you think I'm so stupid, but really, I'm not," replied Doomtunnel, slightly angered by this.  
"Well then, what kind of monster do you have?" asked Kharn.  
"This has to be a decent one," commented Cypher.  
"This monster, is known as Coralife," stated Doomtunnel, as a coral-based monster entered the room.  
"What kind of monster has the word 'life' in its name?" asked Cypher.  
"In a sense, it refers to his own abilities," replied Doomtunnel, though this was beginning to be annoying.  
"So, will we destroy the Rangers soon?" asked Cypher.  
"That is the idea, even if it is only to draw Blitzkrieg out," stated Doomtunnel, as the four evil warriors teleported away.

"Well, at least the ShuttleBase's systems seem to have deciphered the information on Rhamphorhynchus," Darren stated, as the Rangers returned t the ShuttleBase.  
"That's interesting," Louise replied.  
"At least now we know it shouldn't be long before the information on the next dinosaur appears," commented Ted.  
"As long as there's no more attacks for some time, we'll have the necessary amount of time also," Sean replied.  
'Hopefully, Doomtunnel will be too busy trying to find Blitzkrieg to attack us,' suggested the Spinosaurus.  
"We still have to save the dinosaurs Blitzkrieg captured," Cheryl informed everyone, but suddenly, the alarms went off, and a monitor showed Doomtunnel, Cypher, Kharn and the monster attacking.

"Before long, both Blitzkrieg and the Rangers will be destroyed!" shouted Kharn, and the villains suddenly noticed the Rangers arriving.

"Coralife, destroy the Rangers!" ordered Doomtunnel, as he saw the Rangers dismount from their Tornado Cycles.  
"At once!" replied Coralife, sending exploding pieces of coral flying. The coral exploded when it hit the Rangers.  
"Now, it's almost time to end this battle," Coralife stated, "You've caused us problems for long enough, Rangers!"

"Finally, Asdrubael will recognise me as a decent General!" Doomtunnel shouted, as Coralife stood ready to attack.  
"Dragon Bazooka!" Tornado Red called, as his Tornado Cannon appeared, "Fire!" Tornado Red blasted Coralife three times, blowing his arm off.

"That monster doesn't seem so powerful now," Tornado Black commented, but more coral grew, reforming the coral monster's arm.  
"Are you so sure?" Coralife asked.  
"Okay, this one may be a threat," Tornado Blue stated, before charging. Coralife punched him with the regenerated arm, then with his intact arm, knocking him back.  
"That isn't a good sign," stated Tornado White.  
"When he punched me with his regenerated arm, it didn't actually cause pain," stated Tornado Blue, "I think the coral forming his arm takes a while to become hard when it regenerates!"  
"Okay, but how can we use that information?" asked Tornado Yellow.  
"You won't live long enough to use it!" shouted Coralife, firing more exploding coral at the Rangers, blasting them back.

"Finally, I'm going to win this!" the monster shouted.  
"Assuming you live long enough," stated Blitzkrieg, as he arrived.  
"Finally, you show up, only to meet your doom," Doomtunnel shouted, as he charged, striking Blitzkrieg and knocking him back.

Blitzkrieg fired an energy wave, which Doomtunnel avoided, but Cypher and Kharn were hit by, sending them flying back. When they landed, they both teleported away.  
"I don't need anyone else to beat you!" shouted Doomtunnel, firing exploding drills at Blitzkrieg, but he knocked them away.  
"I think you need more help than you realise," Blitzkrieg stated, as he continued to drive Doomtunnel back without difficulty, leaving the monster to fight the Rangers.

Jeremy had also have the misfortunate to have been walking through this battlefield when the attack begun, and had hid nearby, but again, he saw the Rangers losing. Knowing he had to do something, he threw his rugby ball as hard as his could, striking the monster's lower torso and shattering some of its coral armour, but it began to regenerate.

"Tornado Star!" the Rangers called, assembling the Tornado Star formation. They fired, striking the same place that Jeremy had, causing several explosions to erupt around the monster until he fell and exploded. Doomtunnel was slightly shocked when he saw this.

Coralife then began to grow, until he towered over everyone else.  
"Well, we know what happens now," Tornado Black stated, as soon enough, the Depth Charge Megazord fused together, and the Rangers appeared in the cockpit. Jeremy then decided to take cover again.

"Relying on a civilian to help defeat us isn't going to save you!" shouted Coralife as he punched the Depth Charge Megazord, but since he had recently grown, most of his body remained soft and his punches had no effect. However, the coral that formed his armour was starting to become harder, and when it did he would be more lethal.

"Before long, you shall all die!" shouted Coralife, firing more exploding coral at the Depth Charge Megazord, causing explosions.  
"I think we may not even have to switch combinations this time," stated Tornado Yellow, as the blasts had little effect.  
'It's good to know that we don't have to switch fusions every battle,' commented the Plesiosaurus, as the Depth Charge Megazord punched Coralife, causing some coral to fall off, but not much, and it began to regenerate.  
'I'd really prefer not to be fighting again so soon after being beaten last time,' the Pteranodon commented, 'Can we finish him now?'

"What?" Coralife asked, "I don't make people worried or scared, but tired? Am I that boring?"  
'If you want the short answer, yes,' replied the Pteranodon.  
"That's it! I shall finish you!" shouted Coralife, blasting the Megazord with flame, to no effect.

"I guess it's time we ended this," Tornado Red stated, "Depth Launcher, fire!" The two explosives fired, hitting Coralife, who suddenly exploded into millions of pieces, which were incinerated.

Blitzkrieg slashed Doomtunnel twice, knocking him to the ground. Doomtunnel then stood and teleported away.  
"At last, you get serious, Rangers," commented Blitzkrieg, as he saw the Depth Charge Megazord standing victorious, "However, serious or not serious, I will crush you! CycloneZord, awaken!"

Once again, the Deinosuchus, Ichthyosaurus and Aucasaurus fused with each other. Blitzkrieg laughed as the CycloneZord advanced.  
"This isn't good," commented Tornado Blue.

"Tidal Crash!" shouted Blitzkrieg, striking with the CycloneZord's right fist, but the Depth Charge Megazord also struck, and both combinations were forced back.  
"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to rescue your dinosaurs," stated Blitzkrieg, as the CycloneZord kicked the Depth Charge Megazord, driving him back further.

"At this rate, we'll still beat him," commented Tornado Black, as the Depth Charge Megazord struck with both fists, driving the CycloneZord back. Then the CycloneZord struck with its CycloneZord Tail Staff, which the Depth Charge Megazord deflected, but the CycloneZord kicked him backwards.

"Now, CycloneZord Spearman, awaken!" ordered Blitzkrieg, as the Seismosaurus appeared, and the Ichthyosaurus vanished. Then the Seismosaurus formed the right arm of CycloneZord Spearman.  
"The Seismosaurus obeys him also?" asked Tornado Yellow, shocked at this revelation, as CycloneZord Spearman took aim.  
"Genocide Spear, fire!" ordered Blitzkrieg, as the spear launched, striking the Depth Charge Megazord and causing an explosion. The Tornado Rangers and the five dinosaurs fell to the ground.

"The CycloneZord Spearman has beaten the Rangers again," Kharn stated, somewhat annoyed.  
"I know," Asdrubael stated, "I guess the execution of Blitzkrieg didn't work."  
"I'll kill him when we next meet," Doomtunnel stated, angered that he kept failing while his rival kept becoming more powerful.

To be continued…


	21. The Fall of Flight

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Fall of Flight

"We really have to figure out how to save the two dinosaurs from Blitzkrieg," stated Darren, as he was again trying to search for more dinosaurs, in hopes of finding someone who could help.  
'I know, but so far, we haven't been able to stand against the CycloneZord,' commented the Spinosaurus.  
"Have you even recovered from that yet?" asked Darren, hoping they could form the Tornado Megazord.  
'I don't think we've recovered enough to form the Tornado Megazord yet,' commented the Postosuchus.  
'Fortunately, I wasn't hit as hard, which is why we could use the Depth Charge Megazord last time.' commented the Pteranodon.  
"Okay, so we'll rely on the Depth Charge Megazord next time," Darren reasoned, "Hopefully we can beat the CycloneZord."  
'Yes, and when the scroll finds the location of the next dinosaur, we'll be able to unleash a new fusion on him,' stated the Pteranodon.  
"Hopefully, now all we need is to find the next dinosaur, which I don't think we can rely on for a while now," commented Darren.  
'Maybe, but next time, with or without another dinosaur, we'll have to defeat Blitzkrieg or things could get worse,' the Rhamphorhynchus stated.  
"Exactly, he might try using the Crisis Shot again," Darren replied.  
'We'll have to try to stop him from using that,' the Spinosaurus commented, 'It's hard enough to beat him; if he gains more captives it'll get harder.'

"Well, I notice that Blitzkrieg's execution didn't exactly work," commented Asdrubael, angered by the failures of his General.  
"I will try harder next time," Doomtunnel commented.  
"Yes, I'm sure you will, if you manage to get him to come to the fight again," stated Asdrubael.  
"I will try to find him again," replied Doomtunnel, "I will not allow myself to be beaten so easily!"  
"Good plan," stated Asdrubael.  
"I don't see why he was chosen to be General this time," Deathflight stated.  
"I fail to see how he was ever considered a General at any time," replied Firestrike.

"Do not mock the chosen General!" shouted Asdrubael, but he didn't seem entirely serious as he said this, as if he was also beginning to lose confidence in Doomtunnel's abilities.  
"Well, I will show you why I'm the chosen General, by obliterating the Rangers without difficulty!" shouted Doomtunnel  
"You've already had difficulty," replied Firestrike.  
"That's kind of hard to argue with," Cypher commented.

"That is it!" Doomtunnel shouted, "This time, I will finally send in my latest monster to obliterate both the Rangers and Blitzkrieg!" Doomtunnel, Cypher and Kharn then teleported away.

At Dave's café, the other Rangers had noticed Jeremy had was there once again, but they had no idea why, considering that hardly anyone came here in the morning unless they had a reason, since Dave ran the café as if it were a pub. It was possible Jeremy didn't have anyone to hang around with, but he had used both a basketball and a rugby ball to help the Rangers, so he must be good at some sports, at least, but then, wouldn't he be trying to be on a team?

Just then, someone else entered the building. This new arrival seemed somewhat tired, and in truth, this was because he had just moved to the area, though nobody in the building at the moment knew that.  
"Who is that, and why has nobody even mentioned him before?" asked Cheryl, confused because there weren't that many people in Denham, that the Rangers didn't already know, since Denham wasn't that big.

"Who are you?" asked Dave, confused by the fact that he'd never seen this person here before.  
"I'm Phil, I just moved to Denham," Phil stated.  
"Interesting, nobody I know saw any of the trucks or vans used for transporting furniture recently," Jeremy stated.  
"Well, they're not here yet, I just got here," Phil replied, before asking 2Why does the café not serve anyone before 2:00 PM?"

Just then, the communicators on the Rangers' Morphers sounded, and they ran off, to find out what had recently happened.

"At last, Rangers, it is time for your demise!" shouted Doomtunnel, as he saw the Rangers arriving at the battlefield.  
"I'm going to obliterate you this time!" Kharn shouted, charging towards Tornado Blue, but he blocked the attack with his lance.  
"Enough of this!" shouted Doomtunnel, slightly annoyed, "Rangers, meet the Monitor Warrior!"

Suddenly, a humanoid monster who was evidently base on a monitor lizard walked forwards. The Monitor Warrior sprayed acid into the Rangers, driving them back. Then he advanced, ready to attack, and the Rangers decided to take initiative by charging. The Monitor Warrior then struck each Ranger with his tail as they charged at him. While the Rangers were trying to recover, the Monitor Warrior charged, slicing into each Ranger with his claws, again forcing the heroes back.

"Now, this war is about to end!" shouted the Monitor Warriors as he made his two Monitor Soldiers appear. They actually didn't seem reptilian at all, and seemed to be armoured warriors who wielded swords.  
"Attack!" Doomtunnel ordered as his five followers attacked the five Rangers, who were being forced back by the repeated attacks. Doomtunnel knew the Rangers' end would come in a few more seconds.

Suddenly the two Monitor Soldiers exploded, as Blitzkrieg arrived. Obviously he had used some special ability to kill them, but it was so fast no one could see what had happened.

"You're the one who's going to die!" shouted Blitzkrieg, launching a wave of flame at the General, but Cypher and Kharn stepped in the path of the attack and were knocked to the ground. They both teleported away, while Doomtunnel charged at Blitzkrieg and punched him to the ground.

"At last, you shall finally fall, traitor!" shouted Doomtunnel, as he prepared to strike his opponent again.  
"And now, Rangers, your time is over!" Monitor Warrior shouted, as he advanced on the five Rangers, ready to attack.

"By some luck, I keep ending up near the Rangers," Jeremy stated as he arrived, holding a golf club, "The Rangers are defending the town. When they fall, so will Denham, and that isn't acceptable!"  
"How does a civilian intend to stop me?" asked Monitor Warrior.  
"It depends on the situation," stated Jeremy, throwing his golf club so that it hit Monitor Warrior in the eye, knocking him to the ground.

"Tornado Star!" the Rangers called, as they assembled the formation. Monitor Warrior tried to attack, but he simply collapsed, and the Rangers fired the Tornado Star, blasting him apart. Jeremy ran from the battlefield.

"I will not fall so easily!" shouted Monitor Warrior as he grew, towering over everyone else.  
"We're going to need the Depth Charge Megazord to defeat this one," stated Tornado Red, hoping the dinosaurs would arrive soon.  
'We're already here,' the Plesiosaurus stated, as the Styracosaurus slammed his horn into Monitor Warrior. Then the five dinosaurs fused into the Depth Charge Megazord, and the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"So, you think the Depth Charge Megazord is going to be enough to stop me?" asked Monitor Warrior, spraying the Depth Charge Megazord with acid, driving him back.  
"We really need a way to get past that attack," Tornado Red commented.  
"Well, you'll see what happens when I try even harder!" Monitor Warrior stated, as the torrent of acid suddenly became much larger and more rapid.

'Any suggestions?' the Plesiosaurus asked.  
"We obviously need help, but who can help us?" asked Tornado Red, slightly worried.  
"We could try calling in Tylosaurus and Postosuchus, and forming Depth Charge Megazord Tornado," Tornado White suggested.  
"It's no good, those dinosaurs are still recovering," stated Tornado Black, but he then realised, "That's it!"  
"What's it?" asked Tornado Blue.  
"Rhamphorhynchus is the only dinosaur who isn't in battle or recovering," stated Tornado Black, "We've got to form Depth Charge Megazord Glider."

'Understood,' the Rhamphorhynchus stated as he arrived, fusing with the Depth Charge Megazord. Depth Charge Megazord Glider charged, kicking Monitor Warrior and actually lifting him off the ground. Taking this opportunity, Depth Charge Megazord Glider punched Monitor Warrior and flew into the air, lifting the monster also. Then he stopped, and momentum carried Monitor Warrior forward.

"Flying Depth Launcher, fire!" the group called, firing two explosives, that hit Monitor Warrior and exploded, blasting him to pieces in mid-air! Depth Charge Megazord Glider then landed.

"By now you know better than to think it's over, right, Rangers?" asked Blitzkrieg as he appeared in the CycloneZord.  
"Not again," commented Tornado Black.  
"Multi-Crisis Shot!" Blitzkrieg called, firing repeatedly, intending to capture all the dinosaurs, but the Crisis Shot attacks had no effect.  
"Well, it looks like your dinosaurs can't be captured by Crisis Shot when they're at full power," commented Blitzkrieg.  
'We've got to use the Flying Depth Launcher once more,' the Plesiosaurus informed everyone, and Depth Charge Megazord Glider charged and kicked the CycloneZord, but he stood his ground.

"Okay, I take it that wasn't planned," Tornado Blue commented.  
"Oh, but I planned this whole thing!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as the CycloneZord Tail Staff cut into Depth Charge Megazord Glider's shoulder.  
"We really have to find a way to stop him," Tornado Yellow stated, as Depth Charge Megazord shoved the CycloneZord back.  
"You're not going to stop me!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as the CycloneZord struck repeatedly with the CycloneZord Tail Staff, causing Depth Charge Megazord Glider to stagger back.

"Genocide Wave!" ordered Blitzkrieg, firing a huge energy blast, causing Depth Charge Megazord glider to separate and the Rangers to fall to the ground.  
"Now it ends," shouted Blitzkrieg, "Crisis Shot!" a blast hit the Rhamphorhynchus, who was transformed into another crystal and sucked into the CycloneZord. Then the CycloneZord turned to the other dinosaurs. Without warning, the CycloneZord was teleported away.

Blitzkrieg appeared near a cliff and saw Doomtunnel nearby.  
"Our rivalry ends today!" shouted Doomtunnel, charging and punching Blitzkrieg repeatedly.  
"If you're that desperate to die," commented Blitzkrieg, weakened.  
"You're going to be the ones who dies!" shouted Doomtunnel, as he kicked Blitzkrieg to the edge of the cliff. Then, Doomtunnel fired his exploding drill missiles, hitting Blitzkrieg and exploding, throwing him off the edge of the cliff. Laughing maniacally, Doomtunnel teleported away.

To be continued…


	22. The Dreadnought Rises

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Dreadnought Rises

"This time you're about to die, Rangers!" shouted Doomtunnel, as he grew to giant size, towering over the Tornado Rangers. Not that it mattered, as the primary five dinosaurs arrived and fused with each other, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.

"That won't save you," commented Doomtunnel, as he charged forward and attempted to kick the Tornado Megazord, who deflected his foot.  
"You won't beat me as easily as you think, Rangers!" Doomtunnel shouted, slamming his fist into the Tornado Megazord, driving him back.  
'Okay, this would hurt less if he didn't have those drills attached to his hand,' the Spinosaurus commented.  
"Tylosaurus Cutter!" Tornado Yellow ordered, and the Tylosaurus Cutter appeared in the Tornado Megazord's hand. The Tornado Megazord then swung the blade in order to block Doomtunnel's next punch.

"Tornado Megazord Wave Rider!" Tornado Blue called.  
'At last, people actually remember me,' the Sarcosuchus stated, as the Styracosaurus separated from the fusion, allowing the Sarcosuchus to become the legs.

Tornado Megazord Wave Rider kicked Doomtunnel, causing him to stagger backwards. Doomtunnel fell back, but he was far from defeated, and prepared to attack again. Tornado Megazord Wave Rider prepared for the attack, and slashed Doomtunnel with the Tylosaurus Cutter when he charged.

"It's over now, Rangers!" Doomtunnel shouted, only to suddenly be blasted and fall back. The CycloneZord then appeared, and struck Doomtunnel with his staff.  
"So, you thought you could dispose of me, did you?" asked Blitzkrieg, somewhat angered.

"Tidal Strike!" the Rangers called, as Tornado Megazord Wave Rider suddenly rose up on a wave, which turned into ice, which in turn shattered. Huge icicles rained down on Doomtunnel, weakening him somewhat.  
"Genocide Wave!" Blitzkrieg called, firing one of his CycloneZord's most powerful attacks, causing Doomtunnel to shrink to normal size, after which he teleported away.

"Now, Rangers, you shall meet your end!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as the CycloneZord turned to Tornado Megazord Wave Rider. The CycloneZord struck with the Tidal Crash, and Tornado Megazord Wave Rider responded with Plasma Fist. CycloneZord's hand was knocked aside, and Tornado Megazord Wave Rider's fist struck him hard, throwing him back.  
"How did that happen?" asked Tornado Blue.  
"You won't see it happen again," stated Blitzkrieg, "CycloneZord Glider, form!" The Rhamphorhynchus appeared and fused with the CycloneZord.  
"Flying Genocide Blast!" Blitzkrieg called, blasting the Rangers back with a huge energy stream.

Shortly after that defeat, the Rangers returned to the ShuttleBase.  
"What happened?" asked Sean, "The Tornado Megazord actually seemed to be beating the CycloneZord!"  
"It could be that the three dinosaurs who form the CycloneZord are becoming exhausted," Ted suggested, "So then, the CycloneZord wouldn't be at full power, allowing us to beat him."  
"Then we might need another dinosaur," stated Cheryl, before the device deciphering the scroll began to overload! The scroll caught fire and began to burn.  
"That's not good," Sean stated, using a fire extinguisher to spray the fire, before realising the scroll was probably useless now.  
"Well, was any useful information deciphered before the scroll burned?" asked Louise.  
"This seems interesting," Darren stated, "The information shows the CycloneZord, and another combination, the DreadnoughtZord, who is supposed to be equal in power!"  
"Which dinosaurs have to fuse to form the DreadnoughtZord?" asked Sean.  
"It says the DreadnoughtZord is a fusion of the Plesiosaurus, Basilosaurus, Sarcosuchus, Cymbospondylus and Nothosaurus," Darren replied.  
"That's not good, since we haven't rescued the Nothosaurus," Sean replied.  
"Not exactly," Darren stated, "The location of the Nothosaurus was also deciphered, so we can reach the location now."  
"We should leave immediately then," Ted stated.

Onboard the Star Reaper, Doomtunnel had returned, somewhat injured.  
"You told me that Blitzkrieg had been destroyed!" shouted Asdrubael, who now seemed completely furious.  
"Well, I did cut into him repeatedly and throw him off a cliff, I figured he was gone," Doomtunnel replied.  
"I guess that wasn't enough," stated Firestrike, laughing at the other General's incompetence.  
"Well then, come up with some new method of destroying Blitzkrieg!" ordered Asdrubael, still angered at his General.  
"I doubt he knows how to," replied Deathflight.  
"I know how to," replied Doomtunnel, angered that the other Generals and Asdrubael didn't think too highly of him.  
"Well then, you should try to prove it!" shouted Deathflight.  
"Fine, I will!" Doomtunnel shouted back, as it was all he could come up with. Doomtunnel then left, walking over to Kharn and Cypher.

"What is the plan this time?" asked Kharn.  
"Well, we'll need to send in another monster," Doomtunnel replied, "But as it seems that both Blitzkrieg and the CycloneZord are tiring, send in a monster who is already giant."  
"Good idea," Kharn stated, "Blitzkrieg will definitely be beaten that way!"  
"I know," replied Doomtunnel, "But the Rangers are headed for another location, and I'm sure Blitzkrieg will show up, so that's where we'll attack."

"It should be nearby," Darren informed the other Rangers as they ran towards a forest. Suddenly, they were blasted and fell back.  
"Tornado power, activate!" the Rangers called, as they morphed.  
"Rangers, I may have the only dinosaur capable of stopping me," stated Blitzkrieg, holding up a spherical rock, "If you want to save this dinosaur and beat the CycloneZord, you'll have to beat me first!"

"It shouldn't be too hard," Tornado Black shouted, as he struck with his Gryphon Axe, but Blitzkrieg knocked it aside and struck Tornado Black hard, knocking him to the ground.  
"Tornado Cannons, fire!" Tornado Red called, and the Rangers fired their Tornado Cannons, but Blitzkrieg actually deflected the attacks back at the Rangers, before transforming into a giant winged grenade and flying around, slamming into the Rangers repeatedly.

"CycloneTector Armour, online!" Tornado Red called, and the CycloneTector Armour activated. Each Ranger then fired a blast powered by their CycloneTector Armour, which hit Blitzkrieg and sent him flying backwards. Immediately, Tornado White grabbed the rock. Apparently, Blitzkrieg had cracked it slightly so that the Nothosaurus would soon break free, and if the Rangers hadn't captured the rock by then, the Nothosaurus would have joined Blitzkrieg.

Suddenly, a yellow-armoured, female monster known as the Butterfly Soldier appeared about three hundred meters away, ready to attack. Butterfly Soldier swung her sword and cut into a building.  
"We'll need the Tornado Megazord!" Tornado Red called, and the primary five dinosaurs then appeared and fused with each other, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.

"Fools, the Tornado Megazord is no match for me!" Butterfly Soldier shouted, swinging her sword downwards, but the Tornado Megazord blocked it with the Tylosaurus Cutter.  
"What?" asked Butterfly Soldier, somewhat angered. Then she slashed twice, but the Tornado Megazord blocked both attacks.

"Cyclone Beam!" Tornado White called, and the Tornado Megazord fired two miniature cycles from his hands, which sent the Butterfly Soldier flying, but she managed to land unharmed.  
"You'll never defeat me, Rangers!" shouted the Butterfly Soldier, as she charged, and struck as hard as she could.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called as the right fist energised and the Tornado Megazord punched the sword, snapping the blade in half.  
"That can't be!" shouted the Butterfly Soldier.

"Tornado Blast!" the group called, using their finisher to blast the Butterfly Soldier, burning her badly, but she still survived.  
"Now what?" asked Tornado Blue.  
"I told you that you couldn't defeat me!" shouted the Butterfly Soldier, as she charged, but was suddenly hit by a blast and collapsed, exploding.

"I see you were taking too long," stated Blitzkrieg, as the CycloneZord stood ready, "How will you ever save your town, if you take that long to defeat one monster?"  
'We'd give you a demonstration, if you want to know that badly,' commented the Spinosaurus, as the Tornado Megazord punched the CycloneZord twice. The CycloneZord then used his CycloneZord Tail Staff to strike the Tornado Megazord diagonally across the chest.

"Somehow, I get the idea that this keeps getting easier," Blitzkrieg stated, as he struck again, driving the heroes back.  
"Genocide Blast!" Blitzkrieg shouted, the CycloneZord unleashing a huge blast of energy, which the Tornado Megazord avoided, or almost avoided, as his legs were hit, and he crashed to the ground.  
"We can't stand!" shouted Tornado Blue. The CycloneZord closed in, ready for the next attack, but the Rangers fell to the ground and the five dinosaurs separated.

"That makes it even easier," commented Blitzkrieg, before the CycloneZord was blasted repeatedly, and the remaining four dinosaurs arrived.  
"For some reason, you all find it necessary to come to your doom," stated Blitzkrieg, laughing as the CycloneZord prepared to destroy the heroes.

"Not exactly," Tornado White replied, as the rock shattered, and a Nothosaurus appeared.  
"Now, we need the DreadnoughtZord!" Tornado Red called, and again, the Plesiosaurus formed the head and upper torso, after which the Cymbospondylus and Basilosaurus formed the arms. The Nothosaurus formed part of the lower torso, and again, the Sarcosuchus formed the legs and part of the lower torso.

"So, you think this can beat me?" asked Blitzkrieg, as his CycloneZord charged, swinging the CycloneZord Tail staff down, only to have the DreadnoughtZord block it with the Plesiosaur Lance.

"Now, we can finally beat Blitzkrieg!" Tornado Red announced, and the DreadnoughtZord knocked the CycloneZord Tail Staff aside before pummelling the CycloneZord repeatedly. This battle would have been more even if it weren't for the fact that the CycloneZord's three dinosaurs were tired.

"Dreadnought Cannons, fire!" the group called, and a cannon deployed from each arm; these were similar to the Depth Launchers. They fired two cannon shells, which hit the CycloneZord and caused a huge explosion.

"I think we've finally beaten him," commented Tornado Black.  
'With our combined power, I doubt there's anyone we cant beat,' stated the Plesiosaurus.  
"Rangers, you haven't beaten me!" Blitzkrieg shouted as the smoke cleared to reveal Blitzkrieg standing on the head of the Aucasaurus, while the Deinosuchus and Ichthyosaurus were nearby. Blitzkrieg and his three dinosaurs then teleported away, to wherever Blitzkrieg normally hid.

To be continued…


	23. Arrival of Silver

Power Rangers Tornado  
Arrival of Silver

The Rangers were currently fighting against an opponent known as the Mantis Warrior, who slashed Tornado White and Tornado Blue with two swords.  
"You're never going to defeat me at this rate!" Mantis Warrior shouted, as he threw his blades at Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow. The blades exploded, throwing them backwards.  
"We'll defeat you," Tornado Red replied, striking Mantis Warrior with his Dragon Swords, causing him to stagger back. Then the other Rangers ran over.

"You shall all die, fools!" shouted Mantis Warrior, as he fired blasts from the blades of two new swords that appeared, and the Rangers were thrown back by the attacks.  
"Now it's all going to be over, I hoped you would stand a better chance against me, but clearly not!" shouted Mantis Warrior, as he held out both blades and lifted into the air, Then he began spinning, and flew past the Rangers, slashing them repeatedly and knocking them to the ground.

"I wish I had more powerful adversaries," commented Mantis Warrior, but the Tornado Rangers suddenly blasted him with their Tornado Cannons.  
"That can't be right!" Mantis Warrior shouted, as he staggered back, badly wounded.

"It looks like this monster's weakened," Tornado Yellow commented.  
"CycloneTector Armour!" the group called, as their armour attached to them, and they prepared to finish the monster.

"It's over, Rangers!" Mantis Warrior shouted, as he suddenly grew.  
"The five dinosaurs who fused into the DreadnoughtZord are probably still exhausted from yesterday," Tornado Blue stated.  
'And I'm still injured,' the Styracosaurus commented through the communicator on Tornado Blue's Morpher.

"This isn't a good sign," Tornado Red commented, before a staff slammed into the giant Mantis Warrior, knocking him back.  
"What?" asked Mantis Warrior, and he then noticed the CycloneZord standing ready to attack.  
"Doomtunnel has tried to destroy me once too many times!" shouted Blitzkrieg, clearly angered.  
"Well, this will be that last time his forces will ever need to try!" shouted Mantis Warrior, as he charged and drew two blades, slashing the CycloneZord. The CycloneZord staggered back, but then prepared to attack.

"What? That didn't defeat him?" asked Mantis Warrior, while the Rangers decided to retreat, due to temporarily having no Megazord. The CycloneZord punched Mantis Warrior, driving him back, before sending him reeling with several attacks with the CycloneZord Tail Staff.  
"Genocide Blast!" Blitzkrieg shouted, blasting the monster, and causing a huge explosion to engulf him.  
"What?" Blitzkrieg asked, as he saw the monster still barely standing, and the monster teleported away.

Mantis Warrior, at normal size, reappeared in the control room.  
"What happened?" asked Doomtunnel.  
"I could have beaten the Rangers, but Blitzkrieg and his CycloneZord were too much for me!" shouted Mantis Warrior.  
"So, what is the solution?" asked Kharn.  
"The solution would be to kill Blitzkrieg, but right now that isn't easy," stated Doomtunnel; "It may be better to kill the Rangers first."

"Good idea," replied Mantis Warrior, "They made no attempt to call in the Tornado Megazord or DreadnoughtZord."  
"Interesting," stated Doomtunnel, "Maybe they're not currently capable of using either, which would make them easier to kill."  
"Yes, but how easy?" Cypher asked.  
"Wouldn't it be better to make other monsters first?" asked Kharn, evidently somewhat worried about what the outcome of the next battle would be.  
"Good idea, but it will not be necessary," Doomtunnel stated.

"There's one other thing," Cypher stated, "There are rumours that you revived Nautilus knowing he would be beaten to prevent any chance of bringing him back, and that you encouraged Blitzkrieg to betray us. In other words, there are rumours that you're a traitor."

"Now what?" asked Cheryl, as the Rangers returned to the base.  
"Apparently, for the time being, we're left without any method of combating giant monsters," stated Sean.  
"Isn't there any way to fight them?" Darren asked.

'We may be able to help,' stated the Spinosaurus, 'But with only four of us able to combine our powers, we have no chance of even noticing where a single dinosaur was sealed. Hopefully more than one was sealed in the same location, as that's our only chance of finding them right now. However, even if that happened, it doesn't seem like it would be easy.'  
"We have no other choice," Darren replied. The four dinosaurs then went silent; combining their mental powers to try to detect any dinosaur who had been sealed in the city.

'At least two were sealed together in one area,' the Spinosaurus reported, as that area lit up on one of the ShuttleBase's monitors.  
However, the alarms suddenly went off, and sure enough, Mantis Warrior had been sent to that area.  
"I guess we'll have to beat him again, if we want to have any hope of stopping Blitzkrieg," Ted informed the group.

The Rangers arrived in the area, and immediately, Mantis Warrior threw his two swords, which hit the ground in front of the Rangers and exploded, the explosions throwing the Rangers back somewhat.

"Now you will witness my capabilities, as I destroy everything around!" shouted Mantis Warrior, as he fired laser beams from his eyes, blasting a tree to pieces. However, part of the tree hit him in the head, and he staggered back.  
"Obviously he's not entirely competent with his own abilities," stated Tornado Blue, before Mantis Warrior charged, but Tornado Blue used his Pegasus Lance to knock Mantis Warrior back.

"I won't be destroyed so easily!" shouted Mantis Warrior, firing at Tornado White, sending her flying backwards, slamming her into a stone table at such speed that the table crumbled. Tornado White then noticed a small, spherical rock and knew what had to happen next.  
"Phoenix Crossbow!" Tornado White called, as the crossbow appeared, and she placed the rock at the front. Then she fired, and the crossbow bolt struck the rock, taking the rock with it. They both slammed into Mantis Warrior, and the rock began to crack, energy emitting from it. Mantis Warrior fell back, wounded by this assault, while Tornado White ran past him and grabbed the rock.

"Pegasus Staff, full power!" shouted Tornado Blue, energising his staff and slamming one end of it into Mantis Warrior. Then Mantis Warrior staggered backwards, the energy encircling him, and causing multiple explosions. Mantis Warrior collapsed, exploding into pieces.

"I thought that would happen," Blitzkrieg stated, as he appeared, "This war is almost starting to become predictable, and you still can't save your three captive dinosaurs!"  
"We'll save them once we defeat you," stated Tornado Red.  
"But to beat me, you'd have to beat the CycloneZord, and you currently don't have a way to accomplish that," Blitzkrieg replied.  
"We'll see," Tornado Blue replied, running towards the remains of the stone table, hoping to break the rock the second dinosaur had been sealed in. However, Blitzkrieg flew into his path and punched him hard, sending him reeling back. Blitzkrieg then kicked him to the ground, before the other Rangers struck with their Tornado Blades. Blitzkrieg used his jets to fly out of the way, so the four Rangers slashed each other and collapsed, Blitzkrieg landing nearby.

"Before long, I shall be the ultimate victor!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as he fired several blasts of flame at the Rangers, driving them back.  
Suddenly, there were a few flashes of silver. The Rangers couldn't see what was happening clearly, but after each silver flash, Blitzkrieg would be hit again. Blitzkrieg dropped to one knee as the silver flashes stopped.  
"What was that?" asked Blitzkrieg, before Tornado Blue again ran towards the remains of the stone table. Blitzkrieg was about to attack, when the rock Tornado White had shattered, and an Ankylosaurus appeared. Blitzkrieg ran towards Tornado Blue, but he used the rock to block Blitzkrieg's next slash. Blue light emitted from the rock, which dissolved, and a Suchominus stepped forward. The Rangers knew that their mission was complete, but they still had to finish off Blitzkrieg.

"I won't accept defeat so easily!" shouted Blitzkrieg, "CycloneZord, ready!"  
The Aucasaurus, Deinosuchus and Ichthyosaurus appeared and fused with each other, forming the CycloneZord, who stepped forward, only to find the Postosuchus, Pteranodon, Tylosaurus and Spinosaurus in his path.  
"Now, we can finish him!" Tornado Red stated.  
'That seems to be the case,' the Spinosaurus replied, before fusing with the others, forming most of the torso. The Pteranodon formed the head and remaining upper torso parts. The Postosuchus and Tylosaurus again formed the arms. The Suchominus formed the remaining part of the lower torso, legs, left foot, and part of the right foot. The Ankylosaurus completed the fusion, forming the rest of the right foot. Then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Tornado Megazord Defender, ready!" Tornado Red announced.  
"I'll still never fall to your attempts!" shouted Blitzkrieg, "Tidal Crash!" The CycloneZord's right hand energised and struck Tornado Megazord Defender, forcing him back slightly.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called; Tornado Megazord Defender's right fist energised and he struck the CycloneZord, not knocking him back as far.  
"Suchominus Kick!" Tornado Blue called, and Tornado Megazord's left foot energised, and he kicked the CycloneZord, knocking him back further.  
"This is all worthless," stated Blitzkrieg, "I'll defeat and therefore injure the only dinosaurs on your side who can still fight, then obliterate you!" The CycloneZord stepped forward with the Cyclone Tail Staff extended, but Tornado Megazord Defender managed to use the shorter Tylosaur Cutter to stop the attack. The CycloneZord then knocked it aside and kicked Tornado Megazord Defender twice, shaking him somewhat. The CycloneZord then struck hard with his staff, driving Tornado Megazord Defender back.  
"Genocide Wave!" Blitzkrieg shouted, as the finisher struck, only to be deflected back into the CycloneZord easily.  
"What?" demanded Blitzkrieg.  
'I guess we're losing power, and so are you,' the Aucasaurus stated.

"Ankylosaur Strike!" the group called, launching the Ankylosaurus at the CycloneZord. The Ankylosaurus struck extremely hard, and the CycloneZord was forced apart, Blitzkrieg appearing on the floor. Then the Ankylosaurus returned to the foot, but the six dinosaurs separated, as the Rangers also appeared on the ground.

A Silver Tornado Ranger suddenly leapt into action, striking six times, shattering all six of Blitzkrieg's crystals! Not only were the three captive dinosaurs released, but also the Aucasaurus, Deinosuchus and Ichthyosaurus violently shook themselves, shaking off the last of Blitzkrieg's control.

"The captive dinosaurs are freed, along with the three dinosaurs who were linked to my powers until Blitzkrieg captured them," Tornado Silver stated.  
"Volcano Cannon!" he primary five Rangers called. The Pegasus Launcher and Phoenix Laser attached around the Dragon Bazooka's barrel, so it seemed to have a bigger, wider barrel. The Tornado White attached her Phoenix Blaster near the back as a sighting mechanism. Tornado Black attached his Gryphon Mortar to the front, completing the Volcano Cannon.

"Volcano Cannon, fire!" Tornado Red ordered, and the Rangers fired, the shot striking Blitzkrieg and obliterating him, sending parts of him everywhere. However, there was no sign of Tornado Silver.

Several Bio-Warriors later attacked and restrained Doomtunnel, before forcing him into a cell. With the demise of Blitzkrieg, Asdrubael had thought of Doomtunnel s a traitor who had set the whole thing up.


	24. The Tunnelling Assault

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Tunnelling Assault

It had taken four days, but Doomtunnel had finally managed to convince the other villains that he wasn't a traitor.

"What now?" asked Cypher, seeming somewhat annoyed/  
"If we want to get rid of Doomtunnel, we need another way besides simply having him executed," commented Cypher's 'assistant'.  
"So, what would you suggest?" asked Cypher.  
"We need to kill him somehow," the 'assistant' replied, "But I think it would be less suspicious if the Rangers killed him."  
"And how is that supposed to happen?" Cypher asked his ally.  
"Well think, why isn't Doomtunnel normally destroyed by the Rangers?" asked the 'assistant', already knowing the answer.  
"Well, because he teleports away," stated Cypher.  
"Therefore, what would be the solution?" asked the 'assistant'.  
"Well, the most logical thing would be to stop him from teleporting, but I'm not sure if that's even possible," stated Cypher.  
"You may not," stated the 'assistant', "But I have my ways of preventing teleportation.' As the 'assistant' said this, the 'assistant gave Cypher a device.  
"What is this?" asked Cypher.  
"That's a device for this plan," the 'assistant' stated calmly, "Use it when the Rangers have beaten the latest monster, and Doomtunnel will be unable to teleport away, leaving him as an easy target for the Rangers."

"There still seems to be no sign of any attack by Asdrubael's forces," stated Sean, as he monitored the area.  
'And no sign of those three dinosaurs that the Silver Ranger freed, or in fact the Silver Ranger himself,' the Suchomimus commented.  
'What is going on?' asked the Triceratops, slightly confused, since Asdrubael's attempts to conquer the planet seemed to have stopped.  
"That, I have no idea about," Sean replied; though he was also worried. Also, with the scroll destroyed, there was no way of knowing how many other dinosaurs there were, or where they had been sealed.

'Asdrubael won't have given up so easily,' commented the Postosuchus, 'Before long he'll be launching his next attack.'  
'Thankfully Doomtunnel doesn't seem to show any interest in capturing dinosaurs,' commented the Spinosaurus.  
"I forgot about Doomtunnel," Sean commented, "I guess after seeing Blitzkrieg fight us all those times, I guess I started to think of him as the current enemy."  
'Well, he's the one sending in all the recent monsters,' commented the Styracosaurus, 'We'll have to be ready to stop him when he next shows up.'  
"I know," Sean replied, "Hopefully he won't be showing up again so soon, though. But if he does, the DreadnoughtZord and Tornado Megazord Defender can beat him."  
'Well, that's one thing. At least Doomtunnel's starting to become predictable so it shouldn't be hard to beat him,' the Sarcosuchus commented.

"At last, I will crush those Rangers into dust!" shouted Doomtunnel.  
"Really?" asked Cypher.  
"What's your so-called 'argument' here?" asked Doomtunnel, as he began to get annoyed.  
"Well, if there was reason to believe you were a traitor, maybe we should take a precaution," Cypher suggested.  
"Good idea," Asdrubael replied, "What's the precaution?"  
"This device," stated Cypher, as he held up the device his 'assistant' had given him, "It prevents teleportation."  
"And how is that supposed to help?" asked Kharn.  
"I understand," Asdrubael stated, "Doomtunnel will prove his loyalty by fighting to the death with the Rangers."  
"Exactly," Cypher replied, "The device will be set so that the only way to deactivate it is to kill Doomtunnel."  
"Good plan," replied Asdrubael, "At this rate, you may even end up being a General! But for now, Doomtunnel, what is your plan?"  
"That Silver Ranger seemed to show up after that Jeremy guy helped the Rangers a few times," stated Doomtunnel, "I'm guessing he's the Silver Ranger, so I will use him to lure the other Rangers into battle!"  
"Good plan, everyone!" shouted Asdrubael, "However, Cypher, Kharn, go with Doomtunnel into battle!" Asdrubael then laughed evilly, as the three evil warriors teleported away.

Jeremy was walking through the forest when suddenly; several Bio-Warriors grabbed him and tried to drag him over to Doomtunnel, Cypher and Kharn. Jeremy tried to resist, but he couldn't, and before long, they took him to the roof of a tall building that was near the forest, and the tops of trees could be seen a few feet below. The three villains and Bio-Warriors then held him there, waiting for the Rangers to arrive. Sure enough, the Rangers arrived on their Tornado Cycles.

"We have the Silver Ranger, and if you can't beat us before we get bored, I guess we'll just kill him!" shouted Doomtunnel.  
"They could've at least set a time limit," Tornado Blue commented.  
"You may think you can get through our army, but you're just fooling yourselves!" shouted Doomtunnel, "Now, meet my latest monster, the Drill Pig!" A white, humanoid pig monster then appeared, ready to attack.

"How is that monster meant to stop us?" asked Tornado Black, before the pig monster opened its mouth and fired many exploding drill-missiles at the Rangers, knocking them back.  
"It was stupid of you to ever underestimate my fighting ability!" shouted the Drill Pig, as he charged forward, slamming his fists into Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow, knocking them back.  
"And don't forget, if you don't beat me in time, the Silver Ranger dies!" shouted Drill Pig, charging once more.

"This could be dangerous," Tornado White stated.  
"Just 'could be'?" Tornado Red asked, before slicing Drill Pig with both Dragon Swords and forcing him back.  
"It will take more than that to defeat Doomtunnel's most powerful monster yet!" shouted Drill Pig.  
"Actually, it seems clear enough that Monitor Soldier was easily the closest to being Doomtunnel's best monster, but that's beside the point," Tornado Black stated.  
"Unless you take into account that we beat Monitor Soldier, so beating you shouldn't be a problem!" shouted Tornado Yellow.  
"Well then, I'll just have to surpass Monitor Soldier!" Drill Pig shouted as he charged with surprising speed, tearing into the Rangers. They collapsed, somewhat weakened.

"Okay, this one still has potential," stated Tornado Red, before cutting into Drill Pig with his Dragon Swords, cleaving into the monster and causing him to fall to his knees.  
"I won't be destroyed so easily!" shouted Drill Pig, as he fired another wave of exploding drill-missiles, forcing the Rangers back.  
"Well this could go either way, but I guess we're out of time!" shouted Doomtunnel, throwing Jeremy off the roof.

After a few seconds, they heard Jeremy land; though his landed almost sounded as if something had stopped most of the impact. A few seconds later, Tornado Silver leapt out from the forest and punched Doomtunnel hard, knocking him to the ground.  
"This can't be!" shouted Doomtunnel as he managed to stand, but was clearly shaken.

"Apparently it can," Tornado Silver stated, as the Rangers ran over to Tornado Silver and regrouped, ready for the Drill Pig to attack again. The Drill Pig blasted the Rangers once more, but this time they basically shrugged off the attack.  
"Okay, that's not the best start," Drill Pig said to himself.  
"Tornado Star!" the primary five Rangers called, as they unleashed the Tornado Star on Drill Pig, blasting him and driving him back.  
"Volcano Cannon!" the Rangers called, as they combined their Tornado Cannons, and fired the Volcano Cannon at Drill Pig, blasting him to pieces. But it didn't stop there! The blast continued on its path of destruction. Striking Doomtunnel, Cypher and Kharn. Kharn and Cypher were hit by the edges of the blast and sent flying, but Doomtunnel was hit more centrally, and his armour began to shatter in some places, and melt in others.

"That is it!" shouted Doomtunnel, charging. Doomtunnel slammed his fists into any Rangers he could reach, and the team was forced back.  
"At last, Doomtunnel is finally proving himself useful," Kharn commented, as Doomtunnel continued to overpower the Rangers, even Tornado Silver.  
"I think the whole fighting to the death thing inspired him," stated Cypher, "Though the fact that he has no choice but to kill them or die presumably affects things too."

"That's enough!" Tornado Silver shouted after Doomtunnel kicked him one more time, "Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver's staff crackled with energy, and he slammed it into Doomtunnel, cracking his armour further and sending him reeling back, badly harmed.

"I've had enough of this!" Doomtunnel shouted as he suddenly grew, towering over everyone else.  
"CycloneZord, assemble!" ordered Tornado Silver as his three dinosaurs fused together and he appeared in the CycloneZord's cockpit.  
"The CycloneZord is finally on our side!" stated Tornado Red, somewhat shocked.  
"Tornado Megazord Defender, assemble!" Tornado Black called, and the six dinosaurs fused together, Tornado Megazord Defender standing alongside the CycloneZord as the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"That's interesting, but you'll soon find that these combinations are useless to you!" shouted Doomtunnel, as he placed both hands together above his head, all eight drills spinning. Then he leapt into the air and dived underground, tunnelling through the ground. Then he emerged from the ground only to dive again, striking the CycloneZord and Tornado Megazord Defender on the way past. Doomtunnel continued to repeat this several times, before finally emerging and standing ready to attack.

"Ankylosaur Strike!" Tornado Red called, as Tornado Megazord Defender kicked with the right foot, the Ankylosaurus section detaching and spinning through the air to strike Doomtunnel before returning and again fusing with the foot. Doomtunnel's lower torso armour was partially shattered, but that was the only obvious damage.

"So, you think that's enough damage to beat me?" asked Doomtunnel, laughing, though the Rangers got the idea that Doomtunnel was laughing to conceal his injury.  
"I can survive far more than that!" Doomtunnel shouted, striking with both fists, the drills spinning rapidly.

"Tidal Crash!" Tornado Silver called, as the CycloneZord's right fist knocked Doomtunnel's right fist away, before striking him in the chest.  
"Earthquake punch!" Tornado Black called, as Tornado Megazord Defender's left fist knocked Doomtunnel's left fist aside, before striking him in the chest. Doomtunnel fell back from these two simultaneous attacks.  
"Fools, I will not let you beat me!" shouted Doomtunnel, trying to punch both gestalts again, but they each blocked, before slashing him with the Tylosaurus Cutter and CycloneZord Tail Staff.

"Cyclone slash!" ordered Tornado Silver, as the Cyclone Tail Staff energised, and the CycloneZord struck hard, cleaving Doomtunnel almost in half, and the General fell, exploding into pieces. Kharn and Drazhar teleported away.

"Well, I guess it turns out Doomtunnel was loyal after all," Cypher stated, after he and Kharn returned to the Star Reaper.  
"Yes, I'm sure it would be wrong to consider him a traitor now," Kharn added.  
"Well, at least he showed us the Rangers' power," Deathflight stated.  
"Now we can crush the Rangers," Firestrike commented.  
"Yes, once the new General is chosen, the Rangers' time alive will be limited!" shouted Asdrubael.


	25. Attack of the Volcano

Power Rangers Tornado  
Attack of the Volcano

"Well, with Doomtunnel dead, I guess it would be best to choose the next General now." Commented Asdrubael.  
"Good idea," replied Cypher.  
"Which General will that be?" Kharn asked.  
"I think it's best if Deathflight becomes the next General," stated Cypher.  
"That's actually an idea of yours that wasn't stupid, Cypher," commented Asdrubael, "Yes, Deathflight will be the next General."  
"Right, but I'm annoyed that I don't get chosen," commented Firestrike, somewhat annoyed.  
"Nevermind that for now," replied Asdrubael, "Deathflight, do you have a plan?"  
"Well, suddenly being chosen as a General has been somewhat sudden, but I can come up with a plan," Deathflight stated.  
"Good, having a plan will become important at some stage, I'm sure," replied Asdrubael, "Although Doomtunnel died yesterday, I still think it would be better to attack today."  
"Well, it shouldn't be anywhere near as dangerous, considering we're not testing anyone's loyalty this time." Kharn stated.  
"Exactly, so my plan to crush the Rangers will continue with no problems!" shouted Deathflight.  
"You already have something planned?" asked Cypher.  
"I thought it might be important," replied Deathflight.  
"That's convenient," stated Kharn.

"Well, at least Doomtunnel's beaten," stated Darren, as he sat in the ShuttleBase, waiting for any sign of an attack.  
'That could mean that Cypher, Kharn and Asdrubael are the only opponents we still have to fight!' the Postosuchus commented.  
"I know, and if they don't have a General, that makes the individual fights against their monsters easier also." Darren replied.  
'One potential problem is that I doubt Asdrubael would fight without a General; he probably has a lot of resources to find a General from,' stated the Aucasaurus. For some reason, Tornado Silver, who was probably Jeremy, now left his three dinosaurs on the ShuttleBase.  
"I know, but we can still hope the next General won't try to capture any dinosaurs who are still sealed," Darren commented.  
'I don't think they would,' stated the Rhamphorhynchus, 'They have no reliable way to find the remaining dinosaurs, and we could find them easily.'  
"You could find them easily?" asked Darren, shocked. Though he'd known that when more dinosaurs combined their powers, it became easier to find others, this was something he hadn't expected.  
'Yes, we can find them easily,' the Rhamphorhynchus stated.  
'In addition to which, I should point out that there's only four who have been sealed, who we haven't yet found," commented the Spinosaurus.  
"That's good," Darren commented, "If Asdrubael's evil forces attack, it shouldn't be that hard to find the others and win."

"At last, I think I've finally found the creature who will help me destroy the Rangers!" shouted Deathflight.  
"What creature is that?" asked Cypher, but he was answered as a red and silver monster walked over.  
"What is that?" asked Kharn.  
"That is the lethal creature known as Volcano Beast; the Rangers will find that they are unable to beat him," Deathflight stated.  
"I shall obliterate the Rangers as if they were nothing!" shouted Volcano Beast, laughing evilly as he imagined the carnage.  
"How many dinosaurs have allied themselves with the Rangers now?" asked Kharn.  
"There's eighteen of them," Cypher replied.  
"All that means is that when I win, we'll have eighteen captive dinosaurs, and we can use their power to find the rest!" Volcano Beast shouted.  
"Well, at least this monster is confident," stated Cypher, being slightly worried about what would happen if this attack failed.  
"I think it's a good thing to have a confident monster," stated Deathflight, "At least it's better than having a monster that's weak and knows it."  
"You may have something there," Kharn commented.  
"Maybe she does, but either way, I believe it's time to begin the destruction of the Rangers' city!" shouted Volcano Beast.  
"Finally, a monster who actually wants to win," commented Cypher, and the forces of evil teleported away.

After a few seconds of attacking the city, Deathflight heard engines approaching, and suddenly launched an energy barrier, which blocked a sudden barrage of laser blasts, sending them back into the Tornado Rangers, who fell of their bikes.

"We will stop that monster before it damages the city further!" Tornado Yellow shouted to the villains.  
"Fools, the warrior you're referring to isn't actually a monster," commented Cypher, laughing, as he saw that the Rangers were confused.  
"How can that be?" Tornado Red asked.  
"I am Deathflight, the replacement General for Doomtunnel," stated Deathflight, as she stepped forward, ready to attack.  
"We've beaten Generals before," Tornado Blue commented.  
"But, if you want to stop a monster, then here's a monster!" shouted Deathflight, as Volcano Beast teleported in.

"At last, I will finally destroy the Tornado Rangers!" Volcano Beast shouted, firing several fireballs at the Rangers. However, the Ranges were clearly unaffected by these attacks, and Volcano Beast was shocked.  
"Tornado Star!" Tornado Red called, as the Rangers assembled the Tornado Star and prepared to fire.  
"You won't be winning that easily!" shouted Volcano Beast, firing off a huge lava stream, which struck the Rangers and caused them to demorph!

"Now it's time!" shouted Volcano Beast, as he charged forward, but Volcano Silver arrived and struck repeatedly, driving Volcano Beast away from the weakened heroes.  
"Nobody stands in my path!" shouted Volcano Beast, as he suddenly punched Tornado Silver, almost throwing him off his feet.  
"You may want to morph again!" Tornado Silver shouted.

"Tornado power, activate!" the group called, as they once again morphed.  
"I may have lost one opportunity, but at this rate I'll get another chance before long!" shouted Volcano Beast.  
"Exactly, unlike with Nautilus and Doomtunnel, you have no chance against my monsters!" shouted Deathflight.  
"That still hasn't been proven, Deathflight!" shouted Tornado Silver, as he struck repeatedly with his Tornado Staff.  
"You may not think I'll win, but in reality there's no other outcome!" replied Volcano Beast, blasting Tornado Silver point blank, driving him back.  
"What now?" Tornado Yellow asked, as the team prepared for the next attack.

"Now you all die!" shouted Volcano Beast, as he charged and punched tornado White and tornado Black, before spinning and kicking tornado Red. Then he made two lava swords appear, and slashed Tornado Yellow and Tornado Silver with them. However, Tornado Blue blocked his next attack and knocked him to the ground, giving the Rangers time to regroup.  
"Tornado Star!" the group called, assembling the Tornado Star and firing, causing several explosions to erupt around Volcano Beast, and he staggered back, greatly weakened.  
"Now I'll crush you!" shouted Volcano Beast, as he grew.  
"And I've decided to bring back an evil mecha that caused problems before!" shouted Deathflight, before boarding an evil mecha known as Voltron; the Rangers responded with the CycloneZord and DreadnoughtZord.

The CycloneZord slashed Volcano Beast with his Cyclone Tail Staff, cutting deep into him and driving the monster back.  
"If that's the best attempt you can come up with, I fail to see how the Rangers ended up relying on you so much," commented Volcano Beast, as he punched the CycloneZord repeatedly.  
'We've got to give the others time to finish off Voltron,' commented the Aucasaurus, as the monster continued pounding the CycloneZord.  
"You shall never get that time!" shouted Volcano Beast, as he launched several fireballs at the CycloneZord, causing multiple explosions.  
"We'll have more time that you'd think," Tornado Silver commented, as the CycloneZord suddenly kicked Volcano Beast back, before throwing the Cyclone Tail Staff at him. The staff hit, but then fell to the ground. However, Volcano Beast was damaged further by this attack.  
"I will not be beaten by one hero!" shouted Volcano Beast.  
'Good, because there's actually four of us,' the Aucasaurus commented.  
"I don't care how many of you there are!" shouted Volcano Beast, as he struck repeatedly, forcing the CycloneZord back.  
"Tidal Crash!" Tornado Silver called, energising the right fist and slamming it into Volcano Beast, driving him back.  
"I'll never accept defeat!" shouted Volcano Beast, firing several balls of flame at the CycloneZord, driving him to the ground.  
"Now it ends!" Volcano Beast shouted, as he charged and prepared to run the enemy through with his lava blades.  
"Cyclone Wave!" called Tornado Silver, firing an energy blast that knocked Volcano Beast to the ground, causing a huge explosion…but then he stood back up!  
"I will never be beaten," stated Volcano Beast, or Volcano Beast II, more accurately, as the damage had somehow transformed him into a new form. Now he had lava, which was yellow, for some reason, running across him in multiple places, and had changed in other ways too, but he teleported away, presumably to heal himself.

"Now, this war will come to an end!" shouted Deathflight, as Voltron charged forward, punching the DreadnoughtZord twice.  
"We've beaten Voltron before, it shouldn't be too hard now!" shouted Tornado Black.  
"Ah, but last time you needed a lot more firepower than you currently have available!" shouted Deathflight, and Voltron kicked the DreadnoughtZord, driving him back.  
"We can still take Voltron out," Tornado Red stated, and the DreadnoughtZord punched repeatedly, inflicting further damage to the evil mecha.  
'We won't allow that evil mecha to beat us!' the Plesiosaurus commented.

"That's great, but you don't have much of a choice!" shouted Virulina, "Blazing Arrow, fire!" Voltron fired an arrow of fire into the DreadnoughtZord.  
"Blazing Sword, form!" ordered Virulina, before cutting across the DreadnoughtZord's leg.  
"We've got to switch formation," Tornado Blue commented, "DreadnoughtZord Defender!" The Sarcosuchus separated from the formation, and then the Suchomimus and Ankylosaurus took his place. Voltron fell back; somewhat shocked that the damage could be that easily negated.  
'You can't beat us so easily," the Suchomimus commented, and DreadnoughtZord Defender leapt into the air, before kicking Voltron multiple times.

"You know as well as I do, Voltron is too powerful to fall to the DreadnoughtZord!" shouted Deathflight.  
"Dreadnought Cannons, fire!" Tornado Red called, as the Rangers fired the Dreadnought Cannons, striking Voltron and causing multiple explosions to erupt across the evil mecha.  
"Ankylosaur Kick!" ordered Tornado Blue, and they launched the Ankylosaurus at Voltron, tearing through the evil mecha, and Deathflight teleported herself and Voltron away, sensing that the damage was too great.

"Next time we will win!" Volcano Beast II shouted, somewhat angrily, as Deathflight teleported into the room.  
"I think Voltron may be slightly damaged, but it shouldn't be serious, and we will obliterate the Rangers soon!" shouted Deathflight.  
"Yes, soon the Rangers will fall!" Asdrubael shouted.

To be continued…


	26. Power of Fire

Power Rangers Tornado  
Power of Fire

"Before long, the Rangers will be wiped out!" shouted Deathflight, laughing as she imagined her victory.  
"Are you certain this will work?" asked Kharn.  
"We're both certain this will work!" Volcano Beast II shouted, knowing that his new powers should be enough to destroy the Rangers.  
"And once Voltron is repaired, the Tornado Dinosaurs will find that they have nowhere near the necessary power to defeat it," Deathflight stated.  
"Well, the repairs on Voltron aren't as easy as I first thought," commented Firestrike, as he entered the room.  
"That isn't the best news," stated Deathflight, "Though when Voltron is repaired, the Rangers will meet their end!"  
"Maybe, but can we really rely on a mecha that the Rangers already beat once?" asked Kharn.  
"They may have beaten it before, but the Gamma Rangers only managed to win by forming Gamma Super Immolator," stated Deathflight.  
"The Tornado Rangers' powers may be superior to those of the Gamma Rangers, but they don't have anything like Gamma Super Immolator," Cypher stated.  
"Exactly my point," Deathflight stated, "They'll be helpless against the power of Voltron."  
"Yes, but I will also demonstrate my power," Volcano Beast II stated.  
"Volcano Beast, begin the assault," ordered Deathflight, and the volcano monster teleported away.

"It seems that Jeremy is the Silver Tornado Ranger," Sean pointed out, as he monitored the city, "And since we demorphed during the previous battle, he probably knows who we are now. But I don't see a way for us to tell him we know his identity, making it harder to ally with him."  
'Well he was held captive by Doomtunnel, and almost morphed in front of everyone,' replied the Triceratops.  
"I know," stated Sean, "But then again, he only morphed after being thrown into a forest. Logically, he could tell us that Tornado Silver stopped him from falling."  
'Well in all honesty, that time when he fell, his fall did seem to be a bit too long," commented the Sarcosuchus.  
'I guess he could have morphed while holding onto a branch and then fallen,' replied the Suchomimus.  
'Or, it's possible that he's not Tornado Silver, and that Tornado Silver caught him, so the sounds of him falling seemed different to what they should be," the Spinosaurus suggested.  
"That would make sense," Sean stated, "Though I don't understand why he would keep helping us without morphing if he's not a Ranger."  
'Well, it does seem odd that he stopped three monsters from being victorious,' the Spinosaurus replied.  
"Either way, I guess we have other problems now," stated Sean, as the ShuttleBase's alarms went off, and the monitor showed Volcano Beast II attacking again. Sean knew that stopping Volcano Beast II wouldn't be easy.

Volcano Beast II was blasted by a barrage of lasers, and knew what to expect. Turning, he saw the Rangers arriving.  
"This battle won't be as easy as the last one, Rangers!" shouted Volcano Beast II, as he launched several fireballs, driving the Rangers back.  
"I wanted to kill the one who defeated me before, but I'll just kill anyone!" shouted Volcano Beast II, blasting the Rangers with a magma stream.  
"I'm already here!" Tornado Silver shouted, striking Volcano Beast II as he drove past on his Silver Quadra-Cycle.  
"You won't be winning that easily this time!" Volcano Beast II shouted, blasting Tornado Silver off his vehicle.  
"And now, the end of the Tornado Rangers is at hand!" shouted Volcano Beast II, as he charged, when something nobody was expecting happened!  
Suddenly, Volcano Beast II was hit very rapidly, from all sides, and staggered back, but whatever was attacking didn't stop! The Rangers thought they saw something that resembled a giant winged grenade, and Volcano Beast II staggered back further, before finally exploding into pieces!

"Well, Rangers, I guess I'll finally destroy you," the new arrival stated.  
"Blitzkrieg?" Tornado Blue asked, though the evil general now had gold armour with flame patterns on it instead of his old silver armour, and his head had transformed; his eyes now resembled the kind of scales people used to know if nuclear radiation or other things were becoming unstable. Tornado Silver attacked, but Blitzkrieg exploded, sending Tornado Silver flying, before reassembling himself.

Blitzkrieg then retreated, as Tornado Silver fell to the ground, demorphing. But the Rangers were shocked to find that Phil stood there, not Jeremy. Phil then ran off, presumably to figure out how to stop Blitzkrieg.

"We should have expected that," Darren stated, as the Rangers returned to the ShuttleBase, "Phil showed up the day before the Silver Tornado Ranger did!"  
"That should have been obvious," Louise replied.  
"Well, at least the good news is that Volcano Beast II has been destroyed," Cheryl commented.  
"And the bad news is the Blitzkrieg beat Volcano Beast II easily and also wants to kill us," Ted replied.  
'Isn't it possible to defeat him, with our combined powers?' asked the Spinosaurus.  
"We don't even know what his new form's full capabilities are," Ted replied.  
"I'm guessing we'll find out when we fight him next, though," stated Cheryl, somewhat worried the Blitzkrieg would prove too powerful.  
"I'm guessing Phil is trying to find Blitzkrieg also," suggested Louise, almost certain what would happen if Phil fought alone.  
'I know he is,' the Aucasaurus replied, 'and, why couldn't you have just asked us who the Silver Ranger was?'  
"Either way, we're approaching Blitzkrieg's energy signature," Sean stated, and everyone knew they would have to fight Blitzkrieg soon.

"I won't be beaten so easily!" Tornado Silver shouted, before Blitzkrieg punched him hard, knocking him to the ground.  
"It doesn't seem like there's any other option," commented Blitzkrieg, as he struck repeatedly, driving Tornado Silver backwards.

"With the new power of fire, any chance you had of beating me is rendered useless!" shouted Blitzkrieg, launching a stream of flame at Tornado Silver, causing multiple explosions to erupt around him, throwing him back.  
"You can't defeat me," Tornado Silver commented, before his Tornado Staff appeared, and he charged, striking Blitzkrieg twice with it.  
"You can't beat me, but you're to stupid to realise that!" shouted Blitzkrieg, punching tornado Silver hard and sending him flying.

"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, as his staff energised and he struck, the energy discharging into Blitzkrieg. However, Blitzkrieg used his own self-destruction ability to explode, and then reassembled, the attack with the Tornado Staff effectively negated.

However, as Blitzkrieg laughed, he was suddenly blasted, and he was used to this, so he turned and, as he had expected, the other five Tornado Rangers were running towards him.  
"Gryphon Axe!" Tornado Black called, as his axe appeared and he spun around, slashing Blitzkrieg repeatedly.  
"Phoenix Crossbow!" Tornado White called, as her crossbow appeared and she fired at Blitzkrieg, hitting and knocking him back.  
"Pegasus Lance!" Tornado Blue called, as his lance appeared and he struck Blitzkrieg with it, driving him back.  
"Sphinx Cutters!" Tornado Yellow called, as her blades appeared and she slashed Blitzkrieg with both, causing him to stagger backwards.  
"Dragon Swords!" Tornado Red called, as his swords appeared and he brought them down on Blitzkrieg's head, almost knocking him off his feet.

"That seems to have weakened him," Tornado White commented.  
"Volcano Cannon!" the primary five Tornado Rangers called, assembling the Volcano Cannon. Then they fired one single shot, expecting to destroy Blitzkrieg, but he knocked the attack back at them, sending them flying.

"You can't be that intelligent if you expected to beat me!" shouted Blitzkrieg as he advanced, knowing he had the chance to kill all six Rangers. Blitzkrieg then charged, striking each Ranger, and the six of them fell back, trying to figure out any weakness Blitzkrieg might have.  
"Silver Quadro-Cycle!" Tornado Silver called, as his bike appeared, and he got on his bike, and charged towards Blitzkrieg.  
"What makes you think that will succeed?" asked Blitzkrieg.  
"Quadro-Cycle, full power!" ordered Tornado Silver, and his bike drove forward, blasting Blitzkrieg repeatedly. Blitzkrieg was hit multiple times, and eventually collapsed, exploding.

However, obviously, Blitzkrieg reassembled and grew; now he was ready to once again attempt to kill the Rangers. As expected, the Rangers called in the DreadnoughtZord Defender, and the CycloneZord.

"It seems every time you think you've beaten me, I gain some kind of new power!" Blitzkrieg announced, slamming his fists into both Megazords. Both combinations staggered back; clearly Blitzkrieg was the most dangerous opponent they'd fought so far. The CycloneZord struck with the Cyclone Tail Staff, but Blitzkrieg grabbed it and spun the CycloneZord around before kicking the CycloneZord's left leg, and the CycloneZord collapsed. DreadnoughtZord Defender moved in, striking with the Plesiosaur Lance, but Blitzkrieg managed to hold the lance back and blasted DreadnoughtZord Defender twice at close range, driving him back.

"This isn't working," commented Tornado Yellow, beginning to worry that Blitzkrieg would defeat them.  
"You'll find that many things don't work against me!" Blitzkrieg shouted, launching a huge stream of flame, driving the Megazords back.  
"Cyclone Wave!" Tornado Silver called, firing the finisher, but Blitzkrieg spun around repeatedly, sending the energy flying everywhere.  
"Dreadnought Cannons!" Tornado Black called, but when they fired, Blitzkrieg just got hit and stood there, seeming unharmed.  
"Ankylosaur Kick!" Tornado Blue called, but when they used this finisher, Blitzkrieg deflected the Ankylosaurus at the Megazords, sending them flying. They both crashed to the ground, seeming unable to stand. However, Blitzkrieg was suddenly hit by the Tornado Blast, and turned to see the Tornado Megazord. The Triceratops then joined with the fusion.

"You can't defeat me, fools!" shouted Blitzkrieg.  
'Justice Slash!' the six dinosaurs in the fusion of Tornado Megazord Knight called, and the sword cleaved into Blitzkrieg. Then the Triceratops and Tylosaurus separated from the fusion, and the Seismosaurus fused with the Tornado Megazord.  
'Eruption Spear, fire!' the five dinosaurs called, and the Eruption Spear tore through Blitzkrieg. Then the Seismosaurus separated, while the Tylosaurus and Rhamphorhynchus fused with the Tornado Megazord.

Blitzkrieg blasted Tornado Megazord Glider, but DreadnoughtZord Defender and the CycloneZord deflected the blast and it hit Blitzkrieg, causing multiple explosions.  
"This can't be!" Blitzkrieg shouted, seeing the Tornado Megazord, DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord all fighting at once.

"Ankylosaur Kick!" Tornado Blue called again, and this time the attack was devastating, badly damaging Blitzkrieg's armour. Blitzkrieg staggered back, barely able to stand.  
"Cyclone Wave!" Tornado Silver called again, and Blitzkrieg was unable to retaliate to the huge energy blast and got hit hard. Blitzkrieg's armour began to melt, and he could barely stand.  
'Wing Strike!' the six dinosaurs involved in the fusion of Tornado Megazord Glider called. Both wings began glowing and he flew through Blitzkrieg before landing. Blitzkrieg finally toppled over and exploded.


	27. Arrival of Firepower

Power Rangers Tornado  
Arrival of Firepower

The Tornado Rangers were currently fighting a strange, armoured monster. There was no sign of what kind of animal this monster had been made from. The monster fired two laser beams, driving the Rangers back.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, as he energised his staff and struck the monster with it. The monster seemed weakened, but he was still able to stand, and punched Tornado Silver hard, sending him flying back.  
"This one could be more of a problem than we thought," Tornado White commented, before firing the Phoenix Crossbow, causing the monster to stagger back.  
"I've got it!" shouted Tornado Blue, throwing his Pegasus Lance to Tornado White. Tornado White then fired the Pegasus Lance from the Phoenix Crossbow, and it tore through the monster, who staggered back and exploded. Not that it mattered, because Kharn appeared with the Bio-Cannon and used it to enlarge and revive the monster.

"This could be harder than we thought," Tornado Red stated, and the DreadnoughtZord Defender and CycloneZord formed. The Rangers appeared in their respective cockpits, ready to finish this monster.  
"Those combinations will never stop me!" shouted the monster, and he fired several blasts, driving the two gestalts back.  
"Cyclone Tail Staff, full power!" shouted Tornado Silver, and the CycloneZord struck the monster hard. Again, he seemed weakened, but retaliated with more strength than before, sending the CycloneZord tumbling to the ground.

"Ankylosaur Kick!" ordered Tornado Red, and the DreadnoughtZord Defender struck with the Ankylosaur Kick, shattering the monster's chest armour.  
"I won't lose!" shouted the wounded monster.  
"Dreadnought Cannons, fire!" shouted the Rangers, and their finisher fired, striking the unarmoured section of the monster, causing him to fall back and explode.

"Fortunately, this most recent attack was only a diversion," commented Deathflight, as she moved into position, along with Kharn, Cypher and a crab monster. The crab monster fired a stream of bubbles towards the DreadnoughtZord Defender and CycloneZord. Suddenly the eight Tornado Dinosaurs separated, while the Rangers fell to the ground.  
"What's going on?" asked Tornado Yellow, as the bubbles grew and surrounded the Cymbospondylus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Basilosaurus, Plesiosaurus, Aucasaurus, Deinosuchus and Ichthyosaurus. The eight of them were pulled into the crab monster's mouth.

"Now we have captured these allies of yours, Rangers!" shouted Deathflight, laughing maniacally.  
"We will return, to finish off your remaining dinosaurs," commented Kharn, "However, on the subject of the crab monster, Crabinator, presumably his stomach acids will kill off the eight captive dinosaurs."  
"We'll return later!" shouted Cypher, as the four villains teleported away, leaving the Rangers defeated.  
"I might have a way to save them, but it still needs time," Tornado Blue informed the group, hoping his idea would work.

"This isn't going very well," Sean commented, "With eight dinosaurs captured, we might not be able to find the remaining four. Also, if Deathflight has captured eight dinosaurs, she might try to find the others."  
"She seems to want to kill them, not capture them," Louise stated.  
"Morbid though that is, its still the only slightly positive thing about this, so we'll have to save the dinosaurs fast." Sean commented.  
"Is it possible in any way to find any of the remaining dinosaurs?" asked Cheryl, hoping this could help.  
'I think I may remember where one is, even though we don't currently have enough united power to find anyone,' replied the Seismosaurus.  
"We'll need to get to the location," Cheryl stated, and the Seismosaurus picked her up, after which they both left.  
"Until they return, what should we do?" asked Ted, worried that the five of them wouldn't be able to beat Crabinator.  
"I'm working on something," Sean stated, "I've been training myself to pilot the new weapon, but I need time to finish it."  
"We shouldn't have a problem with giving you that time, even with just four of us," commented Darren.  
'I can still fuse with the others without Cheryl if necessary,' the Tylosaurus stated, 'The Tornado Megazord may end up being our only hope.'  
"I guess there's nothing else but to wait for Asdrubael's forces to attack again," Phil commented.

"Asdrubael, I think we're winning!" announced Deathflight, as she appeared with Kharn, Cypher and the monster.  
"At last, the Rangers are finally losing," Kharn stated.  
"At this rate, we'll finish them off!" Cypher added.  
"And before long, they'll run out of time to save their dinosaurs," stated Crabinator, laughing evilly.  
"Yes, the stomach acids will kill the eight Tornado Dinosaurs, then we can capture the rest," Asdrubael stated.  
'You're underestimating us,' replied the Plesiosaurus; since the dinosaurs used telepathy, it was possible for them to communicate from inside the monster. 'Trying to dissolve us with acid will fail.'  
'The Tornado Rangers will save us and destroy this monster,' the Basilosaurus added.  
"You really have too much confidence in the Rangers," commented Asdrubael, "But regardless, you're all going to die soon."

"What's the next stage?" Firestrike asked.  
"Next, they return to Earth and wait for the Rangers to show up. The Rangers will be overwhelmed and the eight dinosaurs will die," commented Asdrubael.  
"And with the death of the Aucasaurus, the powers of Tornado Silver will be gone," replied Crabinator.  
"Then let's attack," Kharn suggested, and the four warriors of evil teleported away, ready to finish the Rangers.

"The destruction of the Rangers shall begin!" shouted Deathflight, as she and the others appeared in part of a forest. There was a lake nearby. They waited, and sure enough, they saw three Tornado Cycles and the Cyclone Quadra-Cycle heading their way.

"Just four Rangers?" asked Cypher  
"We'll kill these four first, then move onto the others," stated Kharn. The Rangers then disembarked from their bikes, and stood ready to attack.  
"Well, Rangers, your time is about to end!" shouted Deathflight, as she charged, knocking Tornado Silver away from the others.  
"The Yellow Ranger isn't here yet, so I'll just wait for her to arrive," Cypher stated, as he sat down on top of a large rock.  
"The Blue Ranger also isn't here, so I shall wait too," Kharn added, before leaning against a nearby tree. Crabinator saw this and realised he would be fighting three Rangers. Crabinator wasn't worried about this task.

Deathflight struck with a staff, hitting Tornado Silver, who struck back with his own staff, but Deathflight turned it aside and kicked Tornado Silver. Tornado Silver staggered back, but he was far from beaten! Tornado Silver struck Deathflight, but she blocked the staff and flipped him over. Deathflight then laughed a stream of flame as Tornado Silver landed, the flame engulfing him and driving him back. Determined not to lose, Tornado Silver charged again

"It's all about to end now, Rangers!" shouted Crabinator, as he charged, striking all three Rangers and driving them back.  
"We won't allow you evil to beat us," stated Tornado Black, using his Gryphon Axe to block the monster's pincer. Then the monster kicked Tornado Black, but he withstood the attack and threw the monster's pincer off, before slamming his axe into the monster, driving him back.  
"We will save the dinosaurs!" Tornado Black shouted, Crabinator blasted the group, knocking Tornado White and Tornado Red to the ground. Tornado Black struck with his axe, but the crab monster's pincer grabbed him by the throat and the monster sprayed exploding seaweed over him. The seaweed exploded and Tornado Black was sent flying back, the others running to him.  
"The dinosaurs you're desperately trying to save will not survive!" shouted Crabinator, blasting the Rangers repeatedly, driving them back, and they collapsed, knowing they needed help immediately.

Tornado Blue suddenly flew in on his Pegasus Flyer! This was obvious what he'd just finished, and he made it collide with Deathflight, sending her through several trees. Deathflight weakly stood and then retreated.  
"I'll beat you!" shouted Cypher, leaping into the air. The Pegasus Flyer launched laser blasts and missiles, hitting Cypher in mid-air and knocking him to the ground.  
"Now it's time," stated Tornado Blue, leaping off his vehicle to land with the others, as the Pegasus Flyer transformed into a cannon. Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow aimed the nose cone/canon barrel at Crabinator. Tornado Red and Tornado Silver stood between the front and back wings, lifting the cannon.  
"Quake Cannon, fire!" Tornado Blue ordered, and the cannon fired, hitting Crabster, who exploded! The eight dinosaurs then appeared in the lake, and the water began to wash the acid off them. However, this would take a few minutes.  
"Bio-Cannon!" Kharn called, and the cannon appeared. However, before she could use it to enlarge the monster, Tornado Silver charged and used his Tornado Staff to cleave it in half.  
"I guess that prevents you from making any monsters," commented Tornado Silver, before Kharn and Cypher blasted him, knocking him back. Cypher took out the Super Bio Canon, and fire on Crabinator's remains, enlarging him. Then Cypher and Kharn teleported to the Star Reaper.

As expected, the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs appeared and fused together. Tornado Red, Tornado Blue, Tornado Black, and Tornado White found themselves in the cockpit.  
"Die, Rangers!" shouted Crabinator, as he charged, and kicked the Tornado Megazord, knocking him back slightly.  
"Typhoon Beam!" Tornado White called, firing two wind blasts form the Megazord's hands. However, Crabinator was unaffected and slammed both pincers into the Tornado Megazord, forcing him backwards. The Tornado Megazord struck with the Earthquake Punch, to no effect.

"Tornado Megazord Glider!" Tornado Black called.  
'I though I'd be needed,' the Rhamphorhynchus commented, as he flew in and fused with the Tornado Megazord, forming Tornado Megazord Glider. Tornado Megazord Glider struck with both fists, but Crabinator knocked his attacks aside and struck the Megazord with his pincer.  
"Wing Strike, full power!" the Rangers called. However, as Tornado Megazord Glider flew at full power towards Crabinator, he avoided the attack and used his pincer to cut into Tornado Megazord Glider's wing. The Rhamphorhynchus separated from the fusion, injured, and fell to the ground. However, suddenly a new Tornado Dinosaur struck, tearing into Crabinator.

'We won't be beaten that easily!' the Albertosaurus commented.  
"This is the Albertosaurus," Tornado Yellow informed the group, "Hopefully together we can win this!"  
"Tornado Megazord Artillery!" the group called, as the Albertosaurus fused with the Tornado Megazord, becoming two huge artillery cannons. Tornado Yellow then appeared in the cockpit.  
"Artillery Blast, fire!" the group called, firing blasts from both cannons, causing Crabinator to fall and explode.

"Well, that attack definitely didn't succeed," commented Cypher.  
"I will defeat the Blue Ranger before long," Kharn vowed, "I cannot allow him to beat me with his Pegasus Flyer!"  
"Next time, you had better have a much more useful plan," commented Asdrubael, enraged at this latest failure.  
"Next time will be better," Deathflight stated, "Especially since we will introduce the Rangers to the power of the Super Bio-Cannon!"


	28. Demolition Strike

Power Rangers Tornado  
Demolition Strike

Tornado Blue struck Kharn hard with his Pegasus Lance, and Kharn staggered back, slamming against a nearby wall. Kharn fired an energy blast, but Tornado Blue leapt backwards over a few bicycle stands, and the attack just shattered some bike locks, causing a few bikes to fall to the ground.  
"You're about to regret that!" shouted Kharn, as she ran over and grabbed a bike, throwing it at Tornado Blue. Tornado Blue blocked it with his Pegasus Lance, but the impact tore the Pegasus Lance from his hand. It landed on the ground several feet away. Kharn laughed and charged, her lance ready, but Tornado Blue easily deflected her attack.

Cypher struck with his axe, driving Tornado Yellow backwards. Tornado Yellow was prepared for the next attack, though and kicked the axe blade aside, before punching Cypher and knocking him back. Cypher then tried to attack with his axe again, but Tornado Yellow managed to knock it out of his hand!  
"I won't accept defeat so willingly!" shouted Cypher, and he blasted Tornado Yellow several times, knocking her back.  
"It seems you don't have a choice," stated Tornado Yellow, before using her tornado Shield to absorb the impact of the attacks. Then Tornado Yellow charged and kicked Cypher, knocking him down.

"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, energising his staff and striking Deathflight with it. Energy coursed through Deathflight, harming her somewhat, and she staggered back.  
"Phoenix Shot!" Tornado White called, energising a crossbow bolt and firing at Deathflight, striking the evil General and driving her back further. Deathflight then flew into the air.  
"Gryphon Axe, full power!" Tornado Black called, before using his axe to strike Deathflight, discharging energy into her once more and driving her back. Deathflight still wasn't beaten.  
"Dragon Swords, energise!" Tornado Red called, energising his two blades and striking Deathflight with them. Deathflight fell to her knees, and the two Captains ran over, while the Rangers stood ready to finish this.

"It's not over yet," stated Cypher, "Super Bio-Cannon!" the new version of the Bio-Cannon appeared. The Rangers began to wonder what the improvements actually were, and Kharn stepped forward, ready to complete the next part of the plan.  
"Prepare to die, Rangers!" Kharn shouted, teleporting a lion and a white tiger to the area.  
"Super Bio-Cannon, activate!" shouted Cypher, and he fired. The shot sucked the two animals into the cannon. Then the cannon began glowing and fired a sphere of energy, which transformed into a white lion monster. The Rangers fell back at the sight of this monster, not knowing what would happen next.

"Prepare to die, Rangers!" White Lion shouted.  
"Tornado Star!" tornado Black called, as the group assembled the Tornado Star and fired, the blast heading towards White Lion, who struck with his claws, dispersing the blast. This hid the Rangers from sight, and they retreated.

"The Rangers seem scared of the Super Bio-Cannon's power," Kharn stated, as the villains returned to the Star Reaper.  
"Yes, they know they can't hope to win against the hybrid monsters!" shouted Cypher, laughing.  
"And when we next attack, I shall be certain to destroy the Tornado Rangers!" White Lion announced.  
"I take it the first battle was a success," Asdrubael announced, sounding happy that the forces of evil had won.  
"Not exactly," replied Deathflight, "See there was one thing, namely that the Rangers retreated before any fight actually started."  
"Still though, that seems good," commented Asdrubael, "At least the Rangers fear these hybrid monsters."  
"Or they might just have retreated because it was unexpected," stated Cypher, "So they'd be coming up with a plan now."  
"Even if they don't fear me, they'll later realise that they should!" shouted White Lion, who didn't know he was only the prototype hybrid monster.  
"We'll see," Cypher commented, knowing that even if White Lion failed, they knew how useful the Super Bio Cannon was.  
"I'd suggest that you begin the attack soon, if you're that confident of winning," stated Asdrubael.  
"We can even begin the attack now," Deathflight replied, teleporting away, the monster following.

"That wasn't exactly what we're used to fighting," Phil commented, as the Rangers returned to the ShuttleBase.  
'That monster's energy signature was larger than that of any I've seen previously,' commented the Aucasaurus.  
"So, Asdrubael's forces found a new, more powerful kind of monster?" Ted asked, somewhat worried.  
'That seems to be the case,' the Spinosaurus replied, 'In which case, this one may just be a test.'  
"They'd test to see if one of their monsters was capable of beating us?" asked Sean, who was now also becoming worried.  
'Yes, they would use their Super Bio-Cannon to make a sentient creature, just to see if it would beat you,' the Styracosaurus replied.  
'And I don't think I'll be able to help this time,' the Rhamphorhynchus stated, 'I'm still in pain from the last monster's attack.'  
"That can't be good," Cheryl commented.  
'Well no, it isn't, given that I'm in pain,' the Rhamphorhynchus stated.

Suddenly the alarm went off, and a monitor showed the White Lion attacking the town. Presumably Deathflight wanted to cause as much destruction as possible.  
"I guess we'll have to fight this new monster," Darren informed the team, and they left the ShuttleBase, worried about what would happen when they fought the first of the hybrid monsters.

"At last, the Tornado Rangers will face my power!" shouted White Lion, as he stood ready to attack.  
"Your power won't be enough," commented Tornado Blue, as he charged, slicing into White Lion with his Pegasus Lance.  
"I'm afraid my power is more than enough!" shouted White Lion, as he knocked Tornado Blue away easily. Then he launched a huge stream of white flame, sending Tornado Blue rolling across the ground.

"I think we're going to need something better," commented Tornado Blue, as the rest of the team regrouped around him.  
"There is nothing capable of beating me!" shouted White Lion, laughing. Then he took out two swords and threw them. Tornado Yellow used her Sphinx Cutters to shatter them.  
"What?" asked White Lion, outraged that his attack had been blocked. Then he charged, preparing to cut into the heroes.  
"Cyclone Quadra-Cycle, full power!" shouted Tornado Silver, as his special bike appeared and he drove towards White Lion at full power. White Lion thought he could prevent the attack easily, but the Quadra-Cycle slammed against him and sent him flying into a wall. White Lion barely managed to stand, shocked that the Rangers were standing against him so easily.  
"This can't be right! I'm supposed to be beating you!" shouted White Lion, enraged.  
"Just obliterate them, you imbecile!" shouted Deathflight, becoming annoyed with the stupidity of this monster.

"Sure, why not?" asked the monster, before charging and slamming his front claws into Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow, throwing them back. The other Rangers were taken by surprise, so the monster continued his attack, and slashed Tornado Blue, who staggered back. Then he kicked Tornado White and punched Tornado Silver. Tornado Red managed to fend off White Lion's attack and slashed him with both Dragon Swords. White Lion staggered back, clearly bleeding, and Deathflight was again shocked to see the monster beaten back.  
"Stop embarrassing the forces of evil, you idiot!" shouted Deathflight, clearly annoyed with this incompetent minion.  
"Fine, I'll show them my true power!" White Lion shouted, sending several flame blasts towards the Rangers, without much effect.

"Tornado Star!" the primary five Rangers called, as they initiated the Tornado Star formation and prepared to fire.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, energising his staff. The Rangers fired and that energy encircled Tornado Silver's staff also. Then he slammed it into White Lion, who was sent flying back, and several explosions erupted across him as the energy was discharged into him.  
"What?" asked Deathflight.  
"I'll prove I can win!" shouted White Lion, as he surprisingly managed to stand, and walked forward, ready to attack.  
"Volcano Cannon!" the group called, assembling the Volcano Cannon and firing, finally blasting White Lion apart.

"You're going to regret that in a moment, Rangers!" shouted Deathflight, as White Lion grew by himself! Deathflight then teleported away, leaving the Rangers to face White Lion.  
"I think we need help here!" Tornado Red called, and soon enough, the Tornado Megazord and CycloneZord appeared, and the two groups of dinosaurs fused into the two fusion warriors. The Rangers again appeared in the cockpits, and the two heroic gestalts prepared to fight their vile enemy. White Lion laughed as he saw who his opponents were.

"Amazing, some dinosaurs fuse together and that makes them think they can win," stated White Lion sarcastically.  
'I'm really starting to get bored of every monster thinking he can beat us,' commented the Spinosaurus.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, and the Tornado Megazord's right fist energised and slammed into White Lion.  
"You'll need better attacks than that to win!" White Lion shouted, cleaving downward, hoping to cut into the Megazord.  
"We don't need anything new to beat you," Tornado Yellow replied, as the Tylosaur Cutter blocked the attack. White Lion used more force, but the Tornado Megazord's left arm grabbed the right arm and he proceeded to drive the monster's blade back. However, White Lion had been waiting for this, and stopped his attack, causing the Megazord to stumble forward. Then he cleaved downwards, cutting into both arms. The primary five Tornado Dinosaurs fell to the ground and the Rangers appeared next to them. The Tylosaurus and Postosuchus were clearly hurt.

"Now it's over!" shouted White Lion, cleaving into the CycloneZord, who also separated. The Deinosuchus was injured this time, and the Ichthyosaurus and Aucasaurus were fine.  
"As you can see, I've demolished your hopes of victory effortlessly!" shouted White Lion.  
"Wrong, we'll reform and finish this battle," Tornado Black stated.

"Tornado Megazord Cyclone!" the group called, and the Pteranodon, Styracosaurus, Spinosaurus, Aucasaurus and Ichthyosaurus then fused with each other, forming Tornado Megazord Cyclone. All six Rangers appeared in the cockpit, ready to beat the hybrid monster.  
"Cyclone Cannon!" the group called, and they fired a larger, more destructive version of the Tornado Blast attack, ripping through White Lion once more, and the hybrid monster collapsed, exploding.

"Well, that's the end of that monster," commented Cypher.  
"I don't see the point of the hybrid monsters," Asdrubael stated, "They seem to fall as easily as any others."  
"Ah, but in that battle, White Lion injured three Tornado Dinosaurs. We will win much faster this way!" shouted Deathflight.  
"In that case, I'll have to wait until the next attack, to see how well the next hybrid fares," commented Asdrubael.


	29. The Tunnelling Protector

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Tunnelling Protector

"The hybrid monsters seem too powerful," commented Sean, "We beat one, but it wasn't exactly easy."  
'I know, five dinosaurs are injured now. We'll need something capable of beating the hybrids easily,' replied the Styracosaurus.  
"I'm not sure if we could find something," stated Sean, "Even the Quake Cannon might not work."  
'I think that's a slight exaggeration,' the Suchomimus replied, 'The Quake Cannon probably could destroy a hybrid monster.'  
"I guess you're right," Sean replied, "The Quake Cannon seems powerful enough to beat a hybrid monster."  
'Exactly, so maybe beating them won't be as hard as we thought!' the Triceratops commented.  
"Would it still be easy to find the other three dinosaurs?" Sean asked, "We might need their help."  
'I don't think it would be difficult to find them,' the Spinosaurus commented, 'Though I think Deathflight could try to interfere.'  
"I definitely shouldn't go by myself, then," Sean replied, "I don't think I could beat Deathflight alone."  
'Then we'll have to wait for the others,' commented the Nothosaurus, 'Then e can rescue the three dinosaurs.'  
'As long as no more hybrids attack for the duration of that time, everything should be fine,' the Spinosaurus commented.

Darren was on his way to Dave's Café when he was suddenly blasting, and a locust/hornet hybrid monster stood in front of him.  
"You'll never beat the power of Locusthorn!" shouted the monster, laughing evilly.  
"Tornado power, activate!" Darren called, as he activated his Morpher and morphed into Tornado Black.

"You're never going to beat me!" Locusthorn shouted, firing an electric blast at Tornado Black, knocking him backwards.  
"Gryphon Axe, full power!" Tornado Black called, as his axe energised, and he struck Locusthorn with it, but Locusthorn grabbed the axe blade and redirected to momentum so that Tornado Black was flipped to the ground. Locusthorn then stepped on the fallen Ranger, preparing to fire again.

"CycloneTector Armour, activate!" Tornado Black called, and his armour activated. Then he charged, but Locusthorn blasted him with several plasma blasts, knocking him to the floor.  
"Cyclone Fist, full power!" Tornado Black called, as energy encircled his fist and he punched Locusthorn, who remained standing!  
"How can that be?" asked Tornado Black, before Locusthorn kicked him, knocking him to the ground. Locusthorn then fired several plasma blasts at him, causing him to demorph and sending him flying into a wall. Locusthorn then laughed and teleported away.

Darren had managed to get to Dave's Café, but the others had noticed his injuries, and knew that a monster must be responsible, so they had left to teleport to the ShuttleBase. Darren collapsed as soon as they teleportation was complete. This worried the other Rangers somewhat.  
"Even the CycloneTector Armour wasn't enough to stop that monster," Darren commented.  
'It wasn't just the CycloneTector Armour,' commented the injured Postosuchus, 'There was one other thing.'  
"What was that?" Darren asked, hoping to find out a weakness these hybrid monsters had.  
'You fought alone,' the Postosuchus replied, 'These hybrid monsters are too dangerous to ever fight alone.'  
"I'll try to remember that next time," Darren replied sarcastically, as he lay injured by the recent battle.  
"What was this latest hybrid monster?" asked Cheryl, hoping to at least know something about their enemy.  
"The latest hybrid seemed to be a combination of a hornet and a locust," Darren replied, remembering the defeat.  
"Strange that Asdrubael's forces would combine two insects into something so dangerous," Ted replied.  
'All of the hybrid monsters will be that dangerous,' commented the Spinosaurus, wondering how many times this had to be said before anyone listened.

"At last, victory shall be ours!" shouted Deathflight, as Locusthorn blasted a nearby building, completely obliterating it.  
Suddenly, Locusthorn was struck hard. Turning, he noticed the Spinosaurus, Pteranodon, Styracosaurus, Aucasaurus and Ichthyosaurus.  
"Tornado Megazord Cyclone!" ordered Tornado Red, and the dinosaurs fused together, the Rangers they were linked to appearing in the cockpit.  
"This combination will be useless against me!" shouted Locusthorn.  
"I doubt that," Tornado Red replied, and Tornado Megazord Cyclone punched Locusthorn, who blocked the attack and punched Tornado Megazord Cyclone hard enough that he began spinning. Locusthorn slashed the right arm, and Tornado Megazord Cyclone fell to the ground, allowing Locusthorn to kick the right arm hard. This caused the Ichthyosaurus to separate from the fusion!  
Before Locusthorn could laugh, Tornado Yellow, riding on the Seismosaurus's head, fired her Tornado Laser at him.  
"Now we can combine our powers," stated Tornado Yellow.  
"You won't succeed!" Locusthorn shouted, preparing to fire.  
'Won't they?' asked the Triceratops, as he struck Locusthorn with his three horns, driving him back.  
'I think they will!' the Albertosaurus stated, as he bit Locusthorn's arm, drawing blood, actually harming the monster for once.  
"You shall all die!" shouted Locusthorn, firing at the Ichthyosaurus. The Triceratops and Albertosaurus took the hit and were sent flying through a building.  
"Tornado Megazord Cyclone Spearman!" Tornado Yellow called, as the Seismosaurus fused with Tornado Megazord Cyclone. Tornado Yellow then appeared in the cockpit.  
"So, you think this new combination can beat me?" asked Locusthorn, before he blasted Tornado Megazord Cyclone Spearman, to no effect.  
"I think that answers the question," Tornado Blue stated.  
"Cyclone Spear, full power!" Tornado Yellow called, and the spear energised. Tornado Megazord Cyclone Spearman impaled Locusthorn, who struck back with two blades. One caused the Seismosaurus to separated and fall to the ground, while the other broke up the rest of the formation.

All eight injured Tornado Dinosaurs teleported away, and the five Rangers were relieved to see Locusthorn shrink to normal size, as they knew they could only rely on the DreadnoughtZord Defender now.  
"What? We almost had them beaten!" shouted Deathflight, outraged, as she ran to the weakened monster, Cypher and Kharn following.  
"I don't care!" shouted Locusthorn, "We have our chance to kill the Rangers right now!"

Locusthorn charged, blasting both Tornado Red and Tornado White.  
"CycloneTector Armour, activate!" the Rangers called, and their armour activated, so they stood ready to attack.  
"That won't be enough to save you!" shouted Locusthorn, as he slammed both fists into the Rangers, knocking them back. Then he struck Tornado White with his tail, sending her flying, before trying to knock Tornado Red back. Tornado Red blocked with his Dragon Swords, but Locusthorn blasted him.  
Deathflight struck Tornado Silver twice with her sword, but Tornado Silver managed to stop the next attack with the Tornado Staff.  
"I'll prove how useless you are!" shouted Deathflight, as she energised her sword and cleaved into Tornado Silver, sending him rolling across the ground.  
"Obviously, you're not as capable at beating Generals as you thought," commented Deathflight, before blasting Tornado Silver multiple times, driving him back. Tornado Silver wasn't sure how to win this.  
Kharn struck with her lance, and once again, Tornado Blue used his lance to block the attack. However, Kharn was beginning to get tired of this, and knocked the Pegasus Lance aside, then cleaved into Tornado Blue.  
Cypher charged, firing his energy rifle several times, and Tornado Yellow was struck and staggered back. Tornado Yellow tried using the Sphinx Cutters, but Cypher used his axe to knock them aside and hit Tornado Yellow hard, knocking her to the ground, as the others ran over.

"Quake Cannon, deploy!" ordered Tornado Blue. The Quake Cannon deployed and the Rangers fired. The blast completely engulfed Locusthorn, causing him to collapsed and finally explode.  
"It's not over yet, Rangers!" Locusthorn shouted, as he suddenly grew once again, and prepared to attack.  
"This shouldn't be too hard," Deathflight commented, before teleporting away, along with Cypher and Kharn.  
"DreadnoughtZord Defender!" Tornado Red, Tornado White, Tornado Blue and Tornado Yellow called.  
Sure enough, the Cymbospondylus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Basilosaurus and Plesiosaurus fused together, the four Rangers appearing in the cockpit.  
"So, this is your last line of defence?" asked Locusthorn, before firing a plasma blast, which had no effect.  
"Dreadnought Cannons, fire!" Tornado Yellow called, and the blasts hit Locusthorn, causing an explosion.  
"Ankylosaur Kick!" Tornado Blue ordered, and the Ankylosaurus was shortly sent flying towards Locusthorn, causing an explosion. DreadnoughtZord Defender stood ready as the Ankylosaurus then returned to the correct place. However, Locusthorn wasn't actually beaten.  
"You'll never stand a chance against me!" shouted Locusthorn, as he charged and cut into DreadnoughtZord Defender.  
"What now?" asked Tornado Red, as DreadnoughtZord Defender staggered back, seeming injured by that one attack.  
'There's always the Plesiosaur Lance,' the Plesiosaurus suggested, 'Right now, that seems to be our best chance.'  
"Plesiosaur Lance!" Tornado Red called, and the lance appeared. DreadnoughtZord Defender energised his lance and slammed it into Locusthorn. Locusthorn tried to block with his swords, which both snapped in half. Locusthorn was then struck hard and fell to the ground, badly injured and weakened. However, this attack was enough that DreadnoughtZord Defender was also forced to separate, and the five Tornado Dinosaurs teleported back to the ShuttleBase.

"What now?" asked Tornado White.  
"We've weakened him, but I don't think we can finish him off!" shouted Tornado Blue, worried. Suddenly, several shots struck Locusthorn and he turned to see the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs standing there, weakened, but still willing to protect the Rangers. A blast from the Gryphon mortar hit Locusthorn.  
"What?" Locusthorn asked, before turning to see Tornado Black and a Ceratosuchus.  
'My healing powers aren't as great as those of Sarcosuchus, but I can still heal five others," the Ceratosuchus stated.  
"Even those five?" Tornado Black asked, pointing to the other five dinosaurs.  
'I have a better idea,' the Ceratosuchus stated, healing all but the Postosuchus. Using the last of this healing power, he healed the Sarcosuchus!  
"What now? We can't form any of the Megazords yet," Tornado Yellow stated, worried.  
"Tornado Megazord Tunneller!" Tornado Black called, and the Spinosaurus, Tylosaurus, Pteranodon, Styracosaurus and Ceratosuchus fused, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit. The Postosuchus had returned to the ShuttleBase, presumably to be healed by the Sarcosuchus.  
"Drill Strike!" ordered Tornado Black, and they struck with the drill that was the Ceratosuchus arm, tearing through Locusthorn, who finally fell and exploded!

The Rangers returned to the ShuttleBase, along with the five Tornado Dinosaurs who had fused into Tornado Megazord Tunneller.  
At the ShuttleBase, they found the Sarcosuchus using his powers to heal the others, so they knew that next time a hybrid monster attacked, all of the Tornado Dinosaurs would be able to defeat him.


	30. The Battle of Fire, part I

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Battle of Fire, part I

Phil was walking towards the café that Dave ran, but before he could get there, some Bio-Warriors attacked him! Phil managed to knock the first away easily, but the next struck hard and knocked Phil backward. Two more struck, but he avoided their blows and knocked them both to the ground. However, a series of explosions erupted.  
"Tornado power, activate!" Phil called as he morphed.  
"At last, the final battle shall begin!" shouted Cypher, as he teleported in, and prepared to attack.  
"This will be the stage of your death!" shouted Kharn, as she also teleported to the battlefield, and got ready to kill her enemy.  
"Yes, today victory shall be ours!" shouted Deathflight, as she also appeared, and got ready to kill the hero.

Deathflight charged, but Tornado Silver struck with his Tornado Staff and Deathflight was sent flying back! Deathflight then fired several energy pulses, driving Tornado Silver back. This gave Deathflight time to charge again, so Tornado Silver held the Tornado Staff out, and Deathflight ran into it and collapsed, badly wounded. Cypher and Kharn ran over.  
"You haven't won yet!" shouted Deathflight, before she began laughing, along with the two Captains.  
"I fail to see why you think you're going to beat me," stated Tornado Silver, as he got ready to defend himself once more.  
"I'm the reason for that!" shouted a new hybrid monster, Sharkapture, a combination of a shark and lobster.

Tornado Silver knew this wouldn't be easy, and tried to hit Sharkapture with his Tornado Staff, but Sharkapture easily turned the blow aside and struck Tornado Silver hard. Tornado Silver was sent flying into a wall, but managed to recover in time for the next attack. Sharkapture blasted Tornado Silver, sending him flying, and the two Captains grabbed him. The villains teleported away with their captive.

"Deathflight's plans seem to be getting more dangerous constantly," stated Cheryl, who was worried about what the next attack would bring.  
"I know, we just barely beat that last monster," replied Darren, though if he hadn't found the Ceratosuchus, they would have lost.  
"Ever since these hybrid monsters have started appearing, it's become much harder to win," Ted commented.  
"I know Sean usually stays at the ShuttleBase to monitor for attacks, but shouldn't Phil be here by now?" asked Louise.  
"Everyone, the Silver Ranger is fighting some of those villains outside right now!" Jeremy announced.  
"What?" asked Cheryl and the four ran to the window.

Outside, they saw Tornado Silver fighting one of the new hybrid monsters. This monster was easily defeating Tornado Silver, and before long, the villains captured him and teleported away.

"At last, we have capture one of the Tornado Rangers!" shouted Deathflight, as the group returned.  
"What, you finally succeeded?" asked Firestrike, somewhat disappointed that one of the other Generals had done something right.  
"Which of the Rangers is captured?" asked Asdrubael, but he suddenly stopped in surprise when he saw Tornado Silver.  
"This Ranger was given no chance once I began fighting him!" Sharkapture, the latest hybrid monster, explained.  
"The hybrids are actually capable of defeating Tornado Silver by themselves?" asked Firestrike, shocked.  
"So, what's the next stage in your plan?" asked Asdrubael, who was interested in why they had captured a Ranger. Deathflight took out a canister.  
"This is all that remains of Blitzkrieg's powers," stated Deathflight, "By fusing it with Tornado Silver, we can revive Blitzkrieg!"  
"But what if the Rangers interfere?" asked Firestrike, wondering how the other General's plan would work.  
"They cannot interfere," stated Sharkapture, "It is my mission to make sure nobody can stop us!"  
"But without anyone nearby o use the Super Bio-Cannon, can't the Tornado Dinosaurs interfere?" asked Asdrubael.  
"That's why we have this," stated Sharkapture, pointing to a monitor, which displayed an evil mecha.

"This is bad," Sean commented, "Even Phil lost against a hybrid when he tried to fight alone!"  
"Then we'll have to try fighting as a group," suggested Ted, hoping the primary five Rangers could beat the hybrid.  
"If they were able to beat Phil, beating them won't be easy!" stated Louise, "Though it's still possible."  
'Obviously, if this monster grows, the three of us can't help unless you free Phil first,' the Deinosuchus announced.  
"Hopefully we'll be able to beat him if he grows anyway," Cheryl replied, "Tornado Megazord Tunneller should still beat him."  
'I'm surprised everyone has such confidence in my abilities,' commented the Ceratosuchus, who wasn't expecting that.  
"Yes, we can still beat them!" Darren stated, "Once he's beaten, we'd be able to free Phil."  
'Hopefully they won't come up with a plan to turn him evil," the Spinosaurus commented.  
'Hopefully,' replied the Aucasaurus, 'I never want to fight on the side of evil again. We'll have to save Phil.'  
"We'd have to save him even if they weren't trying to turn him evil," Darren replied, trying to think of a plan.  
"I think I've found where Phil is being held," Sean informed the group, and they prepared to begin the rescue attempt.

"They shouldn't be that far ahead!" shouted Tornado Blue, as the Rangers drove forward on their Tornado Cycles. However, they were suddenly blasted, and fell off their bikes.  
"What was that?" asked Tornado White, before the group noticed Sharkapture standing nearby.  
"You will never save the Silver Ranger from us!" shouted Sharkapture, and then he blasted the Rangers, almost knocking them off their feet.  
"We've got to beat this one, and stop Deathflight's plan!" Tornado Black shouted, firing his Gryphon Mortar at Sharkapture, sending him flying!  
"Is it just me or did he seem weak for a hybrid monster?" asked Tornado Yellow, somewhat confused.  
"I think it's just you!" shouted Sharkapture, as he landed on his feet and blasted the Rangers, throwing them back.  
"I can see this getting redundant," stated Tornado Red, as he prepared his Dragon Swords and charged. Tornado Red struck twice, and Sharkapture propelled himself with the momentum, to land further away from the Rangers. Once again, he blasted them, again almost causing them to collapse.  
"It won't get 'redundant' as such, it will only result in your deaths!" shouted Sharkapture.  
"I've had enough of this," Tornado Yellow stated, as the whole team brought out their Tornado Cannons and fired. Sharkapture leapt into the air. With no friction on the ground, the blast sent him flying further than it normally would. Once again, Sharkapture fired.  
"CycloneTector Armour, activate!" the group called, and their additional armour appeared, protecting them from Sharkapture's blasts.  
"What?" asked Sharkapture, before charging up and firing an even more powerful blast, sending the Rangers flying, their CycloneTector Armour deactivating. Tornado Blue was knocked flying into his Tornado Cycle, and noticed something when he saw the monitor display. The Rangers then ran back to try something else to beat Sharkapture.

"It's working," Tornado Blue stated, "The monster's own plan is causing him to end up closer and closer to where Phil's being held."  
"Then we just have to keep this up long enough to reach Phil," stated Tornado Black, before charging and striking Sharkapture across the shoulder with the Gryphon Axe. Then he struck again, across the waist. Sharkapture leapt into the air as the second blow struck, firing again as he landed.  
"This is starting to get predictable," stated Tornado Red, as everyone avoided the hybrid's attack.  
"Inferno Star!" the group called, assembling the Inferno Star. They fired, blasting Sharkapture again.  
"Dragon Cycle!" ordered Tornado Red as his new bike, which actually resembled one of the long dragons that have four legs appeared. Tornado Red climbed onto the cycle. The Dragon Cycle's mouth then opened and it prepared to blast Sharkapture, who backed away slightly.  
"Inferno Strike!" Tornado Red called, and the Dragon Cycle fired, the flame blast hitting Sharkapture and engulfing him in flame.  
"I won't be so easily defeated!" Sharkapture stated, as he barely managed to stand, ready for the next attack.  
"I don't think there's a choice," Tornado Black stated, preparing to defeat Sharkapture if he attacked.  
"There's always a choice!" shouted Sharkapture, "Especially now that Voltron's been improved! Stealth Voltron, arise!" Sharkapture then laughed as Stealth Voltron appeared and he teleported onboard.

'We won't be beaten,' the Spinosaurus commented as the five primary Tornado Dinosaurs fused, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.  
"This isn't good," Tornado Red commented.  
"I know," Tornado Blue replied, "I saw when Stealth Voltron first fought. It seemed to beat the Gamma Immolator easily. I'm not even sure if we have anything powerful enough to beat it."  
"We've got to try," stated Tornado Black, "I was the leader of the Gamma Rangers back then, and we won with Gamma Super Immolator."  
"The problem is, we don't have anything with that much firepower," Tornado Yellow replied, worried.  
"Then we'll have to use something else," Tornado White commented, "Tornado Megazord Gladiator!"

Tornado Megazord Gladiator quickly assembled and stood ready.  
"Gladiator Fist Strike!" the Rangers called, striking with both fists, but Stealth Voltron stopped the attack easily.  
"Energy Sword, online!" ordered Sharkapture, and Stealth Voltron drew a sword, then slashed Tornado Megazord Gladiator's shoulders, discharging energy into Tornado Megazord Gladiator. The Cymbospondylus and Basilosaurus were forced to separate from the fusion!  
"Tornado Megazord Tunneller!" ordered Tornado Black, and the Ceratosuchus and Tylosaurus fused with the Spinosaurus, Pteranodon and Styracosaurus.

"You can't win with that!" shouted Sharkapture, striking with the Energy Sword. However, the Rangers blocked with the Ceratosuchus Drill, and slashed Stealth Voltron's waist with the Tylosaurus Cutter, tearing through the armour easily!  
"That can't be!" shouted Sharkapture, as the legs of Stealth Voltron completely broke down, ceasing to work!  
"Sure it can!" Tornado Black shouted, striking with the Ceratosuchus Drill again, tearing into Stealth Voltron.  
"Drill Strike!" the Rangers called, striking one final time, and Stealth Voltron completely exploded into pieces!

The Tornado Dinosaurs separated, and the Rangers completely ignored the wounded Sharkapture as they ran to the other villains, but were shocked to find Blitzkrieg standing there! However, Blitzkrieg first began glowing, then shattered, and Tornado Silver stood triumphant. Deathflight fell back, shocked – her plan had failed! However, to the surprise of everyone, Blitzkrieg's remains turned into energy and entered the wounded Sharkapture, giving him even more power! The hybrid then turned to face the Rangers.

To be continued…


	31. The Battle of Fire, part II

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Battle of Fire, part II

"Prepare to be obliterated, Rangers!" shouted Sharkapture, as he fired a blast, hitting the six Rangers and forcing them backwards.  
"The hybrid has been infused with Blitzkrieg's powers now," commented Cypher, wondering what would become of this.  
"Well, at least this means that more will have happened in the battle than simply the destruction of Voltron," replied Kharn.  
"At last, the Rangers will be beaten!" shouted Deathflight, watching what was expected to be the Rangers' final battle.

"Your time is over, Rangers!" shouted Sharkapture, blasting all six Rangers and driving them back once more.  
"This is getting annoying," Tornado Silver stated, not knowing how to defeat this opponent.  
"Volcano Cannon, full power!" the primary five Rangers called, combining their Tornado Cannons. Then they fired, but Sharkapture seemed unaffected.  
"That can't be!" Tornado Blue stated, as Sharkapture charged towards them.  
"CycloneTector Armour, activate!" the Rangers called, their additional armour activating.

Sharkapture struck Tornado White first. Tornado White was sent flying back and the CycloneTector Armour disengaged. Then he struck Tornado Red and Tornado Black, disengaging their CycloneTector Armour and knocking them down. Then he blasted the remaining three, forcing them back. This gave him time to kick Tornado silver aside. Then he cut into Tornado Yellow with his pincer, knocking her to the ground, her CycloneTector Armour vanishing.

"This is over!" Tornado Blue shouted, striking with the Pegasus Lance, but Sharkapture knocked it aside easily and cut into him, disengaging his CycloneTector Armour. Tornado Blue then struck again with the Pegasus Lance, drawing blood. Sharkapture blasted him point blank, and part of his helmet shattered. Tornado Blue fell to the ground, motionless.

"Sphinx Cutters!" Tornado Yellow called, as her two blades appeared and she charged, hoping to strike down this opponent.  
"Gryphon Axe!" Tornado Black called, as his axe appeared and he also charged.  
"Die, Rangers!" shouted Sharkapture, blasting them both and knocking them to the ground, motionless.

"I'll try to draw him away," Tornado Silver stated, before blasting Sharkapture and running, the hybrid following. As this happened, the other Rangers teleported Tornado Blue, Tornado Yellow and Tornado Black to the ShuttleBase.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, striking Sharkapture ineffectively, enraging the hybrid.  
"Now, face my full power!" Sharkapture shouted, blasting Tornado Silver, crippling him also.  
"We'll be back, Rangers!" shouted Sharkapture, as the villains teleported away, to strike again later.

Sharkapture then appeared onboard the Star Reaper, and collapsed, his own energy seeming to tear through him.  
"What happened?" Asdrubael demanded, wondering how things had changed so suddenly when they'd just been winning seconds ago.  
"Sharkapture needs more time to adjust to his new powers," stated Deathflight, "Before long, we shall strike."  
"Well, not too long, I hope," stated Asdrubael, "We have to finish off the Rangers soon!"  
"I know, but with only two of them left, it shouldn't be too hard," stated Deathflight, laughing. Suddenly someone else teleported in.  
"Who are you?" demanded Asdrubael, while Deathflight and Firestrike grabbed the new arrival.  
"I am Captain Deathwing," stated the new arrival, "I was sent because I heard Doomtunnel had been betrayed."  
"Doomtunnel was betrayed?" asked Asdrubael, "How did this happen? We always thought he was a traitor!"  
"I don't know who is responsible, but since everyone here was there at the time, the traitor could be anyone." Deathwing replied.  
"I have already healed myself enough to strike the Rangers once more," stated Sharkapture.  
"Then finish off the Rangers!" ordered Asdrubael, and Sharkapture teleported away, hoping to win.

"I think I can improve the Dragon Cycle enough to beat him," stated Sean. For some reason, Sean wasn't as badly injured as the rest, and could walk.  
"Can we wait until the team is back at full power before we fight Sharkapture again?" asked Ted.  
'No,' the Sarcosuchus stated, 'I've already tried to help them, and it hasn't been working for some reason,'  
'And there's them,' the Spinosaurus stated, pointing to the Tornado Dinosaurs linked to Phil, Darren and Cheryl, who had also passed out.  
"What's going on?" asked Sean, knowing something they didn't know about had to be partially responsible.  
'They've been poisoned, effectively, by Blitzkrieg's power,' the Spinosaurus commented, 'They could die if Blitzkrieg's power isn't destroyed.'  
"Why am I not poisoned?" asked Sean confused, seeing as he and the Tornado Dinosaurs linked to him weren't dying.  
'We combined our powers to try to shield you, but it wasn't enough, hence your injuries,' the Styracosaurus commented.  
"Is there another Tornado Dinosaur who could help us somehow?" asked Ted, as the alarms went off.  
'There is,' the Spinosaurus commented, 'The monster has teleported to the location of a tornado Dinosaur anyway.'  
"Well, at least there's a good chance this is the Tornado Dinosaur who can bring us victory," Ted commented, as he and Louise turned to leave.

"At last, I shall destroy all of the Tornado Rangers!" shouted Sharkapture, as he charged and struck the two heroes, driving them back. Sharkapture laughed, knowing how easy this would be.  
"We can't beat him this way!" shouted Tornado White, worried about being poisoned, as some of the others had been.  
"We're going to need a new plan," Tornado Red stated, "Fighting him like this will just result in our destruction!"  
"Then you must die!" shouted Sharkapture, as he charged, only to be hit with a shot from the Phoenix Crossbow.  
"Phil had the right idea!" shouted Tornado White; "We need a diversion, so I'll stop this monster for now!"  
"Shouldn't I be fighting against him?" asked Tornado Red.  
"I won't be able to pilot the Dragon Cycle," Tornado White commented.

Tornado Red then began to run to where the Tornado Dinosaur was. Tornado White threw her Tornado Shield, and it intercepted one of Sharkapture's blasts!  
"I guess you can't poison a shield," stated Tornado White, before kicking Sharkapture backwards.  
"Fool, I have more power than you could imagine!" shouted Sharkapture, firing several flame blasts, but Tornado White managed to avoid them.  
"Phoenix Crossbow, full power!" Tornado White called, firing a crossbow bolt at Sharkapture, knocking him back.  
"That's not even close to enough!" shouted Sharkapture, blasting Tornado White again, but she seemed able to avoid most of it.  
"How about this?" asked Tornado White, firing her tornado Sword from her Phoenix Crossbow, piercing the monster.  
"Why are you expecting to beat me?" asked Sharkapture, before charging and throwing Tornado White backwards. She landed hard, dropping her crossbow.  
"I can still beat you!" shouted Tornado White, as she had an idea, and charged, hoping for some amount of luck.  
"You'll fail!" shouted Sharkapture, blasting Tornado White, who demorphed, poisoned by Blitzkrieg's power.

"I think that speaks for itself," commented Sharkiller, before he began to search for Tornado Red.  
"This isn't good," Tornado Red said to himself, seeing Louise lying on the floor. Fortunately, Tornado Red had found the rock.  
"Only one more Ranger is left, then I shall be victorious!" shouted Sharkapture, firing, but tornado Red tried to block with the rock and it cracked somewhat.  
"The Dragon Cycle should be ready," Sean informed Tornado Red through the Morpher.  
"Dragon Cycle, online!" Tornado Red called, and the Dragon Cycle appeared, Tornado Red boarding.  
"That just barely beat me last time!" Sharkapture shouted, preparing to attack with everything he had.  
"Dragon Cycle, fire!" Tornado Red called, and the Dragon Cycle fired a huge blast, which struck Sharkapture and made Blitzkrieg's power separate from him.  
Tornado Red then dropped the rock, and it finally shattered, the Quetzalcoatlus appearing.  
'Now, I shall dispose of this villain's power,' the Quetzalcoatlus stated, and he fired energy that surrounded Blitzkrieg's energy, neutralising it.  
"Tornado power, activate!" Louise called, morphing again, while tornado Blue, Tornado Yellow and Tornado Black ran over.  
"I shall now finish you!" Sharkapture shouted, as he suddenly grew and prepared to attack.

"Phil is still at the ShuttleBase," Tornado Yellow stated.  
"We won't need the CycloneZord, though," Tornado Red commented, turning to the Quetzalcoatlus.  
'I'm going to need the help of the Ceratosuchus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus and Seismosaurus," the Quetzalcoatlus stated.  
'We're already here,' the Suchomimus commented, as he and the other three mentioned dinosaurs arrived.  
"You seem overconfident," stated Sharkapture.  
'If you knew what was coming, you'd know you're overconfident,' the Quetzalcoatlus replied, 'Sky Commando Megazord!'

The Quetzalcoatlus then transformed into the upper torso, part of the lower torso, head and wings of the Sky Commando Megazord. The Ankylosaurus and Suchomimus fused as normal, completing the lower torso. Then the Ceratosuchus and Seismosaurus formed both arms. The Rangers appeared in the 'cockpit' as usual, ready to stop Sharkapture.

"That new combination will never be able to defeat me," commented Sharkapture, preparing to attack.  
"You'll find we're more than capable of stopping you now," commented Tornado Black, as the Sky Commando Megazord flew into the air slightly.  
"Wing Strike!" Tornado Red called, and missiles launched from the Megazord's wings, knocking Sharkapture back.  
"Suchomimus Kick!" Tornado Blue called, and they struck with the left foot, knocking Sharkapture back.  
"Commando Spear, fire!" Tornado Yellow called, and the spear struck Sharkapture, knocking him back further.  
"Drill Strike!" ordered Tornado Black, and they struck with the bladed drill, cutting into Sharkapture.  
"Double Impalement Strike!" the group called, before energising the spear and drill and running Sharkapture through with them. Sharkapture exploded.

"Well, that didn't work," Cypher stated.  
"The Rangers are back to full power now," commented Kharn, slightly worried about fighting the Rangers now.  
"Well, more than full power, since the Quetzalcoatlus joined them," commented Deathflight, already working on the next plan.  
"Regardless, stopping them shouldn't be hard," Deathwing stated, "Though first, I shall work out who the traitor is."


	32. Arrival of Captains

Power Rangers Tornado  
Arrival of Captains

"At last, I shall be victorious!" shouted Deathwing, laughing evilly. This was his plan to see what the Rangers were capable of.  
"You won't be victorious by the end of this battle," stated Tornado Red, as the six Tornado Rangers arrived.  
"Ah, but there is no way of stopping me," the tiger/cobra-based General stated, as he leapt over to be in front of the Rangers.  
"Phoenix Crossbow!" Tornado White called. Her crossbow appeared and she fired, hitting Deathwing and knocking him back.  
"You'll regret that!" Deathwing shouted, before firing several blasts, hitting all the Rangers and throwing them back.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, energising his staff and striking Deathwing with it. Deathwing was sent flying.  
"Somehow, though he does resemble a combination of two monsters, I doubt he's a hybrid," stated Tornado Blue.  
"You're right, I'm not a hybrid," replied Deathwing, "I am Deathwing, the latest Captain to join Asdrubael's forces!"  
"The last thing Asdrubael needs is more forces," commented Tornado Red, before striking with both Dragon Swords, knocking Deathwing back slightly.  
"Asdrubael's forces have no limit!" shouted Deathwing, blasting Tornado Red, who fell to the ground.  
"Gryphon Axe!" Tornado Black called, before preparing to attack, but Deathwing mysteriously vanished.

"Why am I back here?" asked Deathwing, noticing he was back on the Star Reaper, with the other villains near him.  
"I heard you found out who the traitor is," stated Asdrubael, "That's no good, if the Rangers defeat you."  
"I have, in fact, found out the traitor," stated Deathwing, "Though he tried to destroy all the evidence, there was one thing he missed!"  
"And what is that?" Deathflight asked, already knowing what was happening, but pretending she didn't.  
"Maybe Firestrike did it!" shouted Cypher, desperate, since he knew he'd been found out… but why hadn't Deathflight also been found out?  
"This is the evidence," stated Deathwing, holding up a tape. When he played it, one of Cypher's conversations with Blitzkrieg was played.  
"That can't be right!" Cypher shouted, blasting the tape device apart with one blast. Its remains fell to the floor, but everyone had heard it.  
"Die, traitor!" shouted Deathwing, firing a blast at Cypher, striking him head-on. Cypher fell back and exploded.  
"It's that easy?" asked Asdrubael; shocked that Cypher had been finished off so easily despite all the battles he'd been in.  
"I really hate traitors," commented Deathwing, before firing another blast, incinerating Cypher's remains, leaving nothing behind.  
"Deathflight, what is the latest plan?" asked Asdrubael, hoping that with the traitor, Cypher, dead, they could beat the Rangers.  
"Well, I have an idea," stated Deathflight, as a monkey/moth hybrid, and a whelk/squid hybrid walked over. However, Asdrubael began to get the idea that there was something else.  
"What's the rest of the plan?" asked Asdrubael, hoping his theory that Deathflight had something else planned as well.  
"Yes, I intend to infuse power from Deathwing and Kharn into these two, making them Captains also," stated Deathflight.  
"Is that even possible?" asked Kharn, knowing that if it was, Asdrubael would order this to be put into action immediately.  
"Well yes, it is!" stated Deathflight, channelling energy from the two Captains into the two hybrids. Kharn and Deathwing passed out.  
"They will recover, though this process drained their energy somewhat," explained Deathflight.  
"Good, four Captains should be more than enough to crush the Rangers!" stated Asdrubael, hoping this was actually true.  
"Also, I've begun the plans for the next mecha I'll need to use against the Rangers," stated Deathflight.  
"Really?" asked Asdrubael, "But wasn't the last mecha you used destroyed entirely? How can this one succeed?"  
"The latest mecha, Vehicle Voltron, will be more powerful than Voltron and Stealth Voltron," Deathflight stated.  
"Well, at least that's something," Firestrike stated, "Hopefully the Rangers will be finished off soon."  
"Yes, if this continues, they will be destroyed by our forces," replied Deathflight, before teleporting away with the Hybrid Generals.

"That new General seemed different than the others," stated Cheryl, worried about the new villain.  
"Well he actually seemed to be a combination of two animals, like the hybrids," replied Phil.  
"I'm working on something that should be able to defeat the hybrids," Darren commented.  
"Well at least that means we'll have something else if they try to attack us," replied Ted, hoping the next hybrid would be easier to beat.  
"What is it that's supposedly capable of beating the hybrids?" Sean asked; wondering what Darren was building.  
"The Gryphon ATV," Darren stated, as a monitor displayed the Gryphon ATV, "Unfortunately, it's not yet complete."  
"At least we'll be able to use it soon, hopefully before the hybrids become too powerful," stated Louise.  
"Should we search for the final Tornado Dinosaur?" Ted asked, hoping they'd actually reach this one without a problem.  
'I don't think we're able to get to that one yet,' stated the Spinosaurus, 'And it's not just the location either.'  
'I get the idea there's something that would block us from reaching him' added the Quetzalcoatlus.  
"I think we'd better stop them," Darren stated, pointing to the monitor, which showed the Hybrid Captains and Deathflight.

As soon as he saw the Rangers, Junglestrike leapt into the air and came back down, hitting Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow.  
"The best they can think of is a moth/monkey hybrid?" asked Tornado Black.  
"You'll see how dangerous I am soon!" shouted Junglestrike, before charging and slamming into both Rangers. They fell back, but remained standing.  
"Sphinx Laser!" called Tornado Yellow, as the laser appeared and she fired, but Junglestrike leapt out of the way!  
"You'll regret trying to fight us," Junglestrike stated, before kicking both Rangers backwards.  
"Your end is near!" shouted Seablast, charging at Tornado Blue and Tornado White, firing several spikes, which both Rangers had no problem with deflecting. A large pile of spikes quickly formed on the floor.  
"Okay, that wasn't what was intended," Seablast stated, trying to walk over the spikes, but they cut into his feet slightly.  
"Why would they send in this monster?" asked Tornado Blue, watching the monster hurt himself further.  
"Because I have a lot of firepower!" shouted Seablast, blasting both Rangers and sending them flying backwards.  
"At last, I shall crush the Rangers!" shouted Deathflight, as she fired several blasts at Tornado Red and Tornado Silver, but they both avoided the attack. Deathflight was annoyed, and fired again, only to miss again.  
"How did you become a General in the first place?" asked Tornado Red, confused about this battle.  
"By not underestimating my opponents!" shouted Deathflight, firing huge energy blasts at the two Rangers, knocking them down.  
"And soon it will be over!" Deathflight shouted, blasting the two fallen Rangers again. The other Rangers blasted Deathflight, forcing her back. Deathflight and her Hybrid Captains regrouped too.

"As you can see, our army is superior to yours!" Deathflight shouted, and all three villains fired, blasting everyone but Tornado Blue.  
"Pegasus Flyer!" Tornado Blue called, and the Pegasus Flyer flew in. Tornado Blue leapt on top of it.  
"Die, for no one who faces us will live!" Deathflight shouted, firing at Tornado Blue, but missing!  
"Launch Missiles!" Tornado Blue ordered, and the Pegasus Flyer fired, striking all three villains. They were sent flying through a wall.  
"That should be the end of them," stated Tornado Blue, landing the Pegasus Flyer, while the others ran over.  
"Don't celebrate prematurely!" shouted Deathflight, and the two Hybrid Captains blasted the Rangers, driving them back.  
"Quake Cannon, online!" Tornado Blue ordered, and the Pegasus Flyer transformed into the Quake Cannon, the primary five Tornado Rangers holding it ready.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" ordered Tornado Silver, energising his staff and striking Seablast with it.  
"Quake Cannon, fire!" shouted the primary five Tornado Rangers, blasting Junglestrike, who was blown apart.

"This can't be!" shouted Deathflight, seeing Junglestrike blown apart and Seablast badly wounded. Enraged, Deathflight fired the Super Bio-Cannon at Junglestrike's remains, causing him to be revived and enlarged. Not content with that, Deathflight fired once more, hitting Seablast and causing him to be healed and also grow. Both Hybrid Generals blasted the Rangers.  
"We're going to need the Tornado Megazord's help!" stated Tornado Red, before the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs arrived and fused, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit. The primary five Rangers and their partner dinosaurs were ready to fight the Hybrid Generals!  
"That might not be enough!" stated Tornado Silver, as his three Tornado Dinosaurs appeared and fused, Tornado Silver appearing in the cockpit.

The Tornado Megazord and CycloneZord then stood ready. They weren't sure if they would be able to beat the Hybrid Generals, but they had to try, or the town would be destroyed.  
"At last, we shall finally finish off the Tornado Rangers," stated Junglestrike, laughing as he advanced.  
"Today victory shall be ours!" shouted Seablast, also advancing slowly, knowing the carnage would soon begin.

The Tornado Megazord charged and struck at Junglestrike with the Tylosaur Cutter, hoping to begin inflicting damage first. However, Seablast blocked the blade and kicked the Tornado Megazord backward. Seablast then slammed both fists against the Tornado Megazord, driving him back further, dropping the Tylosaur Cutter in the process. Seablast tried to kick the Tornado Megazord, who barely knocked the attack aside. The Tornado Megazord noticed that Seablast was off-balance, and tried to hit him, but he still avoided it easily. Seablast then punched the Tornado Megazord, though his time he held the fist back, avoiding being hit. The Tornado Megazord tried to strike Seablast again, and he easily stepped aside and kicked the Tornado Megazord, driving him back.

The CycloneZord struck with the Cyclone Tail Staff, which Junglestrike easily knocked aside. Then the CycloneZord struck again, but Junglestrike hit him hard, and he fell back, dropping the Cyclone Tail Staff. Junglestrike then punched even harder, knocking the CycloneZord to the ground. Laughing maniacally, Junglestrike kicked the fallen CycloneZord.  
"It seems that victory was too easy to achieve," stated Junglestrike, before seeing the CycloneZord slowly stand.  
"What victory?" asked Tornado Silver, before the CycloneZord struck repeatedly, but Junglestrike deflected each attack and hit the CycloneZord harder, forcing him backwards, back to the Tornado Megazord.

"Now it's over!" shouted Seablast, firing many spikes at the Tornado Megazord and CycloneZord, knocking them back.  
"At last, we've won!" shouted Junglestrike, firing a huge blast that struck the CycloneZord and Tornado Megazord and exploded. Both fusion warriors collapsed, defeated.

To be continued…


	33. Departure of Captains

Power Rangers Tornado  
Departure of Captains

The six Tornado Rangers demorphed, after falling from the Tornado Megazord and CycloneZord. The eight Tornado Dinosaurs were injured, and it seemed they hadn't even come close to beating the two new Captains yet. Both new Captains shrank, and stood ready to attack.  
"I guess we've beaten them already." Seablast commented, sounding disappointed that the Rangers weren't more of a challenge.  
"Ah, but our mission is to kill them, not simply defeat them," stated Junglestrike, and the two new Captains advanced on the weakened heroes.

"At last, victory shall be ours!" shouted Deathflight; teleporting in and seeing the Rangers weakened.  
'We won't allow you to harm the Rangers,' the Albertosaurus stated, blasting the three villains with flame, but they weren't hurt much.  
"I don't think you have much of a choice," commented Deathflight, knowing they shouldn't have difficulty winning now.  
'We have more choice than you'd think,' stated the Sarcosuchus, using his powers to heal the Rangers and the eight injured Tornado Dinosaurs. However, the Sarcosuchus was weakened by this effort, and collapsed, the other Tornado Dinosaurs being surprised at seeing this, since healing many people hadn't had this effect before.

'What happened?' the Spinosaurus asked.  
'I think that having to repeatedly heal people due to the power of our more recent enemies is proving difficult,' replied the Sarcosuchus.  
"Tornado power, activate!" the group called, as their Morphers activated, and they morphed once again, standing in front of the line of Tornado Dinosaurs. This actually seemed odd, as if they were trying to protect them from attack. They would if they needed to, but it looked comical since they were much smaller than the Tornado Dinosaurs. The Sarcosuchus still didn't stand.

"Well, if you're so desperate to die, then that shall be your fate!" shouted Junglestrike, charging forward. Junglestrike slammed both fists into Tornado White and Tornado Black, knocking them backwards. Tornado Black then struck with the Gryphon Axe, hitting Junglestrike hard, and he went rolling across the ground. Junglestrike then stood, and fired several blasts at Tornado Black, sending him flying backwards. Tornado White ran over to defend Tornado Black while he tried to stand.  
Seablast fired several spikes once again, but Tornado Blue spun his Pegasus Lance repeatedly, knocking each spike to the ground. Seablast was becoming furious with this, and fired an exploding spike. Tornado Blue whacked it with his lance and it flew back to Seablast and exploded. Tornado Yellow charged and cut into Seablast with both Sphinx Cutters. Enraged, Seablast struck several times, driving Tornado Yellow back, before running forward to fight Tornado Blue.  
Deathflight blasted Tornado Silver and Tornado Red, knocking them both backwards. Laughing maniacally, Deathflight drew her lance and struck both Rangers with it. Deathflight energised her lance and slammed it into the ground, sending a wave of flame over to the Rangers, causing a huge explosion when it hit. Tornado Red and Tornado Silver fell to the ground. The three villains fired again, but the Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs vanished!

"We could have won by now if they hadn't escaped," commented Junglestrike, furious that he hadn't crushed his enemies.  
"We couldn't really stop them teleporting," stated Seablast, "But they'll have to defend their town, so we'll crush them next time."  
"Exactly, victory will be ours next time we attack!" stated Deathflight, thinking of how easy it should be.  
"Why do you not attack and finish them right now?" asked Asdrubael, somewhat confused.  
"Right now, they are terrified of us," commented Deathflight, "It would be better for them to live in terror for a few minutes."  
"And, is the latest mecha, Vehicle Voltron, complete yet?" asked Asdrubael, hoping they could use that to attack with soon.  
"Well, almost," Chronophone replied, hiding the secret truth that not only was Vehicle Voltron complete, but so were three others.  
"Good, then even if this fails, we have no chance of losing to the Rangers!" Asdrubael shouted.  
"I wouldn't be certain about that," Firestrike stated quietly, as he was beginning to think Deathflight was untrustworthy.  
"Soon enough, we shall strike," Deathflight stated. She had made Cypher help her, and then made the tape that Deathwing had found, so that if it was discovered that there was a traitor, she could have Cypher killed off instead of herself. However, now she worried that Deathwing might suspect something.

"We'll need something entirely new to beat these two new Captains," Sean stated; though it seemed obvious, given that the Rangers had lost badly.  
'And so far, it doesn't seem like we can beat them when they grow, either,' commented the Styracosaurus.  
"I still have to work on the Gryphon ATV," Darren replied, "I know it should be able to beat them!"  
"Then stay here next time we fight," suggested Cheryl, "We're not going to be beaten easily anyway."  
"Is it possible for you to fight them without me for long enough?" asked Darren, worried about the chance that the other Rangers could die.  
'You should have more confidence in their abilities,' replied the Postosuchus, 'We wouldn't have given you the powers if we thought you'd get killed.'  
"Right," Darren replied, "So next time they show up, I'll stay here and finish the Gryphon ATV."  
'Knowing Deathflight, she won't wait long before attacking again,' commented the Spinosaurus.  
"Well then, we have to prepare for the next attack," Phil stated, hoping the Hybrid Captains wouldn't be back soon.  
'It seems like they're back,' commented the Aucasaurus, as a monitor showed Deathflight and the Hybrid Captains attacking again.  
"We'll have to stop them," Ted informed the group, and the Rangers then left the ShuttleBase, except for Darren.

Tornado Silver struck with the Tornado Staff, hitting Seablast and knocking him back. Seablast fired several spikes, which Tornado Silver deflected easily.  
"I really should stop using that attack," commented Seablast, before charging. Tornado Silver tried to strike with his Tornado Staff, which Seablast jumped over. Seablast kicked Tornado Silver in the process of landing, and Tornado Silver was knocked back.  
Tornado Red used his Dragon Swords to cut into Junglestrike, who staggered backwards, actually hurt by that attack.  
"I won't take this crap!" shouted Jungleblast, firing several blasts at Tornado Red, knocking him back. Tornado Red staggered back, but when Junglestrike charged, tornado Red struck him once more, knocking him back. Junglestrike, enraged, hit Tornado Red hard, knocking him down.  
"Your end is near!" shouted Deathflight, firing blasts at the remaining three Rangers, driving them back.  
"Phoenix Crossbow!" Tornado White called, as her crossbow appeared and she fired, hitting Deathflight, who was unaffected by the crossbow bolt, and blasted Tornado White, driving her back. Tornado Blue and Tornado Yellow ran over, only to be blasted also. The Rangers regrouped, as did the villains.  
"I've got a plan!" shouted Tornado Silver, as he charged at Deathflight, avoiding the two Hybrid Captains.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, as he struck Deathflight. At the same time, Deathflight struck with her energised swords. Tornado Silver fell back and demorphed, but Deathflight was knocked down, badly injured.  
"I have to return to base!" shouted Deathflight, before teleporting away, leaving the two Hybrid Captains alone.  
"Hopefully you should be able to beat them now," Phil stated, before teleporting away. The four remaining Rangers prepared to fight the Hybrid Captains.

"I won't be defeated!" shouted Junglestrike, charging and slamming his fists into Tornado Blue and Tornado Yellow. They went rolling back, but drew their Tornado Lasers and fired. Junglestrike was hit hard, but he then fired back, driving the Rangers to the ground. Junglestrike laughed as he stepped forward, ready to obliterate the two Rangers, finally.  
"I won't if he won't!" shouted Seablast stupidly, as he charged and kicked Tornado White, knocking her back. Tornado Red defended against Seablast's next attack and punched him hard, knocking him backwards.  
"The time for obliteration is here!" Seablast shouted, firing exploding spikes at Tornado Red, knocking him down.

Without warning, Seablast exploded! Tornado Black appeared on his Gryphon ATV, which had beaten Seablast. Then Tornado Black disembarked.  
"Volcano Cannon!" the group called, as they combined their Tornado Cannons, taking aim at the remaining Hybrid General.  
"You'll never stop me," commented Junglestrike, stumbling forward in hopes of attacking the group.  
"Volcano Cannon, fire!" ordered Tornado Black, and the group fired, hitting Junglestrike and blasting him apart also.  
As expected, through, the remains of both monsters enlarged and reformed, both Hybrid Captains standing ready to attack once more.  
"This didn't work out so well last time, Rangers!" stated Seablast, advancing on the Tornado Rangers.  
"And without the CycloneZord to help, you're finished this time!" Junglestrike stated, advancing alongside the other Hybrid Captain.  
"The Tornado Megazord won't be able to beat them alone," commented Tornado Yellow, worried.  
"And if the DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord have the same amount of power, neither will the DreadnoughtZord," Tornado Black stated.  
"Then it's obvious," replied Tornado Red, "Sky Commando Megazord, begin fusion!" Immediately, the Ceratosuchus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Seismosaurus and Quetzalcoatlus appeared. They then fused into the Sky Commando Megazord. The Rangers appeared in the cockpit as usual, wondering if they could really defeat both Hybrid Captains with this fusion warrior.

"That's the best you can come up with?" asked Seablast, firing many spikes, which bounced off the Megazord and fell to the floor uselessly.  
"I'll crush them!" shouted Junglestrike, firing energy blasts at the Sky Commando Megazord. The Sky Commando Megazord continued advancing, being unaffected by the Hybrid General's attacks.  
"I'll show them!" shouted Seablast, firing exploding spikes. These spikes exploded and the Sky Commando Megazord was engulfed in flame, but continued advancing, unfazed by these attacks.

"That's enough!" shouted Junglestrike, charging at the Sky Commando Megazord, intending to slam both fists against the fusion warrior, but he easily knocked the Hybrid Captain's attacks aside.  
"Double Impalement Strike!" the Rangers called, energising the drill and spear and piercing Junglestrike, who collapsed and exploded.  
"This battle will be your demise!" shouted Seablast, charging forward, hoping to avenge the loss of Junglestrike.

"Okay everyone, Ankylosaur Rapid-Fire!" ordered Tornado Red.  
"Strike One!" Tornado Blue announced as the Megazord struck with the Ankylosaurus, who went spinning towards the monster and struck him hard.  
"Strike Two!" Tornado Yellow announced, as the Ankylosaurus headed back towards the Megazord, two struck with the spear arm, sending him back into the target.  
"Strike Three!" Tornado Black announced, as the drill arm slammed into the Ankylosaurus, sending him back at Seablast, who fell and exploded after impact.

With the destruction of the Hybrid Captains, the regular Captains awakened.  
"I assume that plan failed?" asked Kharn, seeing a monitor that showed the Sky Commando Megazord but not the Hybrid Generals.  
"That's right, this latest plan was useless!" commented Asdrubael, but he knew they could still win when Vehicle Voltron was complete.  
"Yes, but before long, the Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs shall fall!" shouted Deathflight.


	34. Power of the Weird

Power Rangers Tornado  
Power of the Weird

"That's odd," Sean stated, noticing that the equipment in the ShuttleBase had detected the monsters, who weren't attacking.  
'Maybe they… forgot how to attack?' asked the Suchomimus, who was having difficulty figuring out what was happening.  
"I don't get why they'd come here and not attack," Sean stated, "Normally, they won't stop attacking!"  
'Is it possible to see them visually on the monitor?' asked the Styracosaurus. Sean then tried the monitor.  
"It doesn't seem to show them," Sean replied, "If we could see them, we'd know what's going on!"  
'Can't we ask some of the others to investigate?' asked the Spinosaurus, 'It could just be a device projecting their energy signature.'  
"Good idea," Sean stated, before walking over to the communication equipment. According to some readouts, he could only contact Darren and Cheryl without raising suspicion. Still, it was better to send them that to not send anyone; for all he knew, it was a device to strike while the ShuttleBase was deserted.  
"Darren, Cheryl," Sean spoke into the communication equipment, "At the golf club, Asdrubael's forces appear to be just standing there."  
"Fine, we'll investigate," Darren replied, "Something must be wrong if they're going to just stand there and wait."  
'If they're in the golf club, there isn't much nearby to destroy,' the Spinosaurus added, 'It's not a logical place to attack.'

Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow got off their Tornado Cycles, not wanting to alert Asdrubael's forces to their presence.  
"They shouldn't be far away," reported Tornado Black, quietly, as the two heroes advanced.  
"At least if this is a trap, the others could save us," Tornado Yellow stated, just before the two found the villains.  
"I order you, destroy this golf club!" ordered Deathflight, blasting a locust/beetle monster, knowing him down.  
"You're going to regret disobeying us," Deathwing stated, forcing the hybrid to stand before aiming a hammer at him.  
"I will not be the cause of violence!" shouted the hybrid monster, known simply as Devastation, which seemed to be an unfortunate name.  
"There's actually a hybrid who doesn't want to cause violence?" asked Tornado Yellow, shocked.  
"We'll have to try to save him, otherwise, they'll eventually force him to become violent," Tornado Black stated.

Both heroes charged. They fired their Tornado Cannons several times, causing explosions to engulf the villains. Grabbing Devastation, they then ran back towards the Tornado Cycles.  
"Knight Biker!" called Deathwing, and a monster one a motorcycle appeared and chased after the Rangers.  
"You'll never reach your bikes!" shouted Knight Biker, blasting the three before they could get to the Tornado Cycles.  
"Gryphon ATV!" Tornado Black called, and the Black Tornado Cycle began glowing and vanished, after which the Gryphon ATV appeared nearby, and Tornado Black climbed onto it.  
"Take Devastation elsewhere and contact the others, I'll join you after I beat Knight Biker!" Tornado Black stated.  
"Right," Tornado Yellow replied, before running towards the Yellow Tornado Cycle, Devastation following.  
"You're going to regret facing me alone!" shouted Knight Biker turning towards the Gryphon ATV, firing repeatedly.  
"Don't be so sure," replied Tornado Black, as the Gryphon ATV was unaffected by the shots.  
"What?" demanded Knight Biker, before preparing his lance and driving his bike towards Tornado Black. Tornado Black counter-charged on his Gryphon ATV, and struck with the Gryphon Axe, hitting one wheel of Knight Biker's motorcycle. The motorcycle exploded in a ball of flame.  
"I knew I'd win that," Tornado Black said calmly. This appeared to be the first time in ages when it had been easy to win.  
"I'm not beaten just yet!" shouted Knight Biker, walking out of the huge fire that used to be his motorcycle.  
"Excellent," stated Deathflight, "Obliterate the Black Ranger and we'll find the Yellow Ranger and Devastation and capture them!"  
"At once!" Knight Biker shouted, raising his lance and charging at Tornado Black, who was amazed at the monster's stupidity.  
"Gryphon ATV, full power!" ordered Tornado Black, as the front of the Gryphon ATV began glowing and he rammed Knight biker, who fell and exploded.

"How long could Knight Biker hold off against the Gryphon ATV?" asked Tornado Yellow, worried.  
"Not long enough," stated Tornado Black, as he arrived on the Gryphon ATV, "I'm surprised that battle was actually easy."  
"Why are you non-violent?" asked Tornado Yellow, turning to Devastation, "Aren't the hybrids meant to be violent?"  
"They're also supposed to be emotionless," commented Devastation, "I doubt I'm the first to display emotion."  
"That's true," stated Tornado Black, thinking of how enthusiastic the Hybrid Captains had been to destroy everything.  
"Isn't that different?" Tornado Yellow asked, "Were the Hybrid Captains meant to be more powerful than normal hybrids?"  
"That shouldn't change things," stated Devastation, "The fact they were given additional energy shouldn't alter if they have personalities or not."  
"That makes sense," stated Tornado Yellow, wondering if there was something wrong with the Super Bio-Cannon.  
"If they could find me, they would force me to become evil," commented Devastation, actually seeming scared.  
"The other Rangers should be here soon, and we can fight Deathflight and her forces," Tornado Black replied.  
"They won't get here fast enough!" shouted Deathflight, as she and the Captains arrived.  
"We're already here," replied Tornado Blue, as he arrived with Tornado White and Tornado Red.  
"Phil's still at the ShuttleBase; the Sky Commando Megazord should be able to beat whatever they have," Tornado Red informed the others.  
"The Sky Commando Megazord won't stand against this!" shouted Deathflight, aiming the Super Bio-Cannon at Devastation and pressing a button.  
"What's happening?" Devastation asked, before screaming in pain, as wave of evil overtook him.  
"Now, rejoin your true side!" ordered Deathflight, and Devastation began glowing, and could barely stand.  
"At once, master," stated Devastation, walking towards Deathflight and the Captains. The Rangers were shocked that Deathflight had found it so easy to control this monster, who hadn't wanted to be evil.  
"How is that possible?" asked Tornado Yellow, seeing Devastation switch sides so easily.  
"The Super Bio-Cannon can override the hybrid monsters' emotions if they cause problems," stated Deathflight.  
"So, you don't even care for your own warriors?" asked Tornado Black, shocked that this was happening.  
"Is there a reason why I should?" asked Deathflight, "Everyone, attack and destroy the Rangers!"

Kharn charged and slammed her lance into Tornado Blue, knocking him backwards. Tornado Blue managed to avoid the next attack and kicked Kharn's lance away the third time. Kharn struck again, but Tornado Blue spun fast and kicked the lance, sending it flying out of Kharn's hand. The lance landed nearby, and Kharn tried to retrieve it, but Tornado Blue knocked Kharn away from the lance. Enraged, Kharn blasted Tornado Blue.  
Tornado White fired a crossbow bolt at Deathwing, but he easily knocked it aside and punched Tornado White, almost knocking her off her feet. Tornado White dropped the Phoenix Crossbow, but managed to remain standing. Deathwing struck fast, but Tornado White barely turned the punch aside. Deathwing then took out a hammer and whacked Tornado White with it, knocking her down. Tornado White managed to stand and prepared to drive off Deathwing.

"It's all going to end now!" shouted Devastation, firing multiple plasma blasts, striking the three Rangers who stood facing him, and they were sent flying back. They landed hard and Devastation prepared to attack again.  
"Devastation, we should be fighting on the same side!" shouted Tornado Yellow, as she barely stood.  
"Asdrubael's forces refuse your offer!" shouted Devastation, before he flew forward, using his wings as blade to hit Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow. Devastation landed, then spun and blasted them again.  
"Deathflight, this time you're finished!" shouted Tornado Red, using his Dragon Swords to hit Deathflight.  
"I'll never be finished!" Deathflight stated, as she knocked Tornado Red's next attack aside and struck with a huge laser cannon. Deathflight laughed as she advanced on the fallen Ranger.  
"We won't lose this time!" shouted Tornado Blue, as the other Rangers ran over to Tornado Red.  
"I don't think you'll have a choice," laughed Deathflight, as the villains prepared to attack again, hopefully fatally.  
"None of these tricks you use against us will prevail!" shouted Tornado Blue, before he threw his Pegasus Lance, which hit Deathflight hard.  
"That's enough, Devastation, grow!" ordered Deathflight, as Devastation began glowing and suddenly grew to a large size. The other villains teleported away after seeing this.

"I'm out of control!" Devastation shouted, before he slashed through a building. Apparently his emotions we back, but he couldn't control his body.  
"I don't think we have a choice," Tornado Black stated, "Deathflight and the others already retreated!"  
"Sky Commando Megazord, we need your help!" Tornado Red called, and the Seismosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Ceratosuchus and Quetzalcoatlus fused once more. The Sky Commando Megazord then flew in, and the Ranges vanished, only to reappear in the cockpit.

"Somebody, make this stop!" Devastation shouted, firing eye lasers that cut through the streets around him. People were fleeing in panic, while Devastation tried to control his body and was failing.  
'Somehow, I think that one's lost it,' the Quetzalcoatlus stated, before Devastation blasted them, not even shaking them slightly.  
"And I guess he has," Tornado Black stated, "There's no way to save him that I can see, what now?"  
"Frost Barrier!" called Tornado Red, and a frost blast fired from the Sky Commando Megazord's wings. Devastation broke free, however.  
'I have an idea,' the Ceratosuchus stated, and the Sky Command Megazord stepped forward, grabbing Devastation and holding him in place.  
"No, you have to destroy me!" Devastation shouted, as his wildly jerking body threw the Megazord off.  
"We can't hold him!" stated Tornado White, "I guess we really have to destroy him. Is there any other way?"  
"We can try harder!" Tornado Black stated, and the Sky Commando Megazord again tried to restrain Devastation, who again broke free.  
"Destroy me!" Devastation commanded, as he fired at a building. The Sky Commando Megazord's wing intercepted the shot.  
"Super Drill Strike!" Tornado Black called, as the Ceratosuchus Drill energised and they struck Devastation fatally, causing him to fall and explode.

"Yet another plan failed," stated Kharn, disappointed.  
"Yes, but at least we forced the Rangers to destroy Devastation after he betrayed us," Deathflight replied.  
"And what good is that if we're no closer to beating the Rangers?" asked Kharn, but Deathflight was silent.  
"I know you're the second traitor, so you must die," stated Deathwing quietly, planning how to beat Deathflight.


	35. Metamorphosis

Power Rangers Tornado  
Metamorphosis

The Tornado Rangers were currently facing a giant hybrid monster simply known as Metamorphosis. This seemed to be a cross between a chameleon and some kind of lizard that lived in the desert. Additionally, this hybrid had grown without warning.  
'We're here now,' the Spinosaurus announced as the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs appeared and fused, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.  
"At last, a hybrid will actually have use," commented Deathflight, watching the battle. Although Metamorphosis slammed his claws into the Tornado Megazord, this blow had little effect, and the Tornado Megazord struck several times, knocking him over.  
'They never learn, their hybrids can't stop our teamwork," commented the Spinosaurus, as the hybrid attempted to stand.  
"Right," Tornado Yellow replied, "Plasma Fist!" The Tylosaurus fist energised, but Metamorphosis fired his chameleon-like tongue, entangling the fist. Then he tried to pull the Megazord closer, but the Megazord resisted. The tongue struck to the arm, but otherwise hung limp, until suddenly the Megazord separated. The impact sent the Tylosaurus flying into the lizard monster's mouth, where she was immediately swallowed. Metamorphosis didn't realise the Rangers had been demorphed also.  
"Was that a good enough demonstration of my abilities?" asked Metamorphosis.  
"No, Tylosauruses can live underwater and are somewhat streamlined," Deathflight said, before pointing the other four dinosaurs, "Try eating them."  
"If that would prove my abilities," stated Metamorphosis, before turning to the four dinosaurs, "Do you four mind being eaten?"  
'Well, actually, we-' the Spinosaurus started, shocked that this monster was actually being polite. Metamorphosis obviously didn't know what patience was, and fired his chameleon-like tongue again. Due to the fact that it could stick to whatever or whoever it touched, it bounced of a building before hitting the three land dinosaurs one by one and then shot upwards coiling around the Pteranodon. They were sucked into the monster's mouth, and Metamorphosis and Deathflight teleported away.

After being eaten, the Spinosaurus expected to fall into the monster's stomach acid. However, instead he found that some things that were veins or intestines or something suspended him a few feet above the monster's stomach acid by his legs and neck. Although he wanted to see what had happened to the others, he was worried that suddenly turning his neck could cause him to fall, so he turned his head very slowly. As he turned his head, he noticed the Tylosaurus being suspended by three or four of these things, the Styracosaurus being suspended by two of them around his neck and one leg, the Pteranodon being suspended by her neck and both wings, and the Postosuchus probably in the most stable position, being suspended by all four legs.

'Okay, while I'm happy to not fall into acid and be digested, but does anyone know what these things actually are?' asked the Spinosaurus.  
'They don't seem to serve much of a purpose,' the Pteranodon replied, 'I don't think Deathflight would want to save us from being digested.'  
'Unless she was using digestion as a threat to make us join Asdrubael's forces,' the Postosuchus commented, 'Although, did I imagine it, or did the monster we're in now actually ask politely before eating us?'

"Okay, why did you have to make another monster that eats dinosaurs?" asked Asdrubael, confused.  
"Well, we had trouble with the concept of good and evil with the last hybrid," Deathflight started.  
"So, we made this monster with no concept of good or evil, to avoid that problem," stated Kharn.  
"Okay, but if he has no concept of good or evil, why did he eat the Tornado Dinosaurs?" asked Firestrike.  
"If you actually paid attention, you'd notice that eating isn't actually evil," replied Deathwing.  
"We'd fought the Tornado Dinosaurs enough to get some blood from the Spinosaurus and some of the other carnivores," added Kharn.  
"By infusing that DNA with the monster, it caused him to want to eat dinosaurs," Deathflight finished, "In addition to which, I made him so he'd believe whatever I told him, and I told him that dinosaurs can't normally take baths so his stomach acids would give them one."  
"Which I guess is partly true," stated Deathwing, "Although the stomach acids won't just clean them."  
"But, the Tornado Dinosaurs can take baths!" Kharn stated, "Several dinosaurs took a bath in a lake after escaping from that crab hybrid's stomach."  
"That's why I said it was partly true," replied Deathwing, "We all know the Tornado Dinosaurs can take baths!"

"Well, at least this situation isn't unfamiliar," Darren commented, trying to find something good about the situation.  
"So I take it we have to blast that monster open again, as we did with the previous one?" asked Louise.  
"I don't think Deathflight would make the same mistake twice," replied Sean, "Something else must be happening."  
"Still, this happened once before, so at least we know we have to stop that monster fast." Phil commented.  
'Yes, but he can grow at will, which may cause unnecessary risks,' the Plesiosaurus replied.  
'I know, being eaten once was bad enough,' the Aucasaurus added, remembering being covered with the crab monster's stomach acids.  
"Does anyone have any suggestions for fighting this monster?" asked Cheryl, beginning to be worried.  
"Couldn't we try to find the last Tornado Dinosaur who was sealed away?" asked Phil, hoping this would be enough.  
"Given that they've made another monster who eats dinosaurs, the last Tornado Dinosaur should be safe enough where he is," Ted replied.  
'The monster has returned, but at normal size,' the Plesiosaurus informed everyone, as a monitor showed Metamorphosis teleporting back into Denham.  
"We'll have to stop him this time," Sean stated, and the group left the ShuttleBase, hoping to save the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs.

"This time we'll have to finish off Metamorphosis," Tornado Black stated, as the Rangers arrived on their Tornado Cycles.  
"I remember you," Metamorphosis said, sounding somewhat confused, "I think you're the people who gave me those dinosaurs, do you have anymore dinosaurs?"  
"We have no more dinosaurs that you'll ever see," Tornado Black replied, as his Gryphon Axe replied.  
"It seems they don't want their dinosaurs to be clean," Deathflight stated, as she appeared, before turning to Metamorphosis, "You realise what happens to dinosaurs when they get too dirty, don't you?"  
"What's that?" Metamorphosis asked, worried, thinking something terrible would happen to these dinosaurs.  
"What's going on?" asked Tornado Silver, not understanding why the villains were discussing clean and dirty dinosaurs.  
"When they get too dirty, the filth weighs them down, and then they starve to death," Deathflight commented.  
"These people want to starve their own dinosaurs?" asked Metamorphosis, shocked.  
"Is it just me, or did Deathflight come up with the stupidest theory ever?" asked Tornado Yellow.  
"Also, am I imagining it, or does that monster seem to have the mentality of a five-year-old?" asked Tornado White.  
"They obviously don't respect their own dinosaurs," Deathflight stated, "Maybe you should injure them or something!"

"Sure, why not?" asked Metamorphosis, before charging and slamming his claws into Tornado Blue, who staggered back. However, when Metamorphosis tried to strike Tornado Blue with his tail, he avoided the tail strike and punched the Metamorphosis. Inside Metamorphosis, the five Tornado Dinosaurs were shaken. Deathflight had also planned for those vine-like veins to suspend the dinosaurs, so the Rangers would unwillingly knock them into the stomach acid, killing their own dinosaurs.  
"Pegasus Lance!" Tornado Blue called, as his lance appeared, and he struck, but Metamorphosis blocked the attack.  
"You do realise dinosaurs know how to take baths, right?" asked Tornado Blue, before Metamorphosis spun and whacked him with his tail, sending him flying. The other Tornado Rangers ran over.

"I will save those dinosaurs!" shouted Metamorphosis, firing blasts from his claws, knocking the Rangers back.  
"Metamorphosis!" Tornado Blue called out, a plan forming in his mind. Metamorphosis turned to him questioningly.  
"Assume this thing Deathflight told you about cleaning dinosaurs is true," Tornado Blue started.  
"I know it's true! Why would anyone tell me something like that if it weren't?" asked Metamorphosis defiantly.  
"Okay, so it's true," replied Tornado Blue, "One question: When the dinosaurs are clean, how do they get out?"  
"Well they-" started Metamorphosis, before asking Deathflight, "How do they get out?" Deathflight was enraged.  
"Metamorphosis, you may not really be evil, but we don't have a choice," Tornado Red informed the hybrid.  
"Volcano Cannon, online!" the group called, combining their Tornado Cannons into the Volcano Cannon, before Tornado Silver ran over.  
"Super Volcano Cannon!" Tornado Silver shouted, attaching two additional cannons to either side of the main barrel. The Rangers blasted Metamorphosis, freeing the dinosaurs and causing Metamorphosis to explode.  
"This is far from over!" shouted Deathflight, firing the Super Bio-Cannon at the remains of Metamorphosis, who regenerated and grew. However, Metamorphosis then began to shed his skin, as many reptiles have done, but he transformed into a new moth-like form, which was pure evil, unlike his first form.  
'This is getting annoying,' commented the Spinosaurus, teleporting a Mega Battle transformation device to Tornado Red.

"I think we should help out here," the Quetzalcoatlus stated as he arrived, and the Sky Commando Megazord fused together, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.  
"If I still had a mouth in this form, I would be able to eat more dinosaurs," commented Metamorphosis, blasting the Megazord to no real effect.  
"Double Impalement Strike!" the group called, and struck with the drill and spear, hitting Metamorphosis, but not damaging him.

"Ankylosaur Rapid-Fire!" ordered Tornado Red.  
"Strike One!" Tornado Blue called, as the Ankylosaurus detached and curled up, allowing the Sky Commando Megazord to kick him at the monster. However, the monster spun and hit the Ankylosaurus, sending her flying back at the Sky Commando Megazord.  
"Strike Two!" called Tornado Yellow, as the spear arm hit the Ankylosaurus, sending her back to the monster, who kicked her back at the Sky Commando Megazord.  
"Strike Three!" called Tornado Black, striking with the drill arm. The Ankylosaurus went flying at the monster, who punched him back at the Sky Commando Megazord. This time the Ankylosaurus fused with the rest of the Megazord once again.  
"Now you're finished!" shouted Metamorphosis, firing a pollen-like substance at the Sky Commando Megazord. The pollen exploded, but to no effect.

'That's it!' the Spinosaurus shouted as he ran over to the monster.  
"If I still had a mouth, I could eat you again," Metamorphosis commented, "Sine you probably didn't mind the first time."  
'Right, nobody eats me and assumes I didn't mind!' the Spinosaurus shouted, before firing an energy blast from his mouth, hitting Metamorphosis and causing him to fall back and explode.

"I didn't know you could do that," commented Ted, later on.  
'Well, I am supposed to be the ultimate land predator,' the Spinosaurus replied, 'So being eaten is embarrassing, and the fact he claimed I didn't mind, made it even more humiliating. So basically I figured that incinerating him into nothing was the only way to make things seem better.'  
"At least that should discourage Deathflight from sending in more monsters who eat dinosaurs," Sean commented.


	36. Arrival of Immolation part I

Power Rangers Tornado  
Arrival of Immolation, part I

"At last, I believe it's time to test another function of the Super Bio-Cannon," Deathflight announced.  
"And what is that?" asked Kharn, wondering if they had a new type of monster they hadn't used yet.  
"The ability to make animal cyborg monsters," Deathflight replied, "The Rangers will never be expecting this!"  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to attack again so soon when the first five tornado Dinosaurs still want to kill you?" asked Deathwing. Secretly, Deathwing hoped that Deathflight would end up being destroyed, either by the Rangers or Tornado Dinosaurs, as he knew she was a traitor.  
"They'll have other problems when they see the first cyborg monster!" shouted Deathflight, laughing like crazy.  
"Are you so sure this is actually going to work?" asked Kharn, wondering why this technique hadn't been used before.  
"Well, yes," replied Deathflight, as a bear appeared and she blasted it. It became more humanoid and now had metal implants, "Meet Horror Bear!"  
"That actually sounds like a relative of that Terror Bear monster those Beetleborg guys beat easily," commented Deathwing.  
"Not to mention, they look exactly alike," added Kharn, wondering if this would really be such a good plan.  
"Stop being negative about everything!" shouted Deathflight, "Before long, you'll see how dangerous this new monster is!"

'I still want to finish off Deathflight soon,' stated the Styracosaurus, clearly still annoyed about the last attack.  
'I want to kill her more than anyone, but we'll have to wait for her to attack once again," replied the Spinosaurus.  
"Don't worry, we've ended up finishing off every other General we've fought," Sean replied, as he monitored for any sign of an attack.  
'You might want to stop doing that occasionally,' suggested the Suchomimus, worried about his human partner.  
"I know, at some point someone else should take over for a while," Sean replied, "Especially since there's often no attack."  
'Well, at least we all know Deathflight will need a lot of protection next time she faces us," the Pteranodon commented.  
"I guess that's why she's taking so long to come up with her next plan," Sean replied, "But we'll finish her anyway."

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and the monitors changed to show the Horror Bear monster attacking. Sean immediately sent the signal to the other heroes. Hopefully this monster wouldn't be too tough.  
'I guess this is Deathflight's latest plan,' the Quetzalcoatlus suggested, watching the Horror Bear chase after civilians.  
"I'll have to hope the others get there soon," Sean stated, before running out of the ShuttleBase, hoping to stop this latest monster.

Tornado Blue flew in on his Pegasus Flyer, hoping the monster would be expecting him to use the Tornado Cycle and wouldn't notice him. Once he got close enough, Tornado Blue leapt off the Pegasus Flyer and kicked Horror Bear. However, Horror Bear spun around and slammed his claws into Tornado Blue.

"That didn't work out as planned," commented Tornado Blue, as he prepared to attack again, knowing how dangerous this monster was.  
"You won't be able to beat me!" shouted Horror Bear, as he slammed on of the spikes on his knees into Tornado Blue.  
Suddenly, Horror Bear was hit by the Tornado Staff, and staggered back. All six Rangers then prepared to fight Horror Bear.  
"This monster isn't like the previous monsters," commented Tornado Red.  
"Now, I'll demonstrate why!" shouted Horror Bear, firing his claws as dart weapons. They struck the Rangers, knocking them back, while Horror Bear's hand grew a new set of claws.  
"Your efforts are useless against me!" shouted Horror Bear, as the spikes detached, firing forward as missiles. They hit the Rangers, sending them flying, while two new spikes formed on Horror Bear's leg armour.

"Okay, fighting like that isn't going to get anywhere," commented Tornado White, as the Rangers regrouped.  
"I think it will get somewhere," Horror Bear replied, before charging, slamming his claws into Tornado White, before spinning and knocking tornado Silver and Tornado Red to the ground. Then he punched Tornado Blue and Tornado Yellow, driving them back, before Tornado Black kicked him away. Horror Bear fired another series of darts, knocking Tornado Black backwards.

"CycloneTector Armour, online!" ordered the primary five Rangers, as their additional armour attached.  
"Full power!" Tornado Red called, as the CycloneTector Armour began glowing and fired a series of blasts at Horror Bear. However, the monster didn't seem affected.  
"You still can't beat me!" shouted Horror Bear, firing another set of missiles, blasting the Tornado Rangers once again. They staggered back and their CycloneTector Armour disengaged.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, energising his Tornado Staff, before striking Horror Bear with it. However, Horror Bear actually caught the staff, holding it away from himself.  
"You've never faced a monster like me!" shouted Horror Bear, as he tore the staff from Tornado Silver's hands, and slammed it into him, discharging the energy into him. Tornado Silver was sent rolling across the ground.

"All of your attempts have failed!"" shouted Horror Bear, as he approached, laughing evilly.  
"Quake Cannon, online!" Tornado Blue called, as the Pegasus Flyer transformed into the Quake Cannon and the Rangers took aim.  
"Quake Cannon, fire!" ordered Tornado Blue, and a superheated plasma bolt shortly tore through Horror Bear, causing him to fall and explode.  
"It's not over yet!" Deathflight shouted, as she appeared, with the Super Bio-Cannon ready, and fired at Horror Bear, causing nothing to happen.  
"Strange, this new type of monster still gets beaten by the Quake Cannon and can't be made larger," commented Deathflight, before teleporting the Super Bio-Cannon away, and preparing to attack.  
"This time, I will obliterate you!" shouted Deathflight, as Tornado Silver ran over to grab to Tornado Staff, which Horror Bear had dropped in the process of exploding. Deathflight then charged!

Deathflight struck, slamming her lance into Tornado Silver, sending him flying. As the other Rangers ran over, Deathflight blasted Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow. Then she threw her lance, hitting Tornado White and knocking her down, before punching Tornado Red and Tornado Blue to the ground.  
"As you can see, I am invincible!" shouted Deathflight, blasting the Tornado Rangers as they tried to regroup.  
"And you're probably about to find out that isn't the case," Deathwing muttered, hoping this would be Deathflight's final battle.

"Now Rangers, experience defeat!" Deathflight shouted, as she grabbed her lance and began to fly around fast, hitting each of the Rangers and knocking them backwards. Then she landed, ready to strike again.  
"Dragon Cycle!" Tornado Red called, and his Dragon Cycle arrived. Tornado Red ran to the Dragon Cycle, hoping it would be enough.  
"Dragon Cycle, full power!" Tornado Red called, and the Dragon Cycle blasted Deathflight with a ball of flame, partially melting her armour.

"That's enough," Deathflight stated, "Vehicle Voltron, arise!" Deathflight's latest mecha appeared and she boarded.  
"I think we know how this works," stated Tornado Red, and the Sky Commando Megazord quickly formed, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit. The Sky Commando Megazord stepped forward to meet his enemy.

"That won't be enough," stated Deathflight, as Vehicle Voltron began to advance, ready to attack.  
"Double Impalement Strike!" Tornado Red called, but Vehicle Voltron knocked aside the energised drill and spear.  
"Ankylosaur Rapid-Fire!" Tornado Red called, and they used the Sky Commando Megazord's finisher, but Vehicle Voltron deflected each hit.

"Missiles, fire!" ordered Deathflight, and many missiles launched from Vehicle Voltron and crashed against the Sky Commando Megazord, shaking him somewhat, but he remained standing.  
"What?" Deathflight asked, before Vehicle Voltron was hit but the Cyclone Tail Staff and knocked back.  
"I figured the dinosaurs who were annoyed that Deathflight sent monsters to eat them, should be the ones to stop her," Tornado Silver stated.  
"Good idea," Tornado Red replied, and the Sky Commando Megazord returned to being five dinosaurs, who returned to the ShuttleBase. The Plesiosaurus, Cymbospondylus, Nothosaurus, Sarcosuchus and Basilosaurus fused, the Rangers appearing in the DreadnoughtZord's cockpit.  
'What about us?' asked the Spinosaurus, as the primary five dinosaurs lined up, ready to attack also.  
"We'll probably need all the help available to beat this evil mecha," replied Tornado Red, as he suddenly appeared on the ground.  
'Right, we'll stop Deathflight today,' commented the Spinosaurus, as the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs fused together, and Tornado Red appeared in the cockpit. All three fusion warriors prepared to attack.  
The DreadnoughtZord charged forward first, striking with both fists, but Vehicle Voltron blocked both punches and kicked the DreadnoughtZord. The DreadnoughtZord wasn't bothered, but then Vehicle Voltron cleaved into him with two swords, forcing him back.  
The CycloneZord managed to hit Vehicle Voltron with his Cyclone Tail Staff, knocking the evil mecha away from the DreadnoughtZord. The CycloneZord then kicked Vehicle Voltron, but he knocked the CycloneZord's foot aside and slashed him with both swords.  
The Tornado Megazord threw the Tylosaur Cutter at Vehicle Voltron, shattering one of his swords. The Tornado Megazord then ran forward and brought both fists down on the other sword, causing that to shatter also. Vehicle Voltron blasted the Tornado Megazord, however.  
"Dreadnought Cannons!" the Rangers, except for Tornado Red and Tornado Silver called, as the DreadnoughtZord fired two cannons, hitting Vehicle Voltron and ripping through its armour.  
"Cyclone Tail Staff!" called Tornado Silver, as the CycloneZord's staff energised, and he struck, tearing off Vehicle Voltron's arm.  
"Tornado Blast, fire!" Tornado Red called.  
'Yes, finally Deathflight falls!' the Spinosaurus commented, as the Tornado Megazord fired at Vehicle Voltron, blasting it into millions of pieces.

"I'm not dead yet!" shouted Deathflight, as she landed on the ground, badly injured. The three fusion warriors then separated, so that the Tornado Rangers landed in front of Deathflight, with the thirteen Tornado Dinosaurs standing behind the Rangers, also ready to attack.  
"You'll die long before I fall in battle!" Deathflight shouted, as her lance appeared and she charged forward, ready to attack.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, energising his staff and using it to break Deathflight's lance in half.

"Tornado Mega Battle, activate!" Tornado Red called. Some red, black and gold armour then attached to him. This armour also had metallic dragon wings and two shoulder-mounted flame cannons.  
"Mega Battle Sword, engage!" Tornado Red called, as flame surrounded his sword, and he impaled Deathflight through the gut, shattering part of her armour in the process.  
"How can this be?" asked Deathflight, as she staggered back, the heroes almost having beaten her now.  
"Flame Cannons, fire!" Tornado Red called, firing both shoulder cannons at Deathflight. The flames hit the shattered part of her armour, where there was no protection, and Deathflight collapsed and exploded.

To be continued…


	37. Arrival of immolation part II

Power Rangers Tornado  
Arrival of Immolation, part II

"As you may have noticed, Deathflight has fallen in battle recently," stated Deathwing, as he gave Firestrike a device.  
"What is this?" Firestrike asked, since he had never seen the device before, but knew it could help beat the Rangers, somehow.  
"Deathflight was using that before," stated Deathwing, "It was supposed to gain information on all the Tornado Dinosaurs."  
"And what would that achieve, when we already know a lot about them?" asked Firestrike, confused.  
"If it was attached to the latest evil mecha, known as Final Voltron, it could become invulnerable to the Rangers' attacks," Kharn stated.  
"Well, I guess that's a good thing, now we only need someone to pilot it," stated Firestrike, firing the Super Bio-Cannon all the way to earth, hitting a crab.  
"On second though, a third crab monster would be excessive," stated Firestrike, before fusing that monster with a crawfish.  
"I am here to serve you!" the monster, Crushfish, stated as he appeared on the Star Reaper, ready to begin the next plan.  
"Take this device," ordered Firestrike, giving Crushfish the device, "Now, pilot Final Voltron against the Rangers."  
"Understood," Crushfish stated, as he ran off in the direction of Deathflight's mecha bay, to find Final Voltron.  
"At last, we will know if Deathflight's plans were actually going to be successful," Firestrike commented.

"At last, this town shall fall!" shouted Crushfish, as Final Voltron blasted several buildings with flame. However, he was suddenly struck with a spear and staggered backwards, but recovered fast.  
"How predictable," commented Crushfish, seeing the Sky Commando Megazord fly in, ready to strike again.  
"This time we'll make sure Voltron can't be rebuilt," Tornado Red stated, as the Sky Commando Megazord prepared to finish Voltron.  
"This incarnation of Voltron won't be so easily defeated," Crushfish replied, firing Final Voltron's shoulder cannons.  
"Don't expect that to work," commented Tornado Black, as the Sky Commando Megazord avoided the attack easily.  
"Yes, well that's the thing with Voltron, they use the same basic structure. I don't see why they think what is essentially the same thing over and over can beat us," Tornado Blue replied.  
"You'll see in a minute," informed Crushfish, as Final Voltron stopped firing and advanced slowly.  
"Drill Strike!" called Tornado Black, as the drill-arm energised and struck, but Final Voltron punched also, and somehow the Drill Strike was knocked back, which shocked the Rangers.  
"Suchomimus Kick!" Tornado Blue called, and they struck with the left foot, but Final Voltron kicked with his own foot, hitting the Sky Commando Megazord's foot and knocking it away.  
"It seems things aren't working as you'd expect," commented Crushfish, as Final Voltron fired the shoulder cannons fired again and hit this time. The wings of the Quetzalcoatlus folded over to form a shield though.  
"Double Impalement Strike!" Tornado Red called, and the drill and spear energised, and struck Final Voltron, but it was unaffected.  
"Somehow I get the idea this isn't working exactly as planned," commented Tornado White, as Final Voltron kicked the Sky Commando Megazord.  
"Super Drill Strike!" Tornado Black called, as the drill energised again, and cut into Final Voltron, damaging his armour slightly, but the Rangers were still far from beating him, and Crushfish laughed.  
"Ankylosaur Kick!" Tornado White called as the Ankylosaurus separated from the fusion and curled up, and the Sky Commando Megazord kicked her, sending her flying towards Final Voltron, who knocked the Ankylosaurus back at the Sky Commando Megazord, knocking him down.  
"This one isn't going to be as easy to beat as the rest," commented Tornado Black. The Ankylosaurus had become part of the fusion once again, but it was still hard for the Sky Commando Megazord to stand.  
"Super Blazing Sword, form!" ordered Crushfish, as a huge sword made of flame appeared in Final Voltron's hands. Final Voltron struck once with this, cutting into the Sky Commando Megazord.  
"Full power!" ordered Crushfish, and the flames forming the sword became larger. Final Voltron struck once more, and he struck, causing several explosions to engulf the Sky Commando Megazord, who separated.  
"Soon I'll return and finish you," Crushfish commented, before he teleported away, hoping to reenergise Final Voltron.

'For some reason, my healing powers aren't working on them,' the Sarcosuchus commented, confused.  
"Does this mean they'll have to heal normally?" asked Cheryl, knowing this could leave the Sky Commando Megazord out of commotion.  
'Unfortunately, it's either that, or it's possible that Final Voltron must be destroyed to heal them,' replied the Sarcosuchus.  
"Either way, we'll have difficulty the next time Final Voltron returns," Ted pointed out. The next battles seemed like they would be extremely difficult.  
'Didn't you have difficulty this time?' asked the Spinosaurus, before pointing to the five injured Tornado Dinosaurs.  
"Well yes, I guess we did," Sean replied, "We'll definitely need help from somewhere, if we're expecting to win this."  
'Where would we get help from? I doubt that last Tornado Dinosaur could help us now,' replied the Pteranodon.  
'We'll have to try anyway,' the Spinosaurus commented 'Given that we probably can't get help from anywhere.'  
"So the next time Crushfish shows up, we just fight him and hope to beat him?" asked Darren, wondering if this was possible.  
'That's basically the plan,' the Postosuchus replied, 'There isn't much else we can do at this point anyway.'  
"Well, it seems Crushfish is back, and without Final Voltron," Sean informed the group, and they left to fight the hybrid.

"At last, I shall defeat the Rangers not with the help of Final Voltron, but with my own powers!" shouted Crushfish, as he blasted a building and waited for the Rangers to arrive. Sure enough, he noticed the Tornado Cycles and Cyclone Quadra-Cycle driving towards him.  
"Prepare to be defeated, Rangers!" shouted Crushfish, blasting the Rangers with several flame blasts, blasting them off their vehicles. Crushfish then ran over to attack while the Rangers tried to recover.

"This will be your final battle, Rangers!" Crushfish shouted, firing laser beams from his eyes at the Rangers.  
"This is starting to get annoying," commented Tornado Silver, as the Rangers were knocked back. Crushfish charged and struck with his pincer, but Tornado Silver blocked it and kicked Crushfish backwards.  
"That won't be enough to stop me!" shouted Crushfish, and he made a whip appear and struck Tornado Silver with it, knocking him back.  
"Cyclone Quadra-Cycle, online!" ordered Tornado Silver, and his quad-bike began glowing and rammed Crushfish, but he stopped it with his pincer.  
"Was that your best attempt?" asked Crushfish, before flipping the Cyclone Quadra-Cycle over easily.  
"We have many better attempts than that," Tornado Red stated, and the group fired the Tornado Star at Crushfish, knocking him back.  
"Regardless of how long you try to delay this, I will win!" shouted Crushfish, as he charged forward.  
"Tornado Cannons, online!" ordered Tornado Red, and the group fired the Tornado Cannons at Crushfish. Crushfish avoided several shots but a few hit him.  
"As I said before, this will be your final battle!" shouted Crushfish, as he charged once again, firing his lasers.  
"I think without Final Voltron, you can't beat us," Tornado Red commented firing again, but Crushfish kept charging!

"I'll show you how easily I can beat you!" shouted Crushfish as he opened his pincer and slashed Tornado Black, Tornado Yellow and Tornado Silver with it. Then he spun, slamming his tail into Tornado White and knocking her down, before blasting Tornado Red and Tornado Blue backwards.  
"As you can see, there's nothing that can keep me from winning this battle," stated Crushfish, laughing as the Rangers tried to regroup.  
"I don't know who sent you here, but we'll still defeat you," Tornado Blue stated, as his Pegasus Lance appeared.  
"That isn't enough to beat me!" shouted Crushfish, blasting all the Rangers and knocking them back.  
"We have to stop him," Tornado Black commented as the group stood, hoping to win this time.  
"You won't live long enough to stop me!" shouted Crushfish, as he charged, ready for the final attack that would beat the Rangers.  
"Super Volcano Cannon!" the Rangers called, as all six of them combined their Tornado Cannons into the three-barrelled Super Tornado Cannon. Then they fired, blasting Crushfish apart.

"Interesting, but you will still lose," stated a new hybrid, Dogfire, as he teleported in. Dogfire was obviously fused from a Doberman and a St. Bernard, "Final Voltron, arise and destroy the Rangers!"  
"We'll have to hope we can defeat him without the Sky Commando Megazord," Tornado Red commented, as the DreadnoughtZord fused together and the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.  
"We'll have to find a way to destroy that evil mecha," Tornado Silver replied, as the CycloneZord fused together and then Tornado Silver appeared in the cockpit, ready to fight Final Voltron for the first time.

"You will fail this time, just as you have before!" shouted Dogfire, blasting the DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord with the shoulder cannons.  
"Super Blazing Sword, full power!" ordered Dogfire, as the sword appeared and Final Voltron charged.  
"Dreadnought Lance!" Tornado Black called, as the lance appeared, but Final Voltron easily knocked it aside and struck the DreadnoughtZord, before spinning and slashing the CycloneZord.  
"Dreadnought Cannons, fire!" Tornado Red ordered, but this finisher was no use against Final Voltron.

However, suddenly Final Voltron was engulfed in explosions and collapsed, as the Exterminator Megazord appeared.  
'I think the only way to win is to bring the Kidenjuu here,' the Exterminator Megazord explained, 'Without them, its possible that we would all be crushed by Final Voltron's firepower.'  
"You won't succeed in bringing the Kidenjuu here!" shouted Dogfire, but a gryphon, a phoenix, a pegasus, a sphinx and a dragon appeared.  
'Unfortunately, I have exhausted most of my own energy,' the Exterminator Megazord informed the group.  
"Then die!" ordered Dogfire, impaling the Exterminator Megazord with the Super Blazing Sword. The Exterminator Megazord fell and exploded. However, Dogfire turned to see the DreadnoughtZord separate and the Rangers appear on the ground.

"The Exterminator Megazord will be avenged," Tornado Red informed Dogfire, as he stood on the Dragon Kidenjuu's head, while Tornado Yellow landed on the Sphinx Kidenjuu's back, Tornado Blue landed on the Pegasus Kidenjuu's back, Tornado White landed on the Phoenix Kidenjuu's back, and Tornado Black landed on the Gryphon Kidenjuu's back.  
"Immolator Megazord, begin fusion!" they called, as the Sphinx Kidenjuu formed the legs and part of the lower torso, the Dragon Kidenjuu finished the lower torso and made most of the upper torso, the Pegasus Kidenjuu and Gryphon Kidenjuu formed the arms, and the Phoenix Kidenjuu finished the upper torso and head.  
"Gryphon Blast!" ordered Tornado Black, firing a blast from the right arm, knocking Final Voltron back.  
"Die, Rangers!" ordered Dogfire, as final Voltron staggered forward, blasting with both shoulder cannons to no effect.  
"Immolator Blast!" the group called, as the Immolator Megazord fired a huge blast of flame at Final Voltron, causing him to explode, taking Dogfire with him, and leaving the CycloneZord and Immolator Megazord victorious.


	38. Interference of the TV

Power Rangers Tornado  
Interference of the TV

A monster known as Squidinator, who was a combination of a squid and a caterpillar, had grown and was rampaging through the town, destroying everything in his path, until the Tornado Megazord arrived.  
"You'll never beat me," stated Squidinator, before he fired pulse blasts from his tentacles, striking the Tornado Megazord.  
"It's strange that so many hybrid monsters think they're invincible," commented Tornado Black, as the shots had very little effect.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, and the right fist began glowing and slammed against Squidinator.  
"Cyclone Beam!" Tornado White called, and both fists began glowing and fired at Squidinator, knocking him back.  
"Tylosaur Cutter!" Tornado Yellow called, as the Tornado Megazord's blade appeared, and he cut into the monster.  
"Squid Missiles, fire!" shouted Squidinator, launching several squid-shaped missiles, which rocked the Tornado Megazord somewhat.  
"Now you're finished!" shouted Squidinator, as he leapt into the air and slammed both feet against the Tornado Megazord.  
"Squid Missiles, fire!" ordered Squidinator again, and more exploding squid rammed the Tornado Megazord.  
"Flame Tornado!" Tornado Red called, as the Spinosaurus head moved to point forward, and blasted Squidinator with a flame cyclone, knocking him to the ground. The Tornado Megazord then returned to normal.  
"You're going to regret that last attack!" shouted Squidinator, as he charged, preparing to attack once more. More Squid Missiles ineffectively rammed the Tornado Megazord.  
"Tornado Blast!" the group called, using their finisher to blast Squidinator apart, pieces of him flying everywhere.

"I think whoever the latest General is, is just fooling around for the moment," Darren stated, as he searched for any sign of an attack, "That last monster wasn't even difficult to defeat."  
'Yes, I guess it is too much to hope this latest General is simply incompetent," replied the Postosuchus.  
"Well, I guess as long as he doesn't try to capture the last Tornado Dinosaur, things shouldn't be that hard," Darren commented.  
'They don't seem to have any way of finding him,' replied the Rhamphorhynchus, 'So I don't think they'd try to capture him.'  
'For some reason, I get the idea you underestimate the abilities of your enemies," the Gryphon Kidenjuu stated.  
"Something strange has happened!" Cheryl shouted, as she and Sean ran into the ShuttleBase.  
"This news might seem odd, but it's still true," Sean added, before noticing everyone else was confused.  
'What is this news, anyway?' the Spinosaurus asked, wondering if Asdrubael's forces had invented something extremely lethal.  
"I think I know what you're thinking of, but it's not related to Asdrubael's forces!" Cheryl shouted, somewhat enthusiastically.  
'Would you tell me what it is related to?' asked the Spinosaurus, somewhat nervous, given that this was the first time anybody had shouted at him.  
"Okay, some people want you to be on TV," Cheryl replied, which shocked the Tornado Dinosaurs somewhat.  
'They want all of us to be on TV?' the Spinosaurus asked, wondering why anyone would want to interview twenty-one dinosaurs.  
"No, they just want those who can fuse into the Tornado Megazord to be on TV," Sean explained.  
'Don't they realise that we'll probably be needed in case another monster appears and grows?' asked the Pteranodon.  
"Don't you realise that you barely get outside the ShuttleBase except when monsters are attacking?" asked Cheryl.  
'Is there something wrong with staying indoors very often?' asked the Spinosaurus, confused.  
'Actually, that seems to be the case,' replied the Plesiosaurus, who didn't seem as worried as the others, presumably because he wasn't wanted to be on TV.  
'Well, even the other Tornado Dinosaurs think we should, maybe we should assume that there's nothing wrong with this,' suggested the Tylosaurus.  
'Okay, but everyone better not get killed by the next monster while we're away,' the Spinosaurus replied.

"Well, due to information from something humans refer to as a radio broadcast, the five tornado Dinosaurs who fuse into the Tornado Megazord are going to be on something the humans call TV," Kharn reported.  
"How can this help us?" Firestrike demanded, hoping their enemies had something that could be exploited.  
"I guess it depends on what TV is," Deathwing replied, trying to figure this out, "But at least they shouldn't stop our next attack."  
"How fortunate," Firestrike said sarcastically, "We get to send in a monster, who, when he grows, will only have to fight the DreadnoughtZord, CycloneZord, Sky Commando Megazord and Immolator Megazord."  
"Well, at least it's something," stated Kharn, not knowing what TV was either, but still having hope.  
"The Tornado Dinosaurs defend them, so I don't think TV is something involving cooking and eating people," suggested Deathwing.  
"Oh sure, that narrows it down immensely," Firestrike said sarcastically.  
"Shouldn't we try to at least take advantage of the fact that the Rangers won't be able to stop us as easily?" asked Kharn.  
"Well, the only way this would inconvenience them, is-" Firestrike started, before laughing evilly.  
"Is what?" asked Kharn.  
"I have an idea," Firestrike stated, "The Kidenjuu and Tornado Dinosaurs will be too tired to fight before long!"

A hybrid monster, Death Moth, appeared in the city. This was a caterpillar/moth hybrid. A spear struck him, and the Sky Commando Megazord flew in.  
"I don't know why you keep trying, but you'll never defeat us," Tornado Yellow stated, as the Sky Commando Megazord prepared to attack.  
"Stop being stupid!" shouted Death Moth, as he sprayed his liquid contact-venom into the Sky Commando Megazord.  
"Super Drill Strike!" Tornado Black called, as they struck with the Ceratosuchus Drill, knocking Death Moth back.  
"Suchomimus Kick!" Tornado Blue called, as the left foot energised and slammed into Death Moth, driving him back further.  
'Due to his venom, we can't remain fused together for much longer,' the Quetzalcoatlus informed the group.  
"Right, Ankylosaur Rapid-Fire!" Tornado Blue called, "Strike One!" The Ankylosaurus was kicked towards Death Moth, hitting him hard.  
"Strike Two!" Tornado Yellow called, using the spear to knock the Ankylosaurus back to Death Moth, hitting him hard again.  
"Strike Three!" Tornado Black called, using the drill to knock the Ankylosaurus back to Death Moth, who exploded this time, and the Tornado Dinosaurs separated.  
"I guess that's it," Tornado Red stated, but suddenly a building was blown apart!

"I won't fall so easily!" shouted the next hybrid, known only as Insane Monkey, who was a cybernetic monster.  
"We're going to need more help here," commented Tornado Red, and the DreadnoughtZord appeared, then the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.  
"That fusion warrior alone won't help you!" shouted Insane Monkey, blasting the DreadnoughtZord with electricity.  
"We're going to need more help!" shouted Tornado White, as the Rangers were badly shocked by the attack.  
"Pulse Blast!" Tornado Red called, blasting Insane Monkey backwards with the shoulder cannons.  
"You think that's enough to stop me?" Insane Monkey asked, before ramming both fists into the DreadnoughtZord, knocking him further back.  
'We're really going to have to try harder to beat him,' commented the Plesiosaurus, worried by the constant attacks.  
"I'm here now!" Tornado Silver called, as the Cyclone Tail Staff slammed against Insane Monkey.  
"You'll need far more than that!" Insane Monkey shouted, firing electric blasts at the CycloneZord and DreadnoughtZord.  
'Everyone, I'm not as injured by Death Moth's attack as the others,' the Ceratosuchus explained as he arrived.  
"CycloneZord Tunneller!" Tornado Silver called, as the Aucasaurus separated from the fusion, then the Ceratosuchus fused with the CycloneZord.  
"Cyclone Drill Strike!" Tornado Silver shouted, and the drill energised and tore into Insane Monkey, causing him to explode.

"You haven't beaten us yet!" shouted an audio monster, as she blasted CycloneZord Tunneller and DreadnoughtZord, knocking them both backwards, "Soon you'll be in no state to fight anybody!"  
'We'll be around long after we've defeated you!' shouted the Plesiosaurus, as the DreadnoughtZord punched the audio monster.  
"I don't think you have the ability to stop me!" shouted the audio monster, sending out a wave of sound that forced the DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord back.  
"Cyclone Blast!" ordered Tornado Silver, as the CycloneZord fired a blast from the Deinosuchus mouth, but the audio monster survived.  
"Rangers, I am unstoppable!" shouted the audio monster, as she kicked the DreadnoughtZord, knocking him back, before knocking CycloneZord Tunneller's drill away and slashing him.  
"Dreadnought Cannons, fire!" the group called, blasting the audio monster with their finisher, merely shaking her.  
"You'll never beat me!" shouted the audio monster, blasting the DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord Tunneller once more.  
"Now, die!" the audio monster shouted, blasting DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord Tunneller with energy from her staff.  
'We won't lose this one!' the Albertosaurus shouted, whacking the audio monster with her tail.  
"DreadnoughtZord Artillery!" the group called, as the Albertosaurus fused with the DreadnoughtZord.  
"Artillery Firepower, fire!" the group called, blasting the audio monster with both cannons, and she fell and exploded.

"This is far from over!" shouted a cyborg bird monster, who had been fused with a TV set, ironically.  
"Okay, we know how to finish this one!" shouted tornado Red, as the Tornado Dinosaurs separated and teleported away, then the Kidenjuu teleported in.  
"I found the other five Tornado Dinosaurs in this box, so I fused with it and if you kill me, you'll kill them!" shouted the monster.  
"Slight problem," Tornado White started nervously, "That's a TV set, and nobody is trapped in it. TV sets transmit images and sounds."  
"What?" asked the monster, annoyed that he had fused with something that turned out to be completely useless.  
'Now we can finish him,' the Dragon Kidenjuu stated, and the Kidenjuu fused into the Immolator Megazord.  
"Gryphon Blast!" Tornado Black called, blasting the monster with a blast from the right arm, knocking him backwards.  
"Pegasus Blade!" Tornado Blue called, as the Pegasus Kidenjuu's wings were extended and used as blades to slash the monster.  
"Immolator Sword!" the group called, as the Immolator Megazord's sword appeared and began to energise.  
"No, I'm too stupid to die!" shouted the monster, before the Immolator Megazord cleaved downwards, destroying him.

'I think this wasn't exactly planned,' the Pteranodon replied as the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs arrived at the ShuttleBase, to find most of the other tornado Dinosaurs and the five Kidenjuu sleeping.  
'Ah well, at least we found out that leaving the ShuttleBase for a while won't cause everyone to die," the Spinosaurus replied.  
'I thought you'd never admit that,' the Postosuchus replied, wondering if there had been an attack while they were away.


	39. Venom of the Serpents

Power Rangers Tornado  
Venom of the Serpents

"I'll end this war, regardless of anything else that happens!" shouted Firestrike, as he punched Tornado Silver hard, then spun and kicked him, sending him flying back. Tornado Silver tried to stand, and Tornado Yellow struck with the Sphinx Cutters. Firestrike barely reacted in time, holding the Sphinx Cutters back. Firestrike blasted Tornado Yellow point blank, knocking her to the ground. Firestrike then aimed at Tornado Yellow with a crossbow, but Tornado Red threw one of his Dragon Swords at it, knocking it from Firestrike's hand. Firestrike blasted Tornado Red and Tornado Black, but they charged through the flames. Firestrike counter-charged, striking with both fists and knocking their sword and axe aside, then striking again, knocking them to the ground.

"Will these battles never end?" asked Kharn, striking with her lance, but Tornado Blue knocked the lance aside.  
"They'll only end, if you stop trying to defeat me!" Tornado Blue replied, before spinning and kicking Kharn again, sending her lance flying.  
"You can't stop me!" Kharn shouted, taking out Cypher's energy rifle and blasting Tornado Blue with it, driving him back.  
"Pegasus Launcher!" Tornado Blue called, as his Tornado Cannon appeared and he fired and Kharn, knocking her onto her back.  
"I can still stop you!" shout Tornado Blue, as he charged, but Kharn managed to stand again, once more ready to attack.

"Unlike with the others, I can kill you easily!" Deathwing shouted, blasting Tornado White with a flame cannon, knocking her back.  
"I'll try not to be killed," Tornado White replied, unable to think of any other response, and she charge at Deathwing, but the flames forced her back.  
"You'll fail," Deathwing replied, firing many missiles at Tornado White, sending her flying, and she landed hard.  
"I won't fail just yet!" shouted Tornado White, firing the Phoenix Crossbow, and hitting Deathwing, forcing him back.  
"That one hit won't beat me!" shouted Deathwing, as he charged, hoping to finish off Tornado White for good.

"Enough of this!" Firestrike shouted, as the Super Bio-Cannon appeared and he threw two snakes, then fired it at them.  
"I shall destroy the Rangers!" shouted the new snake monster, who was a hybrid of a rattlesnake and a cobra.  
"That one doesn't seem like he'll be easy to beat," Tornado Blue admitted, as the Rangers prepared for the attack.  
"Well, why would he be?" asked Firestrike, "You think I'd make a monster who is easy to kill?"  
"I'll demonstrate!" shouted the snake monster, firing missiles shaped like snake fangs, which hit the Rangers and threw them back.  
"This one won't be stopped easily," Tornado Red realised, but the four evil warriors then teleported away, no longer attacking the Rangers.  
"They have to be coming up with a secret plan of some kind," Tornado Black stated, hoping this plan would be revealed soon.

"They wouldn't just retreat unless they had a special purpose for that monster," Phil informed the others later.  
'I didn't think they'd retreat at all,' the Aucasaurus commented, 'Firestrike seems different to the other Generals.'  
"Because he actually thinks things out?" asked Darren, annoyed that they hadn't been able to beat the villains in that battle.  
'That does present a problem,' the Postosuchus commented, 'The other Generals didn't seem as intelligent.'  
"I know, so when this monster returns, we'll need to try harder to beat him," Cheryl replied; though she knew that even that monster's one attack had been painful.  
'I think this one is even more dangerous that the other hybrids,' the Seismosaurus commented, wondering how they could beat him.  
"Maybe we could try to find that last Tornado Dinosaur who was sealed," Sean suggested, "Then we might be able to win this."  
'I'm not so sure about that,' the Suchomimus replied, 'If they attack when we're trying to free that dinosaur, many people could die.'  
"I guess it seems obvious, we'll have to come up with some other way to defeat that monster," Ted stated.  
'Yes, and we still have no idea of when he'll return,' the Spinosaurus replied, worried about the damage that snake monster could cause.  
'When he returns, then we'll have no choice but to fight him,' the Quetzalcoatlus added, beginning to think he'd been somewhat unfortunate recently.

"At last, we seem to have a monster who should have no difficulty defeating the Rangers!" shouted Firestrike.  
"Yes, before long, I will be able to crush the Rangers!" shouted the snake hybrid monster, known as Venom King.  
"I think your attacks should have more direction that just making random hybrid monsters," commented Deathwing.  
"Well at least, this way, the Rangers can still be beaten!" shouted Firestrike, slightly confused now.  
"You could still beat them if you used specific kinds of hybrids," stated Deathwing, who was also getting annoyed at the random hybrids.  
"But, I'll defeat the Rangers this time, so I'll never need to make another hybrid monster!" shouted Firestrike.  
"I guess that does change things," replied Kharn, "But if this one fails, at least try to come up with a hybrid in advance."  
"Fine, if this attack fails, I'll come up with a hybrid beforehand," Firestrike agreed, wondering if this was really necessary.  
"Although, there is no reason why I should fail!" shouted Venom King, finding it hard to wait until the next attack.  
"Well, I guess it wouldn't exactly be easy for the Rangers to defeat Venom King," commented Deathwing.  
"That makes sense," Firestrike replied, "However, for now, I believe it's time to begin the Rangers' demise!"

"At last, I shall be able to obliterate the population of this town!" shouted Venom King, as he teleported in. However, he knew the Rangers would try to stop him, and since he wanted a challenge, he waited for them to arrive. Venom King knew about the other monsters who had fought the Rangers and fallen, but as the Tornado Cycles and Cyclone Quadra-Cycle approached, he was confident.  
"This time you won't defeat us!" Tornado Black shouted, as the Rangers disembarked from their vehicles.  
"I didn't know I defeated you last time, but thanks for informing me!" mocked Venom King, preparing to attack.  
"Well I guess it wasn't technically a defeat, but if we said that, we'd risk seeing a hybrid monster start crying!" replied Tornado Black.  
"Really? I'm not so sure of that!" shouted Venom King, as he stood almost unmoving, waiting for the moment to strike.  
"This one shouldn't be too hard to stop!" Tornado Silver shouted, as the Tornado Rangers charged, ready to attack.

Venom King saw his chance and struck. The Rangers were shocked as he spun past them, hitting all the Rangers with his tail. Then he charged and punched Tornado Blue and Tornado White aside. Venom King deflected the Gryphon Axe and kicked Tornado Silver, then bit Tornado Yellow, driving her back. Knocking the Gryphon Axe aside once more, he grabbed Tornado Black and ran forward, forcing Tornado Black backwards. Tornado Red ran to attack, but he was hit by the monster's tail, and Venom King then punched Tornado Black backwards.  
"Now, you shall be the first of the Rangers to fall!" shouted Venom King, as he prepared to bite Tornado Black.  
"Gryphon Mortar!" Tornado Black called, as his cannon appeared and he blasted Venom King, but only knocked himself backwards, Venom King being unharmed.

"Gryphon ATV!" Tornado Black called, as his vehicle appeared and he climbed onto it. Then the Gryphon ATV sped towards Venom King, the front glowing, but Venom King actually knocked the vehicle away.  
"I haven't finished yet!" Tornado Black shouted, firing the Gryphon ATV's cannons at Venom King, but he seemed unaffected.  
"You're finished now!" Venom King shouted, firing several missiles at Tornado Black, which he was hard-pressed to avoid.  
"Quake Cannon!" the other five Rangers called, deploying the Quake Cannon and firing at Venom King, hoping to provide cover fire.  
"You'll never beat me!" shouted Venom King, knocking the attack back at the Rangers, hitting them hard, but Tornado Red and Tornado Silver charged!  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, energising his staff, but Venom King caught it and knocked him away.  
"Mega Battle, activate!" Tornado Red called, as his Mega Battle activated, and he slashed Venom King with his sword. Venom King caught it, allowing Tornado Red to blast him with the flame cannons point-blank.  
"Gryphon ATV, full power!" Tornado Black shouted, as the front of his vehicle energised again, and he slammed into the weakened monster, who was sent flying and exploded when he landed.  
However, as expected, the remains of Venom King regenerated and enlarged. Venom King laughed evilly as he prepared to strike.  
'We knew this would happen,' the Spinosaurus commented, arriving with the Postosuchus, Pteranodon, Styracosaurus and Tylosaurus. They fused into the Tornado Megazord, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.  
'It was kind of predictable,' replied the Aucasaurus as the three partners of Tornado Silver fused also, Tornado Silver appearing in the CycloneZord cockpit.

"So, you think my plans are predictable?" asked Venom King, preparing to strike with everything he had.  
'Well you could at least try to use more effort,' commented the Spinosaurus, as the Tornado Megazord and CycloneZord approached.  
"That isn't what you'll think in a moment!" replied Venom King, knowing it would only be a few seconds now.  
'In a few seconds, you'll be somewhat surprised," commented the Aucasaurus, as the two fusion warriors continued advancing.  
"Fine then, you can be my first victim!" shouted Venom King, leaping towards the CycloneZord. However, the Tornado Dinosaurs had watched the previous battle on the monitors. The CycloneZord spun out of the way, while the Tornado Megazord stepped forward and swung the Tylosaur Cutter across Venom King's waist.

"Okay, I think we should let the Tornado Dinosaurs come up with the strategies by themselves this time," Tornado Red suggested.  
"You'll regret that in a moment!" shouted Venom King, charging forward to bite the Tornado Megazord. The Tornado Megazord grabbed both fangs and held the monster back, but he couldn't keep this up forever.  
'Fortunately, we planned for this,' the Ichthyosaurus explained, as the CycloneZord charged in, ready to help.  
"You won't be saving anyone!" shouted Venom King, whipping the CycloneZord with his tail, but the target surprisingly knocked it away easily.  
'Now the plan will work,' the Spinosaurus explained, as the Tornado Megazord grabbed the right fang and the CycloneZord grabbed the left one. They slammed their blades against the fangs, breaking them.

"You shall all suffer!" shouted Venom King, firing many snake fang missiles at the two fusion warriors in desperation.  
'Cyclone Wave!' the Ichthyosaurus, Aucasaurus and Deinosuchus called, using the finisher to blow up the missiles.  
'Tornado Blast!' the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs called, blasting Venom King, who toppled over and exploded.

"What happened just then?" asked Firestrike, confused.  
"I guess the Tornado Dinosaurs were too much for Venom King," replied Deathwing, also slightly confused.  
"But, after all the effort it took to beat him once, how did the Tornado Dinosaurs accomplish it so easily?" asked Firestrike.  
"Who knows? I guess it's one of those things that just happens," suggested Kharn, completely confused.


	40. Insanity

Power Rangers Tornado  
Insanity

"At least we know the Tornado Dinosaurs can defend against giant monsters by themselves," Sean commented.  
"What's going on?" asked Jeremy as he approached the group. Jeremy had helped the heroes a few times before, though he didn't know their identities yet.  
"We just heard that in the battle against the latest giant monster, the Tornado Dinosaurs basically won the battle on their own," Cheryl replied.  
"You may not believe this, but I think I was the first non-Ranger to find out that the Tornado Dinosaurs were living creatures, not machines," Jeremy stated.  
"That's believable, there has to be a first person to find out everything," commented Sean, "How did you find out anyway?"  
"I saw the Tornado Megazord get hit hard, and I thought the Rangers might need help." Jeremy replied.  
"Well, I guess everyone needs help sometimes," Phil replied, though he hadn't been there during that battle.  
"Doomtunnel and some of his followers thought I was the Silver Ranger later on, but the real Silver Ranger saved me," Jeremy informed the group.  
"I heard they're airing a repeat of the interview with the Tornado Dinosaurs on December 31st," Darren informed everyone.  
"They're repeating it that soon?" asked Jeremy, somewhat surprised. Still though, the Tornado Dinosaurs had defeated many giant monsters recently.  
"I think we have to leave now," Ted informed the others, as a light on their Morphers turned on, indicating that a monster was attacking.

The latest monster was a hybrid of the remains of many prehistoric sea creatures, and was known as Fossiliser. This monster laughed as the Rangers approached.  
"You're going to regret trying to stop this monster, Rangers!" Deathwing shouted, laughing evilly.  
"If you want to find out why, try attacking Fossiliser!" shouted Kharn, hoping that victory was near.

"SpinoGauntlet, activate!" Tornado Red called, as the SpinoGauntlet attached to his hand, and he blasted Fossiliser.  
"I shall crush you, Rangers!" Fossiliser shouted, firing many exploding fossils at the Rangers, driving them back. Fossiliser then charged, slashing the Rangers with his rock sword, knocking the back further.  
"Gryphon Mortar, fire!" Tornado Black called, as his mortar appeared and he fired it at the monster, knocking him over backwards.  
"You seem to have made an extremely weak monster by mistake," Tornado Black commented, as Fossiliser struggled to stand.  
"I think you've underestimated us again!" Kharn shouted, as Fossiliser fired more exploding fossils, but failed to hit at all this time.  
"Dragon Cycle!" Tornado Red called, as the Dragon Cycle flew in and Tornado Red took his position on top of the Dragon Cycle.  
"Inferno Blast, full power!" Tornado Red called, and the Dragon Cycle blasted Fossiliser, who fell and exploded.

"Now, the main part of our plan can begin!" shouted Kharn, as Fossiliser regenerated and then grew, having been waiting for this since the battle started.  
'I think we know how to beat him,' the Plesiosaurus informed the group, as the DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord each fused together, the Rangers appearing in the cockpits. Fossiliser knew how the plan was supposed to proceed.

The CycloneZord struck with the Cyclone Tail Staff and cut into Fossiliser, but as he was mostly rock, this didn't hurt him and he punched the CycloneZord to the ground. Then the DreadnoughtZord punched, only for his attack to be blocked.  
"Now, the interesting part begins!" shouted Fossiliser, firing beams from his eyes into the DreadnoughtZord.  
"What now?" asked Tornado Red, before the five Rangers suddenly landed on the ground. The DreadnoughtZord punched through a building, which shattered.

'Rangers, Fossiliser is using some kind of hypnosis!' the Spinosaurus informed the Rangers, as the five primary Tornado Dinosaurs fused into the Tornado Megazord, and the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.  
"Now, destroy them for interfering!" shouted Fossiliser, and the DreadnoughtZord advanced on the Tornado Megazord. The DreadnoughtZord punched the Tornado Megazord hard, and turned him to face Fossiliser, who tried the same hypnosis. However, on this occasion, nothing happened.  
"Exposure to that reptile hybrid's stomach acids must also be giving the protection against other hybrid powers," commented Fossiliser.

"I'll stop the hybrid!" Tornado Silver shouted, and the CycloneZord attack again, driving Fossiliser back.  
"DreadnoughtZord, destroy them!" shouted Fossiliser, as the Tornado Megazord broke the DreadnoughtZord's grip. However, the DreadnoughtZord kicked the Tornado Megazord and followed by punching him twice.

'We're going to need help,' the Spinosaurus commented.  
'Help has arrived!' the Triceratops replied, as he fused with the Tornado Megazord, and Tornado Megazord Knight stood ready, blocking the next punch with his shield.  
"I don't think we have a choice here!" Tornado Red stated, realising they may have to harm their friends to save them.  
"Justice Slash!" the group called, striking with the blade, but the DreadnoughtZord deflected it easily.  
'Since there's no choice, I'll help too!" shouted the Seismosaurus, as the Tylosaurus separated from the fusion and the Seismosaurus joined the fusion.  
'Good luck in saving the others,' commented the Tylosaurus, before retreating to the ShuttleBase. Both fusion warriors faced each other again.  
"With Tornado Megazord Spear Guardian, this shouldn't be hard." Tornado Red stated, still worried, as he didn't know how to break the hypnosis.  
'Dreadnought Cannons!" the hypnotised dinosaurs called, as they blasted Tornado Megazord Spear Guardian with their finisher, driving him back.  
"Guardian Spear, fire!" ordered Tornado Yellow, and the spear fired, hitting the lower torso of the DreadnoughtZord, freeing the Nothosaurus and Sarcosuchus!  
"You haven't won!" shouted Fossiliser, teleporting the Ankylosaurus and Suchomimus to the battlefield and hypnotising them, laughing evilly once again.  
"DreadnoughtZord Defender, form!" ordered Fossiliser, and the Ankylosaurus and Suchomimus fused with the rest of the DreadnoughtZord. Immediately, DreadnoughtZord Defender used the Ankylosaur Kick, which Tornado Megazord Spear Guardian tried to avoid, but it hit his foot and knocked him over.  
"We're going to need more help than this!" Tornado Blue shouted, as DreadnoughtZord Defender blasted with his shoulder cannons.  
'I can separate from the fusion, and the dinosaurs we just saved can help,' the Styracosaurus suggested.  
"Good plan," Tornado Blue replied, and the Styracosaurus separated from the fusion and teleported away, allowing the Nothosaurus and Sarcosuchus to join the fusion.  
"Tornado Megazord Spear Wave Guardian, ready!" Tornado Black called.

Once more, DreadnoughtZord Defender used the Ankylosaur Kick, and Tornado Megazord Spear Wave Guardian avoided it by rising on a large wave.  
"Now we can win," Tornado Yellow stated, as the spear fired once more. DreadnoughtZord was hit in the left shoulder. This broke the hypnosis over the Cymbospondylus. Fossiliser then whacked the CycloneZord multiple times, before teleporting the Ceratosuchus in and hypnotising him.  
"That's DreadnoughtZord Tunnel Defender," stated Tornado White, actually worried about this.

"Cyclone Wave!" Tornado Silver called, blasting Fossiliser with a large energy blast, driving him back, but he threw exploding fossils at the CycloneZord, knocking him to the ground, before watching the other battle.  
DreadnoughtZord Tunnel Defender fired several blasts from his shoulder cannons. Tornado Megazord Spear Wave Guardian tried to block with his shield, but the energy went flying everywhere, knocking him backwards.  
"If this keeps up, we're finished!" shouted Tornado Black, as DreadnoughtZord Tunnel Defender advanced, slamming his drill into the shield.  
'Okay, new plan,' the Postosuchus stated, before he and the Triceratops separated, both of them teleporting back to the ShuttleBase.  
'Now we can stop them,' commented the Cymbospondylus, as he joined the fusion, and Tornado Megazord Spear Wave Gladiator stood ready.

"You'll never win, Rangers!" shouted Fossiliser, firing a wave of flame at the CycloneZord, knocking him back.  
'Pulse Blast!' the five hypnotised dinosaurs called, blasting the Rangers, and the Tornado Dinosaurs who weren't hypnotised.  
"We're going to have to come up with something else!" shouted Tornado White, as the Rangers were knock to the cockpit floor.  
'Gladiator Punch!' the six Tornado Dinosaurs called, as the left fist began glowing and slammed into the DreadnoughtZord, driving him back.

"One more decent hit should free all five of them, and then we can defeat Fossiliser!"  
Tornado Blue commented, knowing victory was near.  
"Don't celebrate yet!" Fossiliser shouted, as he teleported the Rhamphorhynchus to the battlefield, and hypnotised him. The Rhamphorhynchus fused with DreadnoughtZord Tunnel Defender.  
'Super Wing Blast!' the six hypnotised dinosaurs shouted, blasting the Tornado Megazord so hard he collapsed, and the DreadnoughtZord advanced.  
"Now, with only two Tornado Dinosaurs with resistance to my hypnotism in that combination, he should be easy to hypnotise!" shouted Fossiliser, using his eye beams on Tornado Megazord Spear Wave Gladiator, and the Rangers suddenly appeared on the ground below. Both hypnotised fusion warriors turned to the CycloneZord.  
"And now, one more new arrival!" shouted Fossiliser, as he teleported the Albertosaurus to the battlefield and hypnotised her also, so she fused with the Tornado Megazord, and both fusion warriors continued advancing.

DreadnoughtZord Tunnel Wing Defender flew in, slashing the CycloneZord with his wings, before landing and punching the CycloneZord repeatedly, causing him to drop the Cyclone Tail Staff as he fell back.  
Tornado Megazord Artillery Spear Wave Gladiator advanced also, before firing both cannons at the CycloneZord, separating the three Tornado Dinosaurs and causing them and Tornado Silver to fall to the ground.  
"Activate teleportation!" Tornado Silver called, and the three Tornado Dinosaurs were teleported to the ShuttleBase before they could be hypnotised.  
"Fortunately for you, my special power can only teleport people to the battle for the first time, and can't make them return to the battle, so the remaining Tornado Dinosaurs are safe from me," Fossiliser admitted.

"At least we captured thirteen Tornado Dinosaurs!" shouted Kharn, knowing this mission was working perfectly.  
"We've only got one chance left to defeat them!" shouted Tornado Red, and the five Kidenjuu then arrived on the battlefield.  
"Great, I'll capture the Kidenjuu also!" shouted Fossiliser, but his hypnosis didn't seem to affect the Kidenjuu.  
"I think we shouldn't made a monster who can affect the Kidenjuu also," stated Kharn, before she and Deathwing teleported away.  
"Immolator Megazord, ready!" Tornado Red called, as the five Kidenjuu fused into the Immolator Megazord.  
"Gryphon Blast!" Tornado Black called, firing a blast from the right arm that separated DreadnoughtZord Tunnel Wing Defender.  
"Sphinx Kick!" Tornado Yellow ordered, as one foot began glowing and kicked Tornado Megazord Artillery Spear Wave Gladiator, separating him also.  
"Immolation Sword!" the group called, as the sword appeared, and they got ready to finish off Fossiliser.  
"You'll never defeat me!" Fossiliser shouted, charging and throwing exploding fossils, which had no effect.  
"Immolation Slash!" called Tornado Red, as the sword energised and cut through Fossiliser, who collapsed and exploded, which also freed all of the hypnotised Tornado Dinosaurs from their hypnosis.

"We really should have realised that that fossil monster couldn't capture the Kidenjuu," commented Deathwing.  
"Now, if we'd considered that, we could have just left with the thirteen Tornado Dinosaur captives," Kharn added.  
"Well, at least next time we fight, we'll be able to finish the Rangers for good!" shouted Firestrike, as he tried to think of a plan.


	41. The Christmas Episode

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Christmas Episode

For once, there seemed to be no sign of an attack. It was now three days until Christmas and people was hoping an attack definitely wouldn't come on Christmas. For now, however, everything seemed perfectly fine.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion, and a tree toppled over, crushing a car beneath it. Deathwing, Kharn and Firestrike then advanced on the wildlife reserve building where Keith had once worked.  
"With all the animals there, it should be an easy task to find some that are able to destroy the Rangers!" shouted Deathwing.  
"Actually, that's not really the issue here," stated Kharn, which shocked Deathwing somewhat.  
"How can destroying our enemies not be the issue here?" asked Deathwing, wondering what the others were thinking of.  
"Due to this 'Christmas' tradition humans have, we think it would only be right to kill them after December 25th," Firestrike stated.  
"Then why the Hell are we here?" asked Deathwing.  
"Just because we decided not to kill anyone, we can still celebrate this occasion ourselves by giving Asdrubael the Tornado Dinosaurs!" Firestrike shouted.  
"Okay, that makes sense," Deathwing stated, as he fused a seal and some kind of conch shell together.  
"At last, our enemies will fall!" shouted the resulting hybrid monster, known as Conchseal.  
"Actually, that's not entirely accurate, we're not supposed to be killing anyone today," Deathwing informed the monster.  
"What kind of evil organisation are you?" asked Conchseal, before the villains were blasted and fell back, as the Tornado Rangers arrived.

"This time, we'll finish Asdrubael's forces!" shouted Tornado Black, as he charged and struck Kharn with his Gryphon Axe, but Kharn struck with her lance, driving Tornado Black backwards. However, Tornado Blue threw the Pegasus Lance at Kharn, sending her skidding across the floor.  
"I won't be beaten so easily!" shouted Deathwing, as he struck at Tornado Yellow with his sword, but she avoided the attack and fired the Phoenix Crossbow point blank, sending him flying into a wall.  
"This insanity is over, Rangers!" shouted Firestrike, but as he attempted to attack, the Tornado Red and Tornado Silver knocked him to the ground. This left Conchseal fighting Tornado Yellow. Tornado Yellow charged and slashed Conchseal with her blades, but the monster then grew.

'We thought you'd need our help,' the Styracosaurus informed the group, and the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs fused together.  
"At last, our plan is going to be complete!" Conchseal shouted as he punched the Tornado Megazord, who hit him with the Tylosaur Cutter.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, as the right fist energised and hit Conchseal, who staggered back.  
"Maybe we should retreat!" shouted Firestrike, and all the villains retreated, leaving the Rangers victorious for now.

"Why did the Rangers seem to defeat us so easily?" asked Kharn, thinking that was the most one-sided battle ever.  
"One of their other friends used to work in that building," stated Deathwing, "I think the damage to the building pissed them off slightly?"  
"Only slightly?" Firestrike asked, "That had to be he easiest fight the Rangers have ever had against us!"  
"So, is there a way to capture the Tornado Dinosaurs now?" asked Deathwing, wondering if it was possible.  
"Well, if we want to use a Christmas monster, then we should use one!" Kharn shouted, firing a blast at Conchseal, causing a Santa suit to appear on him.  
"Great idea," stated Deathwing, "If we're still getting beaten, we can hope the Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs laugh themselves to death."  
"But, I thought there wasn't supposed to be any killing until December 26th?" asked Conchseal, confused.  
"That's it, I'm programming the Super Bio-Cannon so that monsters understand what sarcasm is," Deathwing commented.  
"Good idea, but we really need to defeat the Rangers somehow," Firestrike commented.  
"I know, if we want to capture the Tornado Dinosaurs in the next three days, it won't be that easy," Kharn stated.  
"In that case, we should launch the attack now!" shouted Deathwing, and all the warriors of evil teleported out of the ship.

"There's something really strange about that latest hybrid that Firestrike made," commented Sean.  
"Would that be the fact that the hybrid managed to get beaten by everyone he fought during those few minutes?" Phil asked.  
"Well yes, I guess that is kind of strange for a hybrid monster," Sean replied, wondering what use Firestrike would have for that monster.  
"We were also supposed to never fight a hybrid monster alone because it was too dangerous, but that was easy," Cheryl pointed out.  
'I think Firestrike would at least try to improve the power of that monster,' the Tylosaurus informed the Rangers.  
"So that monster may be actually difficult to damage the next time we fight him?" asked Darren.  
'Yes, but with all the previous defeated hybrids, this one shouldn't be any different," the Postosuchus commented.  
"That makes sense," Ted replied, "We shouldn't have any real difficulty beating this one either."  
"Even if he is more powerful, it's not exactly possible for him to be weaker anyway," Darren commented.  
"We may have to test that," Sean informed the group, as a monitor showed Firestrike, Conchseal, Deathwing and Kharn appearing in the town.  
"This time we can stop that monster," Louise stated, and the group left the ShuttleBase, except for the Tornado Dinosaurs, obviously.

"Now, I shall finally be victorious!" shouted Conchseal, as he saw the Tornado Rangers arrive, "This time, I won't make any mistakes!"  
"Sphinx Cutters!" Tornado Yellow called, as her Sphinx Cutters appeared. Then she stopped, however, noticing that the monster had a Santa suit. Regardless, she slashed the monster, but his Santa suit was lined with a metal six times harder than titanium!  
"Phoenix Crossbow!" Tornado White called, as her crossbow appeared and she fired, but when the crossbow bolts hit, they simply fell to the ground.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, as his Tornado Staff energised and he struck Conchseal with it, to no effect.  
"Gryphon Axe!" Tornado Black called, as the Gryphon Axe appeared and he struck repeatedly, still failing to find a weakness in the monster's armour.

"You'd think they'd stop," Firestrike commented.  
"Well they have defeated many of our monsters recently, they're probably just determined to win this," suggested Deathwing.  
"Dragon Swords!" Tornado Red called, as his swords appeared and he slashed Conchseal with them, while Tornado Blue waited to see if anything happened.

"Many people would have stopped attacking me long ago," Conchseal stated, as he fired ropes from the sleeves of the Santa suit, which grabbed the weapons the Tornado Rangers had and pulled them into the sleeves.  
"I knew something would happen, but I wasn't expecting that," Tornado Blue stated, before the monster blasted them.

"Now, you will all fall to my powers!" shouted Conchseal, firing many exploding spikes, which struck the Rangers and knocked them backwards. Conchseal then charged, ready to attack. Conchseal managed to punch several times, but was off-target each time. Enraged, he pulled out a sword and staff and struck Tornado Red and Tornado Silver. Then Tornado Black kicked him, knocking him back. Enraged, Conchseal spun in a circle, hitting Tornado Black, Tornado White and Tornado Yellow with the staff.  
"Now, it is time for your demise!" shouted Conchseal, as he swung the staff downward, but Tornado Blue blocked this with the Pegasus Lance.  
"Firestrike should realise that you can't beat us!" shouted Tornado Blue, using his Tornado Sword to block Conchseal's sword.  
"No, I will not be beaten so easily!" shouted Conchseal, as he tried to blast Tornado Blue point-blank, but Tornado Blue kicked him away.  
"You'll regret that!" shouted Conchseal as he fired laser blasts at Tornado Blue, hitting him hard.  
"Mega Battle, online!" ordered Tornado Red as he activated the transformation device for his Mega Battle.  
"Now you're finished!" Conchseal shouted, advancing on Tornado Blue, but Tornado Red swung his Mega Battle Sword downwards. However, Conchseal blocked the energised sword and tried to force it back to Tornado Red.  
"DragonStrike Cannons, fire!" Tornado Red shouted, as the shoulder cannons of his Mega Battle fired. Due to his proximity to the blast, Tornado Red was sent flying, but only a pile of ashes and a burnt Santa suit remained of Conchseal.

"It's not over yet!" shouted Firestrike, s he used the Super Bio-Cannon to regenerate Conchseal, but unfortunately for Conchseal, since the Santa suit was lying on top of him, he still had it when he regenerated. Then he grew, which he was thankful for since he thought the suit would break, but the suit grew also!  
'Thankfully, we knew Firestrike would want to make that monster grow,' the Quetzalcoatlus stated, arriving with the Ceratosuchus, Seismosaurus, Suchomimus and Ankylosaurus. They then fused into the Sky Commando Megazord, and the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"Super Drill Strike!" Tornado Black called, as the drill arm energised, and struck the monster, but again, the alien Santa suit protected him.  
"I'm really starting to hate that," commented Tornado Yellow, as Conchseal slammed one fist against the Sky Commando Megazord.  
"Oh wait, we're supposed to be capturing the Tornado Dinosaurs, aren't we?" asked Conchseal, before throwing something that resembled a Christmas stocking, but had the skull-and-crossbones pirate marking on it. The Sky Commando Megazord separated and the Tornado Dinosaurs were pulled in, while the Rangers landed on the ground. Conchseal then opened his coat, revealing many cages on the inside. The Tornado Dinosaurs shrunk and appeared in cages that we big but otherwise normal, except for the Quetzalcoatlus, who appeared in a birdcage.

'This is stupid,' the Quetzalcoatlus commented, "Would you mind releasing us from these cages now?'  
"Why would I want to?" asked Conchseal, "Many people would want an Archaeopteryx anyway!"  
"I think that monster's beginning to think he's Santa, or a version of Santa who's also a pirate anyway," Deathwing commented.  
'I'm not an Archaeopteryx!' the Quetzalcoatlus replied, "Though, if this is the kind of life they have, I'm starting to regret eating some of them millions of years ago.'  
"Is it bad if we make the Tornado Dinosaurs lose their appetites?" asked Conchseal, completely confused.  
"What, do you think we're capturing them so they can eat?" demanded Firestrike, outraged at the stupidity.  
"Sorry, dumb question," Conchseal stated, before shaking the cage the Quetzalcoatlus was in, "You're not supposed to lose your appetite, dam you!"  
"I'm getting tired of this stupidity, CycloneZord arise!" shouted Tornado Silver as the Aucasaurus, Deinosuchus and Ichthyosaurus fused together.  
"Cyclone Tail Staff, full power!" shouted Tornado Silver. Since the monster's coat was open now, the staff pierced him easily, and he fell and exploded, freeing the five Tornado Dinosaurs and returning the Rangers' weapons also.

"At least we learned not to send in a stupid monster next time," Kharn stated, hoping they could win next time.  
"I'm modifying the Super Bio-Cannon to make monsters more intelligent," stated Deathwing, "Though as a side-effect they may be sarcastic also."  
"At least, next time we attack, we will succeed in capturing the Tornado Dinosaurs," Firestrike vowed.


	42. The Final Arrival, part I

Note: Thanks goes to Ryan/GreenNinja of Megazord Dot Com/Clash of the Megazords for coming up with the Tornado Dinosaur plot for this episode.

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Final Arrival, part I

"Are you sure about this plan?" asked Deathwing, as he was beginning to think Firestrike's latest plan was slightly insane.  
"I don't see any problem with it, it should work perfectly!" shouted Deathwing, hoping there would be no problems.  
"Well, this plan does seem slightly irrational," Kharn stated, worried about what could happen if it went wrong.  
"I don't see why you're so scared of using this plan," Firestrike replied, somewhat agitated by these responses.  
"The problem is that it consists of trying to invade the ShuttleBase and trying to simply capture the dinosaurs from there!" shouted Deathwing.  
"That is a problem," Kharn stated, "We haven't even tried to attack the ShuttleBase, so it could have any kind of defences."  
"Defences or no defences, we won't have a problem, and there's only two days left for this plan to work!" shouted Firestrike.

"Now, remember, this plan isn't supposed to have any unexpected difficulty," commented Firestrike, running towards the ShuttleBase.  
"Are you sure the Rangers won't at least try to stop us?" asked Kharn, as she and Deathwing also approached.  
"No, really, I see no problems here!" Firestrike shouted, before one of the turrets on the ShuttleBase blasted him, sending him flying backwards.

"Most people would have given up by now," Tornado Blue stated, as the Tornado Rangers exited the ShuttleBase. Firestrike wasn't bothered by this, and he charged, the two Captains following.  
"Finally, you shall fall now!" shouted Kharn, striking Tornado Blue with her lance. Then Kharn punched Tornado Blue hard, and he collapsed. Kharn then stood over him; ready to drive her lance into him, when Tornado Yellow threw one Sphinx Cutter at Kharn, driving her backwards.  
"Pegasus Lance, full power!" Tornado Blue called, as his lance energised, and he struck Kharn with it. Kharn was sent flying back.

"Phoenix Crossbow, full power!" Tornado White called, firing one shot, which hit Deathwing and sent him backwards also. Deathwing then charged, knocking the Phoenix Crossbow from Tornado White's hands. Deathwing then struck with his sword, throwing Tornado White against the side of the ShuttleBase.  
"Why do these people keep trying?" asked Tornado Black, as he slammed the Gryphon Axe into Deathwing, sending him rolling along the ground.

"Tornado Staff, maximum power!" Tornado Silver called, as his staff energised and he slammed it against Firestrike, but he grabbed the staff and blocked the attack.  
"You'll never beat me!" shouted Firestrike, as he took the staff from Tornado Silver and swung it towards him, but this gave Tornado Red time to hit Firestrike with the Dragon Swords. Tornado Silver then grabbed the staff and hit Firestrike with it, the energy discharge driving him back.  
"Mega Battle, activate!" Tornado Red called, as his Mega Battle activated and Firestrike backed off, somewhat worried.  
"DragonStrike Cannons, fire!" ordered Tornado Red, firing both shoulder cannons, sending the villains flying somewhere between twenty and thirty feet.  
"Okay, this wasn't such a good idea!" shouted Firestrike, and the three villains stood back up and began to run away.

"Hold your ground, fools!" An armoured warrior shouted as he teleported in, and several Bio-Warriors teleported with him. However, the Bio-Warriors' armour charged from blue to silver with some gold parts.  
"What's going on?" asked Tornado Blue, before some of the Super Bio-Warriors charged at him at full speed. Two punched him at the same time and he was sent flying backwards, denting the armour of the ShuttleBase when he hit it. Tornado Blue barely stood in time, as another Super Bio-Warrior kicked him, driving him back, though this time he remained standing.

"Okay, where did these come from?" Tornado Yellow asked, before one Super Bio-Warrior leapt off the top of the ShuttleBase. Tornado Yellow didn't even have time to stop it, let alone think about how it got there, because two others kicked her, knocking her down. Two more Super Bio-Warriors then grabbed her, lifting her onto her feet so they could pummel her further.

"dam, the tide of battle changed fast!" Tornado Black shouted, before barely avoiding an attack from a Super Bio-Warrior. However, that opponent ended up standing where Tornado Black had been standing before, and another landed on him. They both dissolved into a silver liquid. Tornado Black thought that was odd, but then another Super Bio-Warrior hit him hard on his shoulder, and he collapsed.

"I'm not sure how much longer we can last against these things!" Tornado White shouted, as a Super Bio-Warrior grabbed her. Tornado White managed to turn to face more Super Bio-Warriors though, and one punched the one who had grabbed Tornado White. Both Super Bio-Warriors dissolved into a silver liquid, but another struck Tornado White with a staff, knocking her to the ground.

"Are Bio-Warriors supposed to be this tough?" asked Tornado Silver, as he tried to use the Tornado Staff, but a Super Bio-Warrior blocked it and kicked him away. Tornado Silver decided to finish off that one, but before he could, three more all kicked him at once, and he collapsed. More Super Bio-Warriors piled in, hoping to finish the hero off.

"Mega Battle Sword, full power!" Tornado Red called, as the Mega Battle Sword energised. Tornado Red spun around, hitting all the Super Bio-Warriors near him, but they seemed to recover from the attack immediately! Tornado Red was knocked to the ground by many Super Bio-Warriors, and several suddenly fired plasma blasts, causing the Mega Battle armour to disengage.

"That's enough!" the new armour warrior shouted, as he grew by himself, and turned to the weakened Tornado Rangers.  
'We should be able to stop him!' shouted the Spinosaurus, as all of the Tornado Dinosaurs exited the ShuttleBase, and headed towards this latest villain.  
"Oh sure, you can stop me, just because you have special powers!" mocked the warrior, before firing energy from his lance, which struck the Tornado Dinosaurs, but didn't seem to harm them much. They staggered back, as if confused.  
"That should be enough for now," stated the new villain, as he suddenly teleported back to the Star Reaper, teleporting all the other evil warriors with him.

"What was the point of retreating when we seemed to be winning?" Firestrike asked the new warrior, outraged.  
"And who exactly are you, anyway?" Deathwing demanded, as he couldn't remember this warrior at all.  
"De to my past, I have only been referred to as Shadow Baron," the new warrior explained, "I am the fourth Captain of Asdrubael's forces."  
"You're actually the sixth," stated Kharn, "Two Hybrid Captains appeared, but they were disposed of shortly afterwards."  
"I outrank you, and you don't outrank these others," Firestrike stated, "Why did you teleport us out of that battle."  
"I though it was better to leave the Rangers to suffer for now," stated Shadow Baron, laughing as he thought of his secret plan, which had already begun.  
"I don't see why," stated Kharn, "These Super Bio-Warriors of yours seemed too easy to defeat, for those who know how to."  
"But the Rangers might not have figured that out yet," stated Shadow Baron, "I will also try to think of a way to improve them."  
"That would be useful, because it won't take the Rangers too long to defeat those Super Bio-Warriors," Deathwing commented.  
"I don't know what's going on," Shadow Baron stated, "I save you from a humiliating defeat, yet you all despise me now."  
"On the subject of that, what was the power you used on the Tornado Dinosaurs?" asked Firestrike, considering it important to know what was happening.

"The Super Bio-Warriors seemed too difficult to defeat," Sean commented, "It didn't seem like very much harmed them."  
"Incidentally, when I knocked one into another, they were both destroyed," commented Louise.  
"Then that must be how to stop them," Phil replied, "But they're very fast and powerful, it won't be easy to accomplish this."  
"It still seems to be the only way to beat them," Ted stated, "Did you notice anything?" he asked, turning to the Spinosaurus, but there was no answer.  
"Is there a reason for the silence?" asked Cheryl, but the Spinosaurus and Tylosaurus were still quiet.  
"Did they forget how to speak?" asked Darren, as the others asked random questions to the Tornado dinosaurs, still with no response.  
'I know what's happened," the Gryphon Kidenjuu stated, "The powers of that new villain have begun turning them into normal dinosaurs."  
"And how does that explain this?" Darren asked, somewhat shocked that the Tornado Dinosaurs had stopped speaking to them.  
'Well, normal dinosaurs won't speak to people!' the Dragon Kidenjuu informed the group, finding it strange to have to point that out.  
"Maybe we can find that new warrior, and make him reverse the process," suggested Darren, hoping this wouldn't be that hard.  
"Well, they're back," stated Sean, "I think this might be a good opportunity to try reversing whatever that warrior did."

"Before long, the Rangers should return!" Shadow Baron stated, as he walked through a forest, Kharn and Deathwing following. Sure enough, the Rangers arrived on their Tornado Cycles and fired the Tornado Cycles' lasers, which Shadow Baron blocked.  
"You'll need something better than that!" shouted Shadow Baron, laughing evilly, before launching fireballs at the group, driving them back.  
"Volcano Cannon!" Tornado Red called, and the group combined their Tornado Cannons into the Volcano Cannon and fired, pouring all their energy into the shot.  
"It wouldn't be interesting enough, if you saved the Tornado Dinosaurs so easily," commented Shadow Baron, before making a strange gesture with his hand, and his spirit energy redirected the blast to send Kharn flying!

"And now, you're about to be finished off!" Shadow Baron shouted, as he grew, while Kharn secretly crawled away from the battlefield, injured.  
'The Tornado Dinosaurs may be incapacitated, but we can still help!' the Dragon Kidenjuu stated, as the Kidenjuu fused into the Immolator Megazord.  
"You'll never defeat us now!" Tornado Black followed, as the Tornado Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

"This will be the last battle you ever fight, Rangers!" shouted Shadow Baron, as he struck the Immolator Megazord with his hammer. Then he blocked one of the Immolator Megazord's fists and kicked the Megazord.  
"This one is far tougher than anything we've fought previously!" shouted Tornado Black, as the Rangers were rocked in the cockpit.  
"And yet, he isn't using that special power, which would make him victorious if he used it now," stated Tornado Silver, watching.  
"Gryphon Blast!" shouted Tornado Black, and the Gryphon Blast fired, but Shadow Baron used his hammer to knock it back towards the Immolator Megazord!  
"Sphinx Kick!" Tornado Yellow called, but Shadow Baron slammed his hammer against the energised foot, knocking the Immolator Megazord to the ground.  
"I think I realise what's happening now," Tornado Silver commented, running back to the ShuttleBase to find the Dragon Cycle, the only vehicle that could fly.

"We can't keep fighting him much longer," Tornado Red commented, as Shadow Baron laughed, approaching slowly.  
"This is the end, Rangers!" shouted Shadow Baron, as he fired an energy blast from the end of the hammer, hitting the Immolator Megazord again, knocking him down. Shadow Baron approached, ready for the final blow.

Kharn had finally made it outside the forest. Not understanding why Shadow Baron had redirected the blast at her, she was unable to stand, and slowly crawled away from the forest. Seeing that Shadow Baron had grown, she had no thoughts other than hoping desperately, that he would be killed at the hands of the Tornado Rangers. Kharn continued trying to escape the forest…

To be continued…


	43. The Final Arrival, part II

Note: Thanks goes to Ryan/GreenNinja of Megazord Dot Com/Clash of the Megazords for coming up with the Tornado Dinosaur plot for this episode (Except for the Rangers finding another Tornado Dinosaur).

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Final Arrival, part II

"Dragon Cycle, full power!" Tornado Silver shouted, firing the Dragon Cycle's cannons at Shadow Baron, driving him back.  
"Immolation Sword!" Tornado Red called, and the Immolation Sword struck Shadow Baron, who vanished into nothingness!  
"Well, you have shown me that this can be interesting," shadow Baron stated, normal size again, before firing off some energy from his staff, aimed at nothing in particular. Shadow Baron then teleported and didn't reappear that day.

"What was the energy you released after the Rangers began winning yesterday?" Firestrike asked the next day, since shadow Baron seemed to explain very little.  
"They had seen past my tricks, so I rewarded them very slightly," Shadow Baron stated, "All but the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs have some of their powers back, but they can't fuse or find the location of the final Tornado Dinosaur."  
"Why did you return some powers to most of the Tornado Dinosaurs?" asked Deathwing, not understanding the strategy.  
"The primary five Tornado Dinosaurs going back to instinctive behaviour will hurt the Rangers most," Shadow Baron stated, "I didn't see the point of using my abilities to hurt them slightly more by stopping them from communicating too, but at the same time, they still can't use the powers that could stop our plan."  
"That kind of makes sense," commented Firestrike, "But is there any other way they can restore all of the dinosaurs' powers?"  
"The only way they can restore the dinosaurs' remaining powers, and restore any powers to the primary five, is if the dinosaurs fuse," replied Shadow Baron.  
"Ah, but if they can't fuse, doesn't that mean they'll never be able to reverse the effects of your powers?" asked Firestrike.  
"Well, there is one way, as far as I know," Shadow Baron replied, "But the Rangers don't know that yet. Its interesting to see them try to figure it out."  
"I think I understand," Deathwing stated, "The whole point of this is to make the Rangers fell despair, correct?"  
"Yes," Shadow Baron replied, "On the other hand, if they get through this, they'll demonstrate that they're decent opponents."  
"So you don't consider the Rangers decent opponents yet, despite everything that's happened?" asked Deathwing.  
"Not yet," Shadow Baron stated, "But in order for everything to fall into place, I'll have to wait for Kharn to try to destroy everything!"

"Neither side is worthy of having me fight as part of their army," commented Kharn, as she walked through a cave. Though she didn't know it, Shadow Baron had had her take the Volcano Cannon blast just to set up the plan.  
"Well, Shadow Baron will soon regret making me his enemy!" shouted Kharn, as she began to think of what should be done.  
"After all, not all Bio-Warriors appreciated his improvements," Kharn continued, as several normal Bio-Warriors appeared in the cave.  
One of the Bio-Warriors carried a rock towards Kharn. It was similar to the ones various Tornado Dinosaurs had been sealed in, but much larger.  
"Excellent," Kharn stated, "Before long, the Tornado Rangers and Asdrubael's forces will know better than to treat me as if I'm a joke!" As she announced this, other Bio-Warriors carried equipment towards the rock. They seemed to be waiting for the Tornado Dinosaur to shatter the rock by himself.  
"Once that dinosaur breaks free, the hypnotising equipment will take control of him," Kharn commented, imagining everyone's reactions.  
"Asdrubael's forces may think the war is between them and the Tornado Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs, but they'll find out very soon that that's completely false!" Kharn continued, "Once this, the most powerful Tornado Dinosaur ever, is released, everyone will have to combine forces just to stand a chance against me!" As she said this, several Bio-Warriors were confused, wondering why they weren't considered to be part of the plan.  
"Yes, soon my victory will be complete!" Kharn shouted, while some Bio-Warriors ignored her and continued setting up equipment.  
"And soon enough, everyone else involved in this war will fall before my power!" Kharn shouted, as cracks began to form along the surface of the rock, "The humans may have their celebration tomorrow, but they'll never live long enough to actually celebrate it!"

'I think they're still planning something,' the Plesiosaurus suggested, 'I don't see why Shadow Baron would give us back most of our powers and abilities, unless he thinks we're not even a threat, which is scary in itself.'  
"I know, but they still don't seem any better than they were," Sean commented, pointing to the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs.  
'Even worse, we'll probably have to restrain them if they continue to go primal,' the Quetzalcoatlus stated.  
"I guess it's even worse that Shadow Baron would force us to imprison our own friends," Louise pointed out.  
'Maybe that's why he returned the rest of us to normal,' the Albertosaurus suggested, 'Because he knew that, that way, we'd also be hurt by his plan.'  
"Is there any way to return them to normal?" asked Ted, hoping there was some way to save the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs.  
'Considering that we still can't fuse for some reason, it might not be easy to win this,' the Cymbospondylus commented.  
'But in answer to the question, the final Tornado Dinosaur should be able to restore their powers,' replied the Plesiosaurus.  
"So, where can we find the final Tornado Dinosaur?" Darren asked, realising that it shouldn't be hard to find him or her.  
'For some reason, we can't find the location of the last Tornado Dinosaur,' the Aucasaurus replied, wondering why they couldn't succeed this way.  
"I looks like you won't have to," Phil stated, as he noticed something on the monitor, and seemed worried.  
"Did you find the last Tornado Dinosaur?" asked Cheryl, wondering if the ShuttleBase's detection systems had worked for once.  
"In a sense," replied Phil; "It seems like Kharn found some way to extort control over this Tornado Dinosaur, though."

"At last, this planet shall be mine!" shouted Kharn, as the Tyrannosaurus blasted everything around, while the Immolator Megazord arrived; the five Kidenjuu still seemed injured, however.  
"We have to find some way to stop this Tornado Dinosaur," stated Tornado Black, before the Tyrannosaurus slammed his tail against the Megazord.  
"Finally, I shall be the one responsible for the Tornado Rangers' destruction!" shouted Kharn, watching the Tyrannosaurus winning the battle.  
"I don't know if there's a spell, or hypnotism, or something else responsible, but you have to stop!" Tornado Red shouted, as the Immolator Megazord was barely able to hold the Tyrannosaurus back for a few seconds.  
'What are you talking about? I'm not under a spell!' shouted the Tyrannosaurus, somewhat over-enthusiastically, as he slammed his tail into the Immolator Megazord, knocking him to the ground.  
"I don't know how much longer we can hold on!" Tornado Blue shouted, as the Tyrannosaurus tore at the Immolator Megazord with his claws.  
'And I highly doubt we can hold the formation for much longer!' the Pegasus Kidenjuu stated, beginning to worry also.  
'You all seem worried, I wonder why?' the Tyrannosaurus asked, slamming his nose against the Immolator Megazord this time.  
"You really need to realise that you're on the side of evil here!" Tornado Red shouted, as the Immolator Megazord, injured, was forced to separate.  
'Why would I be working for evil?' asked the Tyrannosaurus, 'I don't see any signs of evil from her!'  
"Not even the fact that she is evil?" asked Tornado Red, "Do the facts that she ordered you to blast buildings, is happy about you causing destruction, and presumably wants you to eat people evil enough?"

'Well, come to think of it, that does make sense,' the Tyrannosaurus stated, before sending some energy into Tornado Red, after which the Tyrannosaurus turned red.  
"Bio-Warriors, attack!" shouted Kharn. The group of Bio-Warriors then charged at the Rangers. Tornado Blue cut impaled some of them with his Pegasus Lance, firing on more with his Tornado Laser. Tornado White fired shots from her Phoenix Crossbow, before dropping it and punching two Bio-Warriors. Tornado Red sliced into multiple Bio-Warriors with his Dragon Swords. Tornado Yellow threw her Sphinx Cutters at two more Bio-Warriors, and more charged towards Tornado Yellow, but she continued to fight them off. Tornado Black struck repeatedly with the Gryphon Axe, cutting into every opponent facing him.

"Why must everyone fail me?" asked Kharn, as she pointed her lance towards the Rangers and fired a stream of energy from it, hitting them and driving them backwards. Kharn then charged forward in a blood-frenzy.  
"I think she's gone slightly berserk," Tornado Yellow stated, before Kharn hurled her lance at Tornado Yellow, driving her back. Kharn then charged and punched tornado Black to the ground, before kicking Tornado White and knocking her down also. Tornado Blue and Tornado Red both blocked her next attacks, but she blasted them with lasers from her eyes, before firing her energy rifle at them, knocking them to the ground.  
"See? I don't need anyone to defeat the Tornado Rangers by myself!" shouted Kharn, as she stood over the defeated Rangers, ready for the next attack.  
"I think I can beat you, for the final time," Tornado Blue stated, as he barely managed to stand, and faced Kharn, with his Pegasus Lance ready.  
"Finally, I shall kill you, and then the other Rangers!" Kharn shouted, her chance to finally prove she was a better warrior than Tornado Blue overriding her normal thought process. Kharn charged and struck with her lance, which Tornado Blue knocked aside easily. Energising his lance, he speared Kharn with it, driving it clean through her. Kharn staggered back, then fell and exploded!

"I shall not fall so easily!" shouted Kharn suddenly, as she stood again, as suddenly grew, towering over the Rangers, ready to end this war.  
"I'm transporting the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs now!" Phil told the others through the communicators on their Morphers.  
"Right, hopefully this plan should work," Tornado Blue replied, and the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs appeared.  
"Tyrannosaurus, do you mind helping them?" Tornado Red asked, hoping his most recent partner wouldn't be too shaken by recently helping evil.  
'I prefer to be referred to as 'Tyranno', but that's beside the point,' the Tyrannosaurus, er, Tyranno explained, using his powers to restore the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs, and they now stood ready to fight Kharn.

'Finally, now we can stop them,' the Spinosaurus commented, and the five primary Tornado Dinosaurs fused into the Tornado Megazord. The Tornado Rangers then appeared in the cockpit, once again standing ready to defeat evil.  
"That won't be so easy!" Kharn shouted, as she extended tentacles, which entangled the Tornado Megazord and electrocuted him.  
"For someone who was acting useless for so long, Kharn isn't easy to beat!" shouted Tornado Blue, as the Rangers were shaken inside the cockpit.  
"Now you're finished!" Kharn shouted, firing a huge flame blast from her mouth, which hit the Tornado Megazord hard, but the tentacles held him upright.  
'Nobody tries to make me fight for evil!' Tyranno explained to Kharn, before biting one tentacle, snapping it.  
"Well, personally, I think no one should try to betray me!" shouted Kharn, blasting Tyranno with her flame blasts, but it had no effect.  
'And non-personally, nobody cares what you think!' Tyranno explained, knocking Kharn over with his tail.  
'Now, Rangers, Tornado Dinosaurs, we have to fuse in order to defeat Kharn for good,' Tyranno explained.

"Tornado Megazord Paladin!" the Rangers called out, as the Tornado Megazord flew into the air and landed on Tyranno's back. This in itself was almost the entire fusion, but two cannons appeared, pointing forward, but crossing over the Tornado Megazord's leg, so he couldn't leave Tyranno's back.  
"What the Hell is going on?" asked Kharn, before Tornado Megazord Paladin charged, using the Tylosaur Cuter as a lance. Kharn was once again speared, and fell back, bleeding.  
"Paladin Blast, fire!" the Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs called out together, and a huge sphere of flame fired from Tyranno's mouth, striking Kharn and causing her to collapse and explode again, for good this time.


	44. The Gladiator of Revival

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Gladiator of Revival

"You may have beaten our latest plan," stated Shadow Baron, as he fought Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow, "But, you will never succeed in defeating me!" Shadow Baron spun, striking both heroes with his staff.  
"I won't be beaten!" Tornado Black shouted, as he struck with his Gryphon Axe, which cut into Shadow Baron.  
"Fool, nobody can stand against me!" shouted Shadow Baron, blasting both heroes backwards. They collapsed.

"You can't defeat me!" shouted Deathwing, slicing into Tornado Blue with one of his blades, before spinning and slashing Tornado White, who blocked, and kicked Deathwing, who stumbled backwards. Deathwing them fired flame blasts at Tornado White, driving her back. Deathwing charged, but Tornado Blue struck with his Pegasus Lance, knocking Deathwing backwards!

"Your forces are about to fall!" shouted Firestrike, blasting Tornado Red, who collapsed. Tornado Red managed to block Firestrike's sword, and punched Firestrike, who was driven back. Firestrike launched multiple fireballs at Tornado Red, causing him to stumble backwards. Tornado Red threw one of his Dragon Swords at Firestrike, hitting him and knocking him backwards.

"You'll never beat us!" shouted Deathwing, as the two Captains ran to Firestrike, while the Rangers also regrouped.  
"You may have thought I was difficult to stop before, so what about now?" asked Shadow Baron, as he began glowing with dark energy, and that dark energy then left him, transforming into a warrior resembling Shadow Baron.  
"What just happened?" asked Tornado Black, as the group now faced two Shadow Baron's, with no idea as to why.  
"I have formed Shadow Gladiator from my own dark energy, Rangers!" shouted Shadow Baron, laughing as Shadow Gladiator grew taller.

"Try beating me now!" Shadow Baron shouted.  
'Fortunately, we're here now!' the Spinosaurus announced, as the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs appeared and fused into the Tornado Megazord.  
"Is this the best you could come up with?" asked Shadow Gladiator, as he slammed his staff into the Tornado Megazord, driving him back.  
"Plasma Fist!" Tornado Yellow called, as the Tornado Megazord's left fist began glowing and he punched the gladiator.  
"You'll have to try harder than that!" shouted Shadow Gladiator, before he struck repeatedly, forcing the Tornado Megazord back.  
"Tornado Blast!" the group called, hoping they would be able to finish this opponent easily, but he laughed at the attack charged up.  
"You think that would stop me?" asked Shadow Gladiator, before he transformed his staff into a bazooka, and blasted the Tornado Megazord, who separated.

"Now, watch what happens to those who fight me and lose!" shouted Shadow Gladiator, as he fired energy from his staff, which hit the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs and caused them to shrink.

"Was there really a point of that?" asked Deathwing, after the villains had returned to the Star Reaper.  
"I thought it would make things more interesting," Shadow Baron stated, before unexplainably bursting into laughter.  
"I thought the Tornado Rangers would be worried if I used my powers to make those five Tornado Dinosaurs five years old," commented Shadow Gladiator.  
"That's interesting, but won't they stop worrying once they realise there's nothing dangerous about it?" Deathwing asked.  
"Maybe," Shadow Gladiator replied, "But those five Tornado Dinosaurs didn't even know the Rangers when they were five years old!"  
"I understand how that's supposed to work," commented Firestrike, wondering what kind of chaos would result from this.

"What exactly did that gladiator's power do?" asked Cheryl, as Sean tried to scan the Tornado Dinosaurs for anything Shadow Gladiator could have infected them with.  
"As far as I can tell, the Tornado Dinosaurs aren't in any actual danger," Sean replied, "The only thing is, the gladiator made them five years old."  
"This seems odd," commented Darren, "Is there any reason Shadow Baron would have for making them younger?"  
'What is a Shadow Baron anyway?' asked the Spinosaurus, 'Also, who are these crazy people in this area?'  
'I think that explains the reason,' replied the Plesiosaurus, 'They hadn't met you when they were five years old, and the rest of us were sealed away.'  
"So, Shadow Gladiator was sent to make them younger, so they couldn't help us?' asked Ted, worried about what could happen next.  
"So, if Asdrubael's forces tried to capture them now, they'd be more vulnerable," Louise commented.  
'These people seem concerned for us. It'd be better if we actually knew them,' the Styracosaurus commented.  
"You don't know me?" asked Sean, "But, we've been trying to figure out how to stop Asdrubael's forces for ages now."  
'I don't know who Asdrubael's forces are,' replied the Styracosaurus.  
'These insane people are scaring me,' the Spinosaurus commented.  
"How can you get scared so easily, where you are… or are going to be, the Tornado Dinosaurs' leader?" Ted asked.  
'This is the opportunity Asdrubael's forces missed before,' the Plesiosaurus stated, 'We were linked to a group of heroes originally, but they were killed. However, their idea of linking powers turned on them, and us, because it meant that if we had not linked to someone's powers, Asdrubael could force us to follow his orders. Exterminator Megazord sealed us away for our own safety, but even at that time, these five were so young that we thought it would be wrong to seal them away at their age. All of us tried to reason with Exterminator Megazord and he finally accepted, and didn't seal them away. Asdrubael's forces were too far away to do anything then, and when they got here, these five were much older. However, by reverting them to being five years old, Shadow Baron has given Asdrubael the chance he missed.'

"Soon enough, the Tornado Dinosaurs will be captives of Asdrubael!" shouted Shadow Gladiator, as he reappeared, hoping the Rangers would arrive once more, so that he could again show them how easy it was to beat them. Sure enough, the Tornado Cycles approached, and the Rangers got off their bikes.

"You'll never defeat the forces of Asdrubael," stated Shadow Gladiator, "If you give me the five dinosaurs I used my powers on, you can live!"  
"I understand now," Tornado Black stated, "Using your powers, you made them younger, so they'd have no memory of this war, and could join your side."  
"Exactly," stated Shadow Gladiator, "And when raised by Asdrubael's forces, they will be far more powerful than they used to be!"  
"There's one problem," Tornado Yellow stated.  
"And what is this problem?" asked Shadow Gladiator. As he asked the question, many Super Bio-Warriors appeared, only now, some were silver with 'negative' signs on each shoulder pad, and some were gold with 'positive' signs on each shoulder pad.  
"Do you think we'd let you capture some five-year-old dinosaurs?" asked Tornado Yellow, as the Super Bio-Warriors charged forward.

Tornado Blue used his Pegasus Lance to knock two silver Super Bio-Warriors into each other. They both punched him, then one of them kicked him. Tornado Blue rolled out of the next attack's path, wondering why this wasn't working.  
Tornado Yellow used her Sphinx Cutters to strike two gold Super Bio-Warriors. Then she used the blades to shove them into each other. Both of them kicked her, and one slashed her with a blade, knocking him down.  
Tornado Black struck with his Gryphon Axe, hitting a silver Super Bio-Warrior. After a few hits, that one was knocked out, and Tornado Black used him to block a gold warrior's attack, and both Super Bio-Warriors dissolved!  
Tornado White fired a crossbow bolt, knocking a gold Super Bio-Warrior into a silver one, and again, both Super Bio-Warriors dissolved. The rest fired laser blasts, hitting Tornado White and driving her backwards.  
Tornado Red struck two Super Bio-Warriors with his swords, driving them back. The third punched him backwards, but this was a gold Super Bio-Warrior, and he ran into a silver one as he charged, so both dissolved.

"That's enough," commented Shadow Baron, and the Super Bio-Warriors teleported away, leaving the Tornado Rangers to collapse.  
"Since you've never had anyone specifically target you, I shall kill you finally!" Shadow Baron shouted, as he charged at Tornado Black. Tornado Black Blocked Shadow Baron's first attack, but Shadow Baron then slashed him twice and he collapsed. Tornado Black barely rolled out of the way of the next attack.

"Mega Battle, online!" Tornado Red called, as his Mega Battle attached to him. Both shoulder cannons energised and he fired, hitting Shadow Gladiator hard, and the monster collapsed; Shadow Baron was somewhat shocked.  
"Gryphon ATV!" Tornado Black called, as his vehicle appeared. Tornado Black climbed onto the vehicle and the front began glowing, then it struck Shadow Gladiator, who finally fell and exploded!

"Well, I've seen enough!" Shadow Baron stated, teleporting away.  
"I'm not finished yet!" shouted Shadow Gladiator, as he suddenly enlarged and regenerated himself, standing ready to attack once more.  
"I thought this might happen!" Tornado Silver stated, as the CycloneZord appeared, standing ready to fight Shadow Baron.  
'We're here also,' announced the Plesiosaurus, arriving with the Sarcosuchus, Nothosaurus, Cymbospondylus and Basilosaurus.  
"Then we can stop him," Tornado Red commented, and the five Tornado Dinosaurs combined into the DreadnoughtZord, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.  
'I thought I should come too,' Tyranno stated as he arrived also.  
'Where do you spend your time when you're no helping us fight Asdrubael's forces?' asked the Plesiosaurus.  
'Plesio, please forgive me for not wanting to come to the ShuttleBase,' Tyranno replied, which wasn't exactly an explanation.  
'I will, if you can refrain from calling me "Plesio",' the Plesiosaurus replied.

"That's enough yammering!" shouted Shadow Baron, as he aimed his staff at the heroes and fired a blast of energy from the end of it, blasting the DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord, though Tyranno remained unaffected. As this happened, the five Tornado Dinosaurs who had been made younger watched the battle from below.  
"Since you refused to turn the five Tornado Dinosaurs over to us, all of you must die!" shouted Shadow Gladiator, as he held out his staff, and electric bolts shot from the end, hitting the DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord.

"Dreadnought Cannons!" Tornado Red called, and the DreadnoughtZord's cannons extended from the hands and fired. Shadow Gladiator tried to block with his staff, but it cracked slightly.  
"What?" Shadow Gladiator demanded.  
"Cyclone Blast!" shouted Tornado Silver, as the Deinosuchus mouth pointed forward and opened, firing a huge blast of destructive energy. Shadow Gladiator tried to block this with his staff, but when it was hit it completely shattered! The other Tornado Dinosaurs returned to normal.

"Tornado Megazord Paladin!" the group called. The primary five Tornado Dinosaurs fused into the Tornado Megazord, before fusing with Tyranno.  
"Tylosaur Joust!" Tornado Yellow called, as Tornado Megazord Paladin charged, striking Shadow Gladiator with the Tylosaur Cutter, sending him flying.  
"Paladin Blast!" the group called, and Tornado Megazord Paladin fired a blast of flame from Tyranno's mouth, hitting Shadow Gladiator and causing him to explode.

"I believe that's twice we have missed that opportunity!" Deathwing shouted.  
"Well, the Rangers won't be expecting my next plan," Shadow Baron stated, "Before long, they will all die."  
"You've basically had that attitude since you arrived, yet you've still failed to kill anyone," replied Deathwing.  
"Regardless, I believe our combined efforts should cause the Rangers problems next time," Firestrike commented.


	45. Shadows of Doom

Note: Thanks goes to Ryan/GreenNinja of Megazord dot com/Clash of the Megazords for the plot of this episode.

Power Rangers Tornado  
Shadows of Doom

"You'll never defeat us, Rangers!" shouted Firestrike, as he launched two energy beams at Tornado Red, driving him backwards. Tornado Red barely managed to stand, and Firestrike punched him twice, driving him backwards.  
"Dragon Swords!" Tornado Red called, as his two swords appeared, but Firestrike blasted him, causing him to drop the swords. Firestrike then charged, kicking Tornado Yellow aside before spinning around, punching Tornado Blue, who was knocked to the ground. Firestrike then advanced on his enemies.

"You won't beat us!" shouted Tornado White, as Deathwing struck with his hammer, knocking her backwards. Tornado White then rolled to avoid the next attack, and fired a blast from her Tornado Laser, which struck Deathwing, knocking him back.  
"You can't stop me that easily!" Deathwing shouted, as he charged, and slammed his hammer into Tornado White as she managed to stand, sending her flying backwards. Tornado White dropped her Tornado Laser.

"Now, I'll demonstrate how useless your attempts are!" shouted Shadow Baron, as he energised his staff, and slammed the end of it into Tornado Black, who staggered backwards. Shadow Baron then kicked Tornado Black.  
"Gryphon Axe!" Tornado Black called, as his axe appeared, and he struck with the axe, but Shadow Baron vanished, so Tornado Black hit nothing. Shadow Baron reappeared and punched Tornado Black.

"And now, it's time to see a repeat of this war!" shouted Shadow Baron, as he held up a mirror, and the mirror began showing images from previous battles. However, when it reached the image of the Tornado Megazord, the image of the Megazord turned black and left the mirror. The black version of the Tornado Megazord then suddenly grew to the size of the real Tornado Megazord.

"Well, this doesn't take a genius to figure out," commented Tornado Black.  
'Exactly, it's time we finished him!' the Quetzalcoatlus stated, as the Sky Commando Megazord then fused together, the Rangers appearing in the cockpit.  
"Now we'll see if this newest plan of yours is actually worth something," commented Firestrike, turning to Shadow Baron.

"Super Drill Strike!" the Rangers called, striking with the energised Ceratosuchus Drill, striking to black version of the Tornado Megazord… to no effect!  
"Now, Chaos Megazord, obliterate him!" shouted Shadow Baron. The Chaos Megazord slashed the Sky Commando Megazord with his black version of the Tylosaur Cutter, causing him to stumble back.  
"You think you can beat us that easily?" asked Tornado Yellow, as the Seismosaurus Spear fired, but the Chaos Megazord knocked it aside easily.  
"Now, show them your true power!" Shadow Baron commanded. The Chaos Megazord slammed both fists into the Sky Commando Megazord's chest, driving him backwards, and he collapsed. The Tornado Rangers were shocked.  
"Chaos Blast!" Shadow Baron ordered, and the Chaos Megazord fired its own dark version of the Tornado Blast, causing the five Tornado Dinosaurs to separate and the Rangers to fall to the ground; the villains then teleported away.

"What was the purpose of making an evil version of the Tornado Megazord?" asked Firestrike, somewhat surprised.  
"Well, it seems to have beaten the Sky Commando Megazord relatively easily," replied Shadow Baron.  
"Maybe," replied Deathwing, "But won't the Rangers have the other Tornado Dinosaurs and Kidenjuu help, and destroy it easily?"  
"The Chaos Megazord won't be fighting them alone," stated Shadow Baron, "Before long, they shall all die."  
"So, you have plans to give the Shadow Dinosaurs some support?" asked Firestrike, wondering what was planned.  
"Exactly," replied Shadow Baron, as more Shadow Dinosaurs appeared. Firestrike hadn't expected Shadow Baron to make more than one evil Megazord.  
"Now, see the power of the MurderZord and the PsychoZord!" shouted Shadow Baron, as the new Shadow Dinosaurs also fused.  
"I wasn't expecting that!" shouted Deathwing, staring at the dark versions of the DreadnoughtZord and CycloneZord.  
"I will be fused to the PsychoZord," Shadow Baron informed his allies, "I will use those Shadow Dinosaurs to crush the Tornado Dinosaurs!"  
"In that case, since I'm in charge, I'll fuse myself with the Chaos Megazord," stated Firestrike, his plan coming together.  
"And I guess that leaves me to fuse with the MurderZord," finished Deathwing, "Regardless, the Tornado Rangers will die soon!"

"That evil version of the Tornado Megazord seemed too powerful," commented Darren, staring in surprise at the five wounded Tornado Dinosaurs.  
'I don't know how it's possible, but he defeated us,' the Quetzalcoatlus stated, 'I don't know if we can beat him.'  
'I might be able to continue to the battle,' the Ceratosuchus commented, 'I don't feel that badly hurt.'  
"If you're certain that you want to risk facing the Chaos Megazord again," Phil stated, "I'll be there to help next time also."  
"With our whole team, I don't think we can fail to beat him!" Louise pointed out, hoping that they wouldn't have trouble next time.  
"There's still four Tornado Dinosaurs who might be unable to help," Ted pointed out, "We also don't know if Tyranno will show up."  
'Tyranno doesn't seem to want to hang around with us, but there's no reason he shouldn't return for this,' the Spinosaurus commented.  
'I don't think he finds us intolerable or anything, otherwise he wouldn't have saved us last time,' stated the Aucasaurus.  
"Exactly, regardless of anything else, Tyranno would show up to help I he was needed!" Darren commented.  
"I think we're about to find out if he'll need to," commented Cheryl, "Firestrike and the two Captains are back."  
'We might all have to work together to stop them this time,' the Plesiosaurus commented, hoping it was even possible to stop their dark counterparts.

"Once again, you will prove yourself no match for me!" shouted Deathwing, as he held out his hand and several cannons attached to it and fired at Tornado White. Tornado White was hit multiple times and fell to the ground.  
"You won't win that easily!" shouted Tornado Blue, as he slammed his Pegasus Lance against the enemy, causing him to fall over backwards.  
"So, you think you can beat me?" Deathwing asked, slamming his hammer into Tornado Blue, knocking him to the ground.  
"I guess he has a good idea," Tornado White commented, before firing the Phoenix Crossbow at Deathwing, knocking him back.

"Finally, it's time for your demise!" shouted Shadow Baron, slamming his staff into Tornado Black, sending him flying.  
"We won't be beaten so easily!" shouted Tornado Yellow, cutting into Shadow Baron with the two Sphinx Cutters, knocking him back.  
"You should realise how easily you can lose," commented Shadow Baron, before striking repeatedly with his staff, and Tornado Yellow collapsed.  
"Gryphon Axe, full power!" Tornado Black called, as his axe energised, and he slashed Shadow Baron with it, knocking him to the floor.

"Before long, we'll finish this," Tornado Red informed Firestrike, striking with both Dragon Swords, but Firestrike held them back.  
"You'll never defeat me!" Firestrike shouted, blasting Tornado Red and Tornado Silver, sending them rolling along the floor.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" shouted Tornado Silver, energising his staff, which Firestrike blocked easily, and kicked Tornado Silver, knocking him back.  
"Now it's time we ended this!" shouted Firestrike, as the Shadow Dinosaur combinations appeared and the villains fused with them.

It was only a few seconds before the primary five Rangers fused with the DreadnoughtZord. The DreadnoughtZord struck with both fists, knocking the MurderZord backwards. However, Deathwing was determined to win this, and struck with the Death Anchor. This was an anchor weapon, obviously, and he cut into the DreadnoughtZord with it.  
"Dreadnought Cannons!" the primary five Rangers called, as they launched their finisher at the MurderZord, hoping to beat him.  
"Murder Cannons!" Deathwing called, and the MurderZord fired two cannons, knocking his enemy's attack aside and knocking the DreadnoughtZord down.

Simultaneously, the PsychoZord kicked the CycloneZord. Both of them took out their staffs, and they struck simultaneously, but the Psycho Tail Staff knocked the other staff aside and slashed the CycloneZord. Tornado Silver and his three Tornado Dinosaur partners were injured by the attack, and this encouraged the PsychoZord to slash the CycloneZord again.  
"Cyclone Tail Staff, maximum power!" Tornado Silver called, as the staff energised, and the CycloneZord shot towards the PsychoZord.  
"Psycho Wave!" Shadow Baron called, as the PsychoZord fired a wave of destructive energy, knocking the CycloneZord to the ground!

"Your allies are losing!" shouted Firestrike, as the Chaos Megazord and Immolator Megazord fought. Unlike the Tornado Dinosaurs, the Kidenjuu weren't made more powerful when fusing with the Rangers' powers, to there was nobody in the immolator Megazord cockpit. The Chaos Megazord was winning easily, slashing with a clone of the Tylosaur Cutter, knocking the Immolator Megazord backwards.  
"Dark Tylosaur Cutter, Chaos Strike!" Firestrike ordered, as the blade energised, and the Chaos Megazord slashed the Immolator Megazord, knocking him down.  
"Chaos Blast!" Firestrike ordered, blasting the Immolator Megazord with his Megazord's finisher.

'We've arrived to help!' the Albertosaurus informed the group, slamming her tail into the MurderZord, to no real effect.  
'We have to keep trying!' the Ceratosuchus stated, and he bit the PsychoZord, who threw him off. Deathwing and shadow Baron laughed.  
"DreadnoughtZord Artillery!" the group called, and the Albertosaurus fused with the DreadnoughtZord, DreadnoughtZord Artillery standing ready.  
"How can that be?" asked Deathwing, but he got over his shock, and prepared to face off with DreadnoughtZord Artillery.  
"CycloneZord Tunneller!" Tornado Silver called, and the Ceratosuchus fused with the CycloneZord, though the Aucasaurus had to separate from the fusion, in order to allow the Ceratosuchus to fuse.  
"What? There shouldn't be any interference!" Shadow Baron shouted, annoyed that this plan was working out was well as expected.  
"Artillery Firepower!" the group called, and DreadnoughtZord Artillery fired both cannons, blasting the MurderZord apart. Once this happened, Deathwing fell to the ground hard, and the mirror cracked slightly.  
"Cyclone Drill Strike!" Tornado Silver called, and CycloneZord Tunneller struck with the energised drill. This pierced the PsychoZord and he exploded; Shadow Baron fell and landed next to Deathwing, while the mirror cracked further.

'Now you're finished!" shouted Firestrike, as the Chaos Megazord advanced.  
'Sorry about being late,' Tyranno commented, as he arrived, and slammed his tail into the Chaos Megazord, causing some damage, and the mirror had almost shattered now!  
'At least you showed up,' the Dragon Kidenjuu replied, and the Immolator Megazord turned to face the Chaos Megazord.  
'Immolation Sword!' the five Kidenjuu called out, as the sword appeared and energised. The Immolator Megazord struck with the sword, and Firestrike fell to the ground as the chaos Megazord exploded! However, the mirror shattered, causing a huge explosion that engulfed the Immolator Megazord and caused him to separate.

"I guess that plan failed," Asdrubael stated.  
"It may have failed, but at least the Kidenjuu have been injured by that attack," stated Deathwing, hoping they had achieved something.  
"Not only that, but I doubt the Sky Commando Megazord will be fighting us soon, either," commented Shadow Baron.  
"Things are going perfectly," Firestrike stated, "Next time we attack, we should have no problem winning the war!"


	46. Sudden Reversal

Note: Thanks goes to Michel/Ville Valo of Megazord dot com/Clash of the Megazords for the plot of this episode.

Power Rangers Tornado  
Sudden Reversal

"You'll never defeat us!" shouted Deathwing. Deathwing was again fighting against Tornado White, and slammed his hammer into her.  
"This is getting annoying," Tornado White commented, as she fell to the floor, Deathwing advancing with his hammer ready.  
"It will be more than just annoying in a moment!" Deathwing shouted, as he struck with his hammer, which Tornado White avoided.  
"Phoenix Crossbow!" Tornado White called, firing her crossbow in desperation, hitting Deathwing, who stumbled backwards slightly.

"At last, your death has come!" shouted Shadow Baron, using his axe to pin Tornado Black against a wall.  
"You can't beat us alone!" shouted Tornado Yellow, as she threw her Sphinx Cutters, but to her shock, Shadow Baron knocked them aside.  
"Don't be so sure of that!" shouted Shadow Baron, as he aimed his staff at Tornado Yellow and fired a blast of energy from the end of it, knocking her backwards.  
"And yet, we'll still beat you!" Tornado Black shouted, cutting into Shadow Baron with the Gryphon Axe, causing him to stagger backwards.

"It's finally time for your demise!" shouted Firestrike, as he fired an energy beam from his lance, hitting Tornado Blue and Tornado Red, knocking them back.  
"Pegasus Lance!" Tornado Blue called, as his lance appeared, and he struck Firestrike with it, knocking him back.  
"Dragon Swords!" Tornado Red called, as his swords appeared, and he sliced Firestrike with the two swords.  
"You'll never win against Asdrubael's forces!" shouted Firestrike, as he blasted both Rangers with a wave of flame, knocking them down, the other Rangers running over.

"Now, Master of Change, arise!" shouted Firestrike, as a giant cybernetic bird monster appeared and blasted the group.  
'We're here already, we thought you might need our help!' the Spinosaurus commented, as the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs appeared.  
"What?" asked Firestrike, "The Tornado Dinosaurs already predicted this plan?" The Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs all though Firestrike was acting strangely. The Tornado Dinosaurs fused together, and the Rangers appeared in the Tornado Megazord cockpit, ready to stop the monster.

"You're finished!" Master of Change shouted, as he kicked the Tornado Megazord, who knocked his foot away and he fell back. Then he tried to punch the Tornado Megazord, and his punch was deflected. The Tornado Megazord slammed one foot into him, driving him backwards.  
"You can't stop me that easily!" Master of Change shouted, and his wings launched a strange gas at the Tornado Megazord. The Tornado Megazord separated. As the Tornado Rangers and Tornado Megazord were engulfed, the Tornado Rangers then demorphed. Master of Change laughed, watching the heroes as they prepared to fight back, but suddenly stopped, as if confused.  
"I shall return and kill you all!" shouted Master of Change, as he vanished, and the three villains teleported away.

Phil was trying to use the ShuttleBase's systems to find out where Asdrubael's base was, but it didn't seem to be working. Suddenly, Sean stood outside the ShuttleBase.  
"We need your help," Sean stated.  
"It might be more convenient to come inside the ShuttleBase," replied Phil.  
"If anything, we need you to come outside, the others can't know about this!" Sean stated, before walking away, and Phil followed.

"What's the problem?" Phil asked, as he reached the other Rangers and the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs.  
"We were fighting a new monster known as Master of Change, but he'd already grown, so the Tornado Dinosaurs helped," Sean began to explain.  
"So, I take it he managed to escape," stated Phil, "Monsters have retreated before, and we still ended up defeating them."  
'It's not that,' the Spinosaurus explained, 'Master of Change switched our bodies with those of our partners!'  
"Okay, that's probably going to cause chaos," Phil replied.

"We need help with something," Sean stated, as he approached the Tornado Dinosaurs. If the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs began to hang around the others for too long, the others might begin to think something strange was happening. Hoping to keep the chaos to a minimum, this plan was needed.  
"The other Tornado Dinosaurs were hit by weird gas in the latest battle," Sean explained, "We're worried it could have side-effects to others."  
"They need to sleep in the area where the Kidenjuu normally sleep," Phil followed, "Though this means the Kidenjuu have to sleep in the same area as you."  
'I don't have a problem with that, and I don't think the others would,' the Plesiosaurus replied.

On the next day, December 29th, strange things happened, or so it seemed to everyone who didn't know of the previous day's events. At the college, Cheryl, Darren, Louise and Ted seemed to get angry at things too often and too easily. Sean and the Styracosaurus had helped each other while scanning for attacks from Asdrubael's forces very often and knew each other much better than the others knew their partners. Sean seemed normal that day, and nobody suspected anything about him. The Styracosaurus also seemed normal, though the Tylosaurus, Postosuchus, Pteranodon and Spinosaurus seemed strange to the other Tornado Dinosaurs. It appeared that, in particular, the Pteranodon seemed too fascinated with flying. Also, the Spinosaurus seemed a lot calmer.

'Maybe we'll still be in these bodies by the time the New Year comes,' stated the Postosuchus, after waking up the next day, December 30th.  
'I think the others find this too confusing,' the Pteranodon stated, 'I don't think we're acting the way the Tornado Dinosaurs normally would.'  
'Thankfully, they don't suspect anything about me,' the Styracosaurus stated.  
'I managed to find Tyranno, because I thought he could restore us and the Tornado Dinosaurs to normal,' the Spinosaurus informed the others, 'Though he couldn't restore us, he said he'd keep the secret.'  
'And while this was happening, the others were wondering why you left without any explanation,' commented the Pteranodon, 'I think they'll find out what's happened soon, at this rate.'

Sean managed to kick a Super Bio-Warrior backwards. This silver super Bio-Warrior hit two gold Super Bio-Warriors, and all three dissolved. Two more spun and punched Sean, knocking him down, as without his armour, the Super Bio-Warriors were extremely powerful.  
Cheryl meanwhile managed to knock a silver Super Bio-Warrior into a gold Super Bio-Warrior. Then she kicked two more gold Super Bio-Warriors knocking them into two silver ones. However, another kicked her backwards. The Super Bio-Warriors found this much easier when their opponents couldn't morph.  
Darren threw a gold Super Bio-Warrior into another gold Super bio-Warrior, and they collapsed into three silver Super Bio-Warriors! All five dissolved, both a gold Super Bio-Warrior punched Darren hard, and he collapsed. A silver Super Bio-Warrior punched Darren, and he barely blocked it.  
Louise was knocked to the ground from simultaneous hits from three Super-Bio Warriors, but she punched all three, and they fell back into two more! This mixture of gold and silver Super Bio-Warriors then dissolved, but as Louise stood, more Super Bio-Warriors moved in to attack.  
Ted was fighting the last group of Super Bio-Warriors that were attacking. Though he managed to make several dissolve by knocking them into each other, the fact that the Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs had switched bodies, meant that the Rangers couldn't morph, so the Super Bio-Warriors knew this should be easy.

"Thanks to my powers, you're the only Ranger who can actually morph now!" shouted Master of Change, as several of his metal feathers launched, and hit Tornado Silver, exploding and hurling him to the ground.  
"I won't be defeated!" Tornado Silver shouted, "The Tornado Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs won't have trouble stopping you!"  
"It looks like they've already had difficulty stopping me!" shouted Master of Change, firing an energy beam from his beak, knocking Tornado Silver back.

"Cyclone Quadra-Cyclone, online!" Tornado Silver called, as his Quadra-Cycle appeared and he climbed onto it. Both energy rifles fired, hitting Master of Change, but he seemed unaffected.  
"You can't stop me, I'm the best monster Firestrike ever made!" shouted Master of Change, firing another energy beam from his beak. This energy beam struck the Cyclone Quadra-Cycle and flipped it through the air, causing Tornado Silver to fall off and land hard. The monster approached slowly.  
"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, and his staff energised. Then he charged, and slammed the staff into Master of Change. Master of Change fell back, weakened, but not defeated yet. However, to the shock of Tornado Silver, he suddenly grew without any clear reason!

'Finally, we can stop this monster,' the Postosuchus stated. The Tornado Dinosaurs tried to combine, but they fell onto the floor, as they weren't familiar with their bodies. Tornado Silver knew he'd need to help.  
'We'll stop them,' the Aucasaurus stated, as Tornado Silver's three partners arrived and fused, Tornado Silver appearing in the cockpit.  
'I'm here to help also,' Tyranno stated, as he arrived, before turning to the other five Tornado Dinosaurs, 'If you don't want the others to know that you've switched bodies with your partners, don't try to fuse again.'

"I'll end this quickly!" shouted Master of Change. The CycloneZord struck with the Cyclone Tail Staff, but Master of Change knocked it aside. Tyranno tried to bite Master of Change, but he blocked that also. Tyranno then kicked Master of Change, before spinning and slamming his tail against the enemy.

"I won't lose that easily!" Master of Change shouted, and he tried to punch Tyranno, but the CycloneZord blocked his attack and punched him. Master of Change tried to block the next attack, but the CycloneZord still hit, punching Master of Change a second time. Master of Change staggered back. However, he suddenly fired a series of exploding feathers at Tyranno. Tyranno was unaffected by the attack, and he bit Master of Change, who staggered back.

"Okay, I'm finished losing to you now!" Master of Change shouted, firing a stream of energy from his beak, striking the CycloneZord. Then he leapt into the air and kicked Tyranno as he landed.  
"By the time I've finished, you'll all be dead!" Master of Change shouted, as he punched Tyranno, forcing him backwards.  
'I think we're going to need to try harder if we want to win this,' Tyranno stated, as the CycloneZord walked over and stood beside him.

"You'll never get the chance to defeat me!" shouted Master of Change. Master of Change fired an energy beam from his beak, but Tyranno whacked it with his tail, sending it back to Master of Change, who was almost knocked off his feet!  
"Finally, it's time to end this," Tornado Silver commented, "Cyclone Wave!" A wave of energy shot forward from the Deinosuchus mouth, which struck Master of Change, badly injuring him.  
'Now it's over,' Tyranno stated, firing a blast of flame from his mouth, which hit Master of Change. The monster struggled to remain standing, and then collapsed and exploded into pieces. The Tornado Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs were sent back to their own bodies when the monster exploded.

"That seems to be another failed attempt," stated Deathwing.  
"I was hoping it would work," Shadow Baron commented, "It would have been much easier to capture the Tornado Dinosaurs that way!"  
"It seems that you forgot that there's more than those five, who would also be willing to fight the monster."  
"Regardless, the war won't continue for much longer," Firestrike stated, "I finally have the ultimate plan."


	47. Flames of Incineration

Thanks Michel... the amount of desperation increases, in this episode:

Power Rangers Tornado  
Flames of Incineration

"Firestrike and those two Captains seem to be trying to use anything they can come up with," Sean pointed out.  
"Well, at least we've beaten every idea that came up with," commented Phil, "If this keeps up, we might actually beat them."  
'At least it's better than if they keep using these strange plans,' the Aucasaurus replied, worried about what else Firestrike would think of.  
"Apparently, we're facing the final General, and have been for some time," Ted informed the others.  
'If this is the last General, he won't sit back and allow us to win,' commented the Spinosaurus.  
"If Tyranno would contact us more often, we'd know we could rely on him next time Firestrike attacks," Cheryl stated.  
'Tyranno hasn't exactly been letting us down, so much as saving us each time,' the Tylosaurus commented, 'If we need him, he'll be here.'  
"Tyranno wouldn't disappoint us," Louise agreed, "It still leaves the question of, what if Firestrike planning right now?"  
'Knowing him… some crazy, strange plan none of us would have ever expected,' the Pteranodon suggested.  
"There's no way to guess what he's planning," Darren commented, "We'll just have to wait to find out what it is, and stop him."  
'And hopefully, nothing crazy will happen this time,' the Postosuchus commented, hoping that they could stop the next attack.

"At last, it's the first day of the New Year," Firestrike commented, "Presumably, this is the best time to kill the Rangers."  
"So just because its 2005 now, we should be able to stop the Rangers?" asked Shadow Baron, not seeing the logic in this.  
"The humans seem more enthusiastic about the New Year than any kind of logic would suggest," stated Deathwing.  
"Exactly," Asdrubael stated, "They should be off-guard now. I want the Tornado Rangers to fall in battle today."  
"You won't be disappointed with my new plan, in that case." Shadow Baron stated, as he had yet another unpredictable plan.  
"No!" Firestrike shouted, "your wild, crazy plans have got us nowhere! It's time for a real plan!"  
"And what would this 'real plan' be?" Asdrubael asked, wondering if Firestrike would finally have a plan that could work.  
"I am the final General," Firestrike stated, "My plan is to fight the Rangers on my own, without interference from these two Captains."  
"But, Firestrike, you could end up losing the battle to the death against the Rangers!" Deathwing stated.  
"Deathwing has a point, Firestrike," Asdrubael stated, "Fighting the Rangers on your own could have its consequences."  
"Master Asdrubael," Firestrike replied, "I believe you deserve a General who can complete the mission. I will kill the rangers or die trying!"

"Rangers, come out!" Firestrike shouted, as he appeared in the middle of the city, and launched fireballs at everything. Buildings and vehicles were blown apart. Any people in the fireballs' path were burnt to skeletons. Sure enough, Firestrike heard the sound of engines approaching rather than fleeing, and the Rangers arrived.

"Rangers, this city will become a tomb, for both you and your Tornado Dinosaurs!" Firestrike shouted, launching a huge flame blast at the Rangers. The Rangers were hit and sent flying through the walls of nearby buildings. Firestrike laughed psychotically, waiting for the next attack.

"Gryphon Axe, maximum power!" Tornado Black shouted, as he transferred energy to his axe, and charged. Firestrike laughed as Tornado Black slashed him harmlessly with the axe, before blocking it easily. Firestrike then launched a beam of flame from his eyes, sending Tornado Black flying backwards.  
"Phoenix Crossbow!" Tornado White called, as the crossbow appeared, and she fired several crossbow bolts from the Phoenix Crossbow, hitting Firestrike. The crossbow bolts caught on fire and melted when they hit him. Firestrike launched a sphere of flame at Tornado White, sending her flying also.  
"Pegasus Lance," Tornado Blue called somewhat quietly, and the lance appeared. As Firestrike approached, Tornado Blue charged at Firestrike, hoping to take him by surprise. Firestrike blocked Tornado Blue's lance easily and punched him, sending him rolling across the floor.  
"Sphinx Cutters!" Tornado Yellow called, and when Firestrike turned to the sound of her voice, she threw the weapons at him. Firestrike knocked them out of the air effortlessly. Suddenly, he jumped very high, and landed next to Tornado Yellow, after which he kicked her through a wall.  
"Dragon Swords!" Tornado Red called, as his swords appeared. Firestrike blasted Tornado Red as he charged. Tornado Red barely managed to keep standing and run through the blasts, but when he reached Firestrike, the General punched him hard, sending him flying into another wall.

"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, as he energised his staff and tried to cleave into Firestrike with it. Firestrike caught the Tornado Staff and raised it, causing Tornado Silver to be lifted into the air. Then Firestrike began spinning around repeatedly. When he stopped, Tornado Silver went flying through a building and slammed into a second building.

"Quake Cannon, fire!" the group called, as they had recovered in the short time that Firestrike was fighting Tornado Silver. They fired, but Firestrike spun the Tornado Staff repeatedly, dissipating the energy.  
"Mega Battle, online!" Tornado Red called. After his additional armour attached, he energised his Mega Battle Sword and prepared to run Firestrike through with it. To his surprise, Firestrike blocked and then slashed him horizontally with the Tornado Staff. Firestrike threw the Tornado Staff aside as Tornado Red collapsed.  
"Gryphon ATV, full power!" Tornado Black called. Tornado Black climbed onto the Gryphon ATV, and the front energised. Firestrike punched the speeding Gryphon ATV, causing it to flip into the air and crash to the ground hard!

"Wait! What's happening?" asked Firestrike as he collapsed, his armour smoking. Due to having used so much of his energy, he found himself unable to stand!  
"Now it's time," stated Deathwing, appearing with the Super Bio-Cannon. Deathwing fired the Super Bio-Cannon at Firestrike, and he suddenly grew, cybernetic armour attaching to him. Deathwing then teleported away, knowing that in this new form, Firestrike had unlimited energy, so he would crush the Rangers.

'It seems we got here in time!' the Spinosaurus commented, as the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs arrived, followed by Tornado Silver's three partners. The Tornado Dinosaurs then fused, and the Rangers appeared in the cockpits of the Tornado Megazord and CycloneZord, ready to fight Firestrike.

"Now for the final part of this plan," Tornado Black stated, as the Rhamphorhynchus flew in and fused with the Tornado Megazord. Tornado Megazord Glider and the CycloneZord both slashed Firestrike, who didn't respond.  
"This is two easy," stated Firestrike, as his new cybernetic armour deployed wrist blades. Then he slashed the CycloneZord and tornado Megazord Glider, knocking them back. The left shoulder cannon of Firestrike's armour fired, hitting the CycloneZord repeatedly, causing him to fall to the ground.

'You won't win that easily!' the Seismosaurus stated, as she used her tail to whack Firestrike, to no effect. The Tylosaurus then separated from the fusion, allowing the Seismosaurus to join it, and Tornado Megazord Spear Glider stood ready.  
"Now, we finally have the power to win this!" Tornado Red stated.  
"Sure, every new combination you form allows you to win instantly," Firestrike stated sarcastically. Then he right shoulder cannon fired plasma blasts, hitting Tornado Megazord Spear Glider and knocking him back. Firing both shoulder cannons and streams of flame from both hands, Firestrike caused Tornado Megazord Spear Glider to collapse, separating into six Tornado Dinosaurs, who retreated, injured.

"Now it ends!" Firestrike shouted, firing another stream of flame, but the CycloneZord took the hit and collapsed.  
"Cyclone Blast!" Tornado Silver called, firing a huge blast of energy from the Deinosuchus mouth, hitting Firestrike to no effect! However, the Ceratosuchus suddenly arrived. The Aucasaurus separated from the CycloneZord fusion, allowing the Ceratosuchus to join it. CycloneZord Tunneller stood ready.

"That won't be enough!" shouted Firestrike. Then he charged, easily knocking the drill aside and slashing CycloneZord Tunneller.  
"How about this?" asked Tornado Blue, before the Ankylosaurus slammed into Firestrike, and he turned to see the DreadnoughtZord Defender standing ready.

"You'll never win," Firestrike stated, before flying past the two fusion warriors, slashing them with his wrist blades. DreadnoughtZord Defender and CycloneZord Tunneller collapsed, but then CycloneZord Tunneller slowly stood!  
'We won't give up so easily!' the Triceratops stated, as he arrived and fused with the CycloneZord. CycloneZord Tunnel Sword stood ready now. This new fusion warrior struck with both the Ceratosuchus drill and the Triceratops sword, but to his shock, Firestrike parried both weapons with his wrist blades!

"Your time is over!" Firestrike shouted, as he kicked CycloneZord Tunnel Sword, knocking him backwards. However, he was suddenly blasted and collapsed! DreadnoughtZord Artillery Defender then stood, smoke rising from the Dreadnought Cannons and Artillery Cannons. This gave CycloneZord Tunnel Sword time to stand back up, and walk over to DreadnoughtZord Artillery Defender.

"So, you think these new combinations give you the power to stop me?" asked Firestrike, before he suddenly charged, and slammed into the two fusion warriors standing before him. They were hit hard, and they both collapsed. All the Tornado Dinosaurs then collapsed, the Tornado Rangers falling to the ground also.  
"It would appear I'm finally victorious," stated Firestrike. The Tornado Dinosaurs teleported away, knowing the Rangers wouldn't want them to continue the fight injured. The problem was, the Kidenjuu were still injured from the battle with the Chaos Megazord.

"We've only got one chance left," commented Tornado Red, and suddenly Tyranno slammed his foot into Firestrike, actually driving him back! The Quetzalcoatlus then flew in, hoping to help also.  
"This is the only way to beat Firestrike," Tornado Yellow followed, as the Tylosaurus returned to the battlefield.  
"We can't allow Firestrike to defeat us," Tornado Blue added, as the Sarcosuchus arrived at the battlefield also.  
"If Firestrike won now, he'd help Asdrubael to enslave the human race," Tornado White continued, as the Nothosaurus also arrived.  
"We need the help of the uninjured Tornado Dinosaurs," finished Tornado Silver, as the Aucasaurus returned also, "Sky Commando Megazord Paladin!"

The fusion began, with the Quetzalcoatlus again forming the upper torso, wings and head. The Nothosaurus then formed part of the lower torso. The Tylosaurus and Aucasaurus formed the arms of this fusion, and the Sarcosuchus completed the lower torso and legs. Then this fusion warrior landed on Tyranno's back.

"Cyclone Crusher!" Tornado Silver called, as Sky Commando Megazord Paladin held out the Cyclone Tail Staff, which unleashed a huge blast of wind at Firestrike, sending him flying, and he landed hard, his cybernetic armour damaged.  
"Now it ends," Tornado Red stated, before the group called together, "Dinosaur Spirit Cannon!" Two blasts then fired off, one from Tyranno's mouth, one from the Quetzalcoatlus's mouth. They joined together and this huge energy beam tore through Firestrike, causing him to finally explode into pieces! The final General had fallen, and Sky Commando Megazord Paladin stood triumphant.

"That doesn't seem good, Firestrike has finally fallen," Shadow Baron stated, before turning away from the monitor; the others had already left.

"Although, it does make it much easier for me to take over Asdrubael's forces. From tomorrow onwards, I shall be the ruler of Asdrubael's empire!" Shadow Baron shouted, before leaving to prepare to take over.


	48. The Siege, part I

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Siege, part I

"At last, January 2nd will mark the demise of the Rangers, and Asdrubael's forces!" Shadow Baron announced.  
"Oh really?" asked Deathwing, as he entered the room, "I don't think Asdrubael would think too highly of traitors."  
"Just because you can dispose of two traitors, you think you're able to stop me?" Shadow Baron asked, thinking it unlikely that Deathwing could stop him.  
"Disposing of you won't be that difficult," stated Deathwing, and Shadow Baron seemed annoyed, so he made his staff appear in his hand. As the staff appeared, Deathwing moved over so that he was standing next to a huge rock head that resembled a dragon head. Shadow Baron didn't think this was significant.

"If you consider your self capable of stopping me, then why not attack now?" asked Shadow Baron, as he pointed the staff towards Deathwing.  
"It won't be that difficult!" Deathwing shouted, as he hammer appeared and he charged, but Shadow Baron blasted him, sending him flying against the wall. Deathwing collapsed to the ground, barely moving.  
"That wasn't too difficult, now I shall take control of Asdrubael's forces," stated Shadow Baron, as he walked out of the room. However, he thought he'd mortally wounded Deathwing, which wasn't actually true. Deathwing would still live, even though the wound caused excruciating pain.

"Apparently, I'm not capable of stopping him," Deathwing stated, as he barely stood, and slowly walked forwards, almost collapsing with each step.  
"So, I guess he's left me with no choice, except to find someone who is capable of stopping him," Deathwing stated, before he began laughing. The huge stone dragon head's mouth opened, and a strange portal appeared. Deathwing then walked into the portal, knowing this plan would help his master.

"The last of the evil Generals is finally dead," Sean informed the others, "Defeating Asdrubael might be easier now."  
"Defeating the two Captains definitely shouldn't cause problems," commented Cheryl, "It's almost time for this war to end."  
"That reminds me," Sean started, before turning to the Tornado Dinosaurs, "Do you have to leave after the war ends?"  
"I don't think we have to,' the Styracosaurus commented, 'Apart from the fact that we wouldn't want to leave you after our efforts in defeating Asdrubael's forces, it's not as if we have to be anywhere else.'  
"At least that's some good news," Phil stated, "If Asdrubael is able to conquer so many planets, I guess the bad news is it won't be easy to stop him."  
'Then again, we know that if we stop him, that's the end of one of the most dangerous tyrants the Universe has ever known,' the Aucasaurus commented.  
"Things might be slightly better if we knew for certain we could rely on Tyranno to help us," Ted commented.  
'It might not be good to rely on Tyranno's help all the time, but I doubt he'd leave us when it's most important,' the Spinosaurus replied.  
"For once, it seems that we might actually win the war against Asdrubael's forces," stated Louise.  
"Shadow Baron has appeared by himself," Darren reported, "There's something strange about his energy signature though. I guess we'll have to find out." The group then left the ShuttleBase.

Shadow Baron was walking through endless fields, his smoke rising from his partially melted armour. Then he heard the sound of engines approaching.  
"What happened to him?" Tornado Blue asked, realising that Shadow Baron had to have been beaten by some other opponent.  
"I don't have time to fight right now, Rangers!" Shadow Baron shouted, firing a blast from his staff at the Rangers, driving them back.  
"Pegasus Launcher!" Tornado Blue called, as his Tornado Cannon appeared and he fired at Shadow Baron, sending him flying, to the group's surprise!  
"SpinoGauntlet!" Tornado Red called, as the hand cannon attached. The SpinoGauntlet's mouth then opened and a cannon extended. Tornado Red then fired one shot at Shadow Baron, causing him to finally collapse, and, though this attack seemed too weak, Shadow Baron exploded!

"How did that beat him?" Tornado Yellow asked.  
"Something else weakened him first," commented Tornado Silver.  
"Exactly, Rangers," Asdrubael replied, as he approached, "Just out of curiosity, how is your last day alive?"  
"You and Deathwing can't stop us alone," Tornado Black stated, as his Gryphon Axe appeared. Then Tornado Black charged, but he was blasted backwards somehow!  
"Who did that? Deathwing doesn't have that kind of power," commented Tornado Silver, actually worried this time.  
"Unfortunately, Deathwing is no longer with us," Asdrubael stated, "And I know what you're thinking, but no, I didn't kill him. Deathwing willingly chose to become dead. However, witness the results of his self-sacrifice of his own life force!" Suddenly, Nautilus appeared in front of Asdrubael, followed by Doomtunnel, with Blitzkrieg appearing next, followed by Deathflight, and finally, Firestrike appeared, at the front of the group of Generals.

Firestrike fired a huge blast of flame at Tornado Black and Tornado White, sending them flying backwards. Firestrike blasted them again even as they tried to stand.  
"We won't be beaten so easily," Tornado White stated, as she slowly stood, and held her Tornado Sword ready to attack.  
"Regardless of how you were able to return, we'll make sure you never threaten the Earth again," Tornado Black followed, holding his Gryphon Axe ready to strike.  
"Sure, try fighting me, but you'll only find your own death!" Firestrike shouted, as he charged as fast as he could, and sliced into both Rangers. Then he blocked Tornado Black's axe and kicked him away. Firestrike block Tornado White's sword next and lifted her into the air before launching a huge stream of fire at her. Tornado White collapsed, and Firestrike moved in, but Tornado Black stood ready to stop him. However, Firestrike slashed Tornado Black several times, and he collapsed.

"At last, I'll finally see the end of the Rangers!" Deathflight shouted, as she charged.  
"Even with all of the Generals revived, we won't fall when we're so close to saving Earth!" shouted Tornado Yellow, stepping forward to stop Deathflight's charge. Deathflight punched Tornado Yellow, causing her to fall back. Deathflight then launched two missiles, striking Tornado Yellow and knocking her back.  
"I don't see why you think you can stand in our way!" shouted Deathflight, as she kicked Tornado Yellow, throwing her backwards. Tornado Yellow raised her Sphinx Cutters in time to block the next attack.  
"We won't simply stand in your way, we'll stop you from enslaving the human race!" Tornado Yellow shouted, but Deathflight knocked the Sphinx Cutters aside and punched Tornado Yellow. Tornado Yellow stood again, in time to be blasted by a plasma beam and once again collapse.

"At last, the heroes of this planet shall fall!" Doomtunnel shouted, before suddenly spinning and firing many exploding drill missiles at the Tornado Blue, causing him to be sent flying and land hard.  
"Pegasus Launcher, full power!" Tornado Blue called, as his Tornado Cannon appeared and he fired many shots. However, Doomtunnel began walking through the explosions, seeming unfazed.  
"Not only are revived, but none of your powers could ever harm us!" shouted Doomtunnel, as he walked forward and punched Tornado Blue.  
"Regardless, we wouldn't step aside and allow your plans to continue!" Tornado Blue shouted, before striking with the Pegasus Lance, which Doomtunnel easily knocked aside, before slamming it into Tornado Blue. Tornado Blue collapsed; it seemed that this was happening a lot during this battle.

"Tornado Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, as his Tornado Staff energised and he struck Blitzkrieg with it, causing him to explode! Blitzkrieg suddenly reassembled, and stood ready to attack again.  
"It seems you forgot about that power," Blitzkrieg stated, "Even before being revived, nothing you had could harm me!" Blitzkrieg slammed both fists into Tornado Silver, before a rake appeared in his hands and he struck Tornado Silver with it. Tornado Silver collapsed and barely rolled out of the next attack's path!  
"And just like before, we won't give up even if you can reassemble yourself!" shouted Tornado Silver, charging again.  
"That won't be necessary, you won't need to give up, for you'll be dead!" Blitzkrieg stated, before his rake began glowing and he released it, allowing it to fly forwards and slam into Tornado Silver.

"Nautilus, you won't conquer the Earth, just as you didn't conquer it last time!" Tornado Red shouted, before firing several shots from his Tornado Laser. The blasts impacted on Nautilus, but that didn't get his attention.  
"If you want to fire laser blasts, try using something that actually causes pain," suggested Nautilus, before firing a large shoulder cannon at Tornado Red, sending him flying backwards.  
"I guess Asdrubael's empire will finally have yet another planet," Nautilus stated, laughing at his fallen opponent.  
"Asdrubael's empire won't capture another planet, it will be finished!" Tornado Red replied, before cutting into Nautilus with his Dragon Swords. Once again, the evil General didn't seem to feel anything and kicked Tornado Red, knocking him to the ground. All five Generals then closed in.

"Super Volcano Cannon!" the Rangers called, as they assembled their Super Volcano Cannon. They couldn't blast all the Generals at once, because they were closing in from all directions, so they fired at Deathflight. However, Deathflight didn't seem to notice the attack.  
"Now, it's time to win!" shouted Firestrike, and all five Generals suddenly grew. They prepared to blast the group.

Faster than they could ever have expected, the Tornado Dinosaurs fused into various fusion warriors, the Rangers appearing in the cockpits. The Tornado Megazord slammed one fist into Nautilus, but he laughed and fired his laser cannon at the Tornado Megazord, driving him back. The Tornado Megazord then struck using the Plasma Fist, but Nautilus knocked it aside and kicked the Tornado Megazord backwards. The Tornado Megazord struggled to remain standing.

The DreadnoughtZord had better luck, punching Blitzkrieg twice. Blitzkrieg suddenly exploded, and the explosion knocked the DreadnoughtZord to the ground. Blitzkrieg then reformed, and slammed his rake into the DreadnoughtZord. Tornado Blue and Tornado White were shaken, as were the five Tornado Dinosaurs who had fused into the DreadnoughtZord, but they had to keep fighting. The DreadnoughtZord stood back up slowly, hoping to defeat Blitzkrieg.

The CycloneZord slammed the Cyclone Tail Staff into Doomtunnel, but he knocked it aside and punched the CycloneZord backwards. Then he fired many drill missiles, hitting the CycloneZord and causing many explosions. The CycloneZord collapsed. Tornado Silver and his three partners were shaken, but the CycloneZord stood once more, hoping to beat Doomtunnel for good. Doomtunnel closed in, and slammed one fist against the CycloneZord.

The Sky Commando Megazord flew into the air. Tornado Black and Tornado Yellow knew this could be their only chance, but Doomtunnel flew into the air also, and fired two missiles, which hit the Sky Commando Megazord. The Sky Commando Megazord was actually knocked from the sky and crashed to the ground. Deathflight then landed, before advancing slowly towards the Sky Commando Megazord, seeing that victory was nearly complete.

The Immolator Megazord was fighting without help from any Rangers, and punched Firestrike. However, Firestrike knocked the attack aside and made a scythe appear, before cutting into the Immolator Megazord with it. The Immolator Megazord staggered backwards, weakened from this attack, and Firestrike launched a plasma beam, knocking the Immolator Megazord back further. Firestrike then launched several fireballs, driving the Immolator Megazord to the ground!

Suddenly, Tyranno and the few other Tornado Dinosaurs arrived. Tyranno fired a blast of flame from his mouth, distracting the Generals, so the Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs retreated.  
"They might think they can run now," stated Asdrubael, "But tomorrow will certainly be their last day of life!"

To be continued…


	49. The Siege, part II

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Siege, part II

Tornado Blue and Tornado Yellow were both punched backwards by Nautilus, who then levelled his energy rifle at them and fired. The two Rangers were blasted backwards by the attack, and they collapsed.  
"Today, January 3rd, marks the beginning on the end for the Tornado Rangers!" The evil General stated, before firing a second time. The two heroes had barely managed to stand, and they were knocked back.  
"Now you're finished," commented Nautilus, but he was shocked to see Tornado Yellow suddenly charge and strike with both Tornado Cutters. Nautilus was taken off, guard, and Tornado Blue struck with the Pegasus Lance.  
"We still won't let you beat us," commented Tornado Yellow, standing with ready to strike again. Nautilus simply fired another laser blast, knocking her back.  
"Any kind of logic would suggest that you surrender now," Nautilus commented, before blasting Tornado Blue to the ground also.

"Why can't you just accept defeat?" Doomtunnel asked, as he slammed his hands into Tornado White and Tornado Black. The drills began spinning and cut into the heroes. Doomtunnel then kicked both of them, the spikes on his feet cutting into them also.  
"We can't simply allow him to defeat us," Tornado Black stated, before trying to stand, holding his Gryphon Axe ready.  
"I know, but so far, they seem impervious to our attacks," Tornado White commented as she also managed to stand.  
"Well then, since you won't just die, I guess I'll have to demonstrate my power again!" Doomtunnel shouted, before firing his exploding drills at both Rangers, causing them to collapse. Doomtunnel laughed as he closed in, knowing victory was near. The two Rangers struggled to stand.  
"What's going on? This one was much easier to beat before!" Tornado Black shouted, as the two heroes stood.

"Now, the end of the Tornado Rangers has begun!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as he charged and slammed his rake into Tornado Silver, knocking him aside, before striking Tornado Red with his rake. Both Rangers staggered backwards.  
"Now, Earth shall be ruled by Asdrubael's forces!" shouted Blitzkrieg, as he charged into the two Rangers and exploded. They both managed to stand once again, in time to see Blitzkrieg come back together.  
"It almost seems like he's even more powerful than when he got his fire form," commented Tornado Silver.  
"I know, but we have to stop him somehow," Tornado Red commented as he also slowly stood, wondering how to stop Blitzkrieg.  
"At last, we shall be victorious!" Blitzkrieg shouted, slamming the handle end of the rake into Tornado Silver hard, before spinning the rake and using the prongs to strike Tornado Red, knocking to the ground also.

Finally, Deathflight and Firestrike appeared, Firestrike holding the Super Bio-Cannon, which the Generals combined with their own weapons, forming a large cannon, which they fired at the Tornado Rangers. There was a huge explosion, but when the smoke cleared, they noticed that the Rangers had managed to retreat after being hit. Regardless, it was time to complete their plan now.

"At last, we've tested the Super Domination Cannon, and it seems the Rangers are unable to stand against it," Deathflight reported.  
"Excellent," replied Asdrubael, "now we know the Rangers can't stop us, we should continue our plan."  
"What's the next stage of the plan?" asked Blitzkrieg, slightly confused, since he hadn't heard anything about this before. Asdrubael wasn't sure how, but Deathflight and Blitzkrieg didn't seem to want to betray him anymore after being revived. Even if they secretly did, he would find out soon.  
"It's very simple," Asdrubael stated, as the Star Reaper headed towards Denham, "We can make the Rangers fight us."  
"And how are we supposed to get them to stay on the battlefield?" Nautilus asked, tired of the Rangers escaping.  
"We'll try to attack their city, they will probably take any measures to avoid it being destroyed," Asdrubael stated.  
"So, for once, they'll be attacking us, only they won't get off the ship alive," commented Doomtunnel.  
"Exactly, so if they try to lave, they'll know that their town will be blown apart, hence they won't try to escape," Firestrike replied.  
"Their town was heavily damaged once before," commented Deathflight, "They won't allow it to be attacked again."  
"And in trying to save everyone in their town, they themselves will be killed off," Asdrubael commented, knowing he'd almost won.

"The sensors have detected something," Sean stated, and the monitor showed the Star Reaper moving towards Denham.  
"I think they want us to fight them, or they'll destroy Denham," commented Cheryl, "So we really have no choice."  
'We'll have to think of something,' the Albertosaurus commented, 'There has to be at least some chance of survival.'  
"I have a better idea than flying the ShuttleBase into a carrying area on their ship," Ted informed the group, "I can land the Dragon Cycle on the Star Reaper and we can teleport from the ShuttleBase to the Star Reaper that way. At least it slightly improves our remote chance of staying alive."  
'I know,' the Spinosaurus replied, 'I don't think Tyranno can help us this time, since he's not capable of flying.'  
"The Dragon Cycle plan is still dangerous," Darren commented, "But I think it's more likely to work than any other plan."  
"Wait!" Sean suddenly shouted, "We can travel on both the Dragon Cycle and Pegasus Flyer, to stop the Generals teleporting to the ShuttleBase!"  
'At least that improves the chances slightly more,' the Suchomimus commented, 'With luck, we can destroy the Star Reaper.'  
"I know," Phil replied, "I guess we should leave now." The rangers ran off, towards the Pegasus Flyer and the Dragon Cycle.  
'Hopefully, they won't end up being killed,' the Plesiosaurus commented, hoping there would eventually be a chance to stop Asdrubael.

The five Generals knew their chance to kill the Rangers would come soon, so they waited, and soon they heard the sounds of engines approaching. Shortly afterwards, the Rangers arrived and each General charged at the group, hoping to kill the Tornado Rangers at last.

Tornado Black cut into Firestrike with his Gryphon Axe, causing him to stumble back, and Tornado White fired the Phoenix Crossbow, but he knocked the crossbow bolt aside and blasted both heroes.  
"We won't be defeated so easily!" Tornado White shouted, using her Tornado Sword to cut into Firestrike's armour, and he staggered back.  
"Right, we won't die in this battle or leave the town to be destroyed!" Tornado Black shouted, cleaving into Firestrike with the Gryphon Axe, but Firestrike blasted both Rangers point blank, knocking them back.

"At last, you shall fall today!" Deathflight shouted, launching two missiles, which hit Tornado Blue and exploded, hurling him into a wall.  
"You should know by now, the Tornado Rangers won't just let evil forces conquer them!" Tornado Blue shouted, as he struck with the Pegasus Lance and actually seemed to damage Deathflight's armour for once.  
"Well, if fighting all the Generals they struggled to beat can't make them stop trying, you'll have to be wiped out!" Deathflight shouted, before punching Tornado Blue hard, driving him backwards.

"The protection the Tornado Rangers give this city will soon be gone!" Doomtunnel shouted, firing exploding drill missiles at Tornado Yellow, driving her back.  
"No, we can't allow the town to be destroyed when we're so close to victory!" Tornado Yellow shouted, energising her Sphinx Cutters and throwing them at Doomtunnel, cracking his armour slightly.  
"You thought you were close to victory, but it seems evil will triumph!" Doomtunnel shouted, as he charged and punched Tornado Yellow, driving her back. Doomtunnel then kicked her to the ground.

"Before long, the Tornado Rangers will join every other hero team we've conquered!" Blitzkrieg shouted, as he used his rake to strike Tornado Silver, who hit Blitzkrieg with the Tornado Staff, slightly cracking his armour.  
"It looks like your immunity is fading!" Tornado Silver shouted, before striking again, but Blitzkrieg blocked with his rake and punched Tornado Silver, knocking him down and sending him skidding across the floor.  
"I guess you'll never live to see that time!" Blitzkrieg shouted, as he blasted Tornado Silver with blasts of plasma energy from his eyes.

"At last, Asdrubael almost has control of this planet!" Nautilus shouted, as he fired his energy rifle at tornado Red, before closing in and slashing him with his swords, but Tornado Red blocked the next attack with his Dragon Swords.  
"We stopped you from conquering Earth before, we can still repeat that!" Tornado Red shouted, as he cut into Nautilus with his Dragon Swords, penetrating his armour for the first time after the General had been revived!  
"You're never going to defeat me!" Nautilus shouted, before slamming his fist into Tornado Red, forcing him backwards.

"There's only one way to win now," Tornado Black commented.  
"Volcano Cannon, online!" the group called, as they assembled the Volcano Cannon, preparing for the final attack to finish the Generals… hopefully.  
"Super Domination Cannon!" The five Generals called, as hey assembled their cannon. Both teams fired, and the blasts hit each other, causing severe damage to the Star Reaper. The Rangers decided to run back to their vehicles, while several explosions caused increasing damage to the Star Reaper!

The Tornado Rangers were running across the top of the Star Reaper. The combination of both cannons, hitting each other while inside the Star Reaper, had caused more damage than the Rangers had ever expected. Even better was the fact that the Star Reaper had been moving at the time, and would therefore continue to move and crash in the fields instead of crushing the town.

However, if they didn't survive, and even one of Asdrubael's minions managed to survive, it would mean that all this had been for nothing. Tornado Red climbed onto the Dragon Cycle while the others stood ready on the Pegasus Flyer. Both vehicles lifted into the air, and both vehicles flew off the Star Reaper. The Rangers followed it, knowing that they had no choice but to finish off Asdrubael's forces right now.

Shortly afterward, the Star Reaper crashed in the fields, and the Tornado Rangers flew in on their vehicles, knowing this was their best chance to defeat Asdrubael for good. However, there was one question – had anyone on the Star Reaper survived?

"Rangers, you can't get rid of us that easily!" Nautilus stated, as he and the other Generals all arrived, injured. It seemed that every Super Bio Warrior on the Star Reaper had been killed, and there was no sign of Asdrubael.  
"Now there's no strange ways for you to beat us," Deathflight commented, "Super Domination Cannon, online!" The Generals formed the Super Domination Cannon again, and took aim.  
"Quake Cannon, online!" Tornado Blue called, and the Pegasus Flyer transformed.  
"Volcano Cannon, online!" tornado Red called, and the group assembled the Volcano Cannon and attached it to the underside of the Quake Cannon.  
"Ultra Volcano Cannon, fire!" The Rangers called. The Generals fired too, but the blast from the Ultra Volcano Cannon knocked the other blast aside and hit the Generals. When the smoke cleared, there were pieces of the Generals everywhere, and only the Super Bio-Cannon was undamaged. Had the Rangers won?

"Rangers, it's far from over!" Asdrubael shouted, as he staggered towards the battlefield. The Rangers knew that they only had to defeat Asdrubael now and Denham was safe, but would they succeed?

To be continued…


	50. The Siege, part III

Power Rangers Tornado  
The Siege, part III

"Asdrubael, we beat your evil forces, if you want to survive, now's the time to stop trying to conquer this planet," Tornado Blue commented.  
"Oh, but you're forgetting, there's no way you can beat me!" Asdrubael shouted.  
"We'll see!" Tornado Black shouted, before drawing his Tornado Laser and firing. Asdrubael began to melt, so the shot missed.  
"What's going on?" asked Tornado Yellow, watching Asdrubael dissolve into liquid, which sped towards the remains of the Generals.  
"Somehow, I get the idea this isn't a good thing," Tornado White stated, and the liquid enveloped the Generals' remains.  
"It looks like he's trying to absorb the remaining power of his five Generals," commented Tornado Silver, before noticing that all the plants surrounded by the liquid were vanishing too.  
"There's no way to stop this," Tornado Red commented, "We'll just have to let him finish and destroy him when he reforms!"

The liquid, the Generals' remains and the surrounding plants assumed a bipedal form before finally solidifying. Although bipedal, this form could never honestly be referred to as humanoid. It also had two arms, but Asdrubael's reptilian DNA seemed to have fused with that of the plants. This creature had a huge snout that opened into three sections, and each section was somewhat plant-like, but had crocodilian teeth.  
"At last we meet each other on a battlefield, Rangers," Asdrubael, stated, as his new form was complete.

"Ultra Volcano Cannon, fire!" The group called, and they fired their Ultra Volcano Cannon. It hit Asdrubael, but he only staggered backwards. The Rangers were shocked that he actually stayed on his feet!  
"Rangers, my empire spans many planets in many galaxies," Asdrubael stated, "A superhero team will never stop me!" Asdrubael fired a stream of exploding pollen at the ground, which exploded, knocking them to the ground.

"Now you'll see why I've conquer so many civilisations," Asdrubael commented, as his huge snout opened and he fired something that resembled both a chameleon tongue and a vine, entangling the damaged Super Bio-Cannon. Asdrubael then devoured the Super Bio-Cannon, and its powers caused him to grow instantly. Presumably, Asdrubael had done this because there was nobody to launch the Super Bio-Cannon's energy at him, leaving him with no choice but to eat it.

'Rangers, we thought you'd need our help,' the Plesiosaurus informed the group, and they turned to see that the ShuttleBase had landed. The Plesiosaurus, Basilosaurus, Sarcosuchus, Nothosaurus and Basilosaurus fused into the DreadnoughtZord, and the Rangers appeared in the cockpit.  
'Rangers, we won't let you and the Tornado Dinosaurs fight alone,' the Dragon Kidenjuu stated, as the five Kidenjuu appeared and fused into the Immolator Megazord, who stood next to the DreadnoughtZord, ready to finish Asdrubael.

'Phil, it may be better to wait, unless the Rangers and DreadnoughtZord need someone to rescue them,' the Aucasaurus informed Tornado Silver.  
"Understood," Tornado Silver replied. Suddenly, Asdrubael teleported himself, the DreadnoughtZord and the Immolator Megazord into the city area of Denham. People watched the battle.

"Today you all die!" Asdrubael shouted, as he launched vines at nearby buildings, striking them hard, and they collapsed into rubble.  
'We won't allow the human race to fall,' the Plesiosaurus stated, and the Megazords both punched Asdrubael, knocking him back. Suddenly his vines struck repeatedly, hitting the Immolator Megazord and knocking him down.  
"That's right, we won't give up simply because you've transformed into a new form, you're still our final enemy!" Tornado Silver shouted, as the ShuttleBase flew in, firing on Asdrubael, who staggered back.

"Dreadnought Cannons, fire!" The primary five Rangers called, and both cannons fired, hitting Asdrubael and forcing him back.  
"Plesiosaur Lance, ready!" Tornado Red called, as the DreadnoughtZord energised the lance and struck Asdrubael, knocking him back further.  
"You can't stop my reign of terror," Asdrubael calmly stated, as he fired exploding pollen at the DreadnoughtZord. The pollen exploded, and the five Rangers and five Tornado Dinosaurs fell to the ground, the dinosaurs injured by the attack.

'Take them to safety!' The Dragon Kidenjuu ordered, and Tornado Silver used the ShuttleBase's teleportation system to teleport the Tornado Dinosaurs and Tornado Rangers onboard. The Immolator Megazord stood ready as the ShuttleBase retreated.  
"This won't be difficult," Asdrubael commented, before firing the vine/chameleon tongue again, which entangled the Immolator Megazord, dragging the five Kidenjuu into his mouth, where they were eaten.

"The Rangers just left!" A man who was aged approximately thirty-six shouted, seeing the ShuttleBase retreat.  
"The Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs have abandoned the city!" A woman who may or may not have been the man's wife added.  
"We're doomed!" shouted someone who may or may not have been the man's mother. Despair flooded through the streets.  
"You're insane!" Dave shouted, "the Rangers lose once, and you immediately think they've given up!"  
"I've even helped the Rangers at some point, I know they're not invincible," Jeremy continued, "but still, losing a battle has never made them just step aside before!"  
"They even said that this was their final enemy!" Dave followed, "They're probably just retreating to come up with a strategy to beat him!"

"Is it possible that we can beat Asdrubael?" Phil asked, having seen the carnage.  
'I don't know,' the Spinosaurus replied, 'normally I'd say yes, but the Kidenjuu were eaten. We can't be that reckless when facing Asdrubael.'  
"We'll have to avenge the Kidenjuu," Ted commented, "Some tornado Dinosaurs are still hurt, though."  
'Hopefully we can still win,' the Suchomimus replied, 'I was actually starting to enjoy life on Earth. I hope we don't have to die.'  
"We don't really have to die," Sean suggested, "Tyranno still hasn't tried to fight Asdrubael, and we all know Tyranno hasn't lost against anyone yet."  
'Maybe if we can combine our power with Tyranno, then we actually have a chance of beating Asdrubael,' the Styracosaurus suggested.  
"That's probably it," Sean replied, "If that happens, I think we could probably beat Asdrubael without much difficulty."  
"The only problem is, we can't really contact Tyranno," Cheryl pointed out. "So we don't know when he'll try to stop Asdrubael."  
'I know, but that just means we'll have to help him when the time comes,' the Pteranodon replied.  
"But right now, Asdrubael's probably rampaging through the city," Darren commented, "We have to stop him."  
"Right now, we can't do anything," Louise replied, "The Immolator Megazord was destroyed easily and we don't have anything more powerful than that right now."  
"Not until Tyranno shows up anyway," Ted commented, "And fighting him now could weaken the other Tornado Dinosaurs so we wouldn't be able to stop him at all."  
"Somehow I think he knows that," Sean stated, "The sensors detect something flying towards the ShuttleBase at high speeds!"

Suddenly the ShuttleBase was hit hard, and was now severely damaged. Fortunately, the Rangers were able to control its fall, and it wasn't destroyed, but it wouldn't be flying again soon either. The heroes ran outside.

Outside, the heroes saw Asdrubael approaching the damaged ShuttleBase. They couldn't escape him now, so they had no choice but to fight him.  
"Tornado power, activate!" the, er… six human heroes called out, as they activated their Morphers and once again became the Tornado Rangers.

"We have no choice but to stop him now!" Tornado Silver shouted, as his three Tornado Dinosaur partners fused together, and he appeared in the CycloneZord cockpit. The CycloneZord stood ready to finish Asdrubael… hopefully.  
"Hopefully the Sky Commando Megazord can beat him," Tornado Red stated, and the Ceratosuchus, Ankylosaurus, Suchomimus, Seismosaurus and Quetzalcoatlus fused together, the five Rangers appearing in the cockpit.

"So, this is the best you can come up with?" Asdrubael asked, before firing a stream of exploding pollen at the group, which exploded, obviously, but the CycloneZord and Sky Commando Megazord weren't hurt by the blast as much as the five Tornado Dinosaurs who formed the DreadnoughtZord had been.

"Cyclone Tail Staff, full power!" Tornado Silver called, and the staff energised and cut into Asdrubael. Asdrubael punched and kicked the CycloneZord repeatedly, and the CycloneZord then collapsed.  
"Double Impalement Strike!" The primary five Rangers called, as their spear and drill hit Asdrubael, but he wasn't harmed much by the attack.  
"Ankylosaur Rapid-Fire!" The group called next, but despite repeatedly launching the Ankylosaurus at Asdrubael, he was far from beaten. The Ankylosaurus again fused with the rest of the Sky Commando Megazord.

"You'll never compare to my powers!" Asdrubael shouted, as he struck both fusion warriors with his claws and they fell backwards. Asdrubael fired another stream of exploding pollen, causing another explosion, and both combinations fell back.  
"I have an idea," Tornado Silver stated, "CycloneZord Artillery, transform!"  
'Good thing I can help this time,' the Albertosaurus commented, before fusing with the CycloneZord. While this was happening, Asdrubael blasted the Sky Commando Megazord repeatedly, most of the blasts hitting the chest and wings.

"I'm here, everyone!" Tornado Silver shouted, "Artillery Cannons, fire!" The two cannons fired, but Asdrubael easily stopped the attack, sending his own energy and the cannon blasts back to CycloneZord Artillery. There was a huge explosion. The Sky Commando Megazord ran over to CycloneZord Artillery, standing in front of the weakened CycloneZord. Asdrubael fired one more blast at the two, and they separated. The Quetzalcoatlus, Albertosaurus and al three of Tornado Silver's partners collapsed, weakened.

"We've still got one chance!" Tornado Red shouted, and the primary five Tornado Dinosaurs and Triceratops fused together, the primary five Rangers appearing in the cockpit. Tornado Megazord Knight sped towards Asdrubael, but he tore into both arms, as well as the sword and shield with his claws. The Triceratops was immediately forced to separate from the fusion!  
'I'll try to help,' the Rhamphorhynchus stated, fusing with the Tornado Megazord Glider. Tornado Megazord Glider began to fly into the air, but Asdrubael launched a stream of exploding pollen, exploding against the Megazord's legs.  
"Everyone who's injured, retreat!" Tornado Red ordered, knowing he had to save the injured tornado Dinosaurs. The arms and legs of Tornado Megazord glider separated from the fusion and teleported away. However, surprisingly, the Suchomimus and Ankylosaurus fused with him, so he once again had legs, and then the Ceratosuchus and Seismosaurus fused with him, forming the Executioner Megazord.

"Execution Spear, fire!" Tornado Yellow called. They fired the spear, and it hit Asdrubael, who screamed in agony and fired another stream of exploding pollen, hitting the Executioner Megazord, but to no effect.  
'Sorry it took so long to find you, Rangers,' Tyranno stated as he approached.  
"That shouldn't be a problem now!" Tornado Red replied, and the Executioner Megazord and Tyranno fused into Executioner Megazord Paladin.  
"Paladin Spear of Execution, online!" the group called, and their spear began glowing. They struck Asdrubael, piercing him fatally and finally causing him to fall and explode. Tyranno and the Executioner Megazord the separated again.

On the streets of Denham, people stared up and Tyranno and the Executioner Megazord… the evil that had been attacking their town was finally defeated! They hadn't been expecting this, as many of them had read today's newspaper, that said that yesterday, the Patrol Force Rangers had lost their powers. The Tornado Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs had succeeded and remained alive and with their powers, even though the only other Ranger teams that had been on England, the Gamma Rangers and Patrol Force Rangers, were now gone. It was always possible that England would come under attack again, but with the Tornado Rangers and Tornado Dinosaurs here, there would be someone to protect the country, and the Earth.


End file.
